The Great Disney Adventure
by talking2myself
Summary: When Kelsey gets sucked into the tv she knows it's not good! Now she'll have to search every inch of the mysterious Kingdom to find her six yr old cousin. Featuring Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, POTC, and other classic Disney movies and characters.
1. Into The Kingdom

The Great Disney Adventure

By talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Disney people, otherwise I'd be very rich right now! I got this idea when I was babysitting my cousin and watching every Disney movie I own. Hope you like it!

Chapter. 1 Enter The Kingdom

"Kelsey? Kelsey!" Kelsey jerked awake at her six year old cousin's poking. Her glasses had slanted down onto her face. Kelsey grumbled, but forced herself to wake up. "You fell asleep!" Emma pouted," You said you'd watch movies with me!"

"I was watching," Kelsey said.

"With your eyes closed?"

"Yes, with my eyes closed!" Kelsey said," Your dad does it all the time watching football." Emma continued to pout. Unfortunately, for Kelsey she was a cute kid with big blue eyes and hair pulled back into pigtails. Kelsey groaned," Which one are we on?"

"The Lion King!" Emma cried excitedly shoving the blue case in Kelsey's face. "My new one! It's on DVD."

Joy. Kelsey thought to herself. This was not the way she had planned on doing during her day off. She had to cancel a date with her boyfriend just to watch her old movies. Kelsey got up and crossed the room to the DVD-VCR player across the room. At least it was a change from all the princess movies Emma had such a fetish with. Kelsey was no princess. Even though she had the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes her cousin had. Kelsey also had glasses and proudly wore her BAND GEEK shirt wherever she went. Not exactly princess like. She flopped down on the couch and pushed play for another animated adventure. It wasn't long before her eyes started drifting shut again.

"KELSEY!" Emma yelled again. Kelsey jumped awake.

"What?! What happened?" Kelsey asked.

Emma pointed at the T.V. "The T.V.'s doing something funny."

Kelsey sighed and sat up. Flashing across the screen was a message. _Hello there! _"Okay, hello," Kelsey said in a bored voice. The message changed. _Are you ready for an adventure? _Kelsey rolled her eyes," Emma, this is probably just some sort of advertisement for Disney Land." Kelsey had never been there. Wow I'm deprived, she thought to herself.

"I wanna see it!" Emma cried," I wanna see Disney Land!"

"Of course you do," Kelsey groaned. A signal to press ENTER on the remote. Kelsey sighed and did as she was told. Suddenly, the T.V. went black. "Hey!" Kelsey cried slapping the remote against the couch," What's wrong with this thing?"

"Why isn't the T.V. working?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure," Kelsey said checking the remote.

"Wait listen!" Emma cried," It's talking."

Sure enough a strange crackly voice was coming in. _"We all come to this happy place... Welcome!" _

Suddenly, the room started shaking. "What the hell?!" Kelsey cried forgetting her promise to her mom not to swear in front of the problem.

"It's an earthquake!" Emma squealed clinging to Kelsey's leg.

"Yeah, one problem, Emma," Kelsey snapped able to stay sarcastic even in the face of danger," We live in Wisconsin!"

"Kelsey!" Emma sobbed," The T.V."

Kelsey looked up surprised at the scene unfolding in front of her. The television was sucking everything in the room into it. Including the the couch they were sitting on! Kelsey leapt off it scooping Emma up into her arms as well. "Dad!" she screamed," Mom!" She ran helplessly in one place while her worn out tennis shoes lost traction. Suddenly, she was up in the air being sucked into the T.V. Both Emma and Kelsey screamed at the top of their lungs as they were pulled into the black void. Then, there was a loud POP! And they were gone.

"OUCH!" Kelsey groaned as she sat up. She wasn't sure where she was. All she could see was some odd black room. "Hello?" she cried. Her voice echoed off the walls of the room making her feel even more alone. "Jeez!" she groaned," Emma are you alright?" No answer. "Emma?!" Kelsey jumped to her feet," Emma? Emma?! EMMA?!" The girl was nowhere to be seen. Oh no! Oh no! Kelsey screamed mentally. I lost Emma! Emma's gone! My parents will disown me! Missing posters with Emma's face on it will be plastered all over town. They'll get a court order saying I'm too dangerous to be in the presence of children! No Emma! Poor sweet little Emma!

Footsteps. Kelsey hurried towards them calling out frantically," Emma?!"

A tall man in his fifties came forwards. He was _not_ Emma. He was attractive enough for his age with dark hair and a thin moustache. He wore a fine tailored suit and when he stepped forwards Kelsey could see herself in the shine of his shoes. He gave her a warm disarming smile," Hello, Kelsey."

Kelsey recognized the voice," You're the guy from the DVD! Wait a second I know you! You're Walt Disney!"

Mr. Disney smiled and gave a shrug," Yes, that would be me!"

"Hold on!" Kelsey cried," You're dead! I know you're dead!" She started walking around in a dizzy circle," No, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! I know! Duh!" She clapped herself in the head," I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I fell asleep watching one of Emma's dopey DVDs.

"Sometimes dreams can become reality," Disney said casually.

"One moment!" Kelsey said," I'm waking myself up!" She pinched her already bruised arm. "Oww!" she did it again only harder," Oww!!!" She slapped herself across the face," OWW!!"

"Are you going to try that again?" Disney asked mildly.

"No," Kelsey grumbled," But how do you know that I'm not just a heavy sleeper?"

"It's not a dream, Kelsey."

Kelsey wasn't awestruck for long," Okay, look! I'm not sure how I got here, but I did. My cousin is around here somewhere." She looked around helplessly. "Do you know where she is?"

"Of course," Disney said with a smile and continued to pace down the hallway.

"You know?!" Kelsey cried giddy with relief," Oh thank goodness!" She followed him down the long black hallways," Well, where is she?"

"In the Kingdom," Disney said simply.

"What?!" Kelsey cried," Where? What kingdom? England? Spain?"

"She's not in a country," Disney said patiently," She's in The Kingdom."

Kelsey groaned loudly," This is NOT the time to be cryptic! Please, just tell me as plain as possible. Where is my cousin?!"

Disney chuckled," Through that door."

"Door what door?!" Kelsey demanded," There's no door."

Disney pointed down a long hallway. A mysterious little door appeared out of nowhere. "What?!" Kelsey cried," How is that? That wasn't there before! What gives?!"

Disney only smiled at her warmly," Magic happens."

Kelsey looked at him coldly," Alright, look buddy! It's been a long time since I've seen your movies and even longer time since I've believed in magic, but if you say my cousin is in there I have to believe you!" She stomped angrily down the hall towards the door. Suddenly, she recognized it. "Hey this is the door from Alice in Wonderland!"

"I'm flattered truly!" a voice said.

Kelsey let out a scream and jumped back. She pointed a trembling finger at the Door," It talked!"

"Well," the Door snapped," _Of course_ I talked!"

Kelsey rubbed her temples hard trying to clear her head," This is not happening! This is a dream! It has to be!"

"Well, that's horribly rude!" the Door continued to bicker.

"Sorry," Kelsey sighed," It's just doorknobs don't usually talk where I come from and... oh what the heck?! I'm talking to a doorknob!" She turned the doorknob hard.

"OUCH!" the Door groaned," You can't go in like that! What are you thinking?!"

"What am I thinking?!" Kelsey snapped," I think I'm gonna go all COPS on you and kick the door down."

"No, no, no!" Disney said with a chuckle," You can't go in there because you're real."

"Real?!" Kelsey asked raising an eyebrow," Well, I can't exactly fix that problem right now! I've never not been _real_."

"That's where I come in," Disney said," We can fix that problem right away."

"What problem?!" Kelsey snapped," Just give me the spare key for this stupid door!"

"Stupid door?!" the Door snapped.

"I have a better solution," Disney said," He brought his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp high whistle. Suddenly, a sparkling light started coming towards them. Disney held out his hand and caught the light.

Kelsey took a step forwards and looked at his palm. Sitting there was a golden fairy. "Tinkerbell?!" Kelsey cried," She's gonna blast the door down?!"

"No," Disney said," But she is going to help you. Do your stuff Tink." Tinkerbell nodded and chattered something that sounded like a set of chimes in the wind. She flew up over Kelsey and started shaking strange yellow dust all over her.

"Hey!" Kelsey cried," What gives?! Stop that! ACHOO!" she sneezed hard sending her glasses off her face. "Oh great!" she groaned," Look what you've done!" Kelsey picked up her glasses and put them back on her face. Something didn't seem right. She looked down at her hands which were an unusual shade of pink. She looked at the rest of her body. They looked like the same colors, but something had to be wrong. "Oh no!" she cried. She looked herself over again and again. "AHH!!" she screamed," I'm a cartoon! You turned me into a cartoon! How am I supposed to explain _this_ to my boyfriend?!" She could hear the musical tinkle of Tinkerbell's laughter. She was sitting on her shoulder rolling onto her back in laughter.

"Now, you can enter," Disney said with a smile," After all that's what you wanted."

"No!" Kelsey snapped," I wanted to find my cousin not get turned into a cartoon! And when I do I'm coming back and you better be able to change me back!" She stomped down towards the Door. "Fine, then beam me up Scottie into "The Kingdom."

"Not just yet," Disney said.

"What now?!" Kelsey asked between gritted teeth.

"You'll need a guide."

"Are you gonna show me around?" Kelsey asked," Good. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Oh no, I'm not going," Disney said gently," Tink will be your guide."

"That little thing?!" Kelsey cried," Great! I have to search and entire Kingdom and all I have for help is a fairy?! I'm doomed!"

"Don't worry," Disney said as Tink hovered over Kelsey," Just believe in yourself! You'll find her. Good luck."

"Thanks," Kelsey grumbled she reached out to turn the doorknob," But couldn't you just..." she looked back at where Disney had been just a few seconds before. "Mr. Disney?" she cried," Walter?!" Nothing. "Okay," Kelsey said awkwardly," I guess I'm on my own."

Tinkerbell chattered indignantly," Okay, fine I have you too." Kelsey groaned," How can I even understand you? You're not using real words!" Tinkerbell shrugged and then pointed insistently at the Door.

"Fine," Kelsey said," We'll go." She looked down at the Door and drew a deep breath. Whether she believed in this stuff or not didn't matter. She had to find her cousin. She drew a deep breath and then turned the doorknob and entered The Kingdom.


	2. The New Hatter

The Great Disney Adventure

by Talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Disney.

The New Hatter

Kelsey stepped out and felt the ground disappear beneath her. "YIKES!" Kelsey screamed. Now was not a good time to be afraid of heights. "Why does it always start with a fall?!" Kelsey groaned," Why?!"

As she fell through the ground Kelsey couldn't help but notice the odd bits and pieces of furniture that hung suspended in space around her. "Alice in Wonderland?!" Kelsey cried," No! Not that! I'm crazy enough as it is! This is not gonna help!"

OOF! The ground rose up sharp to meet her. Kelsey landed rather conveniently in a heap. She had managed to land on a bright red chair quite comfy actually. "Good thing this is a Disney production," she grumbled as she sat up," Otherwise I'd be dead right now." She groaned as she pulled herself up," I think I broke my tail bone!" She could hear Tinkerbell giggling happily by her nose. Kelsey drew a deep breath and blew Tinkerbell into a pillow. "Shut up, fairy!" she snapped," We don't ALL have wings."

Kelsey managed to get to her feet and observe her settings. It was Wonderland alright. A big long table spread out before her covered with teapots and sugar bowls. "Oh great," Kelsey sighed," In case things weren't weird enough to begin with." She looked over at Tinkerbell who was pouting angrily. "Do you know where we are?" Kelsey asked. Tinkerbell nodded. "Do you know how to find Emma?" Kelsey asked. Tinkerbell shook her head this time. "Great," Kelsey grumbled," Some guide you are. I'll just have to start asking around." She swept past Tinkerbell in a huff. Tinkerbell stuck out her tongue as she passed.

"Hello?!" Kelsey called," Anyone home?" She started looking behind chairs and under the table. "Anybody?" She felt Tinkerbell tug at her hair in warning. "Not now Tink!" Kelsey snapped," If I don't find someone soon I'm not sure what we'll do..."

"Oh yes!" a voice at her elbow said," We must find someone right away!" Kelsey jumped around to see a short man standing next to her with white messy hair and a large green hat and yellow coat. He was busily searching around everywhere. The Mad Hatter. "Oh jeez!" Kelsey moaned," Why me? Why him?"

"Why not?" he asked cheerfully as he looked inside a sugar bowl," Have you found anyone yet?"

"Not a soul!" another voice piped. A large brown rabbit peeked up from underneath the table," Though we'd best hurry along before we miss our un-birthday party."

"Oh of all the ridiculous...!" Kelsey grumbled under her breath," Look, I'm looking for you!"

"For me?!" the Mad Hatter giggled as though it were a terribly funny joke," I'm flattered! We have guests!"

"Oh guests!" The rabbit cried, hare to be specific. The March Hare. "What are we doing sitting here? Please make yourself comfortable." The two of them shoved me back into the red chair she had landed in to begin with.

"Actually, I was more comfortable standing," Kelsey said even though it was a useless battle.

"No, please have a cup of tea," The Mad Hatter said shoving a cup towards her. Should've seen that coming, Kelsey thought to herself. She wasn't a tea person and this was no exception.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"Well, I'm looking for someone," Kelsey said.

"Yes," The March Hare said," But you found us. Surely, you must need something else."

"No, I'm not looking for you!" Kelsey interrupted.

"Of course not," The Mad Hatter said logically," You _found_ us. You wouldn't be looking for something you already found. It's not logical."

Tinkerbell shoved her face in her hand and shook her head. Kelsey had to agree with her. "Look!" Kelsey said," I'm looking for someone else, now that I found you! A little girl."

"Ah right!" The March Hare agreed," We'll help you find her."

"You will?" Kelsey asked.

The two suddenly broke out and began throwing tea cups and pots searching for her. "Wait no!" Kelsey cried," She's not here!"

"That's because she's here!" The Mad Hatter cried holding up his hands, one clasped over the other.

"You found her!" The March Hare cried happily.

Kelsey looked over at what the Mad Hatter was holding. A strange yellow glow was coming from his hands and Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen. Kelsey frowned, didn't take long to put two and two together. "No!" she cried," Let go!"

Tinkerbell burst out of his hands flew over to Kelsey where she hid on her shoulder behind her ponytail. She peered out from behind her neck and yelled out twinkling curses while shaking her fist angrily.

"Oh what a lovely game," The Mad Hatter cried," But she got away again!"

"She's not the right girl!" Kelsey cried.

"Why not?" The March Hare asked," She's a girl. And she's small!"

"She's still not the right one!" Kelsey groaned," The one I'm looking for she's bigger than Tinkerbell and she doesn't have wings."

"Oh alright," The Mad Hatter said in exasperation,"We'll search again, but I think you're being quite picky!"

They lunged all over the table again. Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Maybe this was why I never watched this movie!"

Tinkerbell in a panic from the excitement dove into the nearest teapot. Unfortunately, it was already occupied. A panicked mouse burst out running all over the tabletop. "Oh no!" The March Hare cried," He's loose!"

Tinkerbell flew out sending dust everywhere. The mouse kept running careening into cups and plates while the other two chased after it attempting to get it. "I got him! I got him!" The March Hare cried. He pulled out a large mallet from under the table. CRASH! He brought it down on what he thought was the mouse. Kelsey winced, that look like it hurt!

Tinkerbell flew back and buried herself in Kelsey's hair. Kelsey cocked her head and looked over at the Mad Hatter. "Oops!" The March Hare cried," Sorry about that? Are you alright?"

Kelsey wasn't a doctor, but she didn't think a mallet to the head could be good for anyone. The Mad Hatter's eyes were rolling around in his head. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked dizzily not even aware of what he was saying.

"Oh not that stupid riddle again!" Kelsey groaned as she shook Tinkerbell out of her hair," Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both of them. That's the answer! Now if you don't mind..."

"What did you say?!" The March Hare cried.

"Because Poe wrote on both of them," Kelsey shrugged," Since you two Einsteins aren't gonna help me..."

"She got the riddle right!" The March Hare cried out. He scurried over to The Mad Hatter's side stepping on the renegade mouse as he did," She got it! She got it right!"

"What?" he asked still seeing stars from the hit.

The March Hare slapped him a couple times. Only in a movie would that ever work, Kelsey thought to herself. "Did you hear?" he cried," She answered the riddle!"

"What?!" The Mad Hatter cried," No one's gotten the riddle in years!"

"It's time then," The March Hare cried.

"Time to go?" Kelsey asked," Couldn't agree more. Come on, Tink."

"No wait!" The Mad Hatter cried," You can't leave just yet!"

"I'm not staying for tea and biscuits!" Kelsey snapped," I have to find my cousin!"

"But you need an initiation!" The March Hare cried.

"For what?!" Kelsey cried.

"Well, you're the new Hatter," The Mad Hatter said.

"WHAT?!"

"You see," The March Hare explained," The Mad Hatter is the maddest person in The Kingdom!"

"And thanks to you I can finally go into retirement!" The Mad Hatter cried excitedly," No one's ever been crazy enough to get that riddle correct!" He looked happily at The March Hare," Oh just think! Now that I'm retired we can have un-birthday parties every day!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kelsey interrupted.

"No, wait!" The Mad Hatter cried. He shoved Kelsey back to the ground," I present you with your honorary Mad Hatter Hat and Jacket." He shook off his yellow jacket and plopped the big green hat onto her head. It flopped over onto her eyes temporarily. "Now!" he cried to the March Hare," Let's get going! We can plan our next party!"

"Hey wait!" Kelsey cried sitting up and lifting the brim of the hat," You never told me if you've seen my cousin!" They were gone. Kelsey groaned and sat back in the chair," What a colossal waste of time!" she yelled.

Tinkerbell was floating near the gate pointing eagerly at the gate! "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kelsey groaned," I'm coming." She got to her feet shakily.

She turned the hat over in her hands. She reached inside it on impulse. Suddenly, she felt something inside it. She pulled it out. A teapot. How original. "How'd that fit in here?" Kelsey asked no one imparticular. She had a nasty habit of talking to herself. Apparently, this hat had some sort of magic to it. You could put whatever you wanted inside of it. "Maybe, I will find some use of this," she said as she put it back onto her head. She looked at the yellow jacket sitting next to the chair. She let out a sigh," Might as well complete the look." She stuck her arms inside it and followed Tinkerbell out of the gate.

Kelsey and Tinkerbell walked through the mysterious dark woods. Signs pointed everywhere. Left. Right. Up. Down. This Way. That Way. Certain Mystery. Not Sure Where This Leads. "Great!" Kelsey grumbled as she read the biggest one, YOU ARE: LOST!

A strange sort of mysterious laughter echoed off the trees. "Tell me that was you, Tink," Kelsey said anxiously. Tinkerbell shook her head. "I was afraid of that."

"All the mimsy were the borograbes and the momraths outgrabe!" A voice sang.

Kelsey leapt away from a tree where the singing came from. A huge frightening smile spread across the darkness. It could only belong to one person... er animal.

"Alright cat!" Kelsey snapped not so afraid anymore," I know you're up there!"

The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared," Well, well, well," he said with his eerie smile," We have a new hatter."

"I'm only in it for the fashion," Kelsey said dryly," Have you seen a little girl run through here?"

"A little girl?" The Cheshire Cat asked," You're not looking for a white rabbit instead?"

"Do I look like the sort of blondie who would spend all this time looking for a rabbit?!" Kelsey snapped," If I want to find rabbits I'll go to Walmart during Easter. Now I want to find my cousin! Do you know where she is or not?!"

"No need to be testy," The Cat said," If you must know. She left Wonderland."

"She did?!" Kelsey cried.

"Did what?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?"

"My cousin!" Kelsey yelled.

"Who's cousin!"

"That does it cat!" Kelsey cried," I'll sick this pixie on you if you don't tell me what you know."

The Cat chuckled merrily," You want to get out of this world? You have to go on further. Deeper into The Kingdom."

"Just tell me how to get out of here!" Kelsey cried losing her patience.

"Very well," The Cat sighed. He pulled on a tree branch. It opened up to a large desert.

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried as a desert wind blew by her," Are you kidding me?! What is this place?"

"The Desert," The Cat said," Our shortcut to the next world!"

"That's suicide!" Kelsey cried.

"Suicide or not," The Cat said," That's the way she went."

Kelsey pulled the brim on the hat down closer to her head," Alright, then that's where I'm going! Come on Tink!" The two of them stepped through the tree and into the hard desert wind. The tree trunk closed behind her. The last thing she could hear was The Cat's mocking laughter fading into the distance.


	3. Arabian Nights

The Great Disney Adventure

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Disney characters. Thanks to Dan Man for accidentally giving me the title for this chapter!

Arabian Nights

The desert wind whipped across Kelsey's face. She tugged the brim of her hat down on her head and ears. The sandstorm had gotten worse. Lightning lit up the sky. It was dark and thick with sand blowing in the air she could scarcely see where she moved. Tinkerbell had long since taken refuge beneath her large hat. Kelsey groaned and pulled her jacket closer to her body. _Jeez! The things I do for that kid! _She had been yelling out for Emma until her voice was hoarse and her lips and tongue covered in sand. No luck. Kelsey shuddered at the thought of her little cousin running around in all of this.

Kelsey was having trouble seeing anything let alone her cousin. The Desert was far more treacherous than Wonderland had been. There were no towns or houses or anything in sight. Kelsey struggled to remember what movie this could be from. Aladdin! This must be one of the deserts surrounding Agrabah.

Kelsey peered out into the swirling sands. For a second she thought she saw a figure leading a horse through the desert. "Tink, do you see that?!" Kelsey cried suddenly.

Tinkerbell poked her head out from under Kelsey's hat indignantly. "Yeah, I know you were hiding from the sand," Kelsey said," Look there's someone up ahead! Maybe they saw Emma!"

She bounded ahead through the sand. It filled her shoes and the baggy pockets of her jacket. She tripped and face planted into the sand which was almost a faint blue in the moonlight. She spat out a mouthful and kept going. "I gotta catch up to them!" she grumbled to herself," I gotta!"

She raced on even though the wind was getting stronger and more turbulent with each passing second. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise echoed throughout The Desert. The very ground Kelsey stood on became to tremble as a deep resonant voice echoed out over the sands.

"_Who disturbs my slumber!"_

Kelsey, who had been knocked flat by the strange voice, leapt to her feet. She trudged to the sand until she made it to a long flat plain. Hovering above all of this was the head of a gigantic tiger. Its mouth gaped open. A bright blinding light burst from its mighty jaws as bright as the sun against the blackness of the night. The Cave of Wonders!

Kelsey stood there for a second completely awestruck. She closed her slack jaw when she realized it was rapidly filling with sand. She slid down a small dune inching closer to the figures. Aladdin just walked in straight backed and proud. All the Disney princes managed to stay somewhat noble. Kelsey inched closer. Odds are he was the only one for miles around who may have seen her cousin. The only person was the old man who had been riding with Aladdin, Jafar in disguise. "I have to warn him!" she told Tinkerbell," Besides he might know where Emma is!"

Tinkerbell chattered excitedly. It might have been agreement or chiding, but Kelsey didn't have the time to clear the sand out of her ears long enough to hear. She crept down the steps that led to the mysterious interior of The Cave.

A long, long, long... LONG flight of stairs led to the bottom. Kelsey stopped at the bottom and panted heavily," Man! I need to hit the stair climber more often! It's gonna be a real treat going back _up_ all those stairs!" She entered into the main chamber. It was a very large room. Kelsey stepped in and was nearly blinded by the sparkling treasures of the room. Gold and jewels shone with a brightness as clear as day! Kelsey looked about it greedily," All this stuff! It could get me through college! Hell, I could could get a Master's Degree with all this! And I can't touch it!"

She could hear Aladdin reprimanding Abu a short distance away. She was catching up. She stumbled after them pausing only for a few moments to dump a pile of sand out of her shoes. She heard Abu shrieking ahead. They had found the carpet. "Rats!" she groaned," That flying rug would only put more distance between the two. She struggled to keep up while Tinkerbell hovered around her head.

She finally made her way through the treasure filled room. Next, came a cavelike structure filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Her footsteps echoed off the walls of the cave. It was getting darker. She recognized where she was! She was almost to the lamp!

Finally, she made her way into a huge cavern. On top of a miniature mountain sat a pedestal and on top of that, gleaming in the white light sat the lamp. About halfway up the stairs stood Aladdin. He was moving slowly this time. _I can catch him! But I'll have to book it! _Kelsey drew a deep breath and tore after him. He kept going until he made his way to the top. "Hey! Wait!" she cried. She stumbled up to the top of the steps. Aladdin turned and looked at her with a confused look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I... will... tell... you," Kelsey said between pants," Just... need... catch... breath!"

"How did you get in here?" Aladdin asked.

"I followed you," Kelsey said successfully gaining her voice back.

"Oh," Aladdin said," Okay, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my cousin," Kelsey said," She's about this tall with blonde pigtails. I think she'll look the same now that she's Animated. And another thing! That old man waiting for you outside..."

Aladdin suddenly looked over her shoulder. His eyes grew wide with fear and he screamed," Abu! No!"

Kelsey whirled around just in time to see Abu break free of the Magic Carpet's tasseled grip. He lunged forwards grabbing a giant ruby that sat in a golden statue's hands. _Oh no! _

"INFIDELS!"

"Oh yeah, there's that!" Kelsey said nervously pointing upwards. She quickly grabbed the lamp off the pedestal.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" The Cave of Wonders bellowed. Abu sheepishly put the jewel back. Too late. The jewel and statue melted into the ground as The Cave roared," NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!"

"Watch out!" Kelsey cried yanking Aladdin away from the pedestal before it burst into flames. Kelsey shoved the lamp under her hat knocking Tinkerbell to one side. Suddenly, the stairs vanished and were replaced with a long slide. Kelsey and Aladdin were swept down the chute. Both of them screaming. At the very bottom of it was a ramp. They were flung into the air. Lava had begun to boil beneath them. Kelsey could feel it hot on her face.

Out of nowhere a streak of purple flashed before Kelsey's eyes. The Magic Carpet! It landed beneath them and whisked away from almost certain death. Kelsey breathed a short sigh of relief. The two soared above the lava. Kelsey looked down for a moment and suddenly felt sick. She clutched Aladdin so tight his breath flew out of his chest. "I hate heights!" Kelsey wailed," And I've decided I hate lava too! And caves!" A small shriek got Kelsey's attention. She looked down at the figure below her. Abu, the dim witted monkey who had got them into this mess! Was stranded on the stepping stones that led to the lamp.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried. The two swept down just mere feet above the lava. Kelsey pulled her hat off as they sped above the lava. With one mighty swoop Kelsey caught the chattering monkey. He was a foolish thing, but he was cute and she didn't want to see him get barbecued. She pulled him up onto the Carpet. "You alright?" Kelsey asked. Abu looked a little freaked out and clung to her. "Hey!" Kelsey cried," Just cause I saved you doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy. You got us into this mess in the first place!"

They flew faster and faster narrowly ahead of the tidal wave of lava. "Oh my God!" Kelsey cried as she looked back over her shoulder," Come on, Carpet move it!"

The carpet sped up weaving and dodging rocks and stalactites as they moved. Kelsey ducked down desperately. "I'm gonna have nightmares about this for the rest of my life!" she grumbled.

Tinkerbell was clinging to her ear. Abu was clinging to her back. "Now I see where they got the whole "monkey off my back" expression," Kelsey muttered. It was amazing how danger continued to bring out her sarcastic side.

Abu frantically chattered and leapt from Kelsey to Aladdin. "Abu!" he snapped," This is no time to panic!" A sheer drop suddenly loomed ahead of them. "Start panicking!"

The four of them screamed as they plummeted down the drop dizzily spiraling into the Treasure room. All of the gold was in flames twinkling with a whole new light. "There goes my college plans!" Kelsey groaned. More sarcasm.

Tinkerbell started excitedly pointing up ahead. It was the entrance! Their way out! "I see it to Tink!" Kelsey cried," We're almost there."

WHOOSH! A giant rock burst from the ceiling pinning them to the ground. Kelsey and Tinkerbell both fell to the ground as carpet was pinned by a falling rock. "More falling!" Kelsey screamed. She frantically reached out grabbing the cliff wall. Her desperate move paid off as she caught a hold of the rocky wall. A bright glittering mass fell besides her. Kelsey reached out and caught Tinkerbell by one of her fragile wings. "Sorry 'bout that!" Kelsey said she let Tinkerbell race up her arm and under her hat.

A bright golden wall of lava was moving ever closer to them. Kelsey looked around desperately. Aladdin was talking to the old man. "No, don't trust him!" Kelsey yelled frantically," He's Jafar! He's Jafa... what am I doing?! He doesn't even know who Jafar _is_ yet!"

Where was the carpet?! Where was Abu?! The shriek of Jafar let her know where Abu was. Despite the dire situation she couldn't help but smile at the monkey. Maybe he wasn't as dim witted as she thought.

She looked down and caught a glimpse of The Carpet. It was pinned beneath a rock, but it was struggling to work free. "Come on Rugman!" Kelsey cried hysterically," You have to save us!"

The rock Kelsey had been gripping suddenly broke. Kelsey plunged another five feet before clutching the wall. She could feel the hot lava against her back. She had to think! If she didn't do something both she and Tinkerbell would roast! "Come on Kelsey!" she screamed to herself," Use your head!" Wait! That was it! Her head! Inside the hat! Kelsey reached underneath it and pulled out the dull bronze lamp. "I hope this works!" Kelsey whispered. She rubbed it quickly praying to God.

A puff of blue smoke burst from the lamp. A massive figure came through letting out a groan. "OY!"

"Good you're awake!" Kelsey cried," Back to work!"

"Whoa!" The Genie cried," Talk about strange weather! Global warming has gotten a lot worse in ten thousand years!"

"Hey, you!" Kelsey cried," Not to be a nag, but I'm your master! I need help... NOW!"

"Oh!" The Genie cried as he saw the lava rushing towards them," Quick make a wish! Do something!"

"I wish we were with my cousin Emma!" Kelsey screamed. The Carpet burst out from the rock and flew up to Aladdin and Abu who had just fallen from the cliff. There was a blinding burst of white life and Kelsey was gone.


	4. Finding Emma

The Great Disney Adventure

By talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Disney and I'm not making any money off this, although I do get a warm fuzzy feeling when I read reviews!

Finding Emma

SPLASH! Kelsey felt herself plummet into icy cold water. Kelsey and Tinkerbell dropped like a stone to the bottom of the sea. The genie swam towards her quickly. "Do something!" he cried," Make a wish quickly! Ask me to save your life!"

Kelsey opened her mouth, but all that came out was a bubble. Genie popped it with his finger and Kelsey's indignant voice rang out. "Yeah and waste ANOTHER wish? I think not! I wish we could breathe underwater!" Genie aimed his finger like a gun and blasted Kelsey with magic. Kelsey inhaled deeply. "Wow, kid," he said with a smile," That was some quick thinking."

"I'm not gonna waste my wishes on something like saving my life," Kelsey grumbled," Where's the future benefit in that?" She scowled as she looked down," I just found this thing and I only have one wish left! I better save it for something important, like getting Emma and me home." Emma! Kelsey suddenly remembered why she was here. She looked around frantically for her cousin. What on earth would she be doing here?

"I must say," Genie said looking at her carefully," I've had a lot of interesting masters, but nothing like you."

"I can't say I've met many like you either," Kelsey said," And I know the rules. No love wishes. No bringing people back from the dead. No killing anyone."

"Wow," Genie said turning into a blue Einstein," You are quite the genius."

"That's going a bit far," Kelsey said," I just do my homework. Now where are we and where's Emma?!" Kelsey looked around at the undersea world they had entered. Colorful fish and coral decorated the sea floor. As soon as the fish caught sight of them they scattered.

"What?" Genie asked sniffing his breath," Do I offend?"

"Hey! Look at that Marlin!" A small blue fish cried," It's a human! Wasn't I supposed to remember something about humans?"

"Yeah!" Marlin cried," Don't go near them!" The two started swimming away frantically. Kelsey recognized them instantly.

"Marlin!" she cried," And Dori!"

"You talk to fish too?" Genie asked scratching his head.

"No, they're from Finding Nemo," Kelsey said," My cousin watches that show so much I have it memorized!"

"Hey! She knows my name!" Dori cried swimming closer to Kelsey," Hello? Have we met before? I may have accidentally forgotten you."

"Dori no!" Marlin cried," She's gonna eat us!"

"No! Look," Kelsey cried," I'm not going to eat you. I promise."

"You better not!" Marlin cried," Because we know sharks and they could..."

"You know sharks?" Dori cried," Cool! Can I meet them?"

"I'm not going to eat you!" Kelsey cried," I swear! Don't worry. I'm just looking for my cousin. She's little. Looks kind of like me only smaller and with pigtails." Genie poofed and turned into a blue version of what Emma was supposed to look like.

"Ah," Dori said," She's looking for a little kid in the big wide ocean with no help. Why does that seem familiar?"

Marlin looked up at Kelsey with understanding. "That's too bad," Marlin said," Well, maybe we can help you. We haven't seen anything, but maybe Nemo has. We were just about to pick him up from school."

"That's a good start!" Kelsey cried," I know she has to be here somewhere. I'm not sure how, but she got here.

"Let's get a move on!" Genie cried excitedly. It transformed into a dolphin and swam ahead.

"Come on Tink," Kelsey said. Tinkerbell was not enjoying water. She attempted to swim haphazardly. "Maybe you should just grab onto my sleeve," Kelsey said offering Tinkerbell her arm. She clung to it tightly. Kelsey pulled her hat down further on her head. It kept threatening to float away underwater. The lamp sat there safely banging against Kelsey's head. The little group paddled off through the waters.

The little group swam towards the colorful reef where Marlin, Dori and Nemo made their home. An elegant sting ray drifted closer to them with a merry little troupe of children. Nemo swam towards Marlin a little awkward with his small fin struggling to keep up with the other. He caught sight of Kelsey and let out a scream," Humans! Dad! Come on we gotta get out of here!"

"No, don't worry!" Marlin said grabbing a hold of his tail," This is my..."

"Kelsey."

"Oh so that's your name, Master," Genie said," I was wondering."

"Kelsey's looking for her cousin, Jenna," Dori piped.

"Actually it's Emma."

"Oh," Nemo said," I haven't seen anybody like you." Kelsey let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks anyway." she started to swim away. Nemo continued to babble to his father," But Dad it was so cool! Guess what we saw today!" He didn't wait for Marlin to guess," Mermaids! They swam right by us!"

"Wait a second!" Kelsey cried," Freeze!" Genie promptly turned into an ice sculpture. "Very funny," Kelsey sighed. She swam back. "You said you saw mermaids?"

"Yeah!" Nemo cried eager to have an involved listener to his little story," They were in the reef. It was so cool, dad! We could hear them singing and everything!"

"Maybe she's with them," Kelsey said. Emma loved Mermaids. They decorated every inch of her room.

"Good job, Nemo!" Dori cried," You can help us find Tina!"

"It's Emma," Kelsey said again," Let's go see this reef."

It was oddly quiet and still as they swam to the reef Nemo had told them about. Kelsey looked around for her cousin. "Emma?!" she cried," Emma! Emma!"

"Lena! Lena!" Dori yelled out. Kelsey rolled her eyes and didn't bother to correct her this time.

"Here use this!" Genie cried turning into a megaphone.

"Thanks!" Kelsey said taking him and yelling into it," Emma!" Genie winced at the yelling. Kelsey's voice echoed across the empty open sea. Nothing. No mermaids. No Emma. No nothing! Kelsey let go of the Genie. She wanted nothing more than to sink to the bottom of the sea like an anchor. Genie turned back and gently placed a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry, master. We'll keep looking. We'll find her." Kelsey nodded sadly. Marlin swam up besides her.

"I know how you feel," he said warmly," But you can't just give up!"

"Hey do you hear that?" Dori cried," Someone's coming! HELLO!"

"Emma?" Kelsey asked.

Something was coming towards them riding on the waves of the sea. Something big. Whatever it was, it wasn't Emma! "I don't think that's her," Kelsey said anxiously.

Suddenly, a long tentacle shot out and snatched Kelsey around the waist. It dragged her down towards the depths knocking the wind out of her. "Help!" Kelsey cried trying to wriggle free of it. She looked down in a panic. The tentacle around her wasn't Animated, it was Real!

The Genie turned into a sea captain and pointed out at the thing," Avast! It be the giant squid!" He turned into a harpoon and fired himself at the creature. It struck it hard in one of the tentacles. The squid reared back angrily and flung Kelsey away.

"Yikes!" Kelsey screamed," I don't want to be a human torpedo!"

Tentacles were flung out everywhere. One managed to snag Kelsey's ankle. The other had a firm grip on Genie. Dori, Marlin and Nemo swam quickly around the great monster trying to get away. "This is one stubborn squid!"

"It's not a squid!" Kelsey cried as the thing dragged it close to its mouth," I recognize this thing! It's the Kraken!"

The Kraken squeezed the Genie tighter," Yeah!" he gasped," It's a kraken my bones right now!"

"Daddy!" she heard Nemo wail. She looked around frantically for the little guy. The Kraken had snagged him by his tail and was lazily moving him towards his mouth.

"Nemo, no!" Marlin cried desperately flinging himself at the Kraken. Tinkerbell flew close and banged her fists against the creature. The Kraken waved both of them away as if they were flies.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" Kelsey yelled. With her free leg she kicked the monster hard in the eye. The monster roared with pain. Kelsey pulled her hat down over her mouth. She was almost overwhelmed by the stench of its breath. It had been bad enough when she had watched Pirates of the Caribbean with her best friend. She didn't need to get this close!

Nemo managed to get himself free. "Go Nemo!" Kelsey cried out," Move it!" The little fish took off and buried himself in the nearest anemone. The Kraken's eye was watering and throbbing. It clutched both Kelsey and Genie tightly and snarled, or at least it sounded like a snarl to Kelsey. "Ouch!" Kelsey screamed," Let go of me you oversized piece of calamari!" Probably not the best thing to say to the Kraken. It shook her furiously. Kelsey's hat drifted away. She was so dizzy she could scarcely see straight, and the lamp had floated casually to the bottom of the ocean well out of her grip.

"Do something!" Genie cried," Quick!"

"Like what?!" Kelsey cried.

"I don't know! Something!"

"You're turn to think up something!"

"Make a wish!"

"I don't wanna!" Kelsey groaned.

"You have to!"

"Oh fine!" Kelsey grumbled she drew a deep breath and was about to make a wish. Suddenly, a beam of white light shot through water cutting right into the Kraken. The Kraken shrieked and released both of them. Kelsey swam down after her hat and then quickly away from the monster. Genie grabbed her arm and swam faster. Another white beam shout out of nowhere. The Kraken screamed again with pain. For a second Kelsey almost felt bad for it... For only a second!"

The Kraken glared at them before vanishing into the deep depths of the ocean. Kelsey let out a huge sigh of relief. _That's TWICE I've almost been killed in the past three hours! What next?!_

"KELSEY!" A small voice cried. Kelsey looked up in surprise as a small figure flung itself at her.

"Emma!" Kelsey cried. Her cousin was hugging the life out of her. Kelsey hugged her back tightly," Oh thank goodness! Oh my God! Oh my Goaaah!" she cried. Kelsey had managed to get a full view of her cousin. Emma was smiling and happy and seemed unhurt, but something was severely wrong! Emma looked normal from the waist up, but where her legs were supposed to be a long elegant orange tail sprouted. Kelsey stared at it in shock, horror, and amazement

_My parents are gonna kill me!_


	5. Never Make Deals With Sea Witches

The Great Disney Adventure

By talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one! I'm tired of writing it!

Never Make Deals With Sea Witches!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS?!! Kelsey wailed as she held the fins of her cousin's tail in her hands willing them to turn back into feet.

"I like your Mad Hatter costume!" Emma said innocently.

"Don't change the subject!" Kelsey snapped suddenly.

"I'm assuming they weren't like that before," Genie said.

"No," Kelsey said sarcastically," I've always had a goldfish as a cousin!"

"You too?!" Dori cried excitedly.

"Emma, I'm not kidding!" Kelsey cried," What happened?"

"Well, I got to close to the water and fell in," Emma shrugged," But the sea witch was there and we made a deal so I could breathe underwater."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried," Emma! You never, never, NEVER under any circumstances make deals with villains! It never works out. Never!" Kelsey threw up her hands.

"But Kelsey!" Emma whined," I couldn't breathe! What was I supposed to do?"

"Hold your breath?" Kelsey said dryly.

"I did try that for a while."

"Now is probably a bad time to ask this," Marlin said timidly," But what was that bright white light that scared off the kraken?"

"King Triton," Emma said," He's my friend."

Kelsey looked up for the first time to see the old man standing off to the side. Ariel was a short distance away. _I'm talking to the little mermaid?! Tell me I fell asleep in geometry again! _

"Are you okay, Emma?" Ariel asked swimming over to Emma's side.

"I'm okay," Emma said simply," Come on Kelsey. We can show you Ariel's treasure room!"

"We don't have time for treasures!" Kelsey cried," We have to get your legs back!"

"I kind of like my tail," Emma said," I like being a mermaid!"

"Do you like the idea of living in a kiddy pool for the rest of your life?!" Kelsey scoffed. All of this stress was causing a sarcasm overload. Kelsey started pacing on the sea floor. "What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! Okay. Let's see. Hi Mom! I have a slight problem. You see I was giving Emma a bath and I guess the shampoo was radioactive so she has a tail now. Is this a problem?" Kelsey groaned outloud," No this will never work! We're gonna have to get it switched back!"

"Oh," Ariel said almost sadly," I will miss my little friend." Emma beamed up at Ariel. Kelsey scowled feeling a little jealous of their closeness.

"Where is Ursula?" Kelsey demanded," I know you know."

"Very well, then," Ariel sighed," Follow me."

The dark underwater cave was black as night with Ursula's horrible garden beneath it. Kelsey stomped down hard on one of the strange plants. In the back of her mind she knew that it was one of Ursula's victims, but right now it was simply some icky thing trying to grab her ankle. "Stay close Emma," she ordered," I'm not losing you _again._ Especially in here."

Ariel swam a short distance ahead. "It's right through here. Do you think she'll be able to help?"

"I don't want help!" Kelsey snapped," I want a refund! Effective immediately!"

"Master, I don't like the feel of this place," Genie said," I'd change her legs back myself if I wasn't worried about magic mixing."

"I don't like it either," Kelsey said a little gentler," But she's probably the only one who can change them back."

"COME IN DARLING COME IN!" A voice echoed off the walls of the cave. Marlin and Dori shivered and even Ariel looked a little nervous. Kelsey wasn't so easily put off. She shoved her hat further up on her head and stomped inside the cave.

"Alright already!" she yelled," enough of the smoke and mirrors! Get down here now! We need to talk!"

"Kelsey, I should probably tell you something..."

"Not now Emma!"

Ursula swooped down from the ceiling of the cave. Her black tentacles swept everywhere in an elegant entrance. "My! With manners like that I question your upbringing!"

"Yeah, well I question your business tactics!" Kelsey snapped," If I had a lawyer, I'd sue!

"Oh?" Ursula asked raising an eyebrow.

The gesture made Kelsey feel quite foolish._ Here I am threatening a Disney character with legal action! What next? Am I supposed to start reading her her Miranda rights?!_ She pointed angrily at Emma's orange shimmery tail. "She did not have a tail this morning! I want you to fix it! Give her legs back!"

"Oh so you must be Kelsey then," Ursula said with a wicked smile.

"You know me?" Kelsey asked anxiously.

"Your cousin did mention you," Ursula said wickedly. Kelsey shot Emma an accusing look.

"I tried to tell you," Emma shrugged.

"The little shrimp didn't have anything worth trading," Ursula said," She said that when her cousin found her we could work out a deal."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried," You worked ME into this?!"

Emma studied the sea floor," It was an accident."

Kelsey crossed her arms angrily," Alright, what do you want? I don't sing so you can't take my voice. I'm not especially strong or coordinated or smart... that doesn't leave you much."

"Oh I don't want much," Ursula said her eyes drifted off to the side," Just your genie."

"Genie?" I asked suddenly feeling overprotective. Genie started shuffling back and forth on his feet. "You can't have him!"

"It's what I want!"

"Too bad!"

"Then, your cousin doesn't get her legs back."

"If I didn't pay for them anyway you should just take the tail back!"

"That's not how I operate."

"That's too bad for you then."

"I don't think you get it."

"I get to keep him! _I'm_ his master!"

"He's just a big blue goof!"

"He's _my_ big blue goof!"

"Do I have a say in this?" Genie asked helplessly.

Both Kelsey and Ursula glared at him," NO!" Genie let out a sigh and took a few steps back.

Ursula let out a heavy sigh," Look here angelfish. If I don't get the genie then you don't get your cousin's legs back." Kelsey frowned and looked down at Emma. Emma was looking up at her with big blue eyes. Even Animated she looked quite adorable.

"Does this mean that I can't go home?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Kelsey stammered desperately attempting to find a way out of this desperate knot. No, it's fine."

"I'll take care of her," Ariel said softly," She'll be safe."

"She's coming home with me!"

"What's your answer?!" the sea witch snapped angrily.

"Don't rush me!" Kelsey retorted," This is a big decision!" She looked from genie who stood there quivering to Emma with her big blue tear filled eyes to the sea witch who was growing even more impatient. Genie... Emma... Sea witch. Genie..Emma..Sea Witch. _Oh jeez! What now?!_

"Well?!" she asked.

Kelsey looked up at Genie with sympathetic eyes," I'm sorry, Genie."

Ursula cackled wickedly," Wonderful! Wonderful! Now if you'll come with me Mr. Genie."

"Hold it!" Kelsey cried suddenly holding her arm out in front of Genie. "Cousin first! Then Genie!"

Ursula rolled her eyes," Oh very well! If you're stalling you can forget it! It won't work."

She pointed a finger at Emma. A miniature lightning bolt crackled through the water. It hit Emma's tail with a jolt. Emma's glittery tail split into two. Feet sprouted out of their hands. In a second it was over and Emma was back to normal. Kelsey hurried over to her cousin's side and began counting Emma's toes just to make sure they were all there. Emma made a gulping noise for breath. Genie let out a cry before turning into a snorkel for her.

Emma breathed deep," I'm okay, Kelsey!"

"Deal's done," Ursula said," _My_ genie will lead you to the surface and then return to the cave."

"It's been fun, Master," Genie sighed," Good luck getting home!"

"Not so fast!" Kelsey cried.

"Oh what now?!" Ursula snapped," What is it _this_ time? No long goodbyes!

"I don't need a goodbye!" Kelsey said boldly," Because he's still my genie!"

"We had a deal!" Ursula said smugly," You traded him off."

"Yeah, I traded him," Kelsey said," I said nothing about the lamp."

"What about it?!"

"You need it," Kelsey said," How else do you expect to get the wishes? You have to rub the lamp first." A smile spread across Genie's face.

Ursula lunged forwards and snatched Kelsey's throat cruelly. She lifted her off the ground angrily tightening her grip. "Well, then why don't you give me this lamp?"

"Kelsey!" Emma screamed.

"Let go of our friend!" Marlin cried as he and Dori swam around her head. She swatted them away quickly. Ariel lunged at the sea witch. She lasted a little better. Managing to get a few punches in before Ursula zapped her with a purple bolt of magic.

Kelsey let out a gurgling noise," Okay, okay!... we did... have a deal... can... take... you to the lamp..."

"Take me to it?" Ursula demanded. She dropped Kelsey who crumpled to the ground. "What do you mean take me to it?!"

Kelsey inhaled deeply," I _mean _that I don't have it anymore. I lost it when I fell in the ocean."

"You're bluffing!" Ursula snapped.

"Hey!" Kelsey cried throwing her hands up helplessly," If I had the thing don't ya think I'd be using it right about now instead of letting you strangle me to death?!"

"Hmm," Ursula said thoughtfully," You do have a point. Very well. You'll lead me to this lamp. Now!"

The little group swam out of the cave back the way they came. Dori and Marlin first followed by Kelsey, Emma (with her genie snorkel) and Ariel. Ursula followed them with a fresh blast of magic sitting on her fingertips. She snarled at them to keep moving. Ariel swam closer to Kelsey. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what this could to do to Atlantica?! Do you know what this could do to the entire Kingdom?!"

"It was a choice I had to make," Kelsey said sadly," What would you do if it were your cousin down there?" Ariel let out a sigh. She knew that her answer would be the same as Kelsey's.

"Kelsey this place looks familiar!" Emma piped suddenly.

"It does?" Dori asked," I've never seen it before!"

"Yeah, you have!" Emma cried," We were just here when we saw the..."

"The lamp, yes Emma," Kelsey interrupted slapping her hand across Emma's mouth," This was where we last saw it." She pointed to the dark crevice where they had found Emma only mere minutes ago. Kelsey looked over at Ursula. She wasn't looking. Kelsey lunged forwards. Ursula caught the movement and hurried to intercept her.

"Hold it!" Ursula cried she grabbed Kelsey's ankle with one of her tentacles. Kelsey fell forwards getting a mouthful of sea sand. "You think you're so clever!" she said smugly," You think that you're going to beat me to the lamp and use the last wish to escape? You're crazy!"

"I _am_ the mad hatter," Kelsey said.

"Well, it won't work!" Ursula declared. She swam ahead of Kelsey. She shoved her back into the genie. "And just in case you decide to follow me, try getting through this!" she waved her hand. Kelsey took a few steps forwards and walked right into an invisible wall.

"Ouch!"

"Ha!" Ursula laughed wickedly," That will teach you!" she swept herself down into the crevice proudly. She had won."

"What'll we do?!" Ariel cried," When she gets a hold of that lamp there will be no stopping her!" Kelsey burst out laughing hysterically.

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" Genie snapped indignantly," I don't like the idea of being enslaved!"

"No, no you don't understand!" Kelsey said with a laugh," I am such a genius!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ariel demanded.

Kelsey smiled smugly taking her time in this big reveal," Does this place look familiar?"

"Yes!" Emma piped again glad to be heard," It's where you found me! Where Triton fought the kraken!"

"The kraken!" Genie cried," Kelsey, you little genius!"

"But she could find the lamp!" Ariel insisted," She could find it and use one of her wishes to be free!"

"This lamp?" Kelsey asked. She lifted her green hat off her head and reached into it. She pulled out the beat up lamp with a grin. Ariel's worried look vanished. She let out a clear happy laugh.

"You had the lamp the entire time?!"

"Yep," Kelsey beamed," And since she went and sealed herself in I don't think we'll have to worry anymore." A few seconds passed and they could hear the roar of the kraken as well as the angry yells of the sea witch.

Kelsey took Emma's hand as they swam up to the surface," And the moral to this story is this," she said to Emma," Never. Never! NEVER! Make deals with sea witches... or mad hatters. Things never work out."


	6. You're Orlando Bloom!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have movies you'd like to see in this story please send them to me and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere!

Chapter. You're Orlando Bloom!

Kelsey and Emma came bobbing up from the water like a cork. After choking and sputtering for a few moments they managed to look around. Kelsey shook out her wet hat. Tinkerbell plopped out. The pixie was not amused. She had been hidden under the green felt hat almost the entire time they were underwater.

"That was more excitement than I ever want to have again!" Marlin cried as he surfaced next to Dori.

"Really?" Dori asked," Wow, I wish I had been there."

"Okay," Kelsey grumbled as she put her hat back on," We're not drowned and we haven't been zapped by sea witches, or eaten by Krakens. But we're still surrounded by water!"

Tinkerbell chattered something while she sat on the brim of Kelsey's hat. It sounded like angry windchimes, but somehow Kelsey could understand it. "Oh. Tink says we're in The Ocean." _Real original names here. The Kingdom, The Desert, The Ocean. _"How do we get out of here?!"

"You could flag down a ship," Ariel suggested," Quite a few come through here."

"One better come by soon!" Kelsey snapped," I'm not doggy paddling all the way home."

"How are we getting home, Kelsey?" Emma asked.

"Wait that's it!" Kelsey cried happily," We have the lamp! I have one more wish! I just need to wish us home!"

"Well, eh actually," the genie said awkwardly.

"What?!" Kelsey demanded," More bad news?!"

"Well, you see," Genie said," There's only one way into The Kingdom."

"Yeah, the door and my dvd player," Kelsey shrugged," Big deal."

"But there's only one way out too," Genie said," A different way."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kelsey demanded," I can't wish myself home!" Genie sadly shook his head. Kelsey let out a sigh," Fine! I'll just keep swimming until I found a boat."

"Just keep swimming," Dori sang merrily," Just keep swimming what do we do we swim..."

"More swimming less singing!" Kelsey snapped as Ariel started to hum along with Dori.

An hour went by. It was a long hour. Kelsey was getting sick of swimming especially since she wasn't seeing anything familiar. Genie finally turned himself into a rowboat so Emma and Kelsey wouldn't have to swim so far. Emma sat there dragging her feet in the water while Kelsey struggled to row them forwards.

"I kind of liked my tail," Emma said casually," It was pretty!"

"After all the work I went to get your legs back you better not say anything about that tail!" Kelsey snapped," Especially to mom and dad. I really don't want to explain why my cousin was part fish."

"Kelsey look!" Emma cried. She pointed ahead. A mysterious shape was emerging out of the fog. Kelsey shaded her eyes with her hand as she watched it. Suddenly, it materialized all too fast in front of her. "SHIP!" she screamed. A large galleon was coming towards them. Not only was it a large ship, but it was a Real ship coming right towards them. "ABANDON GENIE!" Kelsey screamed. She clutched her cousin to her chest and dove off to the side as the narrow ship crashed into their rowboat, a.k.a. Genie.

Kelsey splashed frantically in the water struggling to swim with Emma clutching her tightly around the neck. She couldn't swim without her tail. Kelsey felt herself starting to swim. "Oh no!" she scowled," I did not come this far to drown! HELP!"

Genie was a blue splat against the ship attempting to free them. Ariel had been forced to the other side of the large vessel. No one was there to save them... almost no one.

"Oy!" she heard a voice yell over the edge," Oh bugger! Did I hit _another_ blue whale?"

"Help!" Kelsey screamed," Please throw us a line!"

"Jack, can't you hear them?" Another voice asked," Quick throw them something!

A heavy net dropped down over the two of them. Kelsey felt herself and Emma being hauled aboard the ship like a fresh catch of salmon. Kelsey sat up weakly and spat out a jet of water. She heard someone groan. She had accidentally spat in her rescuer's face. She watched as two faces bobbed and wove in front of her before they gradually merged into one. She found herself staring into dark brown eyes. Real eyes. Kelsey's mouth hung open. She babbled almost incoherently," You're Orlando Bloom!"

The man cocked his head to the side confused," Excuse me?"

"No, I'm fine," Emma said wringing out her pigtails and picking up on her cousin's sarcasm," No need to worry about me."

"You're Orlando Bloom!"

"Are you alright?" The man asked before looking over at Kelsey," Is _she_ alright?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged casually," She acts like that every time she sees you on T.V."

"You're Orlando Bloom!"

"Why is she calling me that?" the man asked Emma.

"It's your name isn't it?"

"You're..."

"Yes, Kelsey," Emma groaned rolling her eyes like she was the teenager and Kelsey was the four year old," Orlando Bloom. We heard you the first three times!"

Suddenly, it dawned on Kelsey. Her face went pale suddenly. "You're Orlando Bloom!" she said this time in a horrified voice," I just spat in Orlando Bloom's face!" Teenage girls everywhere would tie her to a stack of _Tiger Beat_ magazines and burn her at stake for such a crime.

"It's fine," he said with a smile," But my name isn't Orlando. It's..."

"Will," another voice cried. Kelsey spun around shocked to be in the presence of a legend. Jack Sparrow.

"J-jack?!" Kelsey cried suddenly trying to find her voice.

"What did we catch today?" he asked swaggering over to where we sat," Too big to be herrings. Not pretty enough to be mermaids."

"Hey I _was_ a mermaid!" Emma piped indignantly.

Kelsey shook her head hard trying to rid herself of the starstruck feeling she had felt mere moments ago. "Eh ahem," she said clearing her throat," I'm sorry about that. Must be the sea water."

"Nonsense!" she heard another person cry. She looked around to see Gibbs leaning against a banister," I have a cup of sea water everyday with breakfast right after coffee. "Helps you get sealegs."

"Okay, not to seem rude or anything," Kelsey said," But why aren't you guys... Animated?"

Jack and Will exchanged confused glances. Gibbs shook his head," She's loopier than you, Jack."

"Not possible," Will said.

"Not probable," Jack said rather defensively," She simply thinks that Unreal and Real are in fact one and the same."

"Oh," Will said in understanding," No there's a difference."

"You see love," Jack said slinging an arm around me," I am Unreal."

"That's for sure," Kelsey said.

"In this world," Jack said," I am Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," Kelsey interrupted," Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh bugger!" Jack swore," Now those blokes got me cheating myself out of me own title. Anyway, in this world I'm Jack. In your world, I'm an actor. An incredibly _handsome _actor, I imagine."

"Eh," Kelsey shrugged," Johnny Depp's not bad."

"Hey, Jack!" Will cried leaning over the side of the bow of the ship," What sort of whale did you hit? A _blue_ whale?"

"Genie!" Kelsey cried. She had completely forgotten about him. She hurried over to Will's side and looked over at the blue splat across the front of the ship. "Genie are you alright?"

There was a loud peeling noise as Genie yanked his ponytail and pulled his flattened face off the ship. "Never better."

"Emma!" I heard Ariel yell. Emma looked over the side of the ship and waved to Marlin, Dori and Ariel in the water.

"Don't worry about us now!" she yelled," We're safe!"

"Good luck Emma!" Ariel cried," I hope you find your way home!" With a flick of her tail she vanished beneath the waves. Marlin and Dori each waved with their fins before following her home.

"...And that's how I got here," Kelsey finally finished. They all sat in Jack's study. Jack and Will listened with mild interest. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh," You don't believe me do you?"

"Of course we believe you," Jack said casually.

"Once you see cursed skeletons walk in the moonlight you'll believe just about anything," Will shrugged.

"Do you know how to get us back home Captain?" Emma asked with big hopeful eyes.

Jack walked across the deck in military fashion. "Yes!"

"You do?!" Kelsey cried," You know where the exit is?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I said I know how to get you home," Jack said," I never said I knew where."

"Talk sensibly, Jack!" Will groaned," For pity's sake!"

"It's like this," Jack said he reached into one of the many drawers of his desk and spread out a huge map. "This is The Kingdom. Right now you're in The Ocean. We're also sailing through The Magic Lands which includes Neverland, Wonderland, Monstropolis, Halloweentown, and World's End and Davey Jones's Locker. There are also two underwater cities, Atlantis and Atlantica. We plan on docking in The Wild Lands here." Jack pointed at a large continent covered in green," This contains The New World, The Jungle, The Savannah, and The Forest and Ports Royal, Tortuga, and Jamestown, but as you go north you come into the Royal Lands."

"The Princess Lands?" Will asked.

"The Princess Lands?!" Kelsey groaned. Emma perked up instantly.

"Yes," Jack said," Most people call them "The Princess Lands" since there does seem to be an abundance of Princesses. Of course, there was a Queen at one point. One Queen."

"The evil Queen from Snow White?" Kelsey asked.

"Exactly!" Jack cried," This Queen has a mirror. That can tell you anything you need know."

"The Magic Mirror!" Kelsey exclaimed thinking back to her Snow White Video.

"If there's anyone or anything in The Kingdom that would know a way out it would be the Mirror," Will said," We'll see you as far as The Wild Lands for sure."

"Hold on!" Kelsey cried throwing up her hands," You're not coming with us?"

Will looked to Jack. "No!" Jack said we have a very important date to keep in Tortuga."

"A rum supply?" Will demanded.

"I said it was important," Jack retorted.

"How are we supposed to get from The Wild Lands to The Princess Lands?" Kelsey cried. Kelsey never got her question answered. Suddenly, the entire ship rocked back and forth dangerously. Kelsey fell to the ground roughly as Tinkerbell chattered angrily about her head.

"Are you alright, Master?" Genie asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Fine," Kelsey grumbled straightening her hat," But what was that?!"

Will boosted Emma to her feet and steadied her before answering," Can't be good." He took a sniff of the air," It smells like cannon smoke!"

"Cannon smoke?!" Kelsey asked nervously," I don't know if it's different here than at home, but usually that isn't a good thing."

"We should investigate," Will said to Jack. He crossed over to the room and unlocked a cabinet. He pulled out a beautiful sheathed sword and handed it to Kelsey. "Just in case."

Kelsey looked down at the sword helplessly before looking up again. "And what am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Love, do we have to explain everything?" Jack asked brusquely as he and Will hurried up the steps.

Kelsey started gnawing anxiously at her nails for a few moments. Then, she looked about the study. She took off her hat and set it on the desk. She rolled up the huge map of The Kingdom and shoved it inside. "That might prove useful."

"Isn't that stealing?" Emma asked.

"No," Kelsey said," It's borrowing without permission." But with every intention of bringing it back, Kelsey thought to herself. Tinkerbell chattered away anxiously trying to get Kelsey's attention. "I know we're being fired upon!" Kelsey snapped," I'm just being prepared!" She took her yellow jacket off long enough to clasp the belt around her waist with the scabbard. She pulled her coat back on and took Emma's hand. "Come on," she said," Be careful now."

The ship rocked violently. Another cannonball. Emma crashed to the ground taking Kelsey with her. Kelsey scooped Emma off the ground. "Come on." she said," I'll need my arms Hold on tight." Kelsey bent over and let Emma crawl onto her back for a piggyback ride. She clutched her cousin's neck like a vice. Kelsey gagged and then managed to gasp," Not...that... tight!" Emma loosened up a bit," Much better." She turned to Genie," You might be safer in your lamp."

Genie shook his head," Oh no Master. If they want to get to you they'll have to get through me!" He turned into a big blue shield in front of them.

"Alright, alright," Kelsey said distractedly she turned to Tinkerbell," But you! A flyswatter could put you out of business! Under the hat!" Tinkerbell scowled but flew under the brim of the hat quickly leaving a golden trail behind her in midair. "Okay, come on," Kelsey said," Slowly now."

Kelsey hurried through the hallways looking about frantically for Will and Jack. _Will will come and save me. _She thought. _He _has_ too. He's the handsome hero and this _is_ a Disney movie_! Maybe Jack could come and save her. She shook her head immediately. She didn't hold out too much hope for Jack. She would just have to save herself.

She managed to get through the first level looking for a place for them to hide. They had made it into a store room. It was cold and dark. She could hear water dripping from somewhere. Not a comforting thought. She set Emma down and lifted a lantern that was hanging from one of the pegs on the wall. She peered at some bottles and read their labels. RUM. RUM. RUM.

"Kelsey?" Emma asked looking at a bottle," What does XXX spell?"

"Nothing Emma!" Kelsey said quickly before musing to herself," So _this_ is where all the rum has gone."

Suddenly, the doorknob to the room started jiggling. Emma let out a cry and fastened herself to Kelsey's leg. Genie stood with his back against the door attempting to block their entrance. Kelsey awkwardly fumbled with the sword in its sheath. She pulled it out with a flourish like she had seen in the movies. She watched the light glint off it enlightening its cruel edge. What am I doing?! She cried to herself. She didn't have a clue.

"I... can't... hold em back anymore!" Genie cried. Suddenly, the door swung open bashing Genie into the wall. Kelsey had gasped. She had been expecting a pirate. Davey Jones or maybe Barbosa. But she wasn't expecting the Animated pirate that stood in front of her.


	7. Out of the Hat

The Great Disney Adventure

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

Chapter. 7 Out of the Hat

Standing in the doorway in a bright red cloak and fancy hat was Disney's first pirate. Tinkerbell dove underneath Kelsey's hat at the sight of him. It was Captain Hook. "Well, well, well," he said pulling on his thin moustache," What do we have here?"

Emma scrambled up Kelsey's back again as Kelsey held the lantern with one hand and Will's sword with the other. Genie was anxiously biting away at his nails. "You don't scare me!" Kelsey said boldly. She always had been a bad liar.

Hook laughed uproariously," Is this the best Jack Sparrow can put forth? The Greatest Pirate in The Ocean? He has to send a _girl_ to do his duties!"

"Excuse me?!" Kelsey demanded. She wasn't a feminist, but male chauvinists kind of got on her nerves.

"I guess I'll have to dispatch you first," Hook said," Before I can get a hold of Jack. En Guarde!" He lunged at Kelsey. Kelsey threw her sword up in defense having no idea what she was doing. _Think Kelsey think! What would Jack do?! No, I'm thinking of the wrong one! What _Will_ do?" _She struggled to remember the moves that Will had used during the first movie. She struggled to move her feet just like he had. Their swords clashed against each other. Emma squealed in fear and tightened her grip. Kelsey kept moving struggling to hold the lantern, Emma, and the sword all at once. _Okay, now think like Jack. _"You're quite the swordsman," Kelsey stammered.

"Years of chasing after Pan did help that along," Hook said coldly before going again.

"Your technique is perfect," Kelsey added.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?!" Emma demanded," He's the bad guy!"

"The kid has a point," Genie added.

"But how's your footing?" Kelsey asked moving forwards. Hook spun around just like Kelsey knew he would. Soon their positions were swapped and Kelsey stood with her back to the door. All she had to do was turn around.

Hook chuckled evilly," You think you're so clever don't you? Trying to use Jack's old tricks against me. I'm not that foolish. You turn your back and this sword will be sticking out your middle."

Kelsey met him anxiously," I won't turn around."

"Good."

Kelseysuddenly wound up her arm and tossed her lantern high into the air. It crashed into the shelves of rum. "RUN!" Kelsey screamed grabbing Genie by his beard and tearing out of the door.

"What on earth is she talking about?" Hook asked as the flame behind him met the rum.

Kelsey and Genie ran out. Kelsey pressed her back against the door trying to keep it closed. There was a loud BANG! On the other end like a bomb going off. "Jeez," Kelsey groaned," I don't even want to know what pirates put in that stuff!" She looked at Emma," Now you see that's why you don't drink! Let's get out of here!"

The group scrambled up to the top. Where the ship was getting pelted with cannon fire. Kelsey struggled to keep moving as he legs swayed beneath her. "Kelsey!" Will swept down on a rope and snatched her and Emma off the ground. Seconds later a cannon ball shattered the deck they had been standing on.

Will landed on another landing and set Kelsey down. Kelsey was babbling like an idiot. She was terrified that she nearly died, but she had just had one of her greatest dreams become a reality. _Get rescued by Orlando Bloom. Check!_ "Thanks," Kelsey said gratefully," But where were you ten minutes ago Mr. Disney hero?!"

"Better late than never," Will retorted.

"Genie!" Emma wailed leaning over the railing and looking down at the blackened blue figure. Kelsey hurried to her side," Are you alright, Genie?!"

Genie let out a puff of smoke," Swell." There was a poof of smoke and he appeared next to Kelsey. "One extra crispy genie at your service."

"We're going to have to get off this ship!" Will said," We need to find Jack."

Tinkerbell started chattering in Kelsey's ear pointing desperately at two figures beneath them. Hook and Sparrow. They were sword fighting. Kelsey could hear the loud clash of metal on metal even from that distance. "So Jack," Hook said," So while I was in Neverland you think that you can just sweep through The Ocean and take it over? MY Ocean?"

"Well, then maybe you should keep a closer eye on your things!" Jack retorted parrying his blow and swaggering backwards a little.

"We have to do something!" Will cried.

"Like what?!" Genie asked," You step between those two and you'll end up looking like Swiss cheese!"

Kelsey yanked her hat off her head and sent Tinkerbell flying in the process. She began rummaging through the things inside of it. "What are you doing?!" Emma asked.

"Looking for a weapon!" Kelsey said," A gun. A laser. A freezeray. Something!" She pulled out a jar labeled MARZIPAN. "Not what I had in mind."

"Kelsey hurry!" Will cried. Jack was getting closer and closer to the edge of the ship. Kelsey threw a hodgepodge of items out of the hat. A tea cozy, a jelly roll, a spare green colored bow tie, several spoons, half a cup (literally a cup cut in half) and what appeared to be several photo booth pictures of The March Hare and The Mad Hatter. Kelsey groaned. The Mad Hatter was mad... but he wasn't dangerous. And the most dangerous thing in the hat she had found was a teaspoon.

"Kelsey!" Will yelled. Kelsey blindly threw her hand into the hat and pulled something out. It was a long gold chain. She pulled harder and out popped a golden watch.

"The White Rabbit's watch!" she cried.

"Oh that helps!" Genie groaned," At least we'll have a time of death."

"No wait!" Kelsey cried," I have an idea! Will, give me that rope!"

"Oh no!" Will cried," You're not swinging down there! That's stupid!"

"Yes, it is!" Kelsey snapped," That's why I'm not doing it! Just give me the damn rope!"

Kelsey quickly tied the clock onto one end of the rope and hurried to the end of the railing. Hook had tripped Jack. He was on the ground. His sword was at Jack's neck. Jack looked up at him angrily," You cheated!"

"Pirate," Hook sneered.

"Oh yeah."

Hook laughed wickedly," Say your prayers Jack Sparrow."

Kelsey chucked the rope over the edge of the railing so it dangled behind Hook's ear. As soon as he heard the ticking Hook froze. A wild sort of fear showed in his eyes. Tick Tock Tick Tock. "No! It can't be!" Kelsey reeled the clock back up quickly as Hook spun around. He struggled to return his attention to Jack, but he was obviously shaken. Kelsey lowered the clock again. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Hook let out a girlish squeal," NO! SMEE!" He turned tail and ran back to one of the grappling hooks they had used to get over to the ship in the first place. "SMEE! IT'S THE CROCODILE! HE'S COME BACK!! HE'S BACK!!!"

Jack got up looking relieved and more than a little bewildered. They could hear Hook squealing and yelling out orders to sail away and quick. Too put as much ground between them and the terrible croc. "I can hear it!" he wailed," I can hear it coming! Hurry!" The ship tore off into the distance.

Jack scratched his head as he watched it go," Well, that's interesting."

"Admit it!" Kelsey snapped," That was brilliant thinking! Especially under pressure. You owe me big!"

"Doesn't matter!" Jack cried," You saved my life I'll give you that, but we're NOT going to the Princess Lands. That's no place for a pirate!"

"That's not fair!" Kelsey cried," I saved your life!"

"I never asked you to save it!" Jack retorted weakly.

"You bloody... pirate!" Kelsey cried," I'll never speak to you again!"

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Jack said throwing up his hands," I'll see you to shore. Savvy? The Wild Lands. A short distance away from the Princess Lands. Savvy?"

Kelsey didn't respond. She turned around on her heel angrily," I'll be in my room!"

"You don't have a room!" Jack cried.

"Then, I'll find one!" Will and Jack heard a door slam as Kelsey stomped away. Will shook his head and put it in his hand.

"You know the whelp, the other whelp, does have a point," Will said," She did save you..."

"No, no!" Jack cried," We step foot in the Princess Lands and we'll be strung up in the gallows by tea time! You know that. Now if you don't mind. I need my beauty sleep before dinner."

"I'll say," Will grumbled.

By dinner Kelsey had cooled down a little, but she was still refusing to speak to Jack. She sat with Emma on the opposite side of the table from Will and Jack. While the rest of the crew members attacked their meals and washed it down with rum Kelsey attempted to make conversation," Emma, please thank Jack for saving our lives and pulling us out of the water."

Emma looked up from her dinner with a full mouth long enough to say," Kelsey says thank you."

Jack delicately wiped his mouth with a napkin," Will, tell Kelsey she's welcome, though it was a bit of an inconvenience."

"Inconvenience for who?" Will demanded," I pulled them in!"

Kelsey glared at Jack," Emma, tell Jack that I'm sorry to inconvenience him. It'll never happen again."

"Will," Jack said," Tell Miss Kelsey that she doesn't sound very grateful."

"Tell, Jack that he wouldn't know gratitude if it bit him!"

"Tell that... that she smells funny!"

"Tell Jack his eyeliner's smudged!"

"STOP IT!" Will cried slamming his goblet down on the table," If you want to insult Jack I have no problem with it, but you're going to have to do it yourself! I'm done being a messenger!"

"Me too!" Emma said and the two excused themselves from the table leaving Kelsey and Jack to have a glaring contest.

Jack finally let out a sigh," I'm sorry love. I just can't go there! Do you know what they do to pirates there?!"

"So you're a coward?" Kelsey asked coldly," Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I told you!" Jack said," I'll get you to The Wild Lands! End of discussion."

Kelsey let out a sigh and excused herself. She lay down next to her cousin on the bed they shared. It had been a long day so she fell asleep very quickly with her arm gently around Emma. Genie was asleep on the floor and Tinkerbell was curled up inside her hat. After one day in The Kingdom she had been from Wonderland to Agrabarh to The Ocean to Jack's ship. By tomorrow she should be in the Wild Lands.

"Kelsey! Kelsey! Wake up!" Emma cried pulling on Kelsey's arm. Kelsey groaned. Why was Emma up this early? Wouldn't she just go back to sleep like usual? That's when she remembered where she was. Still in The Kingdom. Kelsey grumbled and sat up. That's when it hit her. She wasn't on the ship! She looked around frantically at the thick forest surrounding them. The Wild Lands?! But where was Jack. Emma was scurrying about waking up Genie. Kelsey looked down and found a letter tacked to her hat. She pulled it off and read Jack's bold handwriting.

_Love,_

_I'm sorry we had to drop you off like we did. It was our _

_only choice. We have a very busy schedule to keep._

_Maybe our paths will cross again_

_Good luck!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Jack Sparrow_

_P.S. Will knows nothing of this. He'll probably be mad when he finds out._

Kelsey groaned and flopped back onto the grounds. "Bloody pirate!"

"So what now?" Emma asked anxiously.

"We find our way to the Princess Lands," Kelsey said as she got to her feet. One small smug thought kept her going. "It's a shame I won't be there when Jack realizes half his rum supply exploded.


	8. A Shortcut

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been a while since I updated! The muse that inspires me must've called in sick for a few days. That and I've been experiencing really annoying technical difficulties.

Chapter. 8 A Shortcut

"Kelsey!" Emma whined," I'm tired."

Kelsey grumbled," Yes, being piggybacked across a Disney fantasy land can be very exhausting!" Kelsey herself was getting blisters. Who's supposed to carry _me_ across? "Will would do it if he were here!" Kelsey muttered to herself bitterly.

"How are we getting to the Princess Lands exactly?" Emma asked nervously," What are we supposed to do without Mr. Sparrow?"

"Same thing we've been doing all along," Kelsey said," Besides we don't need any drunken, half mad, womanizing pirate to show us how to get there! He'd probably get us lost anyway!"

"Speaking of which," Emma piped up," Are we lost?"

"Of course not!" Kelsey said looking around," Because we're going to ask for directions! That, Emma, is what separates us from men."

"Who you gonna ask?" Emma asked picking up on her cousin's attitude," That tree?"

"Watch your mouth, kid!" Kelsey snapped," Or I just may drop you!"

The Wild Lands weren't especially friendly looking, but Kelsey had expected that. What she hadn't really thought of was the heat! According to Jack's map they must have been heading through a part of the wild lands called The Jungle. "It sure feels like a jungle," Kelsey muttered as she swatted a mosquito that was getting a little too close to her neck. "Now we could go around this big gray patch here it'll take forever," Kelsey said," But if we cut across the big gray patch we should get there in half the time."

Emma leaned over her Kelsey's shoulder and looked at the map. "Kelsey, what does

E-L-E-P-H-A-N-T spell? Or G-R-A-V-E-Y-A-R-D?"

"Shortcut," Kelsey said quickly," It spells shortcut."

"Are you sure shortcut is that long?"

"Who has an A in English here?" Kelsey asked," We'll be fine."

"Bad things happen to people who take shortcuts," Emma said nervously.

Kelsey stumbled over a large elephant tusk as they made it to the Elephant Graveyard in the Pride Lands. Maybe Emma was right. For the most part shortcuts didn't work out so well for people, but Kelsey would thought she was a little more intelligent than the people who tried them in the movies.

"I don't like this place," Emma said," It's dark and spooky."

"A little bit," Kelsey admitted as a huge puff of steam burst forth from a bubbling pool. Kelsey jumped back in surprise. "Just in case," Kelsey said reaching into her hat. She pulled out the lamp and lifted the top off it," Genie! Wake up! Back to work!"

There was a poof of blue smoke and Genie appeared with a green facial and curlers in his hair," Honestly, I need my beauty sleep!" He looked around at their new surroundings and let out a cry," Master! Where are we? What happened to the ship?"

"Let's not talk about that," Kelsey said," Look we need to get through this and I'd feel a lot better if you were around."

"Aww shucks," Genie said turning red," Don't worry, Master." Poof! Genie turned into a little boyscout," It's my good deed for the day."

"Right," Kelsey said," Now come on let's get through here as quick as possible. This place is giving me the creeps."

They had made it about halfway through the graveyard. Bones crunched under Kelsey's sneakers as she moved. Kelsey slipped on a pile of bones and fell to the ground. "OWW!" Kelsey groaned," I think a broke something!" she pulled out a broken bone," Well, at least it's not one of my bones." She could hear cruel snickering in the background. "I don't think it's that funny!" she snapped at Genie."

"I wasn't laughing, Master," Genie shrugged.

"Don't look at me," Emma shrugged.

"Then, who was?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Well, well, well," she heard someone say behind her. Kelsey jumped up in surprise. She spun around to see three four legged animals making their way towards them. Kelsey swallowed hard. Shenzi, Bonzai, and of course Ed, the three hyaenas from the Lion King. Kelsey had always thought that they were funny in the movie, but somehow she wasn't laughing right now."

"What do we have here?" Shenzi asked as they slowly began to circle them," Too scrawny to be an antelope. Not enough hair to be a lion. What are you supposed to be?"

"Human," Kelsey quickly added," The fat free kind!"

"Now's probably a great time to mention I'm a vegetarian," Genie piped.

"Oh great!" Shenzi said," We can have the Vegetarian Special!"

"Ooh I got one!" Bonzai added," We can have chickens cordon blue!" the two broke into uproarious laughter.

"Look you bunch of jokers!" Kelsey yelled," We don't have time for this. Let us go!"

"I don't think you get it," Bonzai said," You're on the menu now that you're in our turf!"

"What do we do master?" Genie asked anxiously.

"Give me a minute I'll think of something," Kelsey said," Look, you really don't want to eat us. I mean do you know how many calories are in one human alone?"

Ed babbled something unintelligible. "Ed says you said you were fat-free," Ed pointed out.

Rats! "I know I'm not on the Atkins diet!" Kelsey piped desperately.

"I think we can cheat on this one," Shenzi said," Now!" The three lunged after them.

"Run genie!" Kelsey screamed. The two tore off through the graveyard. Emma clung to Kelsey's back screaming bloody murder. Kelsey tripped and felt herself tumbling down a huge pile of bones. Tinkerbell woke up and flew out of her hat. Kelsey could not stop her descent down.

CRASH! She finally stopped. The good news was something had stopped her fall. The bad news? It was a rock. Kelsey sat up and groaned," I am so sick of falling!"

"Master get up!" Genie cried pointing at the trio. They had caught up with them faster than Kelsey had thought possible. Tinkerbell let out a musical note which was more than likely a scream. She began tugging on Kelsey's ear to get her attention.

"Run, yes I know," Kelsey cried boosting Emma into her arms before taking off again. Tinkerbell slapped her tiny hand to her forehead and flew by Kelsey's side. She rose high above Kelsey and Emma and started shaking her tiny body. A small layer of dust sprinkled down onto Kelsey's body and Emma's too. "Hey!" Kelsey cried," I've got enough to worry about it as it is! Stop dusting me with fairy dandruff!"

Tinkerbell shook her head and began chattering again. "Fairy dust?" Kelsey asked," Nice to know I'll be well seasoned when they eat me!"

Tinkerbell shook her head harder this time yelling and waving her little arms. Kelsey cocked an eyebrow," Think of something happy? How about not getting eaten? Is that happy?" Tinkerbell cried something else. Kelsey could feel Bonzai's jaws snapping at her as they climbed up a pile of bones. "Okay, I'll try."

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. A double fudge sundae with oreo crumbs. Nothing. Her boyfriend buying her flowers. A flicker of a smile crossed her lips at that one. Suddenly, Kelsey felt her step lighten almost like she was floating. It was there and gone in a second. Kelsey dropped to the ground again. "What the heck?!" she cried. Tinkerbell continued to yell at her. "More?!" Kelsey cried. She closed her eyes tight. Going home. Waking up and finding herself half slouched over the couch. Having Emma tell her that she fell asleep during a DVD.

Suddenly, Kelsey felt her entire body jolt. She realized that she was off the ground. Her legs and arms flailing she floated up towards the sky just out of reach of the hyaenas. "Woah!" Kelsey screamed clutching Emma tightly," What's happening?!"

"We're flying!" Emma cried happily," Kelsey, we're flying!" She wriggled away from Kelsey somersaulting into the sky. Kelsey's heart nearly stopped as her cousin spun head over heels like an aerial acrobat.

"Emma!" Kelsey screamed," What are you doing?!! You'll get yourself killed!"

"No, I won't," Emma cried," It's just like Peter Pan! All you need is faith and trust."

"I'm a little short on them right now," Kelsey said desperately trying to find something to cling to. The closest thing was Genie. He let out a winded gasp as Kelsey clutched him.

"She seems alright Kelsey," Genie offered.

"I'm more than alright!" Emma cried," It's fun Kelsey!"

Tinkerbell agreed happily clapping her hands. Kelsey looked down at the three of the hyaenas. They looked like tiny spots from this height. And Kelsey was deathly afraid of heights. She felt a horrible sense of vertigo threaten to overwhelm her.

"Remember when you tried to get me to jump into the pool at the YMCA?" Emma asked," I said it was gonna be scary, but you said it would be fun. This is just like that." Emma reached out her hand," Come, on Kelsey! I'll be right here!"

Kelsey did not appreciate being talked to like she was a child, but what Emma said was true. Kelsey clutched Emma's little hand and pulled away from Genie. Kelsey hung there suspended in midair. "Wow!" Kelsey kicked her arms and legs attempting to get the hang of flight. "Wait a second!" Kelsey cried she turned on Tinkerbell," Are you telling me that you could've done this the entire time?" Tinkerbell sheepishly began playing with a piece of her hair before nodding.

"When we were falling down the stairs in the Cave of Wonders?" Kelsey demanded. Another nod.

"When we were stuck in the ocean?"

Nod.

"When we were nearly chopped into pieces by Hook?"

Nod.

"You little..." Kelsey cried lunging at Tinkerbell. She dove under the hat. Kelsey let out a sigh. It didn't really matter now. She had a way for them to get to the Princess Lands. Then, all she had to do was get into the Queen's castle and find that mirror. Simple. Like lighting a match under water.

"Do you know where we're going now, Master?" Genie asked.

"This way, I think," Kelsey said," Out of the Pride Lands before something bigger comes along."

Flying was the best thing Kelsey had experienced since she came into The Kingdom though meeting Orlando Bloom or at least Will Turner was a close second. She whooshed through the sky feeling light as a feather. Faster and more fun than walking. Though she did feel rather dizzy after a while almost like motion sickness. That was when they had to land. They were on the edge of what appeared to be The Forests.

Emma lowered herself to the ground with the grace of a ballerina. "Come on, Kelsey land!"

"How exactly do I do that?" Kelsey asked.

Emma shrugged," Just think of something sad."

Kelsey closed her eyes. A sad thought._ I could be stuck here forever. _Kelsey suddenly started dropping like a rock into a freefall. "NO MORE FALLING!" Kelsey screamed. Her descent came to a screeching halt at the last minute. Emma had flown up and grabbed her ankle. Kelsey hung there in Emma's grip her head inches from the ground.

"Maybe not that sad," Emma said," What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing," Kelsey said quickly," Nothing at all."


	9. A Fairy Intern

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! I recently received 1000 hits making this my fastest growing story yet! I'd like to thank the academy... No, I'll pull myself together. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories. And a special thanks to Dazzeling Diamond, Shiva the Sarcastic, and Dan Man for their reviews! Okay enough rambling on with the story!!

Chapter. 9 A Fairy Intern

Even though The Forests looked a lot friendlier than the rest of the Wild Lands there wasn't much for hotels. Emma was asleep on her shoulder and Kelsey was getting tired herself. She could hear Tinkerbell sleeping quietly curled up underneath her hat. Genie had long since gone into his lamp and Kelsey could hear his raucous snoring. Kelsey poked herself in the eyes trying to keep herself awake. She had decided to walk since flying and sleeping probably wouldn't go so well. Kelsey grumbled," Everyone else gets to sleep! Why isn't there a Holiday Inn or Hilton somewhere around here?"

Finally, Kelsey spied something ahead. It was a little cottage nestled away from the rest of the forest in a clearing. "Great!" Kelsey cried," Somewhere to sleep!" She hurried ahead trying not to wake up Emma. "Dang!" Kelsey muttered," First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is chug a Mountain Dew and get some caffeine!"

Kelsey made her way up to the tiny door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. This time she heard someone groan and get out of their bed. It was kind of late. The door opened slowly.

"Oh thank you sir..." Kelsey looked around and saw no one there.

"Hey down here!" a voice called. Kelsey looked down to see a dwarf. He looked up at her with a permanent scowl. Kelsey rolled her eyes. Of all the Seven Dwarfs why did Grumpy have to answer the door?"

"Sorry," she said quickly," My name is Kelsey and I'm trying to find the princess lands and..."

"You look awful funny," Grumpy said suspiciously.

"Right back at you, handsome," Kelsey snapped.

Hmmph!" Grumpy snapped," Do you know what time it is?"

"Nighttime?"

Grumpy slammed the door in her face. Kelsey rolled her eyes. She did _not_ need this! She could hear voices talking on the other side of the door. Their talking made Emma open her eyes. "Kelsey, wha's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm trying to get us a room," Kelsey said," Trying." At that moment the door swung open again and a spectacled dwarf stood there. Doc.

"I am terribly sorry about that, Princess," he said graciously," Some of us need to improve our manners." He shot Grumpy a glare," Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks," Kelsey said.

"And what did you say your name was, Princess?" Doc asked.

"Kelsey," she said," But I'm not a princess."

"See!" Grumpy cried," She's not even a princess! You got your hopes up for nothing."

"Well, that shouldn't matter," another merry voice joined in the conversation as Happy made his way down the steps with Dopey and Bashful tagging along," We could certainly use the company."

"I don't sing songs, I don't tell stories, and I don't cook gooseberry tarts!" Kelsey said coldly," Just so you know."

"Then, why should we let her stay?" Grumpy demanded.

"Because I'm a poor weary traveler?" Kelsey asked.

"What sort of reason is that?" Grumpy muttered.

Emma climbed down from Kelsey's back," Please Mr. Grumpy. We've been walking all day!"

Grumpy's face softened at Emma's plea. Kelsey smiled smugly. For once her cousin's adorable cuteness had come in handy. "Well..." Grumpy grumbled trying to look tough," I suppose they could stay... for a night... two tops."

"That's all I ask," Kelsey said with a smile.

"So you flew over the Wild Lands with pixie dust?" Doc asked as he listened with wide eyes to Kelsey's tale.

"That's incredible!" Happy cried.

"Sounds awful scary to me," Bashful said before hiding in his beard.

"But how did you get the pixie dust?" Sleepy asked. He had managed to stay awake through the entire story, a great accomplishment.

"From a pixie," Kelsey said reaching under her hat and pulling out Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell twinkled angrily and flew around the room. She didn't appreciate her beauty sleep being disturbed.

"Fascinating," Doc said leaning in close to examine her. Sneezy leaned in next to him and inhaled a little too much pixie dust.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed and Tinkerbell flew across the room. Kelsey held out one hand and caught her before she hit the wall.

"There!" Kelsey said to Tinkerbell," I caught you and probably saved you from getting smooshed. Keep that in mind next time you feel like yanking on my hair!" Tinkerbell smiled guiltily before going back under the green top hat.

"That was a wonderful story," Doc exclaimed before elbowing her," And you said that you couldn't tell any stories."

"I guess I was wrong," Kelsey shrugged. At that minute Emma and Dopey scurried into the room.

"Look, Kelsey I'm a dwarf!" she cried happily. She spun around wearing one of Dopey's shirts and hats. The sleeves were too big on her too, and the hat flopped over her face, yet somehow it fit her.

"You look... really cute," Kelsey said with a smile before lifting her up onto her knees.

"So you need to get to the Princess Lands?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes," Kelsey said," As soon as possible. Do you know the way?"

"Well, we live on the outskirts of the Princess Lands so you're half-way there now," Happy said.

"Oh well that's good news," Kelsey said," Do you know how to get us there?"

The dwarves exchanged nervous glances," No. We don't." Kelsey frowned. "But we know someone who does. And she's coming tomorrow."

"Great!" Kelsey cried. Snow White. It had to be Snow White! And she was coming soon! Kelsey would be home in no time. Kelsey and Emma fell asleep stretched across the dwarves beds and Kelsey had the best night of sleep since she had come to The Kingdom.

The next morning Kelsey and Emma woke up with the dwarves and after a quick breakfast they waited outside the cottage for Snow White. Before long a figure emerged out of nowhere. Kelsey cocked her head in confusion. This was not Snow White! This wasn't any Disney character she recognized.

It was a girl with reddish orange hair with a slight curl to it though it was hidden under a white maid cap. She was shorter than Kelsey with strange golden hexagon shaped glasses. The rest of her dress was black with a frilly white apron. She carried a large basket under one arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm late," she said fussily dusting dirt off her shiny black shoes. She was taller than the dwarves but she still had to crane her neck to look up at Kelsey. "Who is this? Does Snow White know she's here?"

"This is Kelsey," Doc said cordially," Kelsey, this is Sophia."

Kelsey looked down at Sophia. Sophia looked up at her skeptically," Pleasure." she said crisply like it was anything but. "Okay, I have your gooseberry pies courtesy of the princess herself." she said handing them the big basket," A weekly supply for you mites."

"Thanks Sophia," Doc said hefting the basket with one hand and handing it to Dopey who looked at it mischievously. "But we actually have a bigger problem," Doc said," You see, Kelsey needs to find her way to the Princess Lands."

"Oh and that's where I come in isn't it?" Sophia said coldly.

"Please, Sophia," Doc begged.

Sophia let out a sigh," Alright, Alright. If you must beg."

"Oh thank you, Sophia!" Happy cried merrily," Would you like to come inside for some tea before you depart?"

"Your house?!" Sophia cried," That filthy little house! Of course not! I'd be cleaning all night! No!" Sophia looked up at Kelsey," We're leaving in five minutes. Be ready." she hurried ahead towards the road.

"She's awful fussy!" Kelsey said watching Sophia go.

"You'll have to forgive Sophia," Doc said. Sophia was busy dusting the bridge that led over the river to their house. "She can't help herself."

"Thanks for the room," Kelsey said," I really appreciate it."

"Of course of course," Happy said," Come back and visit."

"And watch out for that Sophia," Grumpy said suddenly. Kelsey looked at him amazed at his concern. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly," She can be fussy as a hen and twice as mean," Coming from Grumpy? Kelsey was a little nervous.

"Okay," Kelsey said," Let's go, Emma." She looked around. "Where is Emma?"

At that moment Emma and Dopey staggered out from behind a bush with an empty pie tray and their faces were covered with sticky pie filling. "I'm ready!" she said with a smile. She kissed Dopey quickly on the forehead making him go red. He leaned forwards to get another one eagerly.

"Hey! Watch it Romeo!" Kelsey cried," Just one!" She felt sorry for any of Emma's future boyfriends. They were going to have to deal with one highly overprotective cousin.

"Oh my!" Sophia cried pulling out her hanky and wiping Emma's face," You've eaten all my pies! And you've got stuff all over your face." She wiped away furiously. Emma squirmed uncomfortably at her touch.

"Weren't you in a hurry?" Kelsey asked inching closer to Emma.

"Yes, quite right," Sophia said looking at Emma and deciding that there was little more that she could do," Let's go."

As they walked further down the road, since Sophia seemed rather against the thought of flying, Kelsey couldn't help but notice that Sophia had some rather odd tendencies. She was constantly straightening her skirts or dusting off her shoes. It was like she couldn't stand dirt. Kelsey struggled to make conversation," So you're a maid or something?"

"Or something is right," Sophia said promptly," I'm a fairy godmother."

Kelsey couldn't mask the surprise in time. "You?"

"Or I should be," Sophia admitted sadly," I'm an intern. I haven't earned my wand yet."

"Oh," Kelsey said," I don't remember seeing you in any movies."

"You wouldn't," Sophia said plainly," Thanks to my daft instructor!"

"Who would that be?" Kelsey asked.

"Rosamund."

"Who?"

"You know her as the enchantress you turned the prince of the Rose Kingdom into a Beast," Sophia said.

Kelsey thought back and did seem to remember a certain enchantress from the Beauty and the Beast movie. "And that's bad?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, it's bad!" Sophia cried turning on Kelsey angrily," The stupid witch was supposed to be training me, but she enchanted ME along with everyone else in the palace." Sophia spun on her heel and kept walking," I spent three years as a broom."

Ahh. Kelsey thought to herself, that explains her obsession with dirt. "So how did you end up here?"

"I was transferred," Sophia said," Stuck as a servant. I'll be that way until I find a fairy who can help me finish my internship."

"That's too bad," Kelsey said sadly," But do you like working for Snow White?"

"It's not bad," Sophia shrugged.

"Descent wages?" Kelsey asked," Vacation days? Dental?"

"Yeah," Sophia muttered," But it's not what I wanted to do."

"Maybe you'll find someone," Kelsey shrugged," You know I'm looking for a mirror in the Queen's palace."

"What?!" Sophia cried," Are you crazy?! You'll never be able to make it in there!"

"But you know the palace don't you?" Kelsey asked. Sophia fell silent. "Look," Kelsey said," Help me get that mirror and we can use it to get me home and to get you a teacher."

Sophia looked her over as though contemplating the idea," Very well. I'll help you."

"Thanks," Kelsey said with a smile. She slung her arm around Sophia," This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship, Sophie."

"Sophia!"

"Right."


	10. Kelsey in a Dress!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 10 Kelsey in a Dress!

"I think I have a plan," Sophia said as they made their way along the dirt path that led to the mystical princess lands. "You were fortunate enough to show up during the middle of the Apple Festival."

"Apple Festival?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes," Sophia said," The Queen's Kingdom has one every year."

"Queen's Kingdom?" Kelsey asked scratching her head.

Sophia rolled her eyes," Do I have to explain _everything_? Oh alright. There's quite a few kingdoms in The Royal Lands or the Princess Lands that everyone so crudely calls them. There's The Sea Kingdom ruled by Prince Eric on the coast." Kelsey felt a hard pang of longing in her stomach. Her boyfriend's name was Eric as well. "Then, there's the Glass Kingdom," Sophia continued," That's where Princess Cinderella lives. The Rose Kingdom ruled by Princess Belle and her husband. The Spinner Kingdom ruled by King Philip and Princess Aurora. Then, last but not least there's The Queen's Kingdom ruled by Snow White and her prince."

"Okay," Kelsey said trying to remember all of them.

"Anyway," Sophia continued," Every year they have an Apple festival seeing as it's the principal crop. They start with a ball every year. Everyone is invited to the palace for it. That would include riff raff like you."

"Thanks," Kelsey snapped.

Sophia paused to wipe dust from her frilly apron. "Getting in will be the easy part. Getting to the queen's tower might be a little more challenging. You need to be someone of importance to get there."

"Which I'm not," Kelsey said.

"Wrong again," Sophia said," You're the new Hatter. That's practically royalty in Wonderland. Though I don't understand how being crazy turns you into a celebrity."

"It happens all the time where I come from," Kelsey said thinking of Britney Spears and Paris Hilton.

"Well, here we are," Sophia said as they made their way to the top of a hill. She pointed out at the land below. A quaint little village sat in a golden valley. Kelsey could see orchards and apple trees everywhere.

"Shouldn't it be called the Apple Kingdom?" Kelsey asked," Since all the others are named after crops."

"It should," Sophia agreed gingerly making her way down the hill pausing every three steps to shake dust from her shoes," But the Wicked Queen had an ego the size of a whale. Even though she's dead people still call it the Queen's Kingdom."

"Kelsey look at the castle!" Emma cried pointing at it. Kelsey glanced over at it. It was all golden and shimmering in the morning sun. Definitely a sight to behold.

Sophia's scoff snapped them out of their reverie," Wait till you see the inside."

They walked down the golden cobbled roads until they made it to the castle. Inside it all the walls were made of the same golden bricks. Kelsey would've liked to have seen more of the castle, but Sophia hurried them up a golden staircase and into a tiny room. Sophia's quarters.

It looked just like Kelsey figured it would. Her little bed sat in a corner completely made and smooth like it had never been slept in before. A small rug sat perfectly aligned in the middle of the floor. A spare pair of black shoes sat next to her bed shined and polished. Two more black dresses hung in her closet straight and lint free with white frilly aprons spread over them. She had several hooks on the wall where two white caps hung neatly. A long mirror was against the free wall with a tiny stool in the corner. A miniature end table sat next to her bed and sitting there sat a feather duster. "Jeez," Kelsey cried," Don't you get sick of everything being so neat and tidy."

"No," Sophia said simply," And take those mud tracked things off before you come in."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, but did as she was told and then helped Emma untie hers.

Sophia had picked up her feather duster and began dusting about the room," You'll need a dress," she said as she took Kelsey's hat and coat and hung them on the hooks. "There's no avoiding that."

"What?!" Kelsey cried. Kelsey did NOT wear dresses if she could help it. Her mother used to joke that Kelsey would walk down the wedding aisle in white jeans if she could. "Why?"

"What are you supposed to do?" Sophia demanded," Walk into a masquerade ball in jeans and a mad hatter's jacket?" She lifted her little stool out in the corner and put it down in front of the mirror. "Stand here," she ordered.

Kelsey stomped over and stood there angrily. Sophia was awfully assertive for a servant girl. A knock at the door made her jump. "Who's that?"

"I called for some help," Sophia said," Fairy friends."

"You called a fairy godmother?!" Kelsey cried.

"No, not quite," Sophia said," I called the Good Fairies." she opened the door and three kind little old ladies stood there in pointed hats and delicate wings. The Good Fairies from Sleeping Beauty.

"Why hello Sophia dear," the one dressed in a green hat and cape said with a smile.

"Hello Fauna," Sophia said before nodding to the other two," Flora. Merriweather "

The red and blue fairies passed Sophia their hats before turning their attention to Kelsey. "So this is the girl you need help with," Flora, the red fairy, said as she looked Kelsey over.

"Well, it will definitely be a challenge," Merriweather said rather bluntly.

"Thanks," Kelsey scowled.

"We're kind of on a time crunch too," Sophia said," We need something quick, and pretty, and functional."

"Of course," Flora said shoving some of Sophia's things aside on the end table and plopping a big dress book on top of it. Sophia muttered under her breath and meticulously rearranged her things back into order.

"I got the fabric," Fauna cried cheerfully as she bustled back into the room with bundles of green and gold cloth. Kelsey groaned inwardly. _I'm gonna look like a packer flag_.

"Hold still," Sophia said holding a measuring tape in one hand.

"Well, at least we can do this dress properly," Merriweather said," _With_ magic!" She looked at Flora pointedly. Flora pretended to ignore her. While Sophia was running around with the tape measure, Fauna and Merriweather were using their wands to cut the fabric into pieces. Emma sat on Sophia's bed watching all the excitement with wide eyes.

"Do I get a dress?" she asked excitedly.

"Children don't usually attend these balls," Sophia said curtly," It wouldn't make sense to make you one." Emma frowned. "But what we should really be worrying about is finding you a date."

"Date?!" Kelsey nearly screamed," I _have_ a boyfriend!"

"Is he here?" Sophia asked.

"No."

"Then, he won't be able to come," Sophia shrugged.

"Can't I just take Genie?" Kelsey asked.

"That blue lug?" Sophia asked," I doubt he can dance."

"I can't dance either!"

Fauna looked up from her sewing," Perhaps you should go with that nice young man who was asking for you downstairs."

"WHAT?!" both Kelsey and Sophia cried in unison.

"Well, didn't you hear?" Flora asked skeptically," He was looking for a girl named Kelsey. It sounded just like you by his description."

"Who was looking for her?!" Sophia asked swinging the tape over her shoulder," Who?!"

"Oh he was tall, with dark hair and eyes," Flora said casually.

"Very handsome," Merriweather piped up," I didn't think there was a better looking man than Prince Philip, but I think he just might beat him."

"Will's here?!" Kelsey cried," William Turner is here?!"

"Yes, Will!" Fauna cried," That was his name! Will!"

Kelsey's mind was racing," What's Will doing in the Princess Lands? Jack said that it was no place for a pirate..."

"These friends of yours are pirates?!" Sophia cried," Are you daft? What are they doing here then?"

"I don't know!" Kelsey cried indignantly," I didn't bring them."

Sophia let out a frustrated sigh before returning to her work. "Inhale."

"What?" Sophia suddenly yanked the strings on the corset forcing Kelsey to suck in a lot of air. Kelsey was very winded, but she attempted to get her voice back," Look, can we hurry this up. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but I need to find my friends before they get themselves beheaded!"

"We're going as fast as we can," Flora said practically as she began to sew the skirt of the dress to the bodice," Just be patient."

Kelsey was not patient and she didn't really want to waste her time standing in front of a mirror while Jack was loose in the Princess Lands. She had better things to worry about than what color dress would best compliment her eyes. _Hopefully, he's not drinking, _she thought to herself.

"Almost done, dear," Flora said in a happy bubbly voice.

Kelsey allowed them to fuss about her. She stood there struggling hard not to lose her temper. _Please don't have huge puffy sleeves! _She pleaded silently.

"There!" Merriweather said happily as she finished the embroidery on the sleeves," Well, have a look."

Kelsey was a little nervous as she looked in the mirror. Yet when she looked at it she was surprised. "Ooh! Kelsey!" Emma cried wide eyed," You look so pretty!"

Kelsey looked in the mirror in amazement. The dress was green and gold, but it didn't look like a Green Bay Packers dress thankfully. It had a full sparkly golden skirt that swept across the floor when Kelsey moved. The bodice and sleeves were an emerald green. There were golden puffs on the sleeves, but not enough to make her look like a marshmallow. Golden vines were embroidered up and down the emerald sleeves. All in all it was very pretty and Kelsey did look like a princess.

Kelsey gasped as she tried to put enough words together to make a sentence," I-I look... normal!"

"Hmmph!" Sophia grumbled," Most people would say something more flowery like beautiful or lovely or elegant, but frankly I agree with you. You look just like every other princess at the ball. Perfectly suitable."

She ignored Sophia. She didn't understand. Looking nice was something that always seemed out of her reach. Pretty was something to shoot for but never achieved. Now she stood here looking just like one of the princesses from the Disney movies. She wished her boyfriend were here to see this.

"Kelsey, why are you crying?" Emma asked," I think you look really nice!"

Stupid tears! Why am I getting so emotional over a silly dress? "Nothing!" Kelsey said quickly wiping tears from her eyes," It's nothing." She didn't need Emma seeing her soft side or Sophia for that matter. "It's a very nice dress," Kelsey said," Thank you."

"I think you look lovely," Merriweather said with a smile.

"At least it will match my hat,"Kelsey shrugged as she pulled the top hat onto her head.

"What are you doing?!" Sophia cried," You can't wear that! It'll ruin the whole look!"

"I'm not going into some Queen's Tower without my hat!" Kelsey snapped," It has the lamp, Jack's map, Will's sword and Tinkerbell! If I'm going in I'm going prepared! The hat goes!"

Sophia groaned," Fine. Where the stupid hat, but at least make it look somewhat presentable." She grabbed the hat from Kelsey's head. She plucked off the price tag and shoved it inside. She cut a length of golden ribbon and tied it around the hat. "There," she said," There's just one more finishing touch." She reached into one of the pockets of her frilly apron. She pulled out a ruby brooch and showed it to Kelsey. "This was a present from the dwarves," she added," Just in case you really were a princess."

"Oh," Kelsey said taking it and looking the shimmering gem over in her hands. It was very pretty. She read the note that came along with it. _You'll always be a princess to us. From the seven dwarves: Dopey, Sneezy, Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy _and last of all in very small print, _Grumpy_. Kelsey smiled to herself, he had finally come around.

"Anyway," Sophia said taking the brooch back. She took out a golden feather from her sewing kit and pinned it in the hat with the brooch. "There," she said," That way your ridiculous hat will look somewhat normal."

Kelsey took the hat back and looked herself over again," Okay. I look good and thank you ladies, but right now I have a pirate to find."

Emma slid off the bed and followed Kelsey out the door. Kelsey hurried down the hallways, her new dress swishing this way and that. As she hurried down she thought to herself.

_How are you gonna talk your way out of this one, Jack? _


	11. The Queen's Tower

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 11 The Queen's Tower

Kelsey wanted to march straight out, find Jack, and drag him back to Sophia's room by his ears, but Sophia wouldn't allow it. She was terrified of them getting caught and getting her fired, but she didn't seem all that thrilled about them staying in her room either. Sophia following them around with a dustpan was really starting to wear on Kelsey's nerves.

Both of them were relieved when the day of the ball arrived. Kelsey was changing into her gown when Sophia walked into their room. Kelsey let out a small cry at the sight of her, "Sophia!" Sophia was wearing a full ballroom that was black and white like everything else Sophia owned. The full skirt resembled a black and white checkerboard. The bodice was black with white puffs for sleeves. Her reddish hair was tied back and had black and white pearls laced in among the strands. Long black gloves ran up her arms and a sequined white mask with black feathers completed the look. "You look good!" Kelsey cried not bothering to hide her surprise.

Sophia was just as surprised as Kelsey. She clearly was not used to receiving compliments. She puffed herself up like a bird showing off its feathers. "Well," she said trying to appear indifferent, "Unlike your costume, mine was not thrown together higgledy-piggledy at the last minute." Kelsey smiled at Sophia. She was such an odd girl.

"Anyway you'll need this," Sophia said handing Kelsey a small gold mask with false emerald studs in the sides," It's a masquerade anyway. Where's your date?"

"Right here," Kelsey said rubbing the lamp. Genie poofed out in a tuxedo and with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm ready!" he cried before adding in a teenager voice, "My dad even lent me his car!"

"You can't take him!" Sophia cried.

"Why not?" Kelsey demanded.

"It's because I'm BLUE isn't it!" Genie wailed.

"It's not proper," Sophia retorted.

"I don't care," Kelsey said, "It's him or no one."

"Fine!" Sophia cried throwing her hands up, "We'll be back later."

"Why do I have to stay in the room?!" Emma pouted.

"Because kids aren't allowed," Kelsey said, "Don't worry. Tinkerbell, will take good care of you."

Tinkerbell looked up shocked and chattered indignantly. Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I know. I know. You're not a babysitter, but what could you do at this shindig anyway? Get stuck in the dip?" Tinkerbell scowled and sat down on Sophia's dresser covering it in fairy dust. Sophia cringed and reached for her feather duster. "There's no time," Kelsey said grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

The ballroom was beautiful. It was all shimmering gold with huge stain glass windows of various princesses dancing in glorious ballroom gowns. Kelsey was busy looking at everything in the room. The Queen of Hearts from Wonderland was at one end of the table eating all the apple tarts on the platter while her King timidly nibbled on cinnamon encrusted apple slice. Snow White and her prince were standing at one of the grand entrances greeting guests as they arrived. Snow White wore a grand shimmering silver gown with a matching mask and the former queen's old crown. Mulan sat at one of the far tables dressed all in jade green, but with a red dragon running up the side of her dress. She was attempting to eat what appeared to be an apple sundae smothered with chocolate sauce and whipped cream with chopsticks. She wasn't succeeding. A bright glow revealed Sleeping Beauty dancing with her prince. She was wearing the same dress from the movies with a pink and blue veil and white mask. Her dress was _still_ changing colors. Pink. Blue. Pink. Blue. Kelsey shook her head. It was like watching a bug zapper. Belle from Sleeping Beauty sat next to Alice also from wonderland. They were chatting away about something. Belle wore a garland of roses around her head and a full pink dress and mask. Alice wore a full blue gown with a silver mask that was shaped like a cat's face, just like the cheshire cat. Every now and again Alice would glance up and look about as though looking for someone. Kelsey cringed. The old Hatter perhaps?

Kelsey suddenly caught sight of someone. The sight filled her with dread. It was Princess Jasmine the only princess who didn't live in the Royal Lands. She stood off to the side on the arm of her date (sipping on what appeared to be a martini, but was really apple cider) looking quite bored. She looked resplendent in a flowing purple dress and veil that showed off her slender mid section. Jasmine wasn't what scared her however. It was her date. It was NOT Aladdin. It was Prince Achmed who was grinning and chatting away with Prince Charming from Cinderella.

_How did THAT happen?_ Kelsey asked herself frantically. Then, it hit her. The genie! She had him so Aladdin never found him. He was still stuck in the cave! Kelsey felt sick with guilt. She had to find a way to bring Genie back before she left!

"Hello Love!" a voice snapped Kelsey out of her thoughts. She found herself staring at the golden toothy grin of Jack.

"Jack!" Kelsey cried.

His grin broadened, "Miss me?" SMACK! Kelsey slapped him across the face. "Okay, I deserved that," Jack said. SMACK! "Okay maybe that too!" Jack said rubbing his face. SMACK! "You're being a bit hasty don't you think love?" Jack cried jumping away.

"You had two more coming!" Kelsey snapped.

"I would've made it three," another familiar voice said from behind her. Standing there in a sleeveless blue doublet over a white shirt and a simple black mask was Will Turner.

"Will!" Kelsey cried happily.

Jack rolled his eyes," Oh Will gets hugs and kisses!"

"Will, didn't leave me stranded on some beach!" Kelsey retorted," How did you find me anyway? With all these people?"

Jack stepped to one side. Emma was standing there smiling sheepishly in her dopey costume and a white maskshe could have made in art class. "I should've known," she sighed and then turned to Jack," So what are you doing here anyway."

"Alas!" Jack moaned going into theatrical melodramatic monolouge," I felt terribly guilty about me leaving you all on your ownsome on some beach that..."

"Eh ahem!" William cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, okay!" Jack said with a sigh," Will felt terribly guilty about me leaving you all on your ownsome on some beach so we came back to rescue you. Only to discover that you were here." Kelsey gave Will a grateful look. "Wait one second!" Jack cried," I have something that will get you thanking _me. _I found the entrance to the Queen's Tower."

"What?!" Sophia cried shoving her way through and breaking her silence," I've been here for years and I've never..."

"How's this, love," Jack interrupted," I show you where to find said tower we get your bloody mirror, we grab a handful of apple fritters and we scarper out of here as fast as we jolly well can, savvy?"

Kelsey exchanged a nervous glance with Will. Will shrugged. Kelsey let out a sigh," Alright Jack. Show us the way."

"Splendid," he said," Right this way milady. By the way that is a wonderful dress you're wearing."

"Thanks," Kelsey said," Your costume's cool too."

Jack looked down at his clothes," What costume?"

After working their way around a fruit table where Mowgli and a few of his monkey friends were chowing down. They arrived at a large statue of the queen. "So what?" Sophia asked," It's a statue. I dust it every morning."

"Ah but watch what happens when I do this," Jack pulled down on one arm. A side panel vanished to reveal a hidden door. He gave Sophia a golden toothed smile," Ladies first." Sophia scoffed before stomping inside. Jack scratched his head in confusion," Bit of a stick that one."

Kelsey sighed as she walked in," You have no idea."

Inside the tower was very dark and narrow. After climbing a long twisting staircase they arrived at the top. A small circular room with only one thing in it. At the back of one of the wall something was snoring behind red curtains. "The mirror," Kelsey whispered.

"Well, ask your questions already!" Sophia cried impatiently," Before someone figures out we're up here!"

Kelsey parted the red curtains to see a face in the mirror. Not her own reflection however. It was almost like a theatre mask. At once the mask opened its eyes and purple flames flew in the background. The mirror bellowed," Intruders in the tower creep! Who dares disturb me from my sleep?!"

"Sorry," Kelsey said," I'm not much of a morning person myself, but we have an emergency. My name is Kelsey and I have some very important questions to ask you."

The Mirror spoke again," At the risk of sounding cold and mean. I only serve my lady queen."

"Look," Kelsey sighed," This is important! And you're the only one who can help!"

"Cursed thieves you leave my tower! Or face the wrath of my unleashed power!" The Mirror bellowed.

"We don't have any other option!" Kelsey snapped getting very annoyed," And what powers? You don't have any!"

Suddenly the Mirror started yelling," Guards! Guards of woe and fear! Stop them! Before they steal the Mirror!"

"Oh great!" Will cried as they could hear the clattering of feet," So much for being subtle." He pulled on Kelsey's arm," We gotta get out of here! Now!"

Kelsey shook him off and eyed the mirror coldly," Fine. But if we're going he's coming with us." She pulled the heavy mirror off the wall.

The Mirror let out a panicked cry," No! No! This can not be! For the love of God don't drop me!"

Kelsey started running down the stairs with the mirror under her arm. "Pipe down you whiny piece of glass!" she snapped.

Emma struggled to keep up with Kelsey as she ran in her baggy clothes. "Kelsey, what are you doing?!"

"I have no idea!"


	12. Another Mirror

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because I am a starving artist I was at work for a while and didn't get to update this as fast as I would've liked. Sorry.

Chapter. 12 Another Mirror

Kelsey stumbled down the winding staircase of the Queen's Tower with the Mirror banging against her legs with every step. "Thief!" he scowled," Villain! Ne'er-do-well! Release me at once and go straight to..."

"Hey!" Kelsey snapped, "Buddy, this is a Disney world! There are children present."

"Kelsey what do you think you're doing?!" Sophia cried, "Are you mad?!"

"Come on, Sophia!" Kelsey scowled as she continued to run down with Emma clinging to a corner of her skirt. Kelsey clattered out of the Queen's tower with Jack, Will, Sophia, and Emma behind her. The Mirror wailed out in the middle of the ballroom. "Help me! Help me! Come quick! Over here! Stop these thieves who steal your mirror!"

"Fly Kelsey fly!" Emma cried before launching into the air with the natural grace of a bird. Kelsey quickly thought her boyfriend giving her a foot rub and floated into the air behind Emma. Emma swooped back down and grabbed Jack and Will's hands. "Think of something happy!" she cried.

"Are you daft?!" Will cried as guards began to flood around them with swords and spears.

"Just do it!" Kelsey yelled.

Will and Jack exchanged skeptical looks but clutched her little hands. Seconds later they too were soaring through the sky with Emma. Kelsey reached down for Sophia. "Sophia, think of something happy!" she cried.

Sophia was shaking and crying," I can't!" She moaned, "I'm too afraid to think of anything!"

Kelsey let out a sigh," Okay, how's this for a happy thought?" She linked her hand with Sophia's. "Where I come from they can make rooms so sterile there's no dust and germs whatsoever inside!"

Sophia paused in disbelief," Really?!" That was all Kelsey needed. She soared off the ground with the Mirror under her arm and Sophia dangling from her hand. As soon as they cleared the ground Sophia started panicking and began kicking and screaming. Kelsey rolled her eyes._ Nice and subtle, Sophia. _

"Kelsey, how do we get out?!" Emma cried struggling to maintain her grip on Will and Jack's hands. "They're closing the doors!" Kelsey looked down nervously. A collection of stunned guests were staring up at the sight in the ceiling, staring and pointing, while the guards scrambled below like ants blocking the doors.

"I have an idea!" Will piped," That window. Over there!" he pointed to a huge stained glass window that hovered near the entrance. A gigantic rainbow colored mural of an apple blossom.

"That window doesn't open!" Sophia cried. She clutched Kelsey's hand with a white knuckle grip. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight.

"Doesn't matter!" Will cried, "Just go!"

Emma shrugged and sped forwards with Kelsey in close pursuit. Will wriggled in Emma's grasp struggling to draw his sword from his scabbard. Using the same technique he had used to seal Jack in the blacksmith shop when he had first met him he whipped the sword through the air. CRASH!

The sword smashed through the window as shards of rainbow colored glass fell through the air flickering in the bright light of the chandeliers. Emma charged through. While Jack stammered, "Will, that was foolish, dangerous, and rather offensive to the people standing beneath you. I knew I'd make an impression on you someday!"

"NO!" Sophia wailed," What have you done?! Do you know how long that will take to clean up?!"

"Get over it, Sophia!" Kelsey cried rapidly losing her patience with the maid. She flew over the vast countryside and the bright lights of the palace. Finally, they landed down on the ground hidden in an apple orchard that was several miles from the Queen's Kingdom. Kelsey was behind an apple tree changing out of her dress and into her yellow jacket again while Will and Jack propped the mirror up against a stump.

Will pulled his mask off and flopped down on the ground with a sigh. Jack was grinning from ear to ear," Now that's what I call a party!"

Will grumbled something unintelligable while Jack removed his own mask," You had to think of something happy for that whole flying number to work right?"

"Right," Emma said.

"I was thinking of drinking rum on a warm Singapore beach," he said casually before glancing at Will, "How about you?" Will muttered under his breath. "What?" Jack asked.

"I said I was dancing with... a girl," Will cried angrily.

"Oh?" Jack asked," The governor's daughter again?" Will didn't respond. He just angrily shoved his hands into his pockets and walked a short distance away. "Miss Elizabeth!" Jack cried in surprise," Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'd have made a huge joke of it," Will said looking over at Jack. A brief pause.

"Well, yeah," Jack said," You're shooting way out of your league! Though you could've asked her for a dance before the whole party went down the tubes. Not much of a bash to begin with. Not nearly enough rum."

"How can you even joke about this?!" Sophia cried. Her beautiful mask was hanging off of one ear and she was clearly very flustered," I'm going to be fired! Or worse! When Lady Snow White finds out about this!" she gasped working herself up again. She flopped to the ground her black and white skirts puffing around her.

"Relax, Sophia!" Kelsey cried stepping out from behind the tree back in her "normal" garb of her red t-shirt from home and the green vest that she had taken from the old Hatter. "You want to be a fairy godmother or not?" She plopped herself down comfortably across from the mirror while Genie came out of the lamp with a cloud of blue smoke.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"We just shattered a beautiful window and stole a priceless mirror!" Sophia wailed.

"Just another day with Jack Sparrow," Will shrugged.

"Okay, Mirror," Kelsey said," Make this easier on the both of us and answer our questions." Sophia perked up. Maybe the thought of being a fairy godmother was making her feel better about the whole situation.

"No! Not ever! No way! No how!" the Mirror snapped," I dare you to try and get me to talk now!"

Sophia bustled her skirts together and stomped over to the Mirror, "Look you!" she scowled, "I'm out of a job thanks to you! You better tell me what you know or I'll..."

"No stop!" he cried as Sophia picked him up," Don't you see? Seven years bad luck if you break me!"

"I LOST MY JOB AND NOW I'M LOST IN THE WOODS WITH A MAD HATTER, A PRETTY BOY, A BABY WHO THINKS SHE'S A DWARF, A BIG BLUE GOOFBALL, A TALKING FIREFLY WHO DOESN'T USE REAL WORDS, AND A HALF DRUNKEN PIRATE WHO SMELLS FUNNY!" Sophia yelled shaking the Mirror up and down as she did, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT LUCK?!"

The Mirror was turning green as she shook," Okay, I get it! I know how you feel! But maybe perhaps we could make a deal?!"

"Put him down Sophia!" Kelsey cried. Sophia roughly dropped The Mirror on the ground. The Mirror whirled around in his frame a couple times before returning to the center again. Sophia sunk to the ground glaring at the Mirror with cold angry eyes. "You said something about a deal?"

The Mirror shook his head several times as though trying to see straight. "We have reached an impasse I see. I'll help you if you help me."

"Very well," Kelsey said sitting down in front of the mirror cross legged, very businesslike," I'm a reasonable woman. What is it you want?"

"Some glass cleaner?" Sophia scowled. Kelsey smiled at Sophia. Maybe I am making an impression on her.

The Mirror looked up at them with vacant eyes," For years I've slaved away in a tower. Serving the queen and giving her power. Never to receive what I've always longed for. Two legs, two arms, two knees, and more."

Kelsey stared at him blankly," Okay, you've lost me."

The Mirror rolled his eyes and let out a sigh," Oh you foolish girl can't you see? I want a body! Just for me?!"

"What?!" Sophia cried jumping to her feet," You call her foolish and then ask for a body?! You're crazier than she is!"

"Thanks Sophia," Kelsey snapped.

"Is that even possible?" Will asked.

"It is," Sophia admitted," However, it's rather tricky."

"How so?" Jack asked.

"In order for a Mirror spirit to get its own body," Sophia explained, "It has to see its reflection in another magic mirror."

"Another mirror?!" Kelsey cried," It was hard enough finding this one!"

"Kelsey, we can't give up!" Emma cried tugging on Kelsey's jacket," We have to get home!"

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at her cousin. She was gazing up at her with her big blue hope filled eyes. "Alright," Kelsey said," Which one of you knows where to find a magic mirror?"

"No," Will said sadly shaking his head.

"I never expected to find _one_," Jack said with a shrug.

Tinkerbell shook her head and it sounded like someone had dropped a xylophone on the ground.

"Maybe in the cave of wonders," Genie shrugged," But that's all sealed up and too far away to be of use." Kelsey anxiously thought about Aladdin still trapped inside and shivered.

Sophia stood there nervously gnawing on a piece of her hair. Kelsey eyed her up and down. "Well? Sophia?"

Sophia let out a sigh," Yes, I know where we can find one, but you'll never be able to get it. It's pure insanity! Absolute madness!"

"I'm the Mad Hatter," Kelsey reminded her," Insanity is right up my alley."

Sophia let out a heavy sigh," I only know of one more enchanted mirror. It was back at my old job. In the Beast's castle. He used it to view the outside world. A final gift from Rosamund probably because she felt guilty about cursing us all." The bitterness in her voice was palpable.

"So that's what we have to get," Kelsey said," It's our only way to please this stubborn piece of glass."

"Hello pot this is kettle," The Mirror snapped," It served you right! You shouldn't have meddled!"

"That's quite enough out of you," Kelsey snapped. She tossed her yellow jacket over The Mirror like she would cover her pet parakeet at home. "Tomorrow morning we're going to have to head over to the Rose Kingdom. Jack, where's your ship?"

"Berthed in the Sea Kingdom," Jack said," We left the crew to watch over it just in case Hook forgets who's the new king of the sea."

"I don't want to go back to the Rose Kingdom!" Sophia cried," I have some horrible memories of that castle!" While she became flustered Sophia started smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and when she ran out of them she snatched Emma's floppy hat off her head and started to work on it.

"Sophia, now is really not the time," Kelsey said with a sigh. Kelsey wasn't normally a mean person, but she wasn't much of a hand holder either. "If you want your dreams to come true you're going to have face your nightmares first!"

Sophia didn't say anything. She just flopped to the ground letting her skirts puff up around her. "Okay then," Kelsey said pulling her jacket off the Mirror again. "Mr. Mirror I believe we have an accord."

"Yes, of course. Very good," The Mirror said, " I think everything will go forth just like it should." Kelsey winced. This rhyme scheme was really going to get on her nerves!


	13. Speak of the Devil

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 13 Speak of the Devil

The Mirror grumbled as he banged against Kelsey's back. "Honestly, must you walk at such a speed?" he groaned, " A rest on the ground is what I need!"

"Hey!" Kelsey snapped," You're getting a ride out of this. So stop complaining." Kelsey had him strapped onto her back as they made their way through the winding paths. Kelsey didn't like the looks of where they were headed. Tall black trees hovered all around them blocking out the setting sun.

"It's awfully dark here," Emma said, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course!" Kelsey said, "We know exactly where we're going!" She caught up with Sophia and muttered into her ear, "Sophia! Where the heck are we?! I thought we were supposed to be going to the Rose Kingdom!"

"We were!" Sophia snapped, "But if you'll remember the Beast doesn't live _in_ the Rose Kingdom. He lives in the Dark Forest."

"Dark Forest?!" Kelsey cried, "You never told me about the Dark Forest."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Yes," Kelsey said dryly, "Humor me."

Sophia heaved a sigh," Okay, fine! This here! The dark trees that surround us. It's the Dark Forest. The Light Forest is on the other side. That's where the seven dwarves and Bambi live. The friendly frolicking forests just north of the Wild Lands."

"And who lives in the Dark Forest?" Kelsey asked.

"Villains!" Sophia hissed, "I didn't want to scare your cousin. The Beast's castle is in the middle of this place. There are wolves and Hades has been known to frequent this place with his minions."

"And why didn't you tell me about this place before we went in?!" Kelsey cried.

Sophia scoffed," Would you have gone in?" Kelsey frowned. Good point.

"Jack, if you don't stop soon I swear...!" Will came stomping through with Jack close behind. Jack was still giving Will grief about his girl problems.

"It's incredibly comical," Jack shrugged," Hey! I guess this means you're not a eunuch after all." Will flushed bright red.

Emma looked up at Kelsey in confusion, "Kelsey, what's a..."

"Nothing!" Kelsey said quickly," Nothing at all Emma! Just keep walking."

-888-

They made their way through the forests. The trees just got taller. The road darker. Emma had a death grip on Kelsey's jacket. Kelsey searched the roads for signs of wolves or other animals, but all they heard were a few owls hooting in the distance.

Suddenly, a cloud of red smoke poofed out of the air. Kelsey jumped back in shock. Emma screamed and clung to her leg. "Genie!" Kelsey screamed reaching into the lamp and shaking it until he appeared in a cloud of his own blue smoke with his night cap and teddy bear. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he cried holding his hand," No need to rub so hard!" Then, he caught sight of the smoke and heard a booming voice come out of it.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR YE MORTALS!" it echoed. Genie quickly turned into a fan.

"I'll blow them away!" he said before turning on full blast. The red smoke faded away and standing there were two little creatures. One was round and purple with a big long face full of rows of teeth. The other was a skinny green one with a long nose and horns. Genie turned back to normal with his teddy bear, "You woke me up for this?"

"HALT!" the round one yelled again," Go no further mortals."

"Who do you think you are?!" Will snapped.

"Very glad you asked!" the green one said timidly before pointing dramatically at his companion, "This is Pain!"

The other one matched his flourish, "This is Panic."

"This is pitiful!" Kelsey said with a sigh.

"What _are_ those things anyway?" Jack asked cocking his head to one side.

"That one's kinda cute!" Emma said kneeling besides Panic.

"Do... do you really think I'm cute?" he asked.

Pain pushed him aside," We are the embassies of Lord Hades. We are not _cute_."

"Are they some sort of lizard?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, Kelsey recognized them, "Oh I remember. You're the two yahoos from Hercules."

"The same!" Pain said dramatically," Wait did you say yahoos?"

"Look, we have to get through here," Sophia snapped.

"Maybe there some sort of rare weasel," Jack said.

"No wait!" Panic cried," You can't go through here without paying the toll."

"I've never heard something so ridiculous! A toll!" The Mirror cried before looking up at Kelsey," Just put me down now and let me roll!"

Kelsey shook him roughly," Knock it off or I just might! We're not paying a toll!" Kelsey snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me." She stepped over Panic before stomping on Pain's tail. Pain let out a yowl of... well pain. Panic scrambled after Kelsey. "Wait! You can't go Hades will kill us..."

"He means you!" Pain cried clamping Panic's mouth shut," Hades will unleash his terrible wrath..."

"I'm shaking," Kelsey said rolling her eyes.

"Too big to be a wombat," Jack mused to himself.

"Jack!" Kelsey snapped.

"Beware mortal!" Panic cried again.

"Well, I've had just about enough," Jack said pulling out his pistol, "Want I should I blow their brains out? See what color their guts are?"

"Jack, that's disgusting," Sophia cried, "And horribly messy."

Emma let out a squeal and hid behind her cousin's leg. "Jack, stop!" Kelsey cried, "I don't need you traumatizing my cousin. Let's just keep going. I'm not afraid!"

"You should be." Kelsey whirled around and screamed. She came face to face with a set of yellow eyes and flaming blue hair a start contrast against his gray skin.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he shrugged, "Name's Hades Lord of the Dead. Is there a problem here?"

The Mirror belted out in anger, "Lord of the Dead! With hair flaming blue! Move aside your minions! Let us through!"

His eyes widened at the sight of The Mirror in Kelsey's hands. "Ooh! Now that's something! A magic mirror. They're going out of style ya know. Can't find them anywhere not even Ebay. And I have been looking for one for some time now." He nodded to Pain and Panic, "Nice going boys. Warming them up for me."

"Yes, yes!" Pain agreed heartily," That was _exactly_ what we were trying to do!"

"You can't have it!" Kelsey cried pulling it back.

"Now now now," Hades chided," We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Actually, come to think of it, both ways are easy for me..."

"No!" Kelsey cried.

"You know I don't respond well to rejection," Hades said. Suddenly, a flood of black smoke swirled around them. Kelsey felt herself going dizzy with the fumes. She could hear Hades wicked laughter over all of it before she passed out and fell to the ground.

-888-

The first thing she heard when she awoke was Jack moaning. "Ohh!" he groaned," How much rum did I have last night?"

Kelsey sat up rubbing her head. "Are you alright, Emma?" she asked.

"I think so," Emma said. She shook her head hard to clear it, "Kelsey, where's The Mirror?!"

Kelsey's eyes snapped open. The Mirror! It was gone! "He took it! Hades took The Mirror!"

"Oh look at this!" Sophia cried looking at her white apron which was now a dingy gray color thanks to the smoke.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now!" Kelsey cried, "We have to find The Mirror!"

"Doesn't matter," Sophia said with a sigh, "Hades must have taken it into the Underworld by now."

"Well, we have to find it!" Kelsey cried, "Where's the entrance?" Will was sitting up looking very pale. He put his head between his knees.

"The entrance is in the center of the forest," Sophia said, "But we'll never make it past the River Styx so it's really quite... Kelsey!" Kelsey had snatched Sophia's hand and had whipped into the air dragging her behind like a train. She dove down and grabbed Jack by his jacket while Emma lifted a still woozy Will.

Branches scratched against Kelsey's face as she flew forwards half listening to Sophia's directions. They had to find The Mirror! It was their only chance of getting home. Besides who knew what danger Hades could plan with it.

She landed roughly nearly sending Sophia skidding across the clearing. Emma carefully placed Will on the ground. He was bright green right now and ran to behind a tree. All the could hear was a loud BLECH! Jack winced at the noise," I'd say he was seasick, but that really doesn't happen to often in pirates."

"What are we looking for Sophia?" Kelsey asked.

"There's a square tablet," Sophia said," Like a vault and then a long flight of stairs to the River Styx."

"I found it!" Emma cried triumphantly. She pointed down at a square embedded in the earth. Symbols were etched across it. A crude drawing of Hades with an angry face and a raised fist. Beneath it were some Grecian symbols that Kelsey couldn't make out.

"It says 'Go Back From Whence You Came,'" Sophia supplied, "'Beware the Wrath of the Lord of the Underworld and the Spirits That Dwell Beneath.'"

"Doesn't get much clearer than that," Will said quietly having recovered enough to talk.

"Doesn't matter!" Kelsey cried," I need to get this thing off." She tugged hard on the stone slab and then flung it to the side. There was a long dark stairway leading down into the depths. Smoke swirled in long strange coils and there was the faint sound of water dripping.

"Kelsey, you can't go down there!" Will cried, "It's madness."

"I'm coming home!" Kelsey said resolutely, "If I have to go through Hell to get there... literally. Then, so be it. I'll be back later." She started to climb down the steps.

"Wait!" Sophia cried," You're not going by yourself."

"I can't ask you to come, Sophia!" Kelsey said.

"Of course I'm coming!" Sophia said stomping her foot.

"Sophia, it will be dangerous!" Kelsey cried, "There are ghosts and fire and... dust. Lots of dust."

"Undoubtably," Sophia said, "And I won't appreciate ruining my new shoes on your account!"

"Then, why are you coming?!" Kelsey asked.

"Because you're my friend!" Sophia spat it out. Kelsey looked at her a little shocked. "You're probably the only one I have," Sophia continued, " And that's what's friends do... I believe."

Kelsey looked at Sophia genuinely touched. "Thanks Sophia."

"Don't go all soft on me!" Sophia said quickly, "We have a mirror to get!"

"We're coming too!" Jack said, "Just try and stop us!"

-888-

Kelsey scooped Emma up into her arms as they made their way down the long winding stair. "This place is creepy, Kelsey," she whispered.

"I know Emma," Kelsey said, "But we don't have much of a choice." They continued their descent in silence aside from Sophia complaining about the dust and the smoke that swirled around them ruining her starched apron.

Finally, they made it to the end of the stairs. Kelsey set Emma down and paused for a moment to catch her breath and wait for the others. Emma scurried ahead, "Kelsey, look!" she cried, "There's a river!"

"The River Styx," Jack observed, "Gateway to the Underworld."

"Great," Kelsey said, "How do we get across?"

"Look!" Emma cried.

A figure was making its way across the river on a long flat boat. It hunched over using a long pole to row itself across. The closer it got Kelsey realized that it was a skeleton. A living skeleton._ This is just too creepy! _

The figure finally came to a halt. He cocked his head and looked at the group. "You're not dead!" he said bluntly.

"Well, not _currently_," Jack said.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm the Boatman," the figure said with a small bow, "Now who are you? And what are you doing here? And why aren't you dead?!"

"Look, I'm very sorry we're not er... deceased," Kelsey said, "But we need to get across and talk to Hades. It's very important!"

"No! No! No!" The Boatman cried, "Absolutely not! It's against regulations seeing as you're still alive..."

"Now one moment, governor!" Jack said making his way through, "Let me tell you this. I've negotiated my way out of death with many prominent mythical figures, Davey Jones, Calypso. Any chance we could work something out."

"Hmm," The Boatman said thoughtfully, "Maybe you gotta point. Okay, I guess I could do what my cousin The Sphinx does. I give you a riddle and if you get it right you can go across. How's that sound?"

"What if we get it wrong?" Will asked.

"Always the optimist you are," Jack grumbled.

"Then, you have to go back from whence you came," The Boatman said.

Kelsey exchanged nervous glances. It didn't seem like they had a choice. "Okay," she said with a sigh, "What's your riddle?"

The Boatman paused thoughtfully scratching his head. "Oh! Yes, that's a good one! Here it goes. Eh Ahem," he cleared his throat before saying dramatically.

"_I never walk, I always run. Though I have no feet to do it._

_When crossing fields I bare no sword and yet I cut right through it."_

"Is that it?!" Kelsey cried, "Can't I phone a friend or something?!"

"No, that's it!" The Boatman snapped, "Now what is your answer?!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you think you know the answer message me and I'll let you know if it's right. By the way I made this up so you won't find the answer anywhere. Please review!


	14. Riddles and Songs

The Great Disney Adventure

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good grief! Has it really been that long since I've updated? dodges tomato from the angry mob So sorry! It won't happen again! On with the story

Chapter. 14 Riddles and Songs

"Rum!"

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"It's rum!" Jack said, "The answer is rum!"

"How do you figure?" Kelsey asked.

"It's a trick question!" Jack said, "My father told me once, 'Rum is the answer to all of life's problems."

"That's ridiculous!" Will cried, "Of all the absurd notions..."

"Kelsey, maybe it's a lawnmower!" Emma cried. Kelsey ran the riddle over in her head. Always running never walking though I have no feet to do it. When crossing fields I bare no sword and yet I cut right through it.

"It could work," Kelsey said, but then she caught a glimpse of the puzzled look on the Boatman's face. "I think we need something a little less modern."

"Okay, fine," Sophia said, "What runs, but doesn't have any feet."

"Oh I got it!" Jack cried, "Your nose! That runs!"

"That's disgusting!" Sophia cried.

"Further more your nose couldn't cut through a field," Will said, "Unless you happen to have a dagger shoved inside it."

Jack paused thoughtfully, "You know I know a guy..."

"Forget it, Jack!"

Kelsey groaned and sat down at the river's edge. She let out a sigh as she watched the dirty water run over her shoes. "Wait!" she cried suddenly, "A river! It's a river! A river runs, but has no feet! And when it goes through a field... they say it cuts through it! It's a river!"

The Boatman scowled, "Darn! I thought the pirate would throw you off!" Jack scowled. "Alright, alright, all aboard."

-888-

The boat rocked dangerously as they made their way across the gloomy river. Kelsey couldn't help, but notice the ghostly figures swimming along besides them. She started biting her nails anxiously. "Hey Kelsey!" Emma cried, "Look, there's people..."

"I know Emma!" Kelsey cried in a near panic, "Sit down!"

"We better find that bloody mirror after all this!" Jack scowled.

"I feel faint!" Sophia cried before pulling a paper bag out of her apron pockets and breathing deeply.

"Don't go tipsy on us now, poppet," Jack said steadying her, "You'd fall into that river and you'd never be able to wash the muck off your pretty apron." Sophia bolted upright at that comment.

"Well, here we are," The Boatman said with a flourish, "Hade's palace." Kelsey looked up at the dark foreboding fortress and felt a little nervous herself. "Good luck getting past the guard dog."

"Guard dog?!" Kelsey cried.

"Oh yeah," The Boatman said with a toothy grin, "Three heads. And they're always hungry."

-888-

The company inched closer and closer to the entry way. Then, it came into sight. A large three headed dog with shiny jet black fur and bright red eyes. "Puppies!" Emma cried happily.

"Very big puppies," Kelsey grumbled, "Anybody got a plan?"

"Well," Sophia offered timidly, "When, I was being trained as a fairy godmother... they always said that music tamed the savage beast."

"Music?" Will asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sophia said, "Quite sure."

"I'll be right back," Will said before scurrying ahead.

"What are you doing?!" Kelsey cried, but Will was too far ahead. He was now halfway between them and the door that lead to Hades's throne room... right in front of the dog. The dog didn't notice him at first. Then, one head jerked to attention and began to sniff at the air. Suddenly, it began barking and plopped its mighty paw in front of Will's path waking the other two heads.

"No!" Kelsey whispered. _This can't happen! I can't watch Orlando Bloom get torn apart by dogs! I'll never be the same! I'll be traumatized for life!_

Then, a faint voice echoed forth. Kelsey peered out at Will. Then, she heard it again. Singing! Will was singing!

"_The king and his men took the queen from her bed,_" he sang softly. One of the dogs leaned in closer sniffing him. Will sang a little louder, _"And bound her in her bones..." _

The dog sat back on its haunches studying Will with interest. Kelsey hid her face in her hands, "Has he been eaten yet?"

"No." Emma said.

"He better not stop singing though," Sophia whispered.

"_The sea is ours_," Will sang, "_And by the powers. Where we will we roam_." One of the heads let out a growl of contentment before closing its red eyes. Will quickly motioned for them to come forwards. "_Yo Ho! Haul together! Strike the colors high! Heave Ho! Thieves and beggars never shall we die._"

Kelsey scooped up her cousin and scurried across the floor in front of the mighty dog. One of the heads watched her lazily, but didn't seem to have the energy to swat at her. She tried to ignore Will's second verse. "_Some men have died and some are alive... and others sail on the sea._" Jack staggered behind Kelsey and then Sophia bustled along. Sophia's eyes were fixed on the sharp teeth of the dog. "_With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green." _

With shaking hands Kelsey pulled open the door. "This way!" she whispered. Jack tugged on Will's shoulder and he took a few steps back. _"Yo! Ho! Haul together! Strike the colors high! Heave! Ho! Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die..." _

Will held out the final note for a few seconds before he charged into the door following the others. "Will that was brilliant!" Sophia cried.

"Yeah, what did I tell you," Jack said giving Will a thump on the back, "Will Turner. Noble, heroic, terrific soprano," he quickly whispered to Kelsey out of the side of his mouth, "Eunuch."

"Look!" Emma cried, "The Mirror!"

Kelsey whirled around Hades's chambers. Sitting on a pedestal was the Mirror. She clambered up the stairs with the others close behind her. "Mirror!" she cried, "Wake up!"

The Mirror woke up with a start and then a smile realizing it was them, "For once I'm glad you disturbed my sleep! Now you can save me from that flaming creep!"

"Right," Kelsey said with a smile, "We'll take you with us, but what did Hades want with you?"

"Same as you guys information of course," The Mirror said, "Wanted to find a strong man and his wing-ed horse."

"What?!" Kelsey cried. She gripped The Mirror's frame tightly, "You didn't tell him anything did you?!" The Mirror frowned. "You stupid mirror!" she cried angrily, "Now he's going to find Hercules and Pegasus!"

"Yes, Hercules!" The Mirror cried, "How did you guess? He wanted to find Hercules and Pegasus."

"Oh sure so you talk for the bad guys!" Kelsey grumbled.

The Mirror frowned, "He was going to lock me in his terrible Hell. What could I do? I had to tell!"

"Maybe I should leave you here," Kelsey snapped before adding dryly, "You go so well with the decor."

"No wait! Don't leave me please!" The Mirror cried, "Maybe there's time to warn Hercules!"

"Be quiet," Kelsey said as she strapped him back onto her back, "We're getting out of here."

-888-

"Jack, stop humming that song!" Sophia snapped as they sat in the boat crossing the river.

"I can't help it," Jack replied, "Will, got that song stuck in my head and it's bloody catchy!"

"I don't care I'll throw you overboard if you don't stop!" Sophia cried.

"Kids, I'll turn this boat around if you don't behave!" Kelsey cried in the front seat of the boat. _Great! I've become my parents!_

It had taken another verse of Will's song to sneak past the dog, but at least the boatman had given them a roundtrip with one riddle. "So what are we going to do about this Hercules guy?" Sophia asked, "Hades must be already after him."

"He's in Greece," The Mirror said, "That much I know. And if he's in Europe that's where Hades will go."

"This place has a Europe too?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup," Sophia said, "Though its mostly just Ancient Greece and Paris. Though England's up there too..."

"What are you going to do about Hercules?" Will demanded, "Hades might have found him by now."

"There's nothing we can do," Kelsey protested, "We have to get straight to The Dark Forest and find the beast's mirror!"

"So you're just going to abandon Hercules?" Will cried.

"Have you seen Hercules?!" Kelsey cried, "He has more muscle in his pinky than I do in the rest of my body."

"Though that's not saying too much," Jack said.

"Doesn't matter," Will said, "We need to warn him! He could be in trouble!"

"So?" Kelsey cried, "I need to get home! Emma and I need to get home!"

"Do you ever get tired of being so infuriatingly noble?" Jack asked Will.

"Look, Will," Kelsey sighed, "I want to help Hercules just as much as you do, but I can't be in two places at one now can I?" Will was silent. "Can I?!" Kelsey demanded.

"No, you can't," Will said quietly.

Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. He was agreeing with her.

"That's why we have to split up."

Relief was gone.

"Split up?!" she cried, "What do you mean?"

"You and Sophia have to go find the other mirror while Jack and I go warn Hercules," Will explained.

"But, but, but..." Kelsey stammered.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Will asked.

"No," Kelsey grumbled, "But give me time and I'll think of something!"

"We don't have time!" Will cried, "It's the only way and you know that!"

"But what if something happened to you?" Kelsey asked, "What would you do?"

"Lass," Jack said with a smile, "How many times do I have to remind you? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Kelsey snapped.

"Kelsey, we'll be fine," Will said gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kelsey frowned, "I don't like it." She reached into her hat and felt a huge lump in her stomach. She tweaked Tinkerbell's wings as she moved and found the lamp. She handed it over to Will. "Take this with you."

"The Genie?!" Will cried, "We can't! You're his master."

"You may need him more," Kelsey said softly, "If Hades is involved... it could be dangerous. I only have one more wish anyway." She unbuckled the sword from her belt and handed it back to Will. Will shook his head.

"No, you keep it," he said it might come in handy.

Kelsey reattached the sword and let out a heavy sigh. This was not the way this was supposed to go! Hades had messed up everything!

Kelsey scowled and thought to herself. _When I see him next I'm going to take a bucket of water and give him a REALLY bad hair day!_


	15. The West Wing Heist

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm baaaack. Took long enough. So sorry my computer has been infested with viruses -whacks a gremlin that crawls out of the computer with a large mallet- anyway, I haven't had access to the internet in a while so now I'm playing catch up.

Chapter. 15 The West Wing Heist

Kelsey followed Sophia through the dark woods with Emma riding piggyback on top of The Mirror. and Tinkerbell buzzing around her head like a fly. "Are we there yet, Sophia?" Kelsey asked growing more and more impatient as the woods got darker and darker. Not having the pirates around didn't make her feel better either. She missed Will and as much as it pained her to admit she missed Jack too.

"There it is!" Sophia cried pointing ahead at the big dark castle.

Kelsey swallowed hard, "This could be more difficult than I thought." She plopped Emma on the ground and propped the mirror up against a tree trunk. "Okay troops!" she said pacing in a military style with her hands clasped behind her back in front of Sophia and Emma. "Here's the plan. We sneak in. We get the mirror. We sneak out. Any questions?" Emma raised her hand. Kelsey let out a sigh, "Emma."

Emma pulled her hand back down, "If The Beast catches us will he eat us?"

"Any _other_ questions?" Kelsey asked.

"How do we get in and get out?" Sophia demanded.

"That is a very good question, Sophia," Kelsey admitted, "I wish I had a very good answer."

"Oh please! Come on, ladies!" The Mirror cried rolling his eyes, "I'm starting to think I was better off with Hades."

Kelsey kicked a cloud of dust into The Mirror's face, "Keep it up and I just might give you back to Hades. You'd go so well in his den." The Mirror fell silent. "Anyway, Sophia you know the castle better than any of us. How would you get in?"

"Well, I would know better than to do anything so stupid as..."

"Answer the question!"

"Okay!" Sophia said sniffily, "I would go onto the balcony and sneak in through the West Wing. But you'd have to be able to fly in order to do that."

"Eh ahem," Kelsey grumbled as she began to float a few inches off the ground.

"Oh yeah," Sophia said, "Right."

Kelsey and Emma flew up through the tree branches with Sophia holding onto Kelsey's hand and Emma carrying The Mirror. They landed nimbly on the balcony and peered into the dark shadowy room that was the West Wing. Kelsey cringed. She always remembered the West Wing as a scary place in the movie. Of course she had been four years old when had first seen it.

A short distance away glowing with a warm red light was the rose. A collection of petals had settled around its base. The Beast didn't have much time. _Belle had better get her act together! _Kelsey scowled. Of course her attention wasn't on the rose, but what was sitting next to it. The Beast's magical mirror. What she needed to make everything right again.

"I'll go get it," Emma whispered to Kelsey before letting go of her hand and sneaking inside.

"Emma stop!" Kelsey cried as she attempted to snatch her cousin back, but it was too late. Emma was already inside the darkened room. She tiptoed across the room to the tiny table where the mirror lay. Emma had to stand up on her toes just to reach it. She lifted the lovely shimmering mirror and looked at it curiously. "Come back here, Emma!" Kelsey whispered fiercely.

At that moment, they heard a click as the door began to open. Emma let out a gasp of fear. She plopped the mirror back onto the table. "Emma hide!" Kelsey whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear. Emma dove underneath the table rustling the tablecloth as she did. Kelsey and Sophia dropped behind a gargoyle as the door opened.

The Beast and Belle walked inside. Belle looked breathtakingly radiant in a golden dress that Kelsey had dreamed of having when she was younger. The Beast led her over to the small table. Kelsey's fingers flew to her mouth to stifle the small cry that threatened to leak out. Emma was still inside!

The Beast lifted the silver mirror and showed it to Belle. Emma scampered away from their feet as far away as she could (which wasn't too far). "This mirror can show you anything want to see," The Beast said.

_Rats! _Kelsey screamed mentally. _Not NOW!_

Belle cautiously accepted the mirror looking into it, "I'd like to see my father... please." A bright green glow burst forth from the mirror. Emma shielded her eyes from it beneath the table and Kelsey watched as Belle's face slowly changed to a horrified expression. "Oh no!" she cried, "Papa! He's sick! He may be dying and he's all alone!"

_Go get him! _Kelsey cried in her head. _Go find a horse! Just put the mirror down! PUT IT DOWN!_

The Beast took a step closer standing on Emma's long dwarf shirt. She gasped quietly and struggled to pull it out while The Beast gazed at the rose sitting on the table weighing his choices. He sighed heavily before saying softly, "Then, you must go to him. I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

"Then, I'm free?" Belle asked hopefully. The Beast nodded. She thanked him happily and then hurried out of the West Wing with her skirts bustling around her.

"SHIT!" Kelsey swore under her breath slightly relieved that the Disney Gods didn't strike her dead for swearing in The Kingdom.

"What now genius?" Sophia grumbled.

"First, we get my cousin out," Kelsey whispered, "Then, we have a horse to catch."

The Beast stood there for a few seconds explaining to Cogsworth the Clock why he had to let Belle go. Then, he went to his chair and sat down wearily and dejected. Emma cautiously poked her head out from under the table and looked around the room with wide eyes. Kelsey motioned for Emma to come to her. Emma began crawling forwards as quick as she could, but in her haste she bumped the table. Kelsey held her breath as the glass case that held the rose wobbled back and forth. CRASH! It fell to the ground.

The Beast jumped up instantly. "Who's there?!" he yelled.

"Run Emma!" Kelsey cried. Emma bounded to her feet and ran the rest of the way before jumping into the air and taking flight. Kelsey grabbed Sophia and The Mirror before launching herself into a free fall off the balcony. Sophia screamed and grabbed onto her as she did. The Beast hurried after them onto the balcony and let out a ferocious roar full of grief and pain and anger.

-888-

"That was way too close," Sophia said, "Can't we find a better way? You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"We don't have time for this, Sophia," Kelsey scowled as she began to pick up speed, "We have to find Belle! Sophia, hold the Mirror. Are you okay Emma?" she asked. Emma wasn't able to keep up with Kelsey's bullet-like pace. She clung to Kelsey's leg tightly.

"I-I-I'm okay," she stammered.

"Good," Kelsey grumbled, "Hang on!"

Kelsey shot through the dark and foreboding woods until she saw a blue cloaked figure wearing a dark blue cloak. Belle and her horse Philippe. Kelsey sped up going in for a dive. Oh God forgive me for what I'm about to do. She thought to herself before she bowled into one of the most beloved Disney characters of all time.

Belle fell off the horse and looked up at Kelsey in surprise. "I'm sorry," Kelsey said holding up her hands, "I really am!"

"What are you doing?" Belle cried, "Why are you attacking me? Wait, a second! You're the flying girl from the ball!"

"Guilty," Kelsey said, "But really you have to believe me I don't want to do this!" She flung open Belle's pack and began to rummage through it. "Oh yeah, Chip's in here!" she said holding up the little tea cup, "Stowaway!"

"Taddle-tale!" Chip retorted before Kelsey shoved him back inside the pack.

"Stop it!" Belle yelled running forwards, "Those are my things!"

"Aha!" Kelsey cried triumphantly as she hauled out the mirror.

"Give me that!" Belle demanded angrily, "That's mine! My dear friend gave me that!"

"I know I know," Kelsey cried wrestling with her guilty conscience, "I'll give it back I promise." She jumped to her feet again and took off.

-888-

The sound of hoofbeats behind her let her know that Belle wasn't just going to let her have the mirror. "Kelsey, she's gaining!" Sophia cried.

"Do something! Faster faster!" The Mirror cried, "Before we meet with untold disaster!"

"Shut up both of you!" Kelsey yelled before weaving through a series of trees. Belle had fallene behind. She wasn't able to get through with the horse. Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. "Made it!"

"Kelsey!" Emma squealed, "Watch out!"

CRASH!

-888-

Kelsey watched as many miniature Belles raced around her head riding her horse. "Wow," she said to herself, "You really do see things run around your head when you get hit." She sat up wearily, "What happened?"

Sophia was a short distance away. She pulled The Beast's mirror out of a mound of dirt and began polishing its surface. "You crashed into a tree! You have to be the worst pilot I've ever seen!"

"Well, Sophia's still nagging," Kelsey groaned as she sat up, "She must be okay. How about you squirt?" she asked Emma.

"Very dizzy," Emma said as she clutched her head to stop it from spinning.

"Well, at least we lost her," Kelsey said getting to her feet as Emma handed her the mirror.

"THIEF! COME BACK HERE!"

"Or maybe not," Kelsey said. She rubbed her throbbing head she could feel where a very large bruise was already forming.

"Hurry up quickly you fat slow cow!" The Mirror snapped, "We don't have much time! Change me! Now!"

"Look you accursed piece of glass!" Kelsey yelled scooping him up, "I am about this close to shattering you into a million pieces. We need to get rid of Belle first."

"Kelsey, over here," Emma cried. Kelsey whirled around and realized that Emma was far ahead.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"This way!" Emma cried, "Look what I found!"

Kelsey could hear Belle getting closer. She had no choice but to follow Emma. She hurried through the woods with The Mirror banging hard against her knee. Finally, she made her way through to the clearing. It was there she saw what Emma was pointing at. It was a strange frightening looking mansion. Kelsey could see a graveyard in its backyard.

"We can hide in here," Emma said boldly.

"Bad idea!" Kelsey cried.

"Well, we don't have time for you to think of a good one!" Sophia retorted, "It's Gracey Manor. It's owners died along time ago so we won't have to worry about trespassing."

"Its owners died?!" Kelsey cried, "And this is supposed to make me feel better?!"

She sighed and followed the others into the mansion. As she did she thought bitterly to herself. _I hope Jack and Will are having as much fun as we are. _Little did she know, but the pirates were in a far worse place than she was...


	16. Oh Bugger!

The Great Disney Adventure

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

Chapter. 16 Oh Bugger!

"Watch where you're going!" Another chariot driver bellowed as he tore down the streets. Will jumped backwards pulling Jack back with him... narrowly.

"Remind me," Jack scowled, "WHY? Did we feel it necessary to come to Thebes?"

"Because the River Guardian said it was where we could find Hercules," Will said.

"The River Guardian almost ate us!" Jack snapped, "Because you thought it would be a good idea to ask directions! It was only when we mentioned that Hercules guy's name when he dropped us. Must have something to do with that lump sticking off his noggin." The two pirates scurried across a busy intersection while people stopped and stared at the odd pair. The only two people in the streets who weren't wearing togas. "Let us examine our journey so far," Jack said, "We've nearly been burnt to a crisp by Hades, eaten by the River Guardian, and very nearly squashed by an incoming chariot. How is getting squashed going to help Hercules?!"

"We'll find him," Will said, "We just have to ask someone else if they've seen him."

"Very well then," Jack said. He started to approach a man, "Excuse me. My good sir."

The man ignored him rushing by in a panic. Jack froze and then looked around quizzically at Will, "Well, you must have scared him off, Will."

Will rolled his eyes. "What?!" Jack asked, "Do I offend? I showered this week!"

Will tried to get another man's attention but he just hurried by as well. Then, a lady and then another. No one would stop and talk to either pirate they just followed the mob running to the outskirts of the city. "What's happening?!" Will cried in frustration.

"Any more bright ideas?" Jack asked, "This one worked so well after all."

"I don't get it!" Will grumbled before grabbing a man's shoulder, "You sir, what's happening?!"

The man pulled away but yelled over his shoulder, "Two boys. They're caught in the gorge. They're trapped."

"That's terrible," Will cried.

"Oh are you going to try and save _them_ too?" Jack demanded, "Do you ever get tired of playing the hero?"

"Come on Jack," Will said grabbing his coat jacket, "Everyone's going."

Jack shrugged, "When, in Rome... er Greece..."

-888-

The two were chasing after the stragglers following the crowd. Suddenly, Jack froze and looked back. A small figure was waddling towards them. From this angle it looked like it was half man half goat. Jack shook his head, "I gotta lay off the rum."

Will turned and looked at what he was staring at. He let out a sigh, "We've seen undead monkeys, walking skeletons, and cursed Aztec gold and you're amused by this poor deformed goat."

"Hey buddy!" the goat snapped, "Watch it!"

"See!" Jack cried, "It talked! It's much more better than a goat. It's a _talking _goat!"

"I'm not a goat!" he snapped, "I'm a satyr! Everyone with eyes can see that." He paused for a few moments to catch his breath. "Oh for crying out loud..." he gasped between wheezes, "this is the thanks I get... all those years of training...when I get my hands on Hercules... I'll..."

"Wait a second!" Will interrupted dropping down to the satyr's level, "You know Hercules?"

"Know him?" the satyr cried, "I trained the lousy ungrateful pinhead." He paused for breath.

"Well, if that's how you really feel about him I guess you can't help us," Will said.

"Hold it! Hold it!" the satyr cried with renewed interest, "Are you a potential customer? Do you have a town in danger? Have your purse been stolen? Do you have a damsel in distress?"

"Does Will count?" Jack asked.

"Shut up Jack!" Will snapped.

"Because if you want to deal with the big guy you know you have to talk to me. I am his trainer after all," Phil said puffing up his chest.

"Then, you know where to find him," Will asked eagerly.

"That I do," he said proudly, "Name's Phil."

"Will. Jack. Come on!" Will scooped Phil off the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" Phil cried, "Gently! You call that gentle? I've seen baby giraffes fall to the ground gentler than that! Watch it!" he grumbled all the way to the gorge.

-888-

The gorge was certainly wide and dark. By the time they made there it was filled with people like a grand stadium. A huge boulder completely blocked off the area where two little boys were trapped tight. A terrible way to go. Will plopped unceremoniously on the ground. Phil groaned, "Kid, you're sure not doing my lumbago any favors!"

"Where's Hercules?" Jack demanded, "He can't be too hard to find."

"There!" Phil cried pointing at the young man standing in front of the large boulder.

"That's it?" Will asked.

"What do you mean that's it?!" Phil cried.

"He's just standing there," Will pointed out.

"You'll see," Phil said eagerly.

The man gave a groan and lifted the massive boulder high over his head. Will's eyes widened and Jack's mouth dropped open. Phil smiled smugly. Jack turned to Will accusingly, "Remind why you thought he so desperately needed our help again?"

Will swatted Jack as the soft rumble of reluctant applause echoed through the audience. The man smiled to the crowd before chucking the boulder away. Will's mouth hung open as it sailed clear over the gorge and out of harm's way. The two boys who had been trapped scampered off into the cliffs.

"And you doubted him," Phil said proudly, "I taught him everything he knows, ya know. So shall we talk business?"

"We need to talk to him," Will said making his way through the crowds.

"Hey didn't I tell you?" Phil snapped, "You wanna talk to him. You wanna talk to me."

"This doesn't concern you," Will said as he leapt down. Jack was staring off into the distance with a curious look on his face.

"Of course it concerns me!" Phil snapped.

Jack pulled out a long telescope and continued to view the distance.

"Not this time." Will continued.

"William?" Jack asked.

"Everything about the kid is my business!" Phil snapped, "I guarantee that he can do anything you want him to. Wasn't that display of strength enough?"

"Will!" Jack persisted.

"It's not business," Will said, "I need to warn him."

"William!" Jack cried.

"Not business?!" Phil cried, "Then why did I even bother talking to you to begin with?"

"WILL!" Jack finally burst.

"WHAT IS IT JACK?!" Will cried letting out his pent up frustrations on Jack.

Jack cleared his throat professionally, "It might interest you to know that Hades's little wombats are crawling up the cliff face even as we speak."

"What?!" Will cried leaping back up to where Jack stood.

"Hades?!" Phil echoed, "Whoa! What's all this about Hades?"

Will swiped the spyglass from Jack and put it to his eye. Sure enough Pain and Panic were standing there. Will raised the glass a little higher into the darkness behind the two. Sitting there in his throne was Hades. "Hades," Will whispered.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Will said, "He's just sitting there. But why would he do that?"

"Hades is here?!" Phil cried.

"He's waiting," Jack said quietly, "What other reason could there be?"

"Waiting for what?" Will asked. The three of them looked down at Hercules who was waving at the crowd.

"Kid!" Phil cried before scampering down the side of the cliff.

"Wait Phil!" Will cried, "It could be dangerous! You don't know what Hades is planning!" He jumped down after Phil. Jack stood there staring at them.

"What are you chasing after him for?!" Jack cried, "You don't know what they got planned either!" He groaned and followed them. "A thousand curses on the day I met Will Turner... or Kelsey for that matter! I don't need people getting into messes. I can handle that all by me onesy."

-888-

Phil ran to Hercules's side. By the time he got there he was already gasping for breath again. The student hurried over to Phil's side with a bright smile. Despite his bulging biceps and the fact that he had thrown a boulder that no one else could dream of lifting, the boy looked quite harmless. He had a disarming smile and rattled on like he was still a child. "Phil!" he cried happily, "It was great! They even applauded... well sort of!"

Phil was still heaving breaths of air when Will and Jack jumped down to the ground. He raised his hand and was about to say something when Jack cut him off. "You boy," he cried, "Am I correct in thinking that you are Hercules."

"Yeah, that's my name," Hercules said, "My name is Hercules and I just happen to be a hero."

"Yeah," Jack said, "Jack. Pirate. Now that we got that out of the way..."

"Look," Will interrupted, "I don't really have time to explain everything, but you're just going to have to trust me when I say you're in grave danger."

"What?!" Hercules cried, "Why? Why should I believe you?"

"Because he's incredibly irritatingly noble," Jack interjected.

"Because Hades is up in those cliffs!" Will blurted out, jabbing a finger skywards, "He used a magic mirror to find you. I don't know what he's going to do, but I know its not good and..."

At that moment a faint growl echoed from one end of the gorge. All four of the men froze and looked nervously in that direction. A pair of huge red eyes blinked and then glared at them in the dark. "I hate to break it to ya, kid," Phil said softly, "But that's not applause!"

"Oh bugger!" Jack said.

A huge viscious looking dragon stomped out of the cave. Its long purple neck stretched up so it rose high above the men. It gnashed its shimmering teeth together before it looked down at the men hungrily. "P-p-phil," Hercules stammered, "What do you call that thing?"

"Two words," Phil said as the creature let out a horrible earsplitting screech. "Am and scray!"

Jack stood there for a few seconds trying to make sense of what fill said before chuckling, "Oh Amscray Ha. Clever."

"Jack!" Will cried pulling Jack behind a large rock. The hydra stomped forwards snapping its terrible jaws at Hercules. Phil shoved his way past Will and Jack to yell out advice to Hercules. "Good. So far so good. Now swing with your left... oof! Your _other _left!"

Will and Jack worked up the courage to peek out at the monster. "Should we be worried?" Will whispered to Phil.

"Oh no," Phil said shrugging it off easily, "This kid can handle anything. His dad is Zeus ya know."

Suddenly, the hydra knocked Hercules's sword a distance away with one swipe of its clawed paw. Phil let out a gasp. Will cringed as Hercules scampered after it with the hydra snapping after him. "What do we do now?!" Will whispered to Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Do you know any more songs?"


	17. Six Wishes

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I am not nearly rich enough to own Disney or any of these characters

Chapter. 16 Six Wishes

"Let's see," Kelsey said as she began pacing the dark corridors of the Gracey Manor. In the past twenty four hours I have borrowed a magic lamp inadvertently locking Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders, I have crashed a royal princess party... and several windows, I have stolen not one but _two_ magic mirrors. I have gotten on Hades's bad side, crashed into Belle's horse only to swipe her mirror the one thing that can lead her to her father, and most importantly I may have sent Will Turner aka Orlando Bloom to his death!" Kelsey let out a groan. _I'm going to Disney Hell! They can save a spot for me right between Jafar and The Evil Queen. _

"Enough talk enough slacking!" The Mirror continued to gripe, "Let's get to business about the body I'm lacking!"

"Will you relax?!" Kelsey yelled at The Mirror, "I've gone through Hell and back for you... literally. Sophia, where's the mirror?"

Sophia reached into her pockets and pulled out the beast's mirror. "Perhaps you should get some information out of him first."

"What's that noise?" Emma asked suddenly as she clung to Kelsey's leg.

"What noise?" Kelsey asked nervously. She strained her ears. Sure enough she did hear a noise. Something was rolling down the hallways. "Sophia, I thought no one lived here! Kelsey cried.

"No one does," Sophia said, "Except the ghosts that is..."

"The ghosts!" Kelsey snapped, "What do you mean the ghosts?!"

"Well, there's 999 ghosts living in here!" Sophia said, "Everyone knows that!"

"Everyone except me!" Kelsey retorted.

Suddenly, a bright green light beamed in Kelsey's eyes. A crystal ball was rolling towards them... with a human head floating inside it. "This is too weird!" Kelsey cried.

Sophia gasped," You're... you're..."

"Trespassers in the manor," the head said. She narrowed her eyes at them, "You're not realtors are you?"

"You're... you're..." Sophia continued to stammer.

"... still talking even though her head isn't connected to her body!" Kelsey finished, "Come on let's get out of here!"

"No, Kelsey!" Sophia cried aghast, "Do you know who this _is_?"

"Maybe you're a little too close to the situation to see it," Kelsey said delicately, "But that is a human head floating in a crystal ball!"

"No!" Sophia cried, "You simpleton!"

"Simpleton?!" Kelsey snapped, "You're the one talking to it!"

"Eh Ahem!" the head cleared its throat impatiently. Her bouncy curls floating in the green crystal ball.

"This is Madame Leota!" Sophia cried.

"Madame who?" Kelsey asked.

"Leota you dolt!" Sophia cried

"I don't like "dolt" anymore than I liked "simpleton"." Kelsey snapped.

"I'm so sorry about the lack of respect madame," Sophia said kneeling down besides the crystal ball and wiping a smudge off it.

"Care to explain to us simpletons what's so special about the head in the fishbowl?!" Kelsey demanded.

Sophia looked like she had been slapped across the face, "How can you be so crude?!"

"It's alright," Madame Leota said with a sigh, "Very few people remember who I was before I was trapped inside this thing."

"She's one of the greatest gypsy fairies of all time!" Sophia cried, "Ever! So stop calling her the head!"

"Gypsy Fairy huh?" Kelsey asked peering into the bowl, "Do you think she could get us home?"

"Well, not like this," Sophia cried, "She's trapped just like the Mirror. Magicked glass." Sophia lifted the head off the ground and held it out, "But maybe if you freed her..."

"Hey! Stop it! Hey!" The Mirror screamed, "I'm the only spirit you'll free today!"

"You have a magic mirror?!" Madam Leota cried her eyes glowing green.

"Of course ma'am," Sophia said eagerly, "And I'm sure she'll free you... right?" She looked up at Kelsey.

"We said we would free The Mirror," Kelsey said shuffling awkwardly. Sophia was still a little starstruck and this was doing a number on her judgement.

"But Kelsey!" Sophia cried, "She could send you home!"

"Well, since you put in that way," Kelsey said thoughtfully.

"Hey! I can do that too!" The Mirror snapped, "You made a promise! And I made one to you!"

"He did," Kelsey agreed.

"After he told Hades that information for free!" Sophia retorted.

"Well..."

"Oh come on! This is no fun! He was going to drop me! What would you have done?"

"Er..."

"You could've resisted!"

"I would have been fried! If I didn't tell him I could have died!"

"Melodramatic Mirror!"

"QUIET!" Kelsey cried unable to take it anymore. Everyone stared at her awkwardly. "Okay, not that quiet," Kelsey said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"So what are you going to do?" Sophia demanded. Kelsey opened her mouth dramatically.

"I have no idea!"

-888-

"Bugger bugger bugger bugger!" Jack yelled as he and Will scampered from one rock to the next hiding from the hydra. The hydra lunged at them suddenly narrowly missing Jack's swaggering body. "Nice beastie," he said cautiously, "You don't really want to eat ole Jack do you?" Another near miss. Jack jumped back anxiously, "I had no idea I was such a delicacy. First, the pelagostos, then the Krakken, now this big lug!"

"Must be all the rum in your system," Will said.

"Are you going to sit there making jokes or are you gonna think of a way out of this?" Jack asked.

"Wait!" Will cried, "The Lamp!" He pulled the lamp out of his belt and rubbed it quickly. There was a poof of blue smoke and the Genie appeared out of nowhere.

"Kelsey, you've gotta start running around like that I'm getting seasick... oh!" Genie cried suddenly realizing that it wasn't Kelsey holding his lamp. "Kels, I don't really want to point this out, but you may want to think about waxing your upper lip."

"Ha, very funny," Will snapped," Kelsey gave me this in case we needed it and we need it!"

"Very well, your wish is my command," Genie said.

"I wish the hydra was dead!" Will said quickly.

Genie turned into a knight and charged forwards at the hydra. SPROING! The Genie crashed into the hydra's stomach denting his lance. The Genie lifted his viser and stared up at the hydra. "A Hydra!" he cried, "You didn't mention the fact that it was a hydra!"

"Is that important?" Jack asked as The Genie poofed back behind their boulder.

"Yes!" Genie protested, "Thanks to the Mythical Creatures Protection Act of 1996 I can't er... kill other magical/ mythical creatures anymore."

"What?!" Will cried.

"Well, you see that hydra is an endangered species," Genie shrugged, "It's against regulations!"

"Look out!" Hercules warned. The three of them scattered.

Jack glared at the Genie, "Look at that thing and tell me. Who do you think is more endangered? That hydra or me?!"

"Jack! Think fast!" Will cried. He tossed Jack the lamp before diving out of the way. Hercules was managing to hold it off for a while.

"Make a wish!" Genie cried.

"Hmmm," Jack said thoughtfully, "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow has a nice ring to it..."

"JACK!"

"Okay, okay, Will," Jack sighed, "Can't take a joke."

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the crowd let out a horrible gasp. Will and Jack looked up just in time to see the hydra swallow Hercules. "That's not good," Jack said before turning to Genie, "I wish Hercules still had his sword."

Seconds later Hercules drew his sword and swiftly sliced open the creature's esophagus. Hercules stumbled out dizzily before collapsing to the ground. Jack gave Will a smug I told you so look. Phil hurried over to Hercules and helped him to his feet. Jack and Will were about to join them when they heard a strange noise. "That doesn't sound good," Phil said nervously. Suddenly, three more heads sprouted out of the hydra's dead body. "Definitely not good!" Phil cried.

One of the heads lunged at the little trio. "I wish we had a shield!" Will cried as he swiped the lamp from Jack. There was a blast of blue magic before a giant golden shield covered them. The hydra's teeth clashed against the had shield. The creature reared back and roared in pain. The three of them hurried beneath shield making their way away from the monster while Hercules's horse Pegasus swooped down out of the sky.

"Ooh! My turn! My turn!" Jack cried, "I gotta good one!"

"You better," Will said as he tossed him the lamp.

"I wish I had rum!" Jack cried as he rubbed.

"WHAT?! OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE AND YOU WISH FOR RUM?!" Will cried.

Genie shrugged and shot a bolt of lightning out of his index finger. A bottle of fine rum was in Jack's hands. "Brilliant," Jack cried. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a match. He struck out on the side bottle and threw it inside the bottle before quickly tossing the bottle at the hydra.

BOOM! The bottle exploded taking out one of the heads. Jack smiled at Will, "And you doubted me mate!"

"Look!" Genie cried pointing out at the hydra. Two more heads sprouted out from where the first had been.

"Oh." Jack said uncertainly.

Will swiped the lamp back from Jack, "You blew it!"

"Literally!" Jack piped.

"Shut up! We'll have to fight our way out of this one. I wish we had our swords!" Another puff of blue smoke and Will and Jack both had their fine swords in their hands. "Come on!" Will cried as he shoved the lamp back into Jack's hands. The two pirates joined Hercules hacking away at the heads. Everytime they did more heads would sprout out until there were too many to count.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE HEADSLICING THING?!!" Phil bellowed from the sidelines.

"The goat has a point," Jack said, "Couldn't we just wish that hydra was somewhere else?"

"And let it terrorize some other part of The Kingdom?" Will asked.

"Okay, then let's wish ourselves somewhere else!" Jack cried.

"And let him eat the entire town?"

"Well, I don't know anyone here!"

"JACK!"

"I'm running out of ideas!" Jack cried indignantly, "Oh I wish Kelsey and her friends were here! They always have good plans!"

"Jack no!" Will cried. Too late. The wish had been made. The two pirates stood there in silence staring at each other in horror for a few moments.

"Maybe it didn't work," Jack shrugged.

"JACK SPARROW!"

Jack smiled sheepishly, "I think she's here."


	18. An Accord

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Disney

Chapter. 18 An Accord

Kelsey had been standing in a creaky old mansion, but a sudden flash of light and a loud bang had changed all that. Now she stood there with her friends holding a mirror in one hand and a floating head in another gazing up at the most ferocious hydra she had ever seen. After she managed to look past the hydra she focused on one person, Jack. "I don't know how you did it Jack!" she screamed at him as he and Will ran to her side, "But I know this is your fault!"

"It was an accident, love," Jack said.

"How many heads does that thing have?!" Sophia shrieked.

"I lost count after ninety-four," Will said.

"Kelsey, thank goodness you're here!" Genie cried hugging Kelsey, "Master, these two have used up all their wishes and that thing is still here!"

"Where's Hercules?!" Kelsey cried. Jack pointed skyward at Hercules. The hydra had thrown him up into the sky. They were playing with him. Kelsey cringed. Hades was doubtlessly watching this up in the cliffs.

"PHIL!" they heard Hercules scream, "I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS IN BASIC TRAINING!!"

Suddenly, they tossed him up into the air and caught him. They had him pinned hard against the cliff face. "Do something Kelsey!" Genie cried.

Kelsey looked at the cliff, "We need to topple that cliff!"

"How do you recommend we do that?!" Will cried.

Kelsey snatched looked at Madam Leota, "Gypsy fairy? Right?"

Leota nodded, "But I can't do anything while I'm stuck in here!"

"Sophia catch!" Kelsey cried tossing Madam Leota to Sophia.

Sophia gave a small cry, but managed to catch the crystal ball, "Kelsey! Of all the stupid irresponsible things you've done! And there's been quite a few so far..."

"Shut up, Sophia!" Kelsey ordered, "Leota! Tell her what to do! She'll do the spell and make it quick!"

"What?!" Sophia cried, "No, I couldn't..."

"Do it Sophia!" Kelsey snapped.

"Okay," she said rather unsure of herself. She lifted Leota with trembling hands so she was eye level. "What do I do?"

"Listen carefully," Leota said, "Do you know how to say incantations?" Sophia nodded. "Good. Repeat after me and enunciate clearly! _Will of rock and boulder and stone. Bend your will to me alone. Avalanche move and rockside fall. Obey me mountain hear my call_."

Sophia swallowed hard and closed her eyes whispering the words. "Louder!" Leota ordered.

"_Will of rock and boulder and stone_!" Sophia yelled this time, "_Bend your will to me alone. Avalanche move and rockside fall. Obey me mountain! Hear my call!_"

Suddenly, the rocks starting trembling. The Hydra looked up and gasped, all ninety four plus heads. The entire cliff face cracked and crumbled down to the ground on top of the hydra until only its single claw remained.

"Where's Hercules?!" Will asked nervously, "He's still in there!"

"What did I do?!" Sophia cried nearly dropping her hero.

The claw started stirring. "Oh bugger!" Jack cried.

"I didn't do the spell right!" Sophia wailed, "It wasn't strong enough!"

"No wait!" Kelsey cried, "Look!" she pointed at the claw. Two fingers were thrown out of the way and Hercules emerged unscathed from the wreckage. The stadium of people erupted into loud applause as they hurried down to the gorge. Jack was taking a dramatic bow and blowing kisses, but they ran right by him. They scooped up Hercules and carried him away yelling his praises. Jack stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Oi!" he cried, "What about us?! We helped! You wouldn't have won if it weren't for us mate! You know that!" But the crowd s were gone. Jack scowled and kicked a rock before wandering off grumbling to himself.

"You did it Sophia," Kelsey smiled patting her shoulder. Sophia looked stunned.

"I-I did... didn't I?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes, Sophia," Leota agreed, "A very fine incantation."

"Eh ahem!" The Mirror cleared his throat very loudly, "There's some business you seem to be fleeing. Tell me which one of us do you plan to be freeing?"

"Keep your mask on," Kelsey said propping the two up next to each other. "In light of recent events, I have made a decision."

"And that is?" Leota asked.

"I will free you both with the mirror," Kelsey said, "But on a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Leota asked.

"Yes," Kelsey said very businesslike, "Item one. I will free The Mirror if he holds true to his original agreement and tells me how Emma and I can get home." The Mirror shrugged. "Item two," Kelsey continued, "I will free Madam Leota."

"Good!" Leota cried happily.

"On one condition."

"Which is?" Leota asked anxiously.

"That you train Sophia to be a fairy godmother," Kelsey said.

"What?!" Sophia cried in disbelief.

"Yes," Kelsey said, "I think it seems fair. After all you say that she is the best." Kelsey turned to Sophia sincerely, "After all you've been through you deserve the best." Sophia beamed. "So?" Kelsey asked, "Do we have an accord?"

Leota and The Mirror exchanged glances, "Yes." The Mirror said quickly.

Leota nodded, "I agree too!"

Sophia squealed and hugged Kelsey tightly, "Oh thank you! Thank you! I take back every bad thing I ever said about you!"

"The mirror please, Sophia," Kelsey said gently.

"Of right of course," Sophia said fishing the magic mirror out of her pocket. "Here."

-888-

"Okay, stand back guys," Kelsey said, "I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen here." Genie turned into a blue crash helmet and settled on Emma's head. Will put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back. Kelsey gently placed the mirror down in front of The Mirror and Madam Leota. Suddenly, a bright white light shot out from the mirror blasting the two of them. Kelsey had to throw her hands over her face to protect her eyes from the glare. Genie poofed from a crash helmet to a pair of sunglasses.

Finally, the white light faded away and they could see two figures standing there. Madam Leota was standing there. Her curls bouncing everywhere. Her long gypsy garb rustled softly in the breeze. Standing next to her was The Mirror. He still wore his strange mask as well as a long robe. He was busy studying his new fingers and legs.

"Well, it's good to be back," Madam Leota said.

"I have hands!" The Mirror cried gratefully, "Greatest in the land!"

"I'm glad you like them," Kelsey said, "But you both have deals to live up to."

"Of course, of course," Madam Leota said, "We can begin training immediately."

"And you?" Kelsey demanded, "God knows what I've had to put up with for you."

The Mirror managed to look up from his hands long enough to agree, "You've fulfilled your duty. You've done your time. I believe that it is time I did mine. Journey west to a Land of Doors. Search closely and find the one that is yours. No longer than will you have to roam. Just find that door and you'll be home."

"Find a door?" Kelsey cried, "What are you talking about?"

"It sounds like Monstropolis," Will offered, "That's it. One of the doors must lead to your home."

"Does that mean we're going home?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're going home!" Kelsey cried, "We just have to find the door."

"We can give you a ride there in the Pearl," Will said, "Jack!"

Jack suddenly emerged from behind a cliff and was dragging something. "Oi! Look what I found!" he pulled out a young woman behind the cliff. She scowled at them angrily. She had long brown curls and a slender body, but she could punch like a boxer. "Says her name's Meg."

"Meg?" Will asked.

"She's with Hades," Jack said, "I found her in his private box."

"You knew something about this?" Will asked, "You're helping Hades?!"

"Let go of me!" Meg cried.

"You're not answering the question, Love," Jack retorted.

"She's the woman who said that the boys were trapped!" Will pointed out.

"Well, we can't let her go back," Sophia cried, "Who knows what she'll do!"

"I'm not coming with you!" Meg cried, "I'm not!"

"That's where you're wrong, love," Jack said tying her hands quickly with a length of rope, "You're coming. Though if it would be more comfortable for you to walk without these bonds you could. Of course than you'd have to hold my hand..." SMACK! Meg slapped Jack hard across the face.

"Sorry honey," she said, "But I could never fall for a guy who wears make-up." She stomped ahead a few paces as far away from Jack as she could.

Jack rubbed the side of his face. "You know I don't think you actually deserved that one," Will said with a smug smile.

"That woman!" Jack snapped, "She's pushy, sly, a natural and flawless liar, absolutely stubborn and more than a bit foolish!" he put his hand on Will's shoulder, "Will, I don't want to alarm you, but I think I'm in love." Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What?"

"Well, now that my duty's complete," The Mirror said, "There's a big world out there for me to see."

"And we do have some training to get to," Madam Leota said, "We can head back to Gracey Manor and get started right away."

Kelsey smiled awkwardly at Sophia, "Good luck, Sophia."

"Uh Madam Leota," Sophia said suddenly, "I'm really thrilled about you training me, but... don't you think I could put off my training for just a little longer."

"What?" Madam Leota asked.

"Well, you see," Sophia said shuffling awkwardly, "I think I should see my friends home. It's the right thing to do."

Leota smiled, "Yes, I think that seems appropriate. I'll wait for you at the Manor."

"Wait," The Mirror cried, "Perhaps could you maybe please... at your mansion... is there room for me?"

Leota raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose that there could be... if you don't mind sharing with 999 ghosts."

"Perfect as can be," The Mirror said cheerily, "There can be an even thousand counting me."

"Then, we'd better get going," Leota said, "Take my hand and I'll transport us there."

"Wait!" Kelsey cried grabbing the magic mirror, "Please, give this to Belle. With my apologies."

"Of course," Madam Leota said taking it gently, "Good luck on your journey. I hope you make it home."

"And of all the places wherever we roam," The Mirror said with a smile, "Be it ever so humble there's no place like home." Then, there was a blast of white light and the two of them vanished back to Gracey Manor.


	19. A Pretty Good Lie

The Great Disney Adventure

a Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney aside from a few DVD's... and Kelsey, Emma, and Sophia. I made them up.

Chapter. 19 A Pretty Good Lie

Kelsey was practically skipping back to the Black Pearl. For the first time in ages she was started to feel hope. She held Emma's hand and Tinkerbell buzzed happily around her head like a firefly. In fact the only one who was in a sour mood was Meg, which was understandable. No one could feel happy with Jack staring at them like that.

"How is taking me captive going to help you?" Meg demanded, "I'll only slow you down!"

"Let's examine that claim, love," Jack said, "If we release said captive, that's you, you'll probably run back to Hades and tell him where we are. Hades would then, more than likely, come after us with flaming fireballs. Flaming fireballs would slow us down a lot more than you. So you're coming with us. Savvy?" he gave her a golden glinting grin.

"Just keep him away from me!" Meg snapped.

"Oh you hurt me love," Jack moaned. Meg turned around angrily. "She'll come around," Jack said to Will, "They always do. Like half the ladies in Disney Asia..."

"I don't want to hear about Singapore, Jack!"

-888-

Kelsey sat with Will and Jack while Genie babysat Emma on deck. Jack was tearing his cabin apart looking for something. "Gibbs!" he cried, "What did you do with me map?! I leave you alone for a few days and..."

"Oh that!" Kelsey said sheepishly, "Why didn't you just say so..." She lifted her green top hat off her head and placed it on the table. She pulled out the long map of The Kingdom. Jack stared at it in disbelief. "How did you... you stole it?!"

"Borrowed," Kelsey said weakly, "I borrowed it without permission..."

"...But with every intention of bringing it back?" Jack asked.

"No, I was gonna keep it."

Jack scowled, "I don't like other people playing with my things! Anyway, as I was saying we should make our way through The Ocean to The Magic Lands as quick as possible seeing as Hook has been none to frequent both worlds. I suspect he's the bitter type too. He might not be so keen as to our passing through."

"It sounds good," Will said, "But your girlfriend did have a point. Having Meg may slow us down if we're going to drop her off."

"She's not me girlfriend," Jack retorted, "Me lover maybe, no commitment that way. And what makes you think we're 'dropping her off.'"

"We can't keep her, Jack!" Will cried, "She's not a puppy."

"Cotton has a parrot, Barbosa has a monkey..."

"She's not a pet!"

"Jack's right," Kelsey said.

"What?!" Jack and Will cried in unison.

"I mean yes, of course I'm right!" Jack said quickly realizing what Kelsey had said, "That's why I'm the captain of course. Very good at making these er... important decisions..." He looked over at Kelsey before whispering to her, "What am I right about love?"

"We can't drop her off," Kelsey said, "Hades will pick her up as soon as we do."

"You think she'd go for a flaming goon like Hades and not for a handsome pirate like me!" Jack retorted, "And they call me crazy!"

"That's not what I meant, Jack," Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Oh, right."

"Well, we're going to have to do something about her," Will said, "Since we're stuck with her."

"I'll go have a few words with her!" Jack volunteered jumping to his feet.

"Maybe, I should talk to her," Kelsey said, "Feminine touch." _Or in other words I'm far less likely to hit on her._

"Please do." Will said, "Jack and I will see that we make it to The Magic Lands in one piece."

"Brilliant," Jack said, "I have everything under control."

Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "So do I."

-888-

Kelsey found Meg sitting on the dock watching Emma play with Genie. "Iguana!" Emma cried. POOF! A big blue iguana sat on the deck. "Hermit Crab!" Emma cried. POOF! Genie turned into a hermit crab. "Three Toed Sloth!" Emma said. POOF! A blue sloth with a pointing black beard clung around Emma. Emma lifted one of the paws. "Whoa! You're good! Three toes and everything!"

"Emma, can I have a moment with Meg?" Kelsey asked.

"Alright," Emma said, "Come on, Genie." She carried him away.

Kelsey returned her attention to Meg. "Now that I got rid of the peanut gallery..."

"Peanut?" POOF!

"Wow genie!"

"Can you go away a little faster?" Kelsey grumbled. She heard the scampering of tiny six year old feet as Emma hurried away.

Meg met Kelsey's gaze fearlessly, "What is it you want?"

Kelsey crossed her eyes and locked eyes with Meg, "Who hurt you?"

"What?" Meg asked clearly thrown off.

"Who hurt you?" Kelsey asked, "I'm a girl. I can sense this stuff. You have that whole Hell-hath-no-fury-like-a-woman-scorned thing going on."

"You think you're so clever," Meg snapped, "You think we're going to have a little girl talk and everything will be right?"

"This _is_ a Disney world," Kelsey pointed out.

"Forget it!" Meg snapped, "We're not friends and this isn't some sort of slumber party."

"If it was there'd be snacks."

"Shut up, Barbie doll!"

Kelsey began twitching all over. Of all the insults in the world she had to go with that one. This was going to be harder to negotiate especially now that Kelsey had to fight the urge to punch Meg's face in. "You don't know me so I'll let that one fly this once," Kelsey said slowly, "But believe it or not I know how you feel. Which type was he? The stereotypical jock? The romantic foreigner who spoke with an accent? The prince charming? The sensitive artist? Any of them coming close?"

"No," Meg said reluctantly.

"Was he someone like Jack?" Kelsey asked, "Is that why you don't like him?"

"He was a gladiator," Meg said with a sigh," And no he wasn't like Jack. Jack just kind of freaks me out."

Kelsey looked over at Jack. He was using his telescope to scratch under his armpits. "Yeah, I can see that," Kelsey agreed, "You won't believe me, but I know how you feel. I had a boyfriend like him once."

"You had a boyfriend?!" Meg cried in disbelief.

"HAVE!" Kelsey retorted, "I _have_ a boyfriend!"

"Oh," Meg said, "Now are you going to tell me about how your eyes met across a distant room and you knew it was true love?"

"Actually, I sat on his foot," Kelsey said, "Not really romantic." Meg scoffed at this comment. There was a long extended silence before Kelsey said, "I used to have a jock boyfriend. He cheated on me about three different times."

"Same girl?"

"Different ones."

"Ouch," Meg winced, "That is kind of rough." She inched closer to Kelsey, "How did you... get back into it? Dating that is?"

"I finally learned that I had to forgive him in order to move on," Kelsey said.

"Oh."

"That and me and my best friend egged his car."

Meg chuckled at that comment. "So how did you know that your boyfriend and you were meant to be?"

Kelsey smiled thinking back to the day, "You know after I sat on his foot? I tried to apologize, and he said 'That's okay I have big feet.'"

"That's it?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, though you'll probably have some bigger blown out scene with a long musical montage with you and him running to each other through a field of flowers," Kelsey said, "Disney isn't entirely realistic about these things. So if you like a guy start listening for a string quartet." Meg chuckled happily. "Maybe that guy isn't too far off," Kelsey said, "Maybe he's a sweet innocent guy with more muscles than brains."

"You sound like you're talking about Wonder Boy," Meg said, "How would that ever work? It's crazy!"

"Yeah," Kelsey said dully, "Crazy."

-888-

Will appeared around the corner as Kelsey was coming back into the cabin. _Man, I'm good! _She thought to herself. _I should have my own T.V. show like Dr. Phil or something_. "You talked to Meg?" Will noted.

"You eavesdropped."

"Guilty," Will shrugged, "Though it was nice what you do. Telling her about your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a smile. The two leaned over the edge of the ship staring at the sea. "I made the whole thing up."

Will nearly toppled over. "WHAT?!"

"Well, not the whole thing," Kelsey admitted, "I wasn't lying about my boyfriend."

"You lied to make her feel better?!"

"It worked didn't it?!" Kelsey cried, "I thought it was a pretty good lie!"

Will shook his head, "You've been hanging around Jack too much."

"Please, don't ever say that again!" Kelsey retorted.

"So you were telling the truth about how you met your boyfriend?" Will asked skeptically.

"Yep."

Will burst out laughing. "And people say I'm pathetic."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kelsey cried a little more defensively than she wanted.

"You sat on his foot."

"He has big feet!"

"Will! Kelsey!" Jack cried, "There's a ship off the starboard side! Hook's vessel! Come up here immediately! We need to investigate!"

Will hurried forwards, but Kelsey grabbed his shoulder. "Don't use Jack's telescope."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this." the two raced back up the stairs to see the vessel.


	20. From Bad to Worse

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own no Disney characters. Kelsey, Emma, and Sophia, however, are my own characters.

Chapter. 20 From Bad to Worse

Kelsey sprang up the steps to where Jack was standing. She could hear the shouting below deck. She winced and hoped that Emma wasn't within hearing distance. Hook wasn't swearing. _Maybe is G rating doesn't allow him to swear. _Kelsey thought to herself. Jack however was cursing like... well a pirate.

"Hook hand!"

"Smelly Pirate!

"Pointy Beard!"

"Drunken Buccaneer!"

"Codfish!"

"What did you call me?!!"

"You heard me!" Jack snapped, "Don't you have a crocodile to hide from?"

Kelsey poked her head above deck and gazed at the two. Hook's ship was right alongside theirs. "Did I miss anything important?" she asked Gibbs.

"Not yet, miss," Gibbs said, "Right now it's the customary exchange of insults."

"You're using a compass and you still can't get anywhere!"

"Yeah... well you smell funny!"

"Is this gonna take long?" Kelsey asked looking impatiently at her watch.

Gibbs shrugged, "Depends on how... imaginative the pirate is."

"You fancy footed son of an undead monkey!"

Gibbs winced, "Of course we have Jack so we could be here a while."

"Are they going to blow us to smithereens any time soon?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Oh no," Gibbs said, "Such a thing would be highly against the code."

Kelsey and Will plopped down next to Gibbs as they listened to the other two bicker.

"I'm king of The Ocean!" Hook bellowed.

"No, I'm king of The Ocean!" Jack hollered back.

BOOM! The whole sky suddenly shifted to black as the echo of thunder rocked both ships. Kelsey jumped to her feet. "WHOA!" Kelsey cried, "That is not a normal weather pattern! Not even for The Kingdom!"

"What's going on, Gibbs?!" Will asked cautiously. Suddenly, a scampering of feet was heard as Emma charged up the steps and latched herself tightly onto Kelsey's legs.

"Kelsey, I heard thunder!" she wailed. Kelsey boosted Emma into her arms. She had forgotten how afraid of storms Emma was.

"It's gonna be okay, Emma," Kelsey whispered before muttering to Gibbs, "Gibbs! What the blazes is going on?"

Gibbs gazed out at the darkened sky, "I-I don't know."

Jack and Hook had stopped fighting long enough to gaze skywards at the gathering story. "Well, that's interesting!" Jack said.

"What did you do now, Jack?!" Hook yelled, "Some witchery against us?!"

"I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this," Jack said, "What did you do?!"

"ENOUGH!" A big voice bellowed out of the sky. Emma squealed and buried her face into Kelsey's t-shirt. "FER YEARS NOW YE HAVE FOUGHT OVER DE OCEAN!" the voice boomed.

"I didn't know a Jamaican accent could sound so scary," Kelsey said weakly trying to fight off the fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

"NOW YE SHALL REMEMBER WHO RULES DE SEA!" the voice yelled, "SO SAYS CALYPSO GODDESS OF DE SEA!"

"What does that mean?" Genie asked nervously. For a moment there was nothing. Nothing but a deadly calm. Kelsey started gnawing on her finger nails. Silence could be more frightening than yelling. That's when it happened...

-888-

A wall of water rose up high over their hands. A gigantic fearsome wave. "OH MY GOD!" Kelsey screamed in sheer terror. Kelsey threw her arms around Emma and held her tight. The two both screamed as the wave crashed down over the boat. Kelsey felt the two of them being washed away. She was sucked under water. Kelsey expected to feel the air get sucked in her lungs just like she had seen in the movies, but surprisingly it didn't happen. "Duh!" she cried smacking herself in the head, "My second wish. To breathe underwater." Another wave rose up above them. This one was smaller, but still terrifying. It shoved her and Emma further under the water. Kelsey could hear screaming and the crashing of wood. Bubbles surrounded her blurring her vision. With one hand on her cousin and the other on the hat to protect Tinkerbell who was still cowering inside it, Kelsey struggled to reach the surface. Another wave, but at least they were getting smaller.

"COWABUNGA DUDES!" she heard Genie yelp as he came flying by her on a surfboard. The same wave shoved them back under. Kelsey was growing accustomed to the feeling of being sucked under, but it was by no means enjoyable.

Kelsey felt them being pushed gently by waves. The tidal waves seemed to have settled. Kelsey felt herself floating on the surface. Suddenly, rough sand scratched against her back and legs. Kelsey forced herself to sit up. Her hat was flopped over her eyes. Kelsey lifted it up and shook seaweed out of her hair. "Emma! Emma are you okay?!" Kelsey asked wiping sand out of her cousin's face.

"It think so," Emma coughed sputtering up water, "That was a wild ride!"

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed wearily. She struggled to get to her feet. She wobbled a little bit before the world stopped spinning around her. Tinkerbell flopped out of her hat, flying rather crookedly before she flopped down into the sand. "Tink!" Kelsey cried digging out the battered pixie and blowing sand and fairy dust alike off her. "You okay? Speak to me!"

Tinkerbell made a noise like someone shattering a glass vase. Kelsey smiled a little bit, "Yes, but are you still in one piece?" Another tinkling note. "Good!" Kelsey said setting her on her shoulder, "Where are we?" Tinkerbell jumped excitedly and began tugging on Kelsey's ear.

"Neverland?!" Kelsey cried in disbelief. She looked up and down the jungle lined shore. "Yep, that's Neverland all right. Come on! We gotta find the others before Jack does something stupid!"

-888-

Kelsey worked her way up the beach holding Emma's hand and letting Tinkerbell sleep on her shoulder while her hat dried. She found the lamp washed up on a beach have covered in sand. She picked it up and dusted it off pouring a bunch of sand out of it. "Genie?"

Genie poofed out in a blue cloud. "Wow!" he cried, "That was the most uncomfortable trip I've ever taken!"

"Still big blue and goofy," Kelsey said, "You must be okay."

"A small crick in the neck," Genie said lifting his head and spinning it around before putting it back. "There much better!"

"Where's the others?" Kelsey asked.

Genie scratched his head thoughtfully before turning into a blue metal detector. He ran up and down the beach eagerly. Suddenly, he started beeping loudly. "Right here master!" he cried. He began to dig a bit before he revealed a long Unreal hand sticking out of the sand.

"Will!" Kelsey cried, "Come on Emma help me dig him out!"

Emma dropped down onto her knees and did as Kelsey told. Genie turned into a dog and they eagerly began to throw the sand away in a frenzy. Tinkerbell sat perched on top of Kelsey's head watching their progress anxiously. Finally, they managed to get Will out. Will groaned and he was bleeding from a gash in his head. "Will?!" Kelsey cried. Will groaned again and muttered something unintelligible. He shook his head wearily. "Come on, help me get him up!" Kelsey told Genie. Finally, they had Will free. Will slumped against Genie. "Apart from his head he seems okay," Kelsey said, "We need to find the others."

"KELSEY!" Sophia screamed sprinting across the sands. Her clothes were torn and sandy. One shoe was missing all together. Her glasses were all askew. Kelsey frowned. This had to be Sophia's personal hell.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Sophia wailed, "I thought I'd never seen anyone again. Except for that vile pirate...!"

"Hook?!" Kelsey asked nervously.

"No," Sophia scowled, "Jack!"

"Oh. Where is he?" Kelsey asked.

Sophia gave an exasperated sigh and pointed a few feet away rolling her eyes. Jack and Hook were fist fighting angrily. Meg sat a short distance away looking almost as bad as Sophia. Her dark brown curls hung in tangles over her face.

"You scuttled me ship!" Jack hollered.

"No! You scuttled my ship!" Hook snapped, "Smee! Where are you?!"

Kelsey looked around. Poor Smee was buried up to his neck in the sand. His big red nose and glasses were the only thing she could see. "Could someone get me out please?" he asked quietly.

"Genie," Kelsey asked.

"I'm on it!" Genie said laying Will down on the sand and plodding over to where Smee was stuck.

Kelsey stomped over to the two pirates. "Will you two stop it?!" she yelled. She yanked the two apart.

"It's his fault!"

"No his fault! All his fault!"

BONK! Kelsey grabbed the heads of both the pirates and cracked them together. The two fell back on the sand rubbing their heads. "Now that I got your attention perhaps you'll listen to me?!" Kelsey snapped angrily, "Your stupid fighting is what got us into this mess! Now you two are going to have to shut up and stop fighting! It's making everything more difficult! We're on Neverland and we don't have a ship. How do you two numbskulls propose we get to Monstropolis?"

"Not sure," Jack admitted before looking over at Will, "William!" he cried in surprise.

"Oh you noticed," Kelsey snapped, more sarcasm of course.

"We should get him some help before we do anything else!" Jack cried suddenly concerned for Will's well being.

"That's... surprisingly sensible," Kelsey said, "We should look for some help." She shifted her glance over to Hook. "And _you're_ coming with us!"

"What?!" Hook cried, "What do you mean?! You're going to drag me around just to keep me out of trouble?!"

"Yep," Kelsey said, "You and your lackey."

"Join the club," Meg grumbled.

-888-

Progress was slow. Will barely able to walk (Genie had to carry him for much of the trek) and Emma riding on Kelsey's back, good for them bad for their pack mules, Genie and Kelsey. Jack and Hook were walking across from each other making faces at each other when Kelsey turned her back. Smee was in the middle of them to keep the peace. Sophia was walking so close behind Kelsey that she was stepping on her heels. Meg was close behind muttering grouchily.

"You can stop that!" Kelsey retorted, "You're not making things any easier!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what!" Kelsey snapped, "That muttering!"

"Kelsey, I stopped that ten minutes ago," Meg said.

"What?!" Kelsey cried in surprise. She froze and the entire company stopped with her.

"Kelsey why did you stop?" Genie asked.

Kelsey looked down. A spear was pointed straight at her abdomen. "No reason." Seconds later they could hear whooping as indians hurried around them. "Oh great!" Kelsey groaned as they got closer surrounding the little group. They all stood there back to back trying to avoid spear points.

"Allow me to handle this," Jack said pushing his way through, "I have quite a way with Native languages if you'll remember the lovely group of cannibals who made me their chief." Kelsey rolled her eyes as Jack made his way through. He cleared his throat importantly. "Waggle Daggle!" Jack said catching their attention and waving his arms around, "Boom chick schnickle whickle. Parlevous france... er bon appetit... gseundheit!" he pointed at Will's limp body, "Eunuchy... snip snip. Munchy crunchy hullabaloo timbuktu... savvy?" He crossed his arms satisfied while the Indians began to converse amongst themselves.

"What did you say?" Sophia demanded.

"Oh I simply told them to eat the whelp first," Jack shrugged.

"JACK!" Kelsey cried.

Suddenly, the leader of the little group shoved his spear inches away from Kelsey's nose. "You... come... NOW!"

"Right then," Kelsey said quickly, "Not like we have much of a choice." She shot Jack a glare before they began walking again. Diplomacy had failed them yet again... imagine that!


	21. The Ransom of Tiger Lily

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Disney aside from my own oddball creations.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently received 50 reviews! The most I've ever gotten for a story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter. 21 The Ransom of Tiger Lilly

Kelsey's feet were aching as they were led through the forests back to the indians' camp. Her face was red from sunburn. Mosquitoes were biting at her face and she was too tired to swat them away. To make things worse her hand was bound to Hook's hand... or more accurately hook. The metal tip was poking against her hand.

"You okay, Will?" she asked her still groggy companion. Will grunted and shook his head. "My head's pounding." he muttered.

"I could ask the indians to slow down a bit," Jack asked.

"No Jack!" Kelsey snapped, "I forbid you to speak to them again! Diplomacy is not your forte!"

Jack pouted, but continued to walk, "Oh well. At least the company is better this go around." He looked at Meg whose wrist was bound tight to his. "I told you you'd warm up to me," he said to Meg. Meg swatted him away.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Come on!" she cried pulling on Hook. "Keep up!" Hook was wiping his eyes with a dainty white handkerchief. "Are you crying?!" Kelsey exclaimed in disbelief.

"No!" Hook said defensively, "I just... I just want to go home!"

"I hate to tell you, but your ship is at the bottom of the ocean," Kelsey grumbled.

"Not that home!" Hook cried, "I want to go back to The Sea Kingdom."

"In the Princess Lands?" Kelsey asked skeptically, "That's where you're from?"

Hook sniffed loudly, "Yes. A little cottage near the sea on a warm sandy beach. Why didn't I just go home right away? All this stupid Pan business!" Tinkerbell waved a tiny fist at him scolding him angrily. "Yes! Yes! I know!" Hook sighed, "Revenge doesn't solve anything and I shouldn't have chased after him so much."

"So what you're saying is that if you get free you'll give up and go back to the Sea Kingdom?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, I will have to make up some story," Hook said, "The men wouldn't accept the truth. Captain Hook turned tale and fled because some crazy girl gave him a pet talk."

"You're the forty something captain with a hook for a hand chasing after a flying boy and _I'm_ the crazy one?" Kelsey retorted.

"Point taken," Captain Hook sighed, "But yes. I would go home."

Kelsey looked down at her hands, "I think I know how to get our hands free."

"Really?!" Hook asked and then eyed her suspiciously, "Why would you tell me?"

"Because I trust you," Kelsey said softly. Hook looked at her surprised, but a strange touched sort of look appeared in his eyes.

"You trust me? You really do?" Hook asked.

"You're a Disney character," Kelsey shrugged, "There's bound to be some good in you somewhere."

"No one ever trusted me before," Hook said, "Not really. Not even my crew... except maybe Smee. And that's only because he's too foolish not to. Thanks." he smiled at her warmly.

Kelsey returned the smile briefly, "Now back to business!"

"Oh right!" Hook cried forgetting about freedom during their sentimental moment.

"Turn your hook inwards," Kelsey said. A sharp pain pierced her hand. "Gently!" she cried, "The rope! Not my hand!"

"Sorry," Hook said sheepishly. He turned his hook a little more gently this time. Kelsey could feel the smooth metal moving up and down cutting through the rope fiber by fiber. It was slow progress. They had to halt every time the indians looked in their direction. Finally, the ropes fell loose around Hook's wrist. He was free.

"Yes!" Kelsey whispered happily, "Now. As discreetly as possible. Cut the others free."

Hook moved to Smee and began to gingerly cut away at the fat little pirate's bonds. Smee was soon free. He gave a happy giggle before Hook smashed his hand over his mouth. "SHH!" he hissed.

"Now the others!" Kelsey murmured, "Hurry!" Kelsey looked over at Hook. It was then that she realized that he wasn't cutting the others free. He met her squarely in the eye.

"I'm free now," he said, "I have to get a hold of Peter Pan while the getting's good and I'll let the indians take care of Jack."

"You're just gonna leave us here?!" Kelsey cried angrily.

"I... I'm sorry," Hook said. Kelsey looked at him. He actually did look sorry. "Good luck to you," Hook said before taking off into the woods with Smee. The indians let out an angry whoop and arrows flew after the pirates into the woods, but it did no good. They were gone.

Kelsey stood there stunned and hurt. "He left!" she cried, "He just left!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and sadly summed it up in one word, "Pirate."

"You get used to the betrayals after a while," Will said glancing over at Jack, "But you can't always give up on them." He smiled sadly, "Some of them are good men."

"And others are dirty rotten scoundrels!" Kelsey cried angrily.

"Some are both!" Jack piped, "I consider myself to be of that breed."

A big indian swung around and pointed a spear at Kelsey's neck. "No talk, squaw!" he ordered.

"Squaw?!" Kelsey retorted.

"NO TALK!"

Kelsey nodded mutely. They finished their journey to the indian village in silence.

-888-

The little group was tied tightly to a stake. Will could scarcely sit up and the ropes cutting into their skin was the only thing keeping him upright. Jack was looking concerned, "He needs to lie down, love!" Jack protested, "Something to drink perhaps?... like rum! Where do you supposed they keep the fire water round here?"

"I could maybe help him if I wasn't tied up like a Christmas present," Sophia said struggling to wriggle free.

Kelsey looked over at Sophia sadly, "Perhaps you should've gone with Madam Leota while you had the chance."

Sophia shook her head, "I couldn't go. I have to help you... you'd get yourself killed otherwise! All of this dealing with pirates and magic mirrors and indians! Mercy! Half The Kingdom would be destroyed by the time you left!"

Kelsey smiled and giggled at her comment. "I hope the others made it out okay," Kelsey said wistfully, "Gibbs and the crew."

"We're relying on them for a rescue," Meg muttered, "We're doomed!"

"Maybe we could call for help," Emma offered.

"No, no one would hear us," Kelsey said, "We would have to send someone. Someone really..." Kelsey stopped midsentence, "Someone really small." she looked over at the glowing fairy on her shoulder, "Tink!"

At that moment, A huge towering indian came forwards silencing Kelsey with his cold glare. He held up one hand and spoke in a solemn voice, "How!"

"... do you do?" Jack finished the sentence.

Kelsey kicked him hard in the leg. "I'm sorry about that, sir." she said quickly, "Jack's not right in the head."

"You are not pale Lost Boy!" The Indian Chief said.

"No," Kelsey said, "I'm not a lost boy, you see..."

"...And yet you come here with Little Golden Girl," The Chief said.

"Little...? Oh Tinkerbell!" Kelsey said, "Yes, she's my friend..."

"... but you come with Sea Thieves as well!" he glared at Jack and Will.

"No!" Jack protested, "You see we're the good sea thieves. Hook and the others are..."

"The Pale Lost Boys say that they no take Princess Tiger Lily," The Chief continued on. Kelsey looked around and realized that Peter Pan's band of wayward young boys was tied up a short distance away. "They say Sea Thieves take Tiger Lily," He glared at Will and Jack.

"What?!" Will cried weakly struggling just to cry out, "No! We didn't take Tiger Lily! We don't even know who she is!"

"Silence!" The Chief ordered. Will clamped his mouth shut obediently.

"Sir," Kelsey said respectfully, "You have to believe us. We didn't take Tiger Lily. Captain Hook did."

"Where be Captain Hook?" The Chief demanded.

"I don't know," Kelsey said bitterly, "But when I get my hands on him..."

"You bring him here!"

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "No Chief I was just thinking outloud..."

"You fetch Tiger Lily and bring her back here before sunset," The Chief said, "The Chief has spoken!"

"You'll let me and my friends go?" Kelsey asked hopefully.

"Yes," The Chief said, "You go and fetch her and bring back Evil Sea Thief. But Sea Thieves stay here until then. If Tiger Lily not back by sundown. Burn 'em at stake!"

-888-

The Chief made a pointing gesture and Kelsey's bonds were cut as were Sophia's, Emma's, Meg's, and Genie's. Kelsey knelt down besides Will and smoothed his dark hair out of his face. His wound didn't look to good and he was having trouble simply staying awake. "Are you two gonna be okay on your own?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Of course we will," Jack said quickly, "Now's not the time to be getting cold feet, Love." he said, "Will won't last much longer. The sooner you bring back Tiger Lily the sooner Will gets help savvy?"

"Savvy," Kelsey said," I'll be back as soon as I can. Before sundown, but just in case." she held Tinkerbell in the palm of her hand. "Tink, can you fly?" Tink nodded vigorously. "Good," Kelsey said, "You know this land better than anyone. Go! Find help!" Tinkerbell jumped to her feet making panicked chimes. "Don't worry about me," Kelsey said, "You'll be helping me this way. Just go!" Tinkerbell hugged Kelsey's thumb tightly before jumping off the palm of her hand and flying through the sky until she was a bright golden spot in the distance.

Kelsey was about to leave when she realized that Meg was still sitting on the ground. "Come on!" she cried, "We're wasting time!"

"Honey, I like you," Meg said, "I really do, but if you think I'm going off to fight pirates you're crazy!"

"Fine," Kelsey said, "You can stay here."

"I will!"

"Tied up to next to Jack."

Meg let out a small gasp and she glanced over at Jack. Jack smiled and winked at her. Meg groaned, "Oh alright! Nothing could be worse than that!"

-888-

"WATCH IT KID!" Phil cried as he clung to Hercules's waist. They were flying through the air at full speed Pegasus was whinnying in delight. Phil looked rather sick. "Teenage drivers!" Phil grumbled, "Do you realize how fast you were going on that last turn?!"

"Relax Phil," Hercules laughed, "It's just a little fun."

"Oh yes loads of fun!" Phil groaned," Tossing your cookies. It's all great! Arghh!"

"What?!" Hercules asked cried slowing Pegasus down.

"Bug in my face!" Phil groaned, "Geez! This thing needs a windshield." Pegasus snorted irritably. "Ah same to you buddy same to you!" Phil grumbled as he pulled the bug off his face. "Wait a second. This ain't no bug!"

Tinkerbell yelled at him in her musical language before flying over to Hercules and anxiously pleading to him. "Jack and Will are down there?" Hercules asked. Tinkerbell continued to talk. "Meg?!" Hercules cried in surprise, "Meg's in trouble?!"

Phil scoffed, "Meg's in trouble. Or Meg _is_ the trouble."

"We have to help them!" Hercules cried gripping Pegasus's mane.

"Oh sure," Phil said sarcastically," We're just going to drop everything for two pirates and a pair of big goo goo eyes... HEY! KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hercules plunged Pegasus into a nosedive, making their way down to Neverland.


	22. A Compass and A Croc

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney

Chapter. 22 A Compass and A Croc

Kelsey was extremely reluctant to leave Will behind. She took off her yellow coat and wrapped it tightly around him. Will moaned and squirmed, but wouldn't wake up. His head wound was looking especially nasty. She got up slowly and was about to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm quickly.

"Wait a second love!" he cried. He reached into his coat and handed her something. It was rather small. It fit in her hands nicely and when she opened it a needle spun around wildly.

"Your compass?!" Kelsey cried.

"It will lead you to Hook," Jack said, "All you have to do is want to find him and follow it."

"Thanks Jack," Kelsey said before giving him a quick hug, "I'll be back. As fast as I can!"

Kelsey struggled through the dense jungle with chopping his way through with Genie leading the way as a blue jungle explorer. Kelsey would scarcely look up from the compass and nearly walked into several trees because of it. Emma followed behind her then Meg and Sophia. They ran through the jungle barely saying anything to each other. Kelsey struggled to look on the bright side _At least nothing has eaten us yet!_

Emma looked up suddenly and looked ahead, "Uh Kelsey!"

"Not now Emma," Kelsey said focusing on the compass. The needle spun around wildly as though it were following something. "Hook's moving pretty fast," Kelsey said to herself, "I didn't think he could do that."

"Kelsey!" Emma cried more insistently.

"Emma, I'm trying to figure something out."

"Your shoes are full of water."

"Huh?" Kelsey looked down and it was only then that she realized that she was standing up to her knees in a lagoon. "Oh great!" she groaned before jumping back onto shore and shaking excess water off her pants. "Hold this Emma," Kelsey said handing her the compass while she pulled off her shoes and emptied the water out.

Meg peered down at the compass Emma was holding. "What's that? Is that what we've been following?"

"Yep." Kelsey said.

"But it doesn't work!" she cried.

"Sure it works!"

"It doesn't point north!" Meg cried.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't work," Kelsey defensively, "We're not trying to find north!"

"Where did you get that thing anyway?!"

"Er... Jack."

Meg scoffed, "Oh that's reassuring!"

"Hey, he's a better man than you give him credit for!"

"He's ALWAYS flirting with me!" Meg yelled.

"I'm not saying he doesn't have a few flaws," Kelsey admitted.

"A few?!" Meg cried, "What about his drinking?"

"Okay, he has a weakness for rum."

"And his gift of languages."

"Or lacktherof." Kelsey said cringing.

"And the fact that his hair is long than mine and he wears mascara!"

"Okay, now you're just getting personal!"

Emma let out a sigh as Meg and Kelsey argued back and forth. She gazed out at the lagoon for a moment before she saw a silvery tail flash in the sunlight before vanishing beneath the waves. "Whoa!" Emma cried. She followed the figure. A mermaid with long black hair. It swam across the lagoon to where another red haired one sat lounging on a rock chatting casually to a blonde one.

"Okay, so maybe Jack does have a few issues with personal hygiene," Kelsey was saying," But that's no reason to..."

"Kelsey, I'm going to go ask those mermaids for directions," Emma said before getting up and jumping across the stepping stones to where they were.

"You do that, Emma," Kelsey said distractedly, "And another thing... wait a second. Emma no!"

Too late. Emma had made it to a rock across from the mermaids. "Excuse me!" Emma asked.

The mermaids gasped and looked up in surprise, "Another girl?!" one mermaid whined, "How many did Peter _bring_?!"

"Oh we didn't come with Peter," Emma said casually, "We came in a ship. But do you suppose you can help me? You see me and my cousin are lost and our compass isn't working any more so..."

"A compass?!" the dark haired mermaid cried her eyes glowing as she focused on it, "That's a lovely piece of treasure."

"Oh yes!" the blonde one piped, "Might I hold it?"

Emma clutched it closer, "I don't think you should..."

"Oh come on!" the red haired one cried tugging on her arm.

"Hey leave me alone!" Emma cried, "Don't get me wet!"

"You mean like this?!" the red haired one asked before splashing Emma. The other two mermaids cackled before joining in. Emma threw her hands over her head trying to keep herself dry.

"Stop it!" she cried, big tears running down her face, "Stop it!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kelsey hollered as she bounded over the stepping stones two at a time. She stepped in front of her sopping wet cousin. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Two of the mermaids exchanged mischievous grins. Kelsey caught the glance and realized her poor word choice, "Oops."

The two of them grabbed Kelsey and pulled her head over heels into the water. The mermaids all laughed gleefully. Sophia and Meg hurried over looking around for her. Emma dropped the compass on the rocks and began desperately looking around for her cousin. "Kelsey!"

The mermaids looked down waiting for Kelsey to surface. All that came up was bubbles. "Master no!" Genie cried. The mermaids grins faded away.

"But but we didn't mean..." one cried nervously.

"SPLURT!" Kelsey shot out of the water and spat a jet of water out at the mermaids. They all let out stunned shrill cries and hurried a short distance away from them. "Yeah!" Kelsey yelled angrily, "Next time try it with someone who can't breathe underwater!" she trudged out of the water with her waterlogged clothes angrily muttering. Now that the mermaids realized that Kelsey hadn't drowned they began laughing again.

"She looks like a drowned rat!" the blonde hair one chortled," Ha! Ha!... OWW!" A shell went flying through the air in hurt her in the back of the head.

"Nice shot Meg!" Sophia cried happily. Meg scooped up Emma.

"Come on guys!" Meg cried, "Why are we wasting our time with these bubbleheads?!"

The dark haired mermaid glared at Meg before swiping the compass from the rock, "You know girls," she said, "I think I was wrong. This isn't a piece of treasure at all."

"We never said it was!" Sophia protested, "And you have no need for it!"

"You're right," the mermaid say with a sly smile, "I don't." With that she tossed the compass high. The whole world moved in slow motion as she did. Kelsey saw the compass fly through the air twinkling in the sky before it plunged down into the depths of Mermaid Lagoon.

"NO!" Kelsey screamed. The mermaids all cackled before they dove into the water and swam away. Kelsey groaned, "Great! Just great!" She pulled off her hats and shoved it into Meg's hands, "Hold this!"

"What?!" Meg cried, "Are you crazy?!"

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" Kelsey retorted dryly.

"You're just going to jump in?" Meg asked skeptically.

"It's not like I can get any wetter," Kelsey snapped as she pulled her shoes off... again.

"How will you find it?!" Meg cried.

"Doesn't matter!" Kelsey cried, "That compass is our only way of finding Hook." Kelsey dove off the rock down deep into the blue lagoon.

-888-

Kelsey swam down to the ocean floor looking everywhere for the compass. She found it a short distance away nearly covered with sand. She dove down deeper and dug it out quickly. She let out a small sigh of relief. She didn't want to think about what could've happened if she had lost it.

Kelsey was about to resurface when she heard a strange noise. It echoed through the water almost like she was in a cave. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Kelsey looked every where for what could be making the noise. She held her battered wrist watch to her ear and listened to it. Nothing. Kelsey scowled. _Well, now's a good time to figure out my watch isn't waterproof!_

That's when she saw it floating above her. A large green body paddling through the water. Kelsey froze hoping that it would pass and not notice her. It swam over quickly paddling away. Kelsey waited for a few moments for it to pass before she swam back up to the surface. That's when she saw it. A pair of big green eyes gazing ahead and a green tail sticking up above the water. "Of course!" Kelsey cried, "The crocodile Hook's so afraid of! Tick Tock!"

Suddenly, the needle on the compass pointed to Tick Tock. "That's why it was acting so weird before!" Kelsey cried suddenly understanding, "Tick Tock must be following Hook! If we follow Tick Tock we find Hook!... and Tiger Lilly."

Kelsey scrambled out of the water as quickly as possible. "There you are!" Sophia cried, "I was beginning to worry! Your clothes are soaked! You'll never be able to get the wrinkles out..."

"Not now Sophia!" Kelsey snapped, "Come on, Emma we have to fly!"

"Fly?" Emma asked curiously.

"Do you have the compass?" Meg demanded.

"Yes, I do!" Kelsey declared, "But I have something much more better than a compass!"

"What's that?" Meg asked.

"A crocodile!"

Sophia and Meg exchanged skeptical looks, "I think you swallowed too much sea water while you were down there," Meg said.

"No, I'm serious!" Kelsey said, "We have to follow that crocodile! He'll lead us to Hook!" She held out her hand to Meg, "Grab my hand and think happy thoughts." Meg lifted her eyebrow, but let out a heavy sigh and gave Kelsey her hand. Kelsey flew up through the air, but Meg weighed her down like an anchor, "A little happier than that if you please!"

Emma gave Sophia her hand and the two took off after the others. They flew high over the water always hiding out of sight Tick Tock. The water's began to grow darker the farther they flew. Finally, they arrived. Kelsey swallowed hard at the sight ahead of them. A mountainous form loomed ahead of them shaped like a human skull. _Skull Rock _dead _ahead_, Kelsey thought grimly. And Jack's compass was pointing right at it.


	23. Showdown at Skull Rock

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 4000 hits! WOW! Thank you!

Chapter. 23 Showdown at Skull Rock

Kelsey struggled up the rocky cliffs that made up Skull Rock with Jack's compass clasped in her teeth. _My big mouth finally came in handy for something other than getting myself into trouble. _She peered down at the water beneath them. Theyhad flown in through one of the eyes of Skull Rock and they now peered down at Tiger Lily and Hook. Hook standing on his longboat delivering a long drone of a speech. Tiger Lily was tied to an anchor. Tiger Lily was looking up at Hook with a calm stoic gaze even though her life was in certain danger. Hook however didn't look so composed.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TIGER LILY!" he bellowed into her face.

That was when Peter Pan's mischievous voice echoed off the walls of the cave. Kelsey jumped at the voice and looked around in awe. A perfect imitation of Hook. "It's Peter Pan!" Emma whispered excitedly. Smee was obviously shaken and was babbling on about evil spirits. "Bah!" Hook scowled before skulking away looking for the voice.

Kelsey looked around for the source of the voice as well. "Stay here!" she whispered to Emma handing her the compass again for safe keeping. She crept down the rocky side of the wall. She could hear Peter Pan taunting Mr. Smee. Ordering Mr. Smee to take the princess back to her people. But she couldn't see the mythical hero anywhere. She slipped quietly into the water and began swimming towards the captive princess.

"Oddsfish!" Captain Hook cried as Mr. Smee rowed by merrily chatting with the princess.

"And just what are you doing?" Hook asked sweetly.

"Just as you told me," Mr. Smee said, "Taking the princess back to her people!"

Kelsey bobbed her head back above the water just in time to catch Hook roar, "PUT HER BACK YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Kelsey dove down as the madcap rowboat veered towards her direction.

Kelsey dove under the water just in time to avoid being hit in the head with the prow of the boat. Mr. Smee was delicately placing Tiger Lily back, offering apologies as he did. _Mr. Smee's not really such a bad guy_, Kelsey thought, _Just dumb enough to listen to Hook. _Kelsey peered up at the surface. She was barely beneath the water now close to Tiger Lily. That's when Smee peered down. Smee let out a wail and hurried away. "Cap'n!" he cried, "Evil sea witch!"

"Sea witch?!" Kelsey retorted, "You're putting me in the same category as Ursula? Now that's just insulting!!" Tiger Lily jumped at the sudden appearance of the so called sea witch. Kelsey quickly put a finger to her lips. Tiger Lily remained silent. Kelsey knelt down next to her. She was tied tightly to an anchor, some fancy elaborate sailor's knot. Kelsey could hardly follow all the loops it made let alone untie them. "I had to quit Girl Scouts before earning my knots badge," Kelsey grumbled as she began pulling out the loops.

A quick gasp from Tiger Lily alerted Kelsey. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Smee and Hook running over. Kelsey dove under the water again hiding.

"She was right here boss!" Mr. Smee cried pitifully, "Oh and she was a terrible fright! Mad eyes and blown away hair everywhere.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Kelsey muttered under water.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you saw your own bloody reflection in the water!" Hook snapped, "The only thing in this cave we have to worry about is your own imagination!" Hook stomped off with Smee chasing after him.

Kelsey surfaced again. "Hmmph!" she grumbled before returning to the knot. _Mr. Smee should not be giving fashion advice to anyone! He's wearing a stocking cap in a tropical region! What next? Jack giving me advice on how to fix my eye liner?!_ Kelsey cringed and prayed that it would never come to that. Clearly the knot wasn't going to come lose that way. Kelsey reached down for Will's sword. She drew it quickly and began slowly cutting through the thick ropes.

Mr. Smee turned around again, "CAP'N!" he cried tugging on Hook's great coat.

Kelsey swore and then dove down... yet again! She was really getting sick of being underwater, even though she could breathe in it. Salt water wasn't the greatest tasting thing in the world.

"But I saw her Cap'n!" Mr. Smee cried, "She had a great sword and everything!"

"No, a sword?!" Hook cried in mock fear, "Oh no! A sword! The figment of your imagination has a sword! Whatever shall we do?!"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know Cap'n!" Smee wailed not picking up on Hook's sarcasm, "What do we do?!"

"Hmm," Hook said thoughtfully, "Well, should the spector come back I would suggest... DIVING INTO THE WATER AFTER THE WRETCHED THING YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!" Hook roared. Kelsey waited a few minutes before coming up again. This was getting old fast. Kelsey struggled to get through the ropes, but the cursed knot was so tight it took a while for even her sword to hack through it. That's when she felt the horrible cold point of a hook against her shoulder.

She turned around slowly only to look into the half crazed eyes of Hook. "Mr. Smee, I believe I have found your sea witch!"

-888-

"Okay, this wasn't quite how things were supposed to go," Kelsey said. She squirmed uncomfortably. She was tied to the same anchor as Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily was giving her a disgusted look letting Kelsey know how much she had failed the Indian princess. "I'm working on an escape if it makes you feel better," Kelsey grumbled.

"Oh I don't think there will be any escapes in your future," Hook said, "Once the tide comes in, you'll be washed away, along with all of my troubles."

"I'm not the only problem you have!" Kelsey snapped, "Peter Pan will save us!"

Hook rolled his eyes, "Oh not you too!" He skulked away leaving them alone with Smee. "Begging your pardons ladies," he said, "But I must see that this rope is tight enough. Wouldn't want to make the captain mad no do we?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Kelsey muttered.

"MR. SMEE! Why aren't you bringing the princess back to her people?!" an indignant voice bellowed. To the unsuspecting bystander it sounded like Hook, but Kelsey knew better. It was Peter Pan.

"I was just putting her back!" Mr. Smee cried," Like you ordered."

"I said nothing of the sort."

Poor Mr. Smee was clearly confused at this point. He scratched his head and babbled a response," but.. b-but...b-but!"

"I'll tell you one more time Mr. Smee!" Peter ordered," Take the princess back to her people. Oh and one more thing tell the men to help themselves to a round of me best grog."

That was when Kelsey finally found the dark silhouette of Hook against the sky. That was when she heard a voice, presumably Wendy, cry out. "Peter!"

Peter flew out and around them in a dizzying circle. Mr. Smee even sat back on his haunches in amazement, "Why! It's Peter Pan!"

While Pan lead Hook around on a merry little chase, Kelsey searched for her sword. It lay in the rowboat a short distance away, but Kelsey couldn't reach it. She couldn't fly either. The anchor was too heavy. Oh great! Kelsey groaned. She was stuck here and there was no Will to save her now.

-888-

"Someone has to go after her!" Sophia cried hysterically.

"Dive in! Save her!" Emma cried.

"I can't swim!" Sophia wailed, "You go save her!"

"I can't swim either!" Emma cried.

"What?!"

"I'm six years old!" Emma retorted, "What's your excuse?!"

"We've got to do something!" Meg said. She grabbed the lamp and began to slide down the side of the rock face.

-888-

As Meg hurried down struggling to get to her side, Peter flew down and dropped a pistol next to Smee. "Try your luck, Mr. Smee?"

"How dumb can you be?!" Kelsey yelled.

"Me or him?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Yes!"

While Pan whirled around like a bird, Smee struggled to aim. All the while Hook bellowed for him to, "Shoot him you imbecile!" Until finally Peter Pan froze right in front of Hook. "Right here! Mr. Smee!"

"Brace yourself!" Kelsey cried to Tiger Lily.

BANG! Mr. Smee fired the pistol. Hook stumbled backwards into the water. Smee let out a cry and dropped the gun in horror. "Cap'n!"

"Served him right!" Kelsey grumbled as she struggled to wriggle out of her bonds. Finally, she managed to get one arm free. Her watch hand. Tick Tock Tick Tock. "Hey my watch works after all!" she cried happily placing it to her ear. Nothing. But then that would mean... oh no!

She gazed at a set of green eyes sticking out of the water. She gulped down fear. "This is a problem!"

Tick Tock rose up out of the water grinning wickedly. At least he would get an appetizer before he finished the main course. Tiger Lily let out a cry. The croc lunged at them. Kelsey worked her leg free just in time to kick him hard in the snout. Tick Tock shook his head dizzily before lunging forwards and snapping angrily at her leg. He bit off a piece of her jeans and Kelsey felt him snip at her leg. "OUCH!" she screamed, "You stupid croc! He bit me!"

Meg scampered forwards through the shallows. She scooped a rock and chucked it hard at the crocodile. PLONK! It bashed against Tick Tock's skull. Tick Tock roared in pain before rounding back on Meg. "No! Meg!" Kelsey cried, "Run!"

Meg stood there paralyzed in fear for a few seconds like a deer staring at the headlights of an oncoming car. Tick Tock was heading straight for her jaws snapping and glaring at her with his big green eyes. That was when she found it. Smee's discarded pistol. She swiped it up quickly and awkwardly took aim. BANG! She fired again. Meg wasn't the best shot in the world. Which wasn't too surprising seeing as she had never he seen a gun before, but the shot did count. It soared out striking the croc's tail hard. Tick Tock let out a yelp of pain. Meg took another step closer brandishing the gun. Tick Tock whimpered and swam away. That was when they heard Hook bellow. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PAN! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Then, the cliff broke away and Hook plunged down into the water with a very hungry crocodile waiting for him. Kelsey smiled smugly as he wailed for Smee to save him. Her smile faded quickly when she looked. The tide was coming in and a huge was heading straight for them!


	24. Lady Dagger Tongue

The Great Disney Adventure

a Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

Chapter. 22 Lady Dagger Tongue

The wave rose high over Kelsey's head. For a moment everything went blank in her mind. "Oh... no!" she whispered. SPLASH! Down the wave came sucking the anchor right down with it. The hard water pushed down on Kelsey's head. She glanced at Tiger Lily who was holding her breath, but not for long.

Suddenly, a nimble figure dove down after them. _A rescuer! I knew that Disney wouldn't leave me hanging!_ It was Peter Pan. He quickly tugged on Tiger Lily's arm until her light slender body slipped free of the binds. The two shot up towards the surface. Kelsey sunk further down with her mouth hanging open. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

-888-

Meg clung desperately to the side of the wall attempting to keep above the water. She saw Pan soar out of the water like a green bolt. He had Tiger Lily cradled safely in his arms, but Kelsey was no where to be seen.

Sophia crept down the ledge until she was able to reach Meg. She gripped her arms and pulled the sopping wet girl up. "Where's Kelsey?!" she demanded.

"Fly boy didn't have her," Meg said.

"You mean she's stuck down there!" Sophia cried.

"Don't panick!" Meg ordered, "She can breathe under water. She'll be fine." That was when they heard a strange ticking noise coming from beneath the water. Sophia, Emma, and Meg hurried to peer over the side of the ledge. A set of green eyes and a battered tail stuck out of the water. Meg began gnawing on her lip, "Well, maybe we can panick... a little bit."

-888-

Kelsey kicked her legs trying to break free of the ropes. No luck. The anchor was far too heavy for her to try and fly out. The odds were definitely not in her favor, but when had they ever been?

Tick Tock Tick Tock... Kelsey dreaded the noise. She looked up with frightened eyes into the angry face of Tick Tock the Croc. Hook may have escaped the hungry crocodile, but he wasn't leaving without his appetizer. "Nice crocodile," Kelsey said weakly, "Good crocodile. You don't really want to eat me now do you?" The croc lunged at her snapping at her binds. Kelsey let out a scream.

Suddenly, something plunged into the water. Tick Tock spun around indignantly. He was clearly annoyed that his dinner was being interrupted so frequently. Kelsey struggled to see who had jumped in. She prayed that it wasn't Emma or Sophia... or even Meg. Finally, the bubbles cleared and Kelsey could see who it was. It was the last person she expected. It was Hercules.

Hercules swam forwards fearlessly, his clear blue eyes locked on the crocodile. The croc swam forwards eager for his second course. Hercules wound his arm up almost comically. He lunged forwards and punched the croc hard across the jaw. The croc cartwheeled backwards through the water tail over snout. The croc staggered back and forth in the water as tiny Herculeses ran around his head. A large lump sprouted out of the top of his head. He shook his head before snapping his mighty jaws at Hercules again. Hercules struggled back to the surface with the croc chasing right after him.

He surfaced quickly gulping in air as quick as he could. Phil stood on the shore with the others. "Hey kid!" he cried, "How's it goin'?"

Hercules gave Phil a thumb's up sign, "I got him right where I want him."

At that moment the croc sprang up out of the water and tackled Hercules back under. They could hear a loud banging noise as the croc's head collided with Hercules's breast plate. Phil slapped his face with his hand, "Oy! There goes our deposit on that armor!"

Hercules wrestled with the croc as they drifted back down to the ocean floor. Kelsey watched as they fell to the ground. Hercules kicked the croc hard on the stomach. The croc's breath blew out in a winded puff. Hercules wound up again and hit the croc hard in the eye. The croc struggled to swim away. Hercules smiled victoriously and swam back over to Kelsey.

Kelsey smiled relieved to see her rescuer again. That was when she saw a green shape dart back at them. "Herc! Watch out!"

Hercules had little time to think. He seized the anchor, with Kelsey still tied to it and swung it hard. It smacked the crocodile hard on the snout. The croc fell backwards sinking to the ground more dazed than before. Hercules dragged the croc back to the surface by its tail. There he whirled around in a circle. Around and around, faster and faster. Finally, when Hercules couldn't go any faster he let go. The crocodile soared high over the water and splashed far off in the distance.

Meg and Sophia watched the croc soar through the air. "Wow!" Meg cried, "I've never seen a crocodile fly before."

Sophia shrugged, "If an elephant named Dumbo can do it how hard can it be?"

-888-

Kelsey was dizzy. Three Hercules hovered above her before they all jumped back into one. Hercules lifted the anchor as though it were as light as air. The two of them made their way back to the surface. Hercules gave the anchor a slight toss and it landed on shore. Kelsey coughed and sputtered as her friends hurried around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?!"

"What about Hercules is he okay?"

"Where is the kid anyway?"

Kelsey struggled to answer them, "Yes, I'm okay... no he didn't. Not this time... He's back there... he's fine... I'M STILL TIED TO AN ANCHOR PEOPLE!"

"Oh right!" Sophia said retrieving Kelsey's sword from the rowboat. She began the slow process of cutting through Kelsey's bonds. "You sure were lucky, Kelsey," Sophia said, "If Hercules didn't show up..." Sophia shivered at the thought.

"What were you two doing in Neverland anyway?" Meg asked suspiciously.

"We were passing through," Phil said, "Before a glowing bug hit our windshield and told us that you guys needed saving." Hercules crawled up onto the ledge shaking his wet hair like a shaggy dog.

"Bug?" Kelsey asked.

Tinkerbell flew forwards landing on Kelsey's shoulder. "Tink!" she cried happily, "I knew you'd come through for me!" Tinkerbell blushed demurely before letting out a tinkling noise. "Yes, I'm fine thank you," Kelsey said, "No thanks to your friend."

"Got it!" Sophia cried triumphantly. Kelsey shrugged the ropes off and rubbed her arms trying to bring life back to them.

"Where is Peter?" Kelsey asked.

Emma pointed skywards. "I'll be right back!" Kelsey said, "I have a bone to pick with him!" Tinkerbell looked surprised as Kelsey flew off, but another emotion crept into her tiny face. Jealousy.

-888-

"Peter Pan!" Kelsey yelled. Pan whirled around at the mention of his name. He looked at her in shock.

"Who are you?!" he cried, "You can..."

"Yes, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly," Kelsey said in a singsong sort of voice, "You kind of interrupted my rescue mission."

"Rescue mission?" Peter Pan asked raising an eyebrow, "You nearly drowned Tiger Lily!"

"That was not me!" Kelsey snapped, "That was Hook! I saved her from a crocodile! I got the hard part out of the way!"

"Peter! Wait for me!" Kelsey turned around and saw Wendy flying after the both of them. "Honestly, Peter must you fly so fast?" It was then that Wendy noticed Kelsey. "Who's she?"

"I don't really know," Peter said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kelsey," she said wiping wet hair away from her face, "And I've got a problem with a certain indian chief. My friends are in grave danger and I can't come back without her!" she pointed at Tiger Lily."

Tinkerbell peeked above the clouds chasing after Kelsey. That's when she caught sight of Peter Pan. The sight nearly broke her little heart. There was Peter surrounded by not one, not two, but THREE other girls! Including one that was supposed to be her friend! Tinkerbell turned an angry shade of red before speeding off through the clouds leaving a red trail behind her like a comet.

"And so if I don't come back with Tiger Lily my friends are toast... Literally!" Kelsey cried as she finished telling her story.

"Well, of course we'll come back with you then," Peter Pan said, "We'll make for the indian village right away."

"Thank you!" Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief, "And we'll have to hurry we don't have much time."

They flew off into the distance with Meg, Emma, Sophia, and Hercules and Phil riding on Pegasus. Meg certainly wasn't enjoying the ride and Pegasus seemed to be getting some extra excercise with all the extra passengers. "I have one question," Peter said casually, "How do you know how to fly?"

"Your fairy friend," Kelsey said, "Wait a second!" Kelsey halted in mid-air and looked around frantically. "Where _is_ Tinkerbell?"

"Aww don't worry about Tink," Peter said, "She'll turn up sooner or later." Kelsey followed Pan, but something still didn't feel right. Of course missing pixies were the least of her problems at the moment.

-888-

Jack began gnawing at his nails as he watched the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. Will struggled to open his eyes, "Kelsey?" he murmured.

"She's not here yet," Jack said, "But hang in there! She can't be too much longer."

The sun sank lower and the indians were starting to pile wood around their feet. Jack cringed, "Er Will, not to alarm you or anything, but we may need a backup plan. I believe there's thirty five of them. How many can you take?" Will shot Jack an incredulous look. "Okay, I'll put you down for seventeen."

"SUN HAS SET!" The Indian Chief bellowed. The indians all began piling wood faster and higher.

"Oh bugger!" Jack muttered.

One indian started moving towards the two pirates with a flaming torch. "I never thought it would end this way," Jack said.

"Tied to a stake next to me?" Will asked weakly.

"No, I figured you'd be involved somehow," Jack said, "But I always thought I'd have more rum around."

The indian moved forwards the flame was inches away from the pirates. Jack desperately began to blow at the candle, but this only made it burn hotter. "Bugger! Bugger Bugger!" he cried.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" A voice screamed. Kelsey swooped down out of the dark sky nearly careening into a totem pole and two tepees.

"Hold your fire," Jack chuckled, "I gotta write that one down."

"Wait!" Kelsey screamed throwing herself in front of the pirates, "I have your princess." Peter Pan landed a short distance away. "Please don't barbecue my friends!"

The Indian Chief looked over at Tiger Lily in surprise before bellowing, "Set them free!"

"Yes, you heard him!" Jack snapped, "Set us free. Tout suite!" Will collapsed into Jack as they were unbound and led off the pyre. Jack grinned at Kelsey, "Cutting it a bit close there, love."

"Hey at least I showed up!" Kelsey cried.

-888-

During that night a ceremony was held to celebrate Tiger Lily's safe return. Kelsey missed most of the celebration though. She was staying in a tepee with Will. Will looked deathly pale. He was only awake for a few moments. Kelsey offered him a small smile, "I made it!"

Will smiled back weakly, "I knew you would."

"Are you okay?" Kelsey asked smoothing his hair out of his fevered face.

"Had worse," Will said.

"You're a terrible liar."

"That's... that's what Jack always said," Will said before drifting off to sleep again. Kelsey frowned. Will might not be burnt to a crisp, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Will needed a doctor and they needed a ship to get off Neverland.

Jack came swaggering through the tepee carrying a large tankard of "firewater." "You're missing the party," he said.

"Gee darn," Kelsey said. She wasn't sure that she wanted to be at any party where Jack was drinking. "What did I miss?"

"They gave us all names," Jack said, "Peter Pan is Flying Eagle or some unoriginal name like that. Yours is Lady Dagger Tongue."

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm sure its something to do with your sharp tongue and frequent use of sarcasm," Jack shrugged. Kelsey had nothing to say to that. Lady Dagger Tongue. It could work.

"Just out of curiosity," Kelsey said cautiously, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sparrow Who Flies Crooked," Jack said proudly, "All though I can't imagine why." He swaggered around until he found a seat.

"Mystery," Kelsey said, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Jack confessed, "But I'm not leaving without me ship! I've lost it far too many times. Oh by the way the lost boys said we can stay with them. It might be better for Will if he had some peace and quiet." Kelsey nodded gently stroking Will's forehead with a cool cloth.

"So how are we supposed to get off this island?" Kelsey asked, "Sea turtles?"

"Don't worry, love," Jack said, "We'll find a way."

"How are you so sure?" Kelsey asked.

Jack gave her a golden grin spreading his arms wide, "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" With that he pushed the flap aside and sauntered back to the party. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget?"


	25. Dive! Dive! Dive!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing from Disney

Chapter. 23 Dive! Dive! Dive!

Tinkerbell watched the exciting party from the comfort of a leaf. She was a little shocked that Kelsey hadn't looked for her very much, but then again Kelsey_ did _have a lot on her mind. She frowned angrily as she thought about Peter dancing and flirting with Wendy and Tiger Lily... and maybe even Kelsey. She couldn't trust anyone anymore! Tink was about to fly back when suddenly she was snapped up.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Bell," Smee said politely, "But the captain would like a word with you.

-888-

"I don't see what your problem is!" Peter Pan snapped to a very moody Wendy," Everyone loved me."

"Hmmph!" Wendy grumbled, "Especially Tiger Lily."

"Whoa! Mate!" Jack cried holding up his hands," Don't go there! She has that woman-scorned-voice."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You're one to give advice about girls, Jack." Kelsey was busy wiping war paint off of Emma's face. The party had gone on long into the night and Emma was up way past her bedtime. Emma had been running around making indian whoops with Wendy's youngest brother Michael. "Emma," Kelsey said slowly losing her patience, "It's bedtime!"

"I'm not Emma!" she cried, "I'm Little Laugh!"

"I don't care what name the indians gave you!" Kelsey cried, "Your Christian name is Emma!" _And that's the name I'm gonna write on your tombstone if you don't get to bed soon!_

The indians had named her that because Emma was so cheery and full of energy, the polar opposite of her disgruntled cousin. Sophia was aptly named Pretty Sweep Em Up. Hercules, was Son of Lightning, also fitting. Meg's was She Who Has Two Faces, that one made Kelsey nervous. Perhaps the indians knew how the movie Hercules would end. Hercules didn't catch on though. The whole name just sailed over his head. Phil was furious when they had given him the simple name, Goat. Apparently there was no native word for Satyr. Will's was Strong Sea Chaser. Kelsey liked his name. It was better than sea thief and far better than Jack's suggestion of Prince Snip Snip. Will was tucked into his own bed away from the rowdiness and the noise of the Lost Boys. He was deathly pale and could barely or lift his head.

Kelsey tucked Emma into a hammock next to Michael. "Go to sleep, Emma," she said gently.

"Little Laugh," Emma muttered stubbornly.

"Okay, fine! Whoever you are! Go to bed!" Kelsey grumbled. She went back to the main room and plopped down on one of the chairs. _I'd kill for an aspirin right now!_ She thought to herself, but she didn't have time for self pity. She had work to do. She forced herself back onto her feet and swiped her hat off the ground. She approached Sophia, Hercules, and Meg and went down the line in military style. "Okay, we've got to find the Black Pearl. It's our only way off. Here's your duties." She pointed at Sophia, "You watch Will." She pointed at Meg, "You watch Emma." And last of all Hercules, "You babysit Jack. I'll be back by morning."

"Hold on, now!" Jack cried jumping to his feet, "What makes you think I'm staying behind?"

"Because I said so," Kelsey said using the excuse her mother usually reserved as a last option.

"Way I see it," Jack said, "You have to take me. Seeing as its MY ship."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kelsey asked as she shoved the lamp into her hat.

Jack held out his compass dramatically, "I have this. This is the only way we can get to the Black Pearl. Seeing as your greatest desire will either be A. Help Will or B. Get home. Mine is finding me ship." Jack smiled smugly.

Kelsey scowled at him angrily, "What were the writers drinking when they thought you up?!" she grumbled.

"I'd like to think rum," Jack said.

"Come on then!" Kelsey grumbled, "Anyway, we'll be back by morning... hopefully! Don't let the invalid or the munchkin out of your sights!"

-888-

The moon shone bright causing the sand twinkle and sparkle as Kelsey and Jack wandered up and down the long white beaches. After a while Genie poofed out of the lamp to keep them company. "We're following him? Master?" Genie asked incredulously.

"Don't ask me how he talked me into it!" Kelsey grumbled. Jack stopped so suddenly that Kelsey walked into his back. He paused dramatically waving his hand in midair before pointing the way. "This is going to be a long night!" Kelsey grumbled. After minutes of wandering around, Kelsey started to look down at the sand. Footsteps littered the beach. Kelsey groaned, "JACK! We're going around in circles!"

Jack paused and looked around at their surroundings, "Well, so we are!"

"This day can't get any worse," Kelsey sighed flopping down onto the sand.

"There are far worse things than going around in circles," Jack said, "We could be going around in squares or trapezoids or octagons!"

"I thought your compass was working!" Kelsey grumbled.

"It is!" Jack muttered, "But wherever I go it points at the sea!" He held out the compass. Kelsey looked down at the little piece of tin before looking back up at the dark blue waters that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"It must be out there," Kelsey murmured, "It must have sunk!"

"Sunk?!" Jack cried, "No! No! Not good!" He ran out into the surf and began looking around frantically. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to go under water to find it," Kelsey said, "Genie do your stuff!"

Genie nodded and poofed into a snorkel set for Jack. "Come on," Kelsey said wading into the water, "We need to find that pearl!"

-888-

The water grew deeper and darker the further they swam. Kelsey was getting really sick of all this swimming. Jack was close behind her, at least she didn't have to worry about him drowning. Kelsey peered ahead at the dark water surrounding them. Finally, she caught a glimpse of something up ahead.

"This way, Jack!" she cried. She swam down further and faster. Her mouth hung open as she looked around. Beneath them ships of every shape and size littered the ocean floor. There were old Spanish galleons and iron ketches much like Black Pearl as well as humble fishing vessels and magnificent long cruise ships. Ships from every era. From every time and place of the world. "It's like a graveyard!" Jack whispered in awe.

Kelsey nodded. She peered over Jack's shoulder. The compass was pointing straight ahead. "The ship's in here somewhere!" she said, "We're getting close!"

The two paddled down deeper looking amongst the many boats. Nothing. No sign of the Pearl. Kelsey spun around and continued looking at the other side when she heard something strange. A sort of rustling sound like something moving or breathing. Yet at the same time she could hear a soft banging noise like metal on metal.

"Kelsey!" Jack cried, "I found her! I found the Pearl."

Kelsey followed the sound of Jack's voice. He was down in a strange sort of underwater gully. The Pearl sat there its masts rising up out of the valley. "Good job, Jack," Kelsey said, "The next question is how are we going to get it out?"

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet," Jack said. The banging noise was getting louder. Kelsey whirled around in fear. A huge shadow hovered above them. Jack looked up and his mouth fell open in shock, "Oh bugger!"

-888-

Kelsey threw Jack out of the way as a bright blue beam of lightning shot towards them. The creature above them lunged down at them. It was a huge lobster like thing with huge claws and pincers. And if that weren't enough the thing could shoot lightning bolts. The bolt missed Jack narrowly and flew down enough to crash into the side of The Black Pearl.

Jack angrily waved his fist, "Stop blowing holes in me ship!"

"Jack, shut up!" Kelsey yelled pulling him out of the way. She dove down behind an old decaying ship. The thing swooped after them. "What is that thing?!" Jack cried, "Some cousin of the krakken?!"

"It's the Leviathan!" Kelsey cried, "From Atlantis! It guards the entrance!"

"Entrance to what?!" Jack asked.

"Use your imagination!" Kelsey retorted. The Levianthan surged forwards snapping angrily at the pair with its sharp pincers.

"Swim Jack!" Kelsey yelled.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Genie chanted eagerly.

The Levinathan loomed above them. Kelsey threw her hands over her face and screamed. Surprisingly, the bone crushing never came.

"Kelsey!" Jack cried.

"Am I in heaven?!" she asked she opened her eyes, "Oh no! Jack's here! This could be the other place!"

"Something's distracted him!" Jack said pointing out in the distance. A small company of submarines were speeding past the Leviathan. The Leviathan took off after them snapping its pincers and making an angry squealing noise.

"He's going to sink them!" Kelsey cried.

"Now would be a good time to exit," Jack said.

"No!" Kelsey cried, "We have to go help them!" She swam past Jack nearly kicking him in the face.

Jack rolled his eyes, "She's been spending a little too much time with Will." He swam down after them. The Levianthan swiped at one of the small submarines and sent it careening into the wall of the sea canyon. Kelsey cringed at the damage. The submarines were all diving down into a large cavern. Most of them were through.

"Come on Jack!" Kelsey cried she grabbed Jack's arm and dove down into the inky blackness. Jack fell behind her as the two struggled to keep close behind the submarines. The Leviathan sped up as well making angry noises.

Kelsey and Jack vanished down into the dark cavern while the Leviathan struggled to reach for them. It snapped its pincers trying to get a hold of one of them. Jack laughed as the creature nearly got its claw stuck in the opening of the cavern. "Stupid lobster!" he laughed, "You'll never catch us."

Finally, Kelsey and Jack surfaced. The submarines had come to the surface as well and their bright lights were shining everywhere. They at last settled on what appeared to be the remnants of an old tunnel.

While Jack and Kelsey were gaping. They heard someone yell out at them.

"Hey! You two aren't part of this expedition!"

Kelsey looked up in surprise as a tall military man in his fifties made his way towards them. Kelsey swallowed hard. _This could be hard to explain._


	26. A Rude Awakening

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney

Chapter. 24 A Rude Awakening

"I'll handle this!" Jack said as the man walked towards him and Kelsey.

"I think that's the worst possible thing you could do!" Kelsey snapped, but Jack had already gotten to his feet.

He swaggered over to where the man was standing giving Jack a cold glare, "Am I assuming correctly when I say that you are the fine commander of this expedition."

"Commander Rourke," he said, "Who are you?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said, "A pleasure." He offered Rourke a bejeweled hand.

"This is highly secretive expedition!" Rourke said, not shaking his hand, "How did you get here?!"

"A long story mate," he said, " I was minding me own, sailing through the ocean when I hit this big blue whale. Only it weren't a whale, turns out it was a magic genie." Jack turned and pointed at Kelsey, "Her genie to be precise. So I pull her and her rascal cousin aboard. They're trying to find their way home. The only way they can do that is to travel through the princess lands. Now as you can imagine, I'm not too partial to the princess lands. So I maroon her on the shores of the Wild Lands. The story would've ended there, but for my goody-two-shoes companion, Will. He wouldn't stop complaining about how I left her there. Real honest that one. You know the type," Jack winked at Rourke and made a snipping gesture. "So anyways we meet her in the princess lands, steal a magic mirror and kill a hydra. Messy business really. Then, we met this really fantastic girl named Meg, I mean once you get past the whole traitor and slave to Hades thing. So we sail to Monstropolis to try and send her home, Kelsey that is, not Meg, but then Calypso rises out and struck down me vessel. Basically, I was washed ashore by a heathen goddess. So now me and me lovely companion are stuck here until further notice." he gave Rourke a dazzling golden smile, "Savvy?"

Kelsey swatted herself in the face. "Why?!"

"I'm not following," Rourke said looking Jack over in confusion.

Kelsey shoved Jack aside before he could start talking again. "What he means to say is that we're shipwrecked. His ship is stuck in the Leviathan's lair and we need to get it out." Kelsey met his gaze squarely, "We know you're heading to Atlantis. It would be rather helpful if you would let us tag along."

"Why should I?" Rourke asked, "What could you possibly offer us?"

At that moment, there was a loud screeching noise. One of the supply cars had halted suddenly slowing down the progress. A loud honking noise echoed through the caverns. A dirty stout man leaned out of his huge digging machine, "What is ze hold up?!" he cried in a thick French accent.

"Sorry, Mole," another young man with large glasses yelled back at him. He moved a bit further.

"I can drive," Kelsey said.

"Better than Milo?"

"What it take much?"

Rourke looked back. Milo had stopped again. Mole let out a groan and several French curses. "Alright!" Rourke sighed, "You're hired."

-888-

Emma was snuggled up next to Michael. The two were sleeping peacefully both hugging Michael's teddy tightly. Will moaned and rolled over in his sleep. His head would not stop pounding! Sophia gently dabbed at his fevered face with a cool cloth before returning to her chair. She frowned as she looked around. She was a fairy godmother now! Why was she being put to work as a nanny and nurse?!

"Michael! Michael!" Wendy flew into the room yapping like a blue jay. Sophia winced and hissed for her to be quiet, "Shh! Can't you see they're sleeping..."

"We're going home!" Wendy cried scooping up her brother and his teddy bear. Emma squirmed at the movement.

"Home?" Sophia asked.

"Back home to England!" Wendy cried happily. She whirled out her dress billowing behind her. Sophia let out a sigh and flopped back in the chair. When faced with Wendy's perkiness, Sophia almost missed Kelsey's cynical nature. Sophia got to her feet and followed Wendy out. Wendy was standing outside the door to Peter's room. "Peter?" she asked timidly before letting out a sigh, "Goodbye Peter."

Sophia stepped over the sleeping Lost Boys hurrying after Wendy. "Wendy, how exactly are you getting home?" Sophia asked. Wendy had vanished out of the entrance to the tree house. "Wendy?" Sophia asked climbing the ladder herself.

"Another one!" A brutish pirate grabbed her and threw a hand over mouth before she could scream. "Tie her with the others!" she could hear another yell. Sophia chomped down hard on the hand of her captor and let out a cry of help.

Hercules and Meg sprang up to her aid. "Sophia!" they cried.

One of the pirates snatched Meg's hand and pulled her close, pointing the pistol at her head. "One false move and the girl dies."

"Meg!" he cried, "Sophia! Don't hurt them!"

Hercules held up his hands and was led away with the rest of them. They dragged them away roughly. Sophia anxiously watched Hook and Smee at the entrance of the tree. "But Cap'n!" Smee cried, "Wouldn't it be more humane like to slit his throat?"

"Oh no!" Hook said, "I promised that I wouldn't lay a hand or a hook on Peter Pan and Captain Hook always keeps his promise. Hook lowered down a mysterious present. Sophia could hear a faint ticking noise coming from the box. It didn't take long for her to put the two together. "No! Will! Emma!" she cried before a pirate secured a gag tighter around her mouth and they were dragged back to the ship.

-888-

Emma sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where's Michael? Sophia, where's...?" she looked around only to realize that Sophia was gone as well. Emma slid down off the bed. Will still lay there across from her, pale and still. She couldn't ask him for help this time. Emma moved into the main room of the tree house. She moved quickly past the Lost Boys although she almost stomped on Cubby's foot as she walked by. She could hear voices outside. She carefully stepped over a package that was sitting at the entrance. She looked down at it. She could hear the ticking noise inside it. _Who would want an alarm clock for their birthday? _She thought to herself. Emma stumbled up the stairs and peered out. She let out a small gasp, but had enough sense to dive down again before anyone saw her. Once they were gone Emma ran down the stairs to find the others. "Help! Help!" she screamed as she kicked the boys awake.

"Hey what gives?!" one of the twins cried.

"Yeah, what gives?!" the other echoed.

"They took them!" Emma cried, "They took Sophia, and Meg, and Hercules... and Wendy and her brothers!"

"Wendy!" Cubby cried suddenly bolting awake, "Nibs! Toodles! Wake up!" The two woke up at once bashing into each other and knocking one on top of Phil.

"Hey!" Phil cried, "Was that necessary?! Really!"

"Phil!" Emma cried, "They took Meg and Sophia!"

"Really?!" Phil cried happily.

"They took Hercules too!" Emma grumbled.

"What?!" Phil cried. Emma rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of her cousin. Oh sure _now _you care.

"We have to save them!" Emma cried, "Come on!"

"Well, why should we listen to you?" Cubby asked, "You're not even a lost boy!"

Emma spun around and glared at him, "Why? I'll tell you why! Because I've taken on sea witches, hydras, pirates, krakkens, and other stuff like that! And besides I'm Kelsey's cousin! She's not here... so I should be next in line! Now come on!" The boys chased after her yelling heartily. "Oh yeah," Emma said stopping short, "Phil, could you stay here and keep an eye on Will? Thanks!" After that she followed the rest of the boys.

Phil stood there sputtering retorts for a few moments before simply plopping down on the floor, "Oy! Why not?"

-888-

"What is ze holdup?!" Mole yelled at them, "Move ze car!"

"Keep your trousers on you salty sea skunk!" Jack bellowed out the window of the car.

Kelsey was getting into the car, shoving Milo to one side. "You've been replaced." she said curtly. Milo looked a little stunned.

"And... who are you exactly?" he asked.

"A friend," Kelsey said, "Now if you don't mind."

"Oh right!" Milo jumped out of the car and rode shotgun with Audrey the mechanic.

"So..." Jack said, "Do you want to explain to me why you don't like Rourke?"

"He's a slimy two faced son of..." Kelsey's voice was drowned out as Mole laid on the horn again.

"We're moving as fast as we can ye dirty smelly cur!" Jack yelled again. Kelsey let out a sigh and punched it as the car sped up ahead, leaving Mole in the dust. Jack couldn't resist. He leaned his head out the window and made a face. "Ha! We can drive faster!"

"Jack, shut up!" Kelsey said with a sigh.

"You neglected to answer me question," Jack said.

"Because he has ulterior motives for getting to Atlantis," Kelsey said.

"Oh," Jack said, "Darling, why do _we_ want to get to Atlantis? We aren't part of the expedition."

"Of course not," Kelsey said, "But do you want to go back and tango with that lobster again?" Jack blanched at the thought. "Right. We're going to need help if we plan on getting your ship out. Sometimes you have to play nice with your enemies to get what you want."

Jack beamed, "Finally, we're connecting!"

They rode on for a few more miles before they arrived at the first major roadblock. A large stone wall. Kelsey looked up at it. "This could be a problem."

"Vinnie, what do you think?" Rourke asked an Italian accent and a thick moustache.

"I coulda unroadblack dat if I had five hundred of deez," he said holding up a stick of dynamite, "But I only gotta ten. Plus, you know, five of my own. Coupla cherry bombs. Road flare. Too bad we don' gotta any nitro glycerin eh Milo?" Milo scowled at him While Mole burst out laughing.

"Who needs nitro... whatever you said when you got good quality rum?" Jack asked, "Not only is good, but it's practical. I don't see why you guys don't carry some with you at all times."

"Taint no need for it!" the cook, Cookie snapped, "All's we need is the four basic food groups, beans, bacon, whiskey and lard!"

"And grease," Kelsey said cringing, "Don't forget grease."

"Did you say whiskey?" Jack asked perking up.

"It looks like we'll have to dig," Rourke declared.

Mole's hole face lit up. He looked elated, "Eet would be my pleasure!"

Kelsey pulled her hat down over her ears as the huge drill began to delve into the rock. Kelsey scowled as she could hear the machine sputter before filling up with smoke. This was going to take forever! And time was a luxury she didn't have. _I hope things are okay back at the tree._


	27. Smoke and Fire

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney

Chapter. 27 A Big Bang Theory

"Er... Nibbs?" Emma asked as the intrepid little group made their way through the jungles of Neverland, "Are you _sure_ that this is the way we're supposed to go?"

"Well, yeah!" Nibbs cried, "At least, I think so."

Emma raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Kelsey, "Now you _think_ so?"

"This is the way we went last time!" Nibbs cried, "Although it does look a little bit different..."

"Great!" Emma groaned, "You know Kelsey once told me that there are two really annoying things about boys, they watch Baywatch just for the opening title and they don't ask for directions! She was right!" Emma hurried ahead of the little group trying to find a way. "I wish Kelsey were here! Or Will. Or Sophia... Or Jack."

"Jack?" Cubby asked, "Why Jack? He always gets lost."

"Yeah, but he usually pretends that he isn't and somehow it makes me feel better," Emma said with a shrug. The Lost Boys nodded understandingly. "I'm going to fly up and get an aerial view of things." Emma said. She flew up above the trees and peered out over Neverland. To the west the sea spread out as though it would go on forever. That was the direction they needed to go. Emma landed down on the ground. "It's that way!" she said, "Come on!" The Lost Boys chased after her dragging their clubs and slingshots.

"Uh Emma?" Cubby asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I'm not really sure," Emma said, "Kelsey usually just figures things out." Cubby blanched. "Don't worry, Cubby," Emma said, "We'll figure something out."

"How do you know?" Cubby asked.

"Because," Emma said with a warm smile, "This is a Disney movie! And Disney movies always have happy endings." Cubby returned the smile and they struggled on through the jungles.

-888-

Phil sat besides William grumbling about being left behind. The entire tree house was quiet aside from a strange ticking noise. Tick. Tick. Tick. Phil groaned, "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS! PETE! TURN OFF YOUR SUNDIAL! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!"

"Sundial?" Peter Pan asked poking his head out of his room. He had been waiting there quite convinced that Wendy and her brothers would be back before morning.

"Yes, that sundial!" Phil cried, "Tick! Tick! Tick! I can't take it any more!"

Will slowly opened his eyes. Phil's yelling had woken him up... again. _I didn't think that there was anyone more annoying than Jack. I was wrong. _

"I don't have a sundial," Peter said. It was then that he noticed the package. "A present?!" he cried. He picked it up and read the note quickly. "It's from Wendy! Do not open until six o clock. I wonder what it could be?"

Will looked over at the box curiously. "Where's Sophia?" he asked nervously.

Phil cringed, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but... they're gone."

"Gone?!" Will's already pale face went as white a sheet.

"Emma and The Lost Boys are trying to get them back," Phil said.

"And you let them GO?!" Will cried aghast.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Phil cried defensively.

"Emma's six years old!"

Will suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and weakness, but he had to keep it together. He held out his hand weakly struggling to get out the words, "Note... May I ... please... see it." Peter handed it over to Will. Even though Will's head pounded as he tried to make out the words, he could read it. "This does... not... look like... Wendy's handwriting." Will stammered. The letters were crude and sloppy and 'Dear' was spelled 'Deer.'

"You know Wendy always struck me as kind of ditzy," Phil said to himself.

"She spelt her own name wrong!" Will cried suddenly.

"Gimme that!" Phil cried snatching it back. Sure enough, Wendy was spelt W-E-N-D-E-E. "Oh! That's not good."

Then, Will suddenly picked up on the mysterious ticking noise. His senses had not been sharp enough to hear it before. Now he recognized it at once. "Peter!" Will cried nearly throwing himself from his sick bed, "It's a bomb! It's a..."

At that moment a bright yellow light zoomed in from the entrance of the tree. Tinkerbell tugged on the ribbon of the present trying to pull it away. Tinkerbell managed to get a fair enough distance away. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. William and Phil were thrown through the air as the room filled with dark smoke.

-888-

Emma and the Lost Boys froze suddenly. "Why is the ground shaking?" Toodles asked nervously.

"It's an earthquake!" one twin cried.

"Yeah, an earthquake!" the other echoed.

"I don't think so," Emma said. The group turned around in time to see a large black cloud rise above the forest. "Whoa!" Emma cried, "I wonder what happened there!"

"Whatever it is!" Cubby cried, "I didn't do it!"

"Doesn't matter," Emma said, "We have to go find the others. We'll investigate later." Emma was so young and so lost that she didn't realize that the cloud was rising up above the charred remains of the tree house.

-888-

"And that's how we joined your expedition," Kelsey said as she pushed food around on her plate. She sat with Jack and Milo a short distance away from the rest of the crew. Somehow none of them felt very welcome with the others. Kelsey was playing with her food. Cookie called it Caesar Salad, but Kelsey wasn't really convinced. She had just spent the past hour explaining their position to Milo. Milo stared at them patiently. "You think we're crazy don't you?" Kelsey asked.

Milo shrugged, "Yes, but I've been told I'm crazy too. I believe you. If it's any consolation. I hope you can find what you need in Atlantis when we get there."

Kelsey looked down at the slop on her plate and cringed. "This is disgusting."

"Not so, love," Jack said, "Anything is edible so long as you wash it down with rum." Kelsey rolled her eyes.

That night they spent the night in a poorly constructed tent. It made Milo's decrepit tent look like a four star hotel. Between Jack's snoring and the bugs that buzzed around her, Kelsey didn't get any sleep. She swatted them away irritably. Suddenly, one of them burned her hand. "OUCH!" she screamed bolting upright causing the tent to collapse on both her and Jack. Jack bolted upright throwing the tarp off and letting out a cry.

"Was that necessary?" Jack snapped, "I was having a beautiful dream. And I was back in Singapore with this lovely geisha and a tankard of rum..."

"Jack, stop talking!" Kelsey said quickly, "Before you scar me forever!"

"FIRE! FIRE!" someone was yelling. Milo ran past the two of them screaming and shouting. Kelsey turned to see a huge column of the mysterious fireflies that had burnt her earlier.

"This won't end well!" Kelsey cried.

"Run!" Jack bellowed pulling her to her feet. The two scrambled to the cars. Suddenly, Kelsey tripped and the lamp fell a short distance away. Kelsey turned abruptly and hurried to fetch it. "Kelsey!" Jack cried, "I believe we were running in that direction."

"I have to get the lamp!" Kelsey cried. She picked it up and hurried back to Jack. Jack met her halfway and scooped her up. He threw her over his shoulder and charged after the cars. "Jack!" Kelsey cried, "Put me down! This instant!"

"And risk you doing something incredibly stupid?" Jack cried, "Not a chance."

Jack ran forwards, barely ahead of the flames. He leapt nimbly into the back of one of the car's. The car suddenly slid down into a large black hole. There was a moment of pure silence and darkness. Then, there was a loud CRASH! And all was still.

-888-

"Alright," Rourke yelled, "Who's not dead? Sound off!" A series of moans and groans echoed throughout the cavern. "I said sound off! Audrey?!"

"Yeah."

"Mole?"

"Oui."

"Sweet?"

"Present."

"Helga?"

"Present."

"Cookie?"

"Dang lightning bug bit me on my setupons! Someone's gonna have to suck out that poison. I don't think you'll all jump up at once..."

"Packard?!"

"Do you suppose we could get reception down here?"

"Jack?"

"Aye governor."

Rourke let out a disappointed sigh, "Kelsey?"

"Oww! My aching..."

"Audrey, damage report!" Rourke ordered.

" Not as bad as it could have been. We totaled rigs two and seven, but I think the digger can still run." Audrey rubbed her backside, "Good thing we landed on something soft."

"Very soft," Jack said, "Quite comfy actually."

"GET OFF OF ME JACK!" Kelsey bellowed before she bucked him off. Kelsey sat up and arched her back until it made a rather unpleasant cracking noise. Everyone else was looking up at the volcano shaft that led to the surface. Suddenly, Kelsey heard a rustling noise in the distance. Kelsey whirled around. She two dark figures clad in large frightening masks running by. Atlanteans. They had to be.

"Jack!" she cried, "Come on! We have to follow them!"

"Them?" Jack asked. Kelsey gripped his arm and chased after the group of Atlanteans. Kelsey tripped and stumbled over the rocks as she struggled to follow them. Suddenly, she heard someone else yell.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Milo. His voice echoed off the walls. Kelsey could see a dim light shining ahead. "Come on, Jack!" she cried. She stumbled out onto the ledge. "Milo!" she cried, "Are you okay? You had me so worried..." Milo was standing there. He stared out at the distance in shock. Kelsey's mouth hung open as she saw the amazing view. "Wow!"

The rest of the explorers made their way to the ledge and stared at the view in amazement. "I gotta hand it to you, Milo," Sweet said proudly, "You really came through."

Suddenly, the Atlantean warriors leapt out of nowhere surrounding them and pointing their spears at their necks. "I take that back!" Sweet said.

"I wonder how you say 'Eat him first in Atlantean'," Jack mused.

"Jack, no!" Kelsey said slapping a hand across his mouth, "You don't talk. Milo, please calm them down." Milo stepped forwards and began talking to the warriors. Their leader pulled back his mask, or more to the point, _her_ mask.

"A woman?!" Cookie cried.

"A woman!" Jack cried eagerly.

Suddenly, they switched from Atlantean to French. "They speak my language!" Mole cried happily, "Pardon, Mademoiselle." Mole whispered something to the woman. She let out a gasp and punched him hard.

"I like her!" Sweet cried.

"Me too!" Jack said as well.

"What about Meg?" Kelsey asked dryly.

"Meg who?"

"It's about time someone hit him," Audrey muttered, "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

While the other Atlanteans began talking to the others in their native languages Rourke stepped forwards authoritatively. "We are explorers from the surface world! We come in peace!"

"Take us to your leader," Kelsey muttered to herself.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis!" their leader declared in flawless English. She gave them a dazzling smile that had Milo blushing. "Come, you must meet my father!" she pulled Milo ahead and the rest of the group followed.

As Kelsey walked by she slapped Mole hard in the back of the head. "OW!" he cried, "What was zat for?"

"I've taken three years of French!" Kelsey scowled, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mole blushed and followed the rest of the group into the city.


	28. Crystals and Black Pearls

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney and I am not making any money off this. What? I'm not? Call my lawyer! I don't have one? Oh right! On with the story

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently hit a major milestone. 5000 hits! Thanks to everyone who reads for making this my most successful fic. I am also very close to 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Especially those who review for every chapter. You know who you are. Now on with the next chapter!

Chapter. 28 Crystals and Black Pearls

Kelsey and Jack followed the others as the warriors led them into the throne room. "What do we do now?" Jack whispered to Kelsey.

"We wait for them to get negotiations out of the way," Kelsey said, "Then, we ask them for help with our ship. Any questions?"

"Just one!" Jack said.

"And?"

"What is that lovely warrior's name?" Jack asked, "Normally I don't go for girls with white hair..."

"It's Kida," Kelsey said rolling her eyes, "Meg will be heartbroken."

"She'll get over it," Jack said with a shrug, "They always do."

"Before or after they slap you?" Kelsey asked.

Kida continued to talk to her father, the mighty king of Atlantis. Kelsey was getting the impression that they weren't exactly getting along. Jack stood there tapping his foot impatiently before he interupted. "Excuse me," Jack interrupted, "Is it your giant lobster in the front? Because I have a complaint to protest."

"Jaaack!" Kelsey groaned. The King muttered something angrily to Kida. "What did he say?" Kelsey asked Milo nervously.

Milo cringed, "He said something along the lines of 'Who is this impudent vermin? Who let him inside? He's gonna get us kicked out!"

"Jack!" Kelsey snapped, "Stop being impudent!" she dragged him back.

"Was that _another _crack about my personal hygiene?" Jack retorted.

Rourke stepped forwards dramatically, "Your majesty, I must say it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

Milo looked pale, "Eh... excuse me commander."

"They're not exactly welcoming us," Kelsey said.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed, "I've seen those looks before. Usually they kick me out of a tavern shortly after."

"You presume much if you think you are welcome here," The King scowled.

"We are peaceful men," Rourke said, "Men of science."

The King chuckled, "And yet you bring weapons."

"Our weapons are simply to move... obstacles that may get in our path," Rourke said smoothly.

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force," The King said, "You must leave Atlantis at once!"

"Well, I'm convinced," Jack said, "Just pull our ship out of the graveyard and we'll be on our way." A bunch of glares from the warriors silenced Jack instantly. Rourke managed to talk the King in allowing them to stay one day to resupply. _One day_, Kelsey thought, _I have one day to get the Pearl out of the graveyard._

-888-

The group of explorers sat outside the throne room waiting for them. "So what now?" Jack asked.

"Well, you and the king get along so well!" Kelsey grumbled.

"Someone has to get to know that girl," Helga said. Both Jack and Mole raised their hands eagerly.

"I will go!" Mole cried.

"No, no!" Jack cried, "Pick me!"

"Someone with good people skills," Vinnie said.

"I will do it!" Mole piped.

"I have remarkable people skills!" Jack cried.

"Someone who won't scare her away," Dr. Sweet said.

"I volunteer!" Mole cried.

"I've only scared away a few women," Jack said.

"Someone who can speak the language," Packard said.

"Have you heard about my gift of native languages?" Jack asked, "I can speak pelogosto..."

"For the good of the mission I will go!" Mole said nobly.

"Yes, I have entirely honorable intentions," Jack said with a golden grin.

"Good man Thatch," Rourke said patting Milo on the back. Milo suddenly went very pale. Both Jack and Mole's mouths were hanging open. Mole burst into tears.

"Great," Kelsey said, "Now that that's settled."

"Wait Kelsey!" Milo cried once the others were gone. "I have a problem."

"What's that?" Kelsey asked. Milo shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I-I have trouble talking to girls," Milo said blushing red.

"Apparently, I don't count," Kelsey said caustically.

"No!" Milo cried, "I can talk to you. I just can't talk to, you know..."

"Girls who run around in midriffs?" Kelsey asked.

"They should've picked me," Jack grumbled, "I'm great with girls! The women of Singapore should build a statue in my honor."

"Don't listen to him," Kelsey said giving Jack a kick, "You'll be fine. We'll help you."

"We? Who's We?" Jack snapped.

"You will?!" Milo asked hopefully.

"You're aiding the enemy?!" Jack cried.

"Yes, we'll," she realized that Jack was glaring at her, "_I'll_ help you."

"Thanks!" Milo cried and hurried off to find Kida. Kelsey looked down at Jack and sighed.

"Stop taking it so personally, Jack," she said.

"I'm not talking to you," Jack said. He heard Mole scuffling up the road. He hurried over and slung an arm around him, "I'm going to talk to me new best mate, Mole."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. He would choose the only person on the crew who smelled worse than him. "Very well!" Kelsey said with a sigh, "You can stay with your new mate while I get your ship out."

-888-

Kelsey watched Kida and Milo talking. It was painful. Milo was not kidding when he said he was bad with girls. Kida started out the conversation by sneaking up behind him and dragging him away. In case things weren't bad enough, she also had Jack and Mole behind her. "So she's the forward type?" Jack mused, "We're lucky mate. Look at what we could've gotten into."

Mole nodded, "Oui. I do believe so. Give me your hand." he didn't wait for Jack to respond. He whipped out a pair of tweezers and plucked a piece of dirt from his hand. "Hmm," he said examining the dirt, " Rare spices found only Singapore, sea salt, 17th century rum, from cuba, you have a ship, an iron ketch, very fast." Mole looked up at him, "If I would have a guess, I would say... pirate."

"That's bloody amazing!" Jack cried.

"Yeah," Kelsey muttered sarcastically, "You're pretty hard to read, Jack. How did he arrive at that conclusion so quickly."

"Ignore her," Jack grumbled.

"Hey what's that!" Kelsey cried. Kida yanked a tarp away revealing a strange vehicle. Milo examined it and read the inscription out loud. "I've done all that!" Kida cried, "And still it won't work."

"Did you turn the crystal a quarter turn back?" Milo asked.

"Yes, yes!" Kida cried.

"While your hand was on the inscription pad?" Milo asked.

"Ye... no," Kida admitted.

"Women drivers," Mole said rolling his eyes. Kelsey glared at him.

Kida placed the crystal in the slot and turned it. Suddenly the blue eyes on the vehicles lit up with bright blue light. The vehicle hovered off the ground. Kida whispered something in amazement. "Blimey!" Jack cried, "It's bewitched!"

"I wonder how fast it goes," Milo mused lightly touching the pad. The vehicle suddenly lunged forwards. It ricocheted off the cavern heading right towards them. "Hit the deck!" Kelsey screamed. She threw Jack down as the vehicle whizzed over their heads only to crash into the wall. "So," Milo said sheepishly, "Who's hungry?"

While the two lovebirds left, Kelsey eagerly jumped to her feet. She hurried over to the wrecked vehicle. "Kelsey, what are you thinking?" Jack asked nervously.

"This thing could be the answer to all our prayers," Kelsey said, "It's only a little bit dented."

"This thing is going to get The Pearl out?" Jack asked incredulously, "I doubt it."

"If I could get it to work," Kelsey said. She got onto the vehicle slowly.

"Big if!" Mole said.

"I passed my drivers test," Kelsey retorted, "How hard could it be?" Kelsey turned the crystal. The vehicle came to life again and slowly rose off the ground.

"Head for ze hills!" Mole cried as him and Jack dove out of the way.

Jack and Mole looked up cautiously. "She hasn't crashed yet."

"Okay, this is good!" Kelsey said, "We're okay!" she slowly rose a little more. "This thing doesn't have airbags or seatbelts," Kelsey said, "But it might help us get The Pearl out."

"That thing?" Jack asked, "That thing is going to get the pearl out?"

"Not just _one_ of these," Kelsey said, "We're going to need an entire fleet of these."

"That's impossible!" Mole cried.

"Improbable!" Jack corrected, "If we could find enough of them, this might just work." Kelsey whirled around on the vehicle. This thing was faster than simply flying... and more fun. Before long she could do loop-de-loops and figure eights.

"I need to put this on my birthday list!" Kelsey cried as she landed. She neatly pulled the crystal out of the slot. She paused and held the crystal up in the light. It was a clear glowing blue. She smiled. _I know a pirate who will be really happy to see you! _

-888-

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Milo was clearly smitten with Kida and it was eating Jack up inside that she had chosen a bookworm like Milo over a 'studly pirate like himself.' That night they sat there eagerly eating their grub... literally. Kelsey looked at the strange animal still crawling around on her plate. She beat it over the head with her spoon... or at least something similar to a spoon.

"Be sure to eat the heads," Sweet said, "That's where all the nutrients are."

"Something wrong with your sea slug, Kelsey?" Kida asked politely.

"Oh no," Kelsey said quickly, "I just prefer my sea-slug," she looked down at her plate, "Mashed."

While the others were eating Kelsey couldn't help, but notice that Rourke had disappeared. Kelsey frowned. This was probably not a good thing. She politely left her seat while Mole and Jack were engaged in a fierce belching contest. Kelsey hurried along the dark corridors looking for Rourke. She found his tent empty. Kelsey looked down at his luggage. She looked about quickly before she began eagerly rummaging through it. Finally, she found what she was looking for. It was a page of yellowed parchment with scribbles all over it. That gibberish was Atlantean. The missing page from The Shepard's Journal. She knew that she had to get it to Milo, her expert in gibberish. She was about to leave when she heard the tent flap open. Kelsey jumped. She felt her heart stop. She turned around slowly. Rourke was looking at her with a cruel amused smile, "Well, what do you know," he said, "You found the missing page."

Kelsey gulped hard before giving him a large Jack-like grin.

"Parley?"


	29. What Would Kelsey Do?

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Chapter. 29 What Would Kelsey Do?

Emma and the Lost Boys finally made it out of the wild jungles of Neverland. "The shore!" Emma cried triumphantly.

"Oh great!" Cubby cried happily as he plopped down in the sand, "Can we break for lunch?"

"We would've been here sooner if Nibbs could give descent directions," Toodles muttered.

"My directions were fine!" Nibbs retorted.

"We were going around in circles!" one of the twins snapped.

"Yeah, in circles!" the other agreed.

"Guys?!" Emma cried, "What are you stopping for?"

"Lunch, I told you!" Cubby grumbled as he pulled a sandwich out of Emma's backpack.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Emma cried.

"I'm confused," Cubby said, "Didn't we just get out of the woods?"

Emma let out a sigh, "It's an expression! What I mean is... we still need to get to the ship and rescue everybody!!"

"Okay, okay," Nibbs said, "How do we do that?"

"I'm not sure," Emma cried. She started pacing in the sand. _Come on, Emma! What would Kelsey do?_ At that moment Emma looked up and saw bubbles springing up from the ocean. "Guys," she asked nervously, "There's not seamonsters in The Ocean, are there?"

"Of course not," Toodles said, "It's probably just a crocodile."

"_Just_ a crocodile?!" Emma cried. The rest of the boys backed away. A set of big blue eyes peered up at Emma. "Wait a second!" Emma cried, "Those aren't crocodiles..." Emma inched closer to the shore to investigate.

"I can't watch!" Toodles wailed, "Did they eat her yet?!"

"They'll probably save her for later!" Cubby muttered. Suddenly, Emma came running back. "Come on guys!" she cried, "I found a away to get to the ship."

-888-

"No, I think I liked it better to the right," Hook said. He sat comfortably in his armchair while Hercules moved a ridiculously large statue of Hook across the room. "What do you think Mister Smee?"

"Well, I think it would be a huge inconvenience for Mr. Hercules to move it back," Mr. Smee said, "Don't you suppose, Cap'n."

"Oddsfish you're right Mr. Smee," Hook cried, "In that case... move it back!" Hook gave a cruel laugh. Hercules let out a sigh and picked up the statue again. Meg scowled at Hook. The poor girl was shackled next to him. A gun was pointed at her head at all times, lest Hercules forget their agreement. Meg groaned, _I would rather be shackled to Jack than Hook!_

As bad as her position was, Sophia's was far worse. Sophia was swabbing the deck. The stains covering it were driving her insane. The pirates weren't helping either. They would spit on the floor just to get her to clean it up. Sophia was rapidly reaching her breaking point.

Escape didn't seem an option either. Wendy and her brothers were locked away until they joined the crew. Hercules was trapped and Pegasus was locked away in the dungeons. Sophia was quietly weeping, bitterly wishing that Kelsey was here. Of course, it probably didn't matter. She and Will were probably blown to smithereens by now.

"Psst!" she heard someone whisper. Sophia leaned over the edge of the boat looking for the source of the noise. Hovering near the ship, just out of sight, was Emma.

"Emma!" she cried hauling her aboard, "What are you doing here?"

"Me and the boys are here to rescue you!" Emma cried.

"The boys?" Sophia asked, "How on earth did they get here?"

Emma grinned roguishly, "Sea turtles."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Of course, Emma. You know Jack is a really a bad influence on you."

"No, really!" Emma cried sincerely, "Look!" she pointed down at the waves below. Sophia's mouth dropped open. Sitting in the water were The Lost Boys. They were all riding on the backs of huge sea turtles. The smiled at her and waved up at Sophia. Sophia's mouth still hung open, but she managed to return the wave.

She finally got her voice back enough to gasp, "How?!"

"Their leader's name is Crush," Emma said," I told him that I was Nemo's friend and he agreed to help. Him and his family are here on vacation I guess. He said the surf was pretty righteous in Neverland."

"Oh," Sophia said.

"Come on!" Emma cried, "We gotta get out of here!"

"We can't leave," Sophia said, "Hook has Meg and Hercules."

"What about the others?" Emma asked. She dropped down a rope that she had brought. The boys gripped it and were struggling to climb aboard.

"Hook has them," Sophia said, "He won't let them go unless they join his crew."

"They can't do that!" Emma cried, "They're the_ bad _guys!"

"Do you have an idea?" Sophia demanded.

"Yeah, get the gun away from Hook!" Emma cried.

Sophia let out a sigh, "Of course. How do you recommend we do that?"

"I'm not sure," Emma admitted. The boys had scrambled aboard the ship. Thankfully, none of the pirates were around. They were currently engaged in throwing knives at a crude drawing of Hook. Emma scrunched up her face in thought. _Come on, Emma! You just spent HOURS watching Disney movies. There has to be something! _"I got it!" Emma cried suddenly, "But we'll need Meg!"

"What?" Sophia cried.

"Here's what she has to do," Emma whispered to Sophia. Sophia's eyes went wide with surprise.

"That'll never work!" she cried, "She'll never go for it!"

"She HAS to," Emma said, "It's our only way out!"

"Fine," Sophia cried, "I'll tell her the plan, but you need to stay out of sight."

"Okay," Emma agreed. "BREAK!" Sophia looked at Emma in confusion. "It's a Real World thing," Emma said sheepishly.

-888-

Sophia crept into Hook's chambers with a mop and bucket. "What are you doing in here?!" Hook demanded. Sophia held up her mop with a resigned sigh. "Very well," Hook said waving a hand, "Continue. Now Hercules... I changed my mind. I liked the statue better to the LEFT."

Sophia knelt down besides Meg and whispered something in her ear. Meg's eyes went wide and she let out a cry, "Are you kidding me?!"

"She said it worked in Aladdin," Sophia shrugged.

"What are you two wenches muttering about?!" Hook demanded.

Meg gave Sophia a do-I-really-have-to-do-this look. Sophia urged her on. Meg let out a sigh and looked over at Hook. "We were just saying," she took a deep breath as though willing herself not to retch, "What beautiful eyes you have."

"What?" Hook asked a little startled. Hercules dropped the golden statue on his foot. His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Your eyes are amazing," Meg said, "They compliment your skinny little moustache so well.

"Oh," Hook said, "Well, I do take particular pride in my moustache." he said with a grin. Meg inched closer and closer. Hercules looked like he was going to be sick.

"No really," she said seductively, "I've been around my share of villains believe me. I was with Hades for a while. But even the God of the Dead isn't as dastardly, wickedly handsome as you."

Hook turned bright red. Hercules was bending the arm of the statue so hard it snapped in two. Sophia quickly put a hand on his arm to restrain him, "Wait. Just a moment."

Meg swallowed hard before suddenly grabbing Hook and passionately kissing him. While she did her hand snatched up the pistol in his hand. She pulled away quickly wiping her mouth. "That was wonderful!" Hook cried, "How about another?!"

"Oh of course," Meg said. SMACK! She swatted him hard across the face and held the pistol to his face. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done! It's good thing Emma's idea worked!"

"That was Emma's idea?" Hercules asked. His blood pressure was finally returning to normal now that he realized it was a plan. "What a little genius!"

Sophia smiled, "Must run in the family."

-888-

Emma crept down the dark corridors. She knew that Sophia had told her to lie low, but she had to find Pegasus and get him free. She could hear whinnying and kicking in one of the cells. Emma hurried forwards and opened the door. Pegasus was stuck there muzzled and tied down. "Nice horsey!" Emma cried. She inched closer and struggled to pull apart the knots. She frowned. This was a lot harder than untying the knots in her shoelaces. Finally, the horse was free. "Got it!" Emma cried happily.

"Got you!" Emma suddenly felt a bag come down over her head. "HEY!" Emma began kicking and squawking struggling to get free. "Begging your pardon, Miss Emma," Mr. Smee said holding up the bag, "But I can't be letting you escape, now can I?" He strolled down the hallway. Of course he did forget about one thing. He left the door open. "Horsey!" Emma cried, "Quick! Go get Peter Pan!" Pegasus broke free and soared out clear across the sky.

"Keep walking!" Meg ordered. Her pistol was pointing at the back of Hook's skull.

"And keep your hands where I can see them!" Hercules added.

"Good idea, Wonder Boy," Meg said.

"I was talking to you," Hercules scowled.

"It was an ACT Hercules!" she cried.

"Stop it you ninnies!" Sophia snapped. She took the pistol from Meg. "Look you!" she said, "You're going to set the others free! This minute or I'll blow your brains to Timbuktu!"

"Actually, I don't think so," Mr. Smee appeared out of nowhere. He held Emma up by her collar. "I have your kid."

They all stood still for a moment. "Er... what was that thing Jack always talked about?" Meg asked, "Something that started with a "P."

"Parley! Parley!" Emma cried.

"Right that!" Meg cried, "We'll trade you, Hook for Emma."

"Yes, of course!" Hook cried, "Tell them Smee."

Smee looked over, "Hmm. I'm not sure."

"SMEE!"

"Well, I guess," Smee said with a sigh. He handed Emma over to Sophia and Hook scrambled behind Smee.

"Tie them to the mast!" Hook bellowed, "Them and the others!" Sophia let out a heavy sigh. Their rescue mission had not gone quite like they had hoped.

-888-

They were all tied to the flagpole as Hook and his men performed an outlandish musical number to attempt to recruit them into the crew. Most of the Lost Boys scurried over to sign up as well as Wendy's brothers. "Traitors!" Emma cried, "Don't you have any loyalty?!"

"Besides!" Wendy piped up, "Peter Pan will save us!"

"Peter Pan will save us," Hook said in a mocking voice, "Peter has been blown to pieces by a little package he received.

"He will save us!" Emma yelled, "And if he can't... Kelsey can!"

For once Hook looked nervous. He suddenly whirled on Smee, "You mean Kelsey wasn't in the treehouse?"

"Well, well, well, it would seem not, sir," Smee stammered.

"Take care of it!" Hook bellowed. Smee toppled over from his yell.

"Yes, of course, right away sir!" he cried before scurrying away with half the crew. Hook glared down at Emma. "You will be reunited with your cousin sooner than you think."

"Yeah, I will," Emma snapped, "And when she gets here! She's gonna kick your butt!"


	30. Y Tu Moliere!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 30 Y Tu Moliere!

Even as her cousin was captured, Kelsey was facing her own problems. Rourke and Helga stood there eyeing her up. Helga was giving her an icy glare while Rourke was smirking down at her smugly, the missing page clenched in his hand. "You've been getting into quite a lot of mischief lately."

_My sword! _Kelsey thought suddenly. She whipped out Will's sword and brandished it fearlessly. "Ha!" she laughed, "Weren't expecting that were you? Yeah! Whatcha gonna do now huh?"

Helga and Rourke looked at each other. They simultaneously rolled their eyes before pulling out loaded guns and aiming them at Kelsey's throat. "Oh right," Kelsey said. She giggled nervously, "Are you _sure_, you don't want to parley?"

-888-

Rourke had Kelsey in a headlock. He dragged her, still struggling, to join the other mercenaries. "Well, we don't have time to round up your drunken imbecile of a friend, but I don't suspect that will matter," Rourke said, "We can at least get you out of the way at last."

Kelsey looked around at her so called "friends" almost all of them were holding a large weapon. Kelsey glared at them, "Gee thanks guys!" Sweet and Audrey looked away sadly. "Come along then," Rourke said, "Let's go collect our expert in gibberish."

Rourke dragged her to a deep pool. She recognized it instantly. Milo and Kida were swimming there, reading the runes etched in the wall. Kelsey watched the surface of the water. She prayed to the Disney gods that they would somehow find another way out. But no. Sure enough Milo burst up, gasping for breath. "Run Milo!" Kelsey attempted to cry out, but one of Rourke's clone trooper look alikes threw his hand over her mouth muffling her cry. By the time Milo figured out what was going on it was too late. Rourke had a gun to Kida's head. Milo was helpless. And therefore so was Kelsey.

-888-

Jack was sprawled on the floor of the main throne room snoring. A heavy meal washed down with rum had completely exhausted the pirate. All he wanted want us a long nap. "Which would be so much easier if they would stop prodding me with those long spears of theirs," he grumbled. Two of the king's warriors were attempting to move him when Jack heard a loud bang. "Cannon fire!" he cried bolting upright, "Not good!" Jack threw himself behind a large tapestry, assuming the fetal position. Surprisingly, enough it wasn't cannon fire. He peeked out long enough to see the crew standing there with weapons. _That's not good! _Then, he caught sight of Mole standing there with a gun to Kelsey's head. He gasped quietly. _Y tu Moliere!_ Jack frowned, _So this is how it feels to be betrayed... no wonder Will is so traumatized!_

"You're not applying yourself, son!" Rourke snapped at Milo, "There's gotta be something else there!"

"Well, there isn't!" Milo retorted angrily, "It only says that the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king." Rourke half-hazardly threw Milo off to the side. "Well, maybe ole king cole can help us fill in the blanks."

"You will destroy yourself!" The old king warned.

"Maybe I'm not being clear," Rourke said cruelly before he threw the old king to the ground. Kida let out a cry and lunged forwards swearing angrily in Atlantean. 

"What did she say?" Kelsey asked anxiously.

"You don't want to know," Milo said.

"Now I'm going to count to ten," Rourke said, "And you're going to show us where the crystal is. One... two..."

"Stop it!" Kelsey screamed, "He doesn't know!"

"Nine!" Rourke hissed angrily. "Te.." Rourke halted halfway through. He looked up suddenly at the large pond in front of them. "The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king. This is it! We're in!"

Kelsey and Kida were led down into the dark crystal chamber. Milo was still desperately trying to talk Rourke out of his plan. He was definitely not succeeding. They were lowered down into a deep dark chamber filled with water. Kelsey struggled to see in the growing dark. The only illumination they had was Kida's crystal. Kelsey peered ahead floating above them was a giant crystal, almost like a star. Sculptures. Carved faces orbited around the mysterious crystal. Kings of the Past. Kelsey and Milo gazed at it with awe and wonder, Rourke greedily chuckled, Kida stood there still for a few moments before reverently throwing herself to the ground desperately muttering prayers.

"Thatch, tell her to wrap it up," Rourke said rudely, "We have a schedule to keep."

While Milo muttered an apology to Kida, Rourke walked over to the edge of the water. He casually kicked a stone into it. The water and the bright crystal suddenly turned a bright crimson. "Whoa!" Kelsey cried and jumped backwards, "This is not normal!"

"What now, Thatch?" Rourke asked.

"What now!" Kelsey cried, "Did you not see the crystal turn red!"

"What now Thatch!" Rourke asked glaring at Kelsey.

"Seriously!" Kelsey cried, "The thing is glowing! For all you know it could be burning!"

"Okay, there's a giant crystal hovering above the water," Milo cried, "And you expect me to know what to do?"

Kelsey glanced off to the side. Kida was no longer prostrate on the ground. She was staring at the crystal, a strange glow in her eyes. "Uh guys?" Kelsey said nervously. Kida slowly began walking across the water. "GUYS!" Kelsey cried. 

"WHAT!" Both of the men looked up. Their annoyed glances faded when they saw Kida half-way across the water. She turned slowly and spoke in a clear voice. It was Atlantean.

"What did she say!" Rourke demanded.

"I...I don't know," Milo murmured, "I didn't catch it."

Kelsey watched Kida mesmerized. She stood there, bathed in the pale blue light of the crystal. Her eyes closed her mouth hung open. Slowly, Kida was lifted off the ground. Up into the crystal. The carved sculptures began to spin slow at first, but then faster and faster and faster. The wind flung back Kelsey's hat and whipped Helga's braid in the wind. The crystal suddenly began to morph and shift form. Kida. Kelsey recognized the outline of her body instantly. She slowly dropped back down to the ground. As she did there was a loud SPLASH! Down the sculptures tumbled. Still Kida kept walking.

-888-

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" Jack scowled as he jumped up and down on the sealed latch. No good. "How am I supposed to get the whelp out!" Jack cried. Suddenly, the hatch started opening again. Jack scarpered off and watched intently. Rourke shoved Milo forwards and out of the way. Helga stepped out in a very ladylike fashion. Then, like some sort of phantom Kida arose from inside the chamber. Jack jumped back in surprise. What had happened to his lovely warrior. "Now that I think about it," Jack muttered, "Oh bugger. I learned my lesson with Calypso! Supernatural vixens aren't exactly my type. Meg _does_ have really nice eyes..." Suddenly, Rourke threw down the hatch sealing it up again. 

"HEY!" Kelsey screamed, "What are you doing!" Rourke motioned and several of his clone troopers rushed forwards with blow torches sealing up the chamber.

"Oi!" Jack cried frantically, "Not good. NOT good!"

"That out to keep her out of our hair," Rourke snapped. Milo was standing there numb with shock. 

"No!" He cried, "You can't do that! Kelsey!"

Rourke shoved him forwards, "Keep walking Thatch. You have to help us box up our new prize. He looked over at Kida fondly. For some reason that made Jack furious. _Oh no! It's bad enough that whelp no. 3 had to get the girl. I'm not gonna be shoved aside by some fifty year old bleeder!_

As soon as Rourke and Helga were gone Jack sprang forwards and began banging on the top of the hatch. "Kelsey, love, can you hear me!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

"Any suggestions?" Jack asked.

"JUST GET ME OUT!" Vinnie dropped his gun and hurried over to Jack's side. He could hear Kelsey's frantic yelling.

"I coulda blast her out!" Vinnie said, "Make a very nice boom. I think I have just enough to get the top off."

"Vinnie says he could blast you out," Jack said, "Would that work!"

"NO!" Kelsey wailed, "NO DYNAMITE! ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA I EVER..."

"She's not going for it, mate," Jack said. He quickly caught a glimpse of Mole shuffling around in the corner. "Hey you!" Jack cried, "You betrayed me! You owe me one!"

"OH REALLY?" Kelsey cried from inside, "IF THAT'S THE CASE THAN YOU OWE WILL APPROXIMATELY..."

"Quiet you! We _can_ leave you in there!" Jack yelled banging on the hatch, "Well, how do we get her out!" he demanded.

Mole scratched his head furiously, "If I had ze digger I could dig her out, but it iz all ze way across ze bridge."

"Hold on a moment!" Jack cried, "Love, I gotta plan! I'll be back in a few minutes, savvy?"

"JACK!" Kelsey cried, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!... IT'S DARK DOWN HERE!"

-888-

"Your most majestic majesty," Jack said with a low sweeping bow, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Jack!" Dr. Sweet scowled. He and the other Atlanteans had been carrying their wounded king to a low couch. "He has broken ribs and internal bleeding. We're very busy right now!"

"Okay, I'll talk fast," Jack said completely unfazed, "We need three of your glow sticks."

"Crystals?" Sweet asked, "What do you need them for."

"Impossible to explain," Jack said.

"Improbable!" Mole corrected.

"No, this one is impossible," Jack said, "I really don't have the time. You see me mate Kelsey is trapped down there..."

"Here!" one of the Atlanteans cried shoving three crystals into his hands, "Take them! Just go!"

"Oh well," Jack said, "Thanks very much." He tipped his hat politely. "Now come on, mates," he said, "I don't reckon we have much time."

Kelsey backed away from the sealed entrance for a moment. She shivered there in the dark. It was getting cold and the dark was creepy, and she was convinced that the sculptures lying in the endless pool of water were watching her! She pulled her hat off and rummaged through it. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Her I-pod. The one thing she had kept from home. She had been listening to it earlier in a vain attempt to drown out Emma's princess movies. _Funny. I had forgotten it until now._ As she turned the dial the I-pod lit up allowing her a little bit of illumination. She walked around the small prison, imagining what she was going to do when she caught Rourke. "I'm going to lock you down here!" she grumbled, "Yeah, I'll lock you down here in the dark... with a pair of Mole's gym socks!"

An hour passed. Kelsey tapped her foot impatiently. _Perhaps I'll lock JACK down here as well._ She sat down again with a huff as the song changed on her I-pod. Celine Dion. Kelsey scowled and pushed the SKIP button. "That is the LAST thing I need to here right now. I need to hear something bitter and vengeful. I know I have some Alannis Morissette on here somewhere..."

"Love, can you hear me!" a distant voice yelled.

"JACK!" Kelsey yelled, "TOOK LONG ENOUGH!"

"You quiet down or I'll leave you in there!" Jack yelled back, "Stand away from the entrance."

Kelsey backed up as far away from the entrance as she could without going into the mysterious, dark water. "OKAY! WHAT NOW?"

"Be right down!" Jack yelled.

What?

Suddenly, Kelsey could hear a loud noise and the whole cavern shook violently. Kelsey threw herself into the water. Whatever was lurking in there couldn't be as frightening. Suddenly, something huge burst through the entrance. Kelsey's mouth hung open as a giant drill tip appeared out of nowhere. It was the digger. An even more surpising sight awaited her. Jack leaned out of the passenger side and waved at her with his hat.

"Hello love!" he beamed, "Miss me!"

Since he _was_ rescuing her, Kelsey decided not to answer.


	31. Hoist the Colors!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 31 Hoist the Colors!

Kelsey gazed at the humongous drill of the digger. She pointed at it, stammering. Finally, she managed to get a single word out. "How?!"

Jack leapt down nimbly from the digger, "You have some very good ideas. I thinks to meself, Self, how would Whelp no. 2 get out of this situation?"

"And this is what you arrived at?" Kelsey asked, "Crashing the digger through an ancient, and very unsturdy, chamber risking both our lives?!"

Jack thought about it for a moment, "Yeah."

"Somehow that worries me," Kelsey said, "But you never answered the question."

Jack smirked, "Would you believe me if I said sea turtles?"

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Killjoy." he tossed Kelsey the crystals he had borrowed. "Those lovely flying thingummies out there come in handy. Mind you it took three big ones to lift the digger."

Kelsey crawled out of the hole with Jack and Mole close behind them. Sure enough three large vehicles were parked outside the chamber. "I reckon it'll work for the Pearl as well," Jack said, "We should probably go and fetch it immediately."

"You cannot go!" Mole cried suddenly, "Ze king! He is dying! Milo has been charge with protecting Atlantis. He will need help!"

"Undoubtably," Jack said.

"I leave you alone for a few moments and then whole place goes to pot" Kelsey cried.

"You must stay!" Mole cried.

"No!" Jack cried, "The original whelp is in trouble! Possibly dying. We have no time to help these people." Both of them stopped and looked at Kelsey waiting for her answer. Kelsey drew a deep breath before staring at the ground, "We have to go get the Pearl."

"There you go again!" Jack cried, "Just like Will! You have to be so infuriatingly noble and... what did you say?"

"I said we're going to the Pearl!" Kelsey said. Jack stood there in shock.

Mole glared at Jack, "I think zat you are a bad influence on her!"

"Er... love!" Jack cried hurrying after Kelsey, "I realize that we're in a bit of fix here and that dear William _is_ in danger, but at the same time. You just agreed with me. Now the natural order of things is for me to suggest something and for you to say that it's either stupid or dastardly... or both. Then, you suggest something heroic and we go save the day. And as annoying as that order is I found it rather effective. Why the sudden change?"

"I said we're going to the Pearl, Jack," Kelsey said hopping on top of the vehicle, "I never said that we were going back to the surface."

-888-

Kelsey's vehicle was whizzing through the air back to the bridge that connected Atlantis to the tunnel that led to the surface. Atlantean vehicles were soaring through the air like a mighty flock of birds. Crowds of Atlanteans cheered them on as they flew across the now dilapidated bridge. Kelsey hovered above them for a moment. She stared out at the scene in front of them. Milo was leading the rest of the Atlanteans into battle. She smiled to herself at the scene. _Every dork has his day._

Jack suddenly came flying through wobbling back and forth unsteadily. Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Jack you better be sober! Where I come from there are laws about drinking and driving!"

"Bugger! Bugger!" Jack grumbled as he attempted to steady the vehicle, "Aye, I'm sober, unfortunately, but I daresay I would be flying this dratted thing better if I _were_ drunk!"

"Come on Jack!" Kelsey cried, "We need to go find Milo!"

Kelsey weaved in and out between the Atlanteans. All of them were flying in a crowd with spears and shields. All of them were eager to get their princess back. Kelsey espied Milo next to Audrey and Sweet. She flew ahead with Jack close behind her and Mole clambering after them.

Kelsey and Jack sped ahead until finally they rode alongside Milo. "Milo!" she cried, "Wait for me!"

"Kelsey!" Milo cried looking over at her, "You're okay! How did you get out?!"

"That tidbit of information seems rather superfluous at the moment now doesn't it?" Jack said.

"Like Jack said," Kelsey said, "Unimportant. How do you plan on beating these things?"

"Okay here's the plan," Milo said, "We're going to sweep in low and catch him by surprise."

"Well, I've got news for you, Milo!" Audrey interrupted, "Rourke he's never surprised and he's got a lot of guns."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?!" Milo snapped.

"Yeah," Vinnie said, "Don't get shot!"

"I like him," Jack said, "Good advice. Easy to remember!"

"I think I know way to surprise him," Kelsey said, "Milo, I'm going to need about half the fleet."

"WHAT?!" Milo and Jack both cried in surprise.

"Just trust me!" Kelsey cried, "I have a plan. And we'll need the Pearl. All we have to do is figure out how to get past the leviathan."

"Leave that to me," Vinnie said with a sly smile.

-888-

Kelsey and half the fleet flew through the air with Jack riding shotgun in the vehicle with Kelsey. "I hope you know what you're doing," Jack said shaking his head. "How are they supposed to get through the water?"

"Hundreds of scuba gear," Kelsey said with a smile, "Compliments of Commander Rourke. He really needs to keep a tighter lock on his supplies."

"And how will Vinnie manage to blow something up underwater?" Jack asked.

"Digital bomb," Kelsey said, "All he has to do is set and get out of the way."

The two had finally made it to the mouth of the tunnel. The shot forwards with the Atlantean warriors close behind into the cold water. Kelsey led the way until they finally made it to the gully where the Pearl was stuck. "There it is!" Kelsey cried. The vehicles dove down. The warriors each had a line of rope attached to their vehicles. They swarmed the ship tying the lines to the masts, bow and stern of the ship. "Hurry up, guys!" Kelsey barked, "Sometime today would be nice!" She turned to Vinnie, "Got that bomb ready?"

Vinnie held it up proudly, "Yep. Digital timer, but still with a lot of boom!"

Jack looked at the bomb curiously, "What's in that thing anyway?"

"Old family secret," Vinnie said proudly, "You start with your basic batter of gelatinous nitroglycerine, dribble it on a shaped charge of TNT, and add just a dusting of black powder. And oregano. Can't make a bomb without oregano. Makes a very nice boom."

"Ah of course," Jack said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell over them. The leviathan. It didn't look happy and it was still sporting damage from the last time they had met. Jack chuckled uncomfortably, "Hello beastie."

Kelsey looked out a let out a small cry of fear," Vinnie! Time to figure out if that thing works!"

"Right!" Vinnie said, "Extra oregano." He chucked the bomb up at the monster and hit it square in the eye. The bomb stuck there in the photographer lens like eye that the creature had. The leviathan let out a cry of rage and raised its mighty claws. Nothing happened.

"Hmm," Vinnie said, "Maybe I should use chili powder next time."

"Duck and cover!" Jack screamed. The Atlanteans fled from the mighty creature. Jack grabbed Kelsey and they dove down behind the mast. The lobster suddenly froze in midair. BANG! The explosion rocked the ship and bits of metal rained down on their heads. Kelsey lifted her head nervously. The leviathan was no more.

"Wow!" she whispered in awe.

"I'd stick with the oregano if I were you, mate," Jack said.

-888-

"Okay, we're ready!" Kelsey cried. She stood up on her and Jack's vehicle and yelled, "When I say so! We'll lift this thing out of the air! Any questions?" Silence.

"Wait a moment!" Jack cried. He jumped down from their vehicle and climbed up onto the mast of the Black Pearl. "I ride with me ship! Hoist the colors Miss Kelsey!"

Kelsey allowed herself a small smile, "Hoist your own colors you drunken imbecile!"

"That's _Captain_ Drunken Imbecile to you!" Jack cried. He raised his flag high over the ship. "Ready?!" Kelsey cried, "NOW!" All at once the vehicles lifted the mighty Black Pearl with Jack standing dramatically on the mast. "Full speed ahead!" Kelsey cried. The riders sped forwards carrying the Black Pearl with them towards Atlantis and the battle that still raged ahead.

-888-

"There they are!" Milo yelled pointing ahead.

Rourke jumped back in surprise before yelling to his cronies, "We got company!" Arrows rained down onto his company, but they fought back just as hard. Bullets soared through the air, pinging against the Atlantean vehicles. Rourke laughed wickedly, "Nice try kid! But you're going to need more than rocks and sticks to beat me!"

BOOM! A cannon ball soared through the air crashing into the balloon. "What on earth?!" he cried.

"Sir!" Helga yelled, "We're losing altitude."

"What hit us?!" Rourke demanded.

"If I didn't know better I'd say a cannon ball," Helga said.

"That's ridiculous!" Rourke snapped. He began chucking barrels over board. Helga was staring at something in the distance.

"Commander?"

"What now lieutenant?!" Rourke bellowed irritated.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Helga said softly. She pointed out into the distance. Heading straight towards them was a crowd of vehicles dragging a large iron ketch behind it. Standing on top of it was the pirate from earlier and flying in front of it was a young girl in a large top hat with a grim determined look on her face was Kelsey. Rourke let out a cry of surprise. "How on earth did she escape?!"

"Sir?"

"We're losing altitude lighten the load!" Rourke roared.

Helga shrugged and threw another barrel overboard, "That's it. Unless someone wants to jump."

"Ladies first," Rourke said sweetly before throwing Helga off. Helga fell through the air before she gripped a railing and flew back. She kicked Rourke hard in the face.

"You said we were in this together!" she screamed, "You promised me a percentage!"

Rourke grabbed her leg, "Next time get it in writing!" He chucked her overboard again and listened to her scream all the way down. "Nothing personal!" he yelled down.

At that moment a figure flew through the air and tackled Rourke. Rourke whirled around in surprise as the slim figure through a punch at him. It was Milo Thatch.

-888-

BOOM! BANG! BOOM! The air was filled with cannon smoke. The addition of the Black Pearl had turned the tide of battle, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Kelsey and Jack watched as Milo battled with Rourke. "Milo no!" she cried as the two made their way down to the capsule where Kida and the crystal were held. Rourke yanked an axe from the wall and attempted to slash at Milo's head. Milo dodged it quickly and it shattered the glass window inside the capsule. Milo reached in and pulled out a glowing glass shard. Rourke grabbed Milo and pulled it him up over the edge. Kelsey screamed in fear. Milo suddenly slashed Rourke. Rourke let out a cry of pain and released Milo scampered away from Rourke in fear. Suddenly, Rourke's wound started glowing the same bright blue as the crystal. The blue color overwhelmed him covering him in a crystal like coating.

Jack winced at the sight, "Well, that's interesting."

Milo let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, one of Rourke's blue arms lunged upwards at him. Milo jumped backwards and Rourke suddenly slipped into the propeller of his own airship. He shattered into a thousand pieces. Jack cringed again, "That's _very_ interesting!" The airship sunk to the ground taking Milo and the crystal with it. Both plopped to the ground and rolled a distance away. Milo crashed into the steel capsule and winced. Jack landed the Black Pearl as quickly as she could. Kelsey sprang forwards to help Milo. "Are you alright?"

Before Milo could answer the ground shook violently. "That didn't sound good." Jack said nervously.

"The volcano!" Mole screamed, "She awakes!"


	32. Out of the Ashes

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Nope still hasn't changed. See chapter 1. If you're curious

Chapter. 32 Out of the Ashes

"Okay, I have a cookie in my pocket for the first pirate who sets us free!" Emma cried a big smile stretched across her face, "Do I have any takers?"

"Forget it, pipsqueak," Hook said with a loathsome grin, "My men are loyal and will not be bribed with cookies."

"What _type_ of cookie is it?" one of his men asked. Hook glared at the pirate and he shut his mouth quickly.

Toodles was busy gnawing on the rope that tied them to the mast. "PHAW!" he cried spitting, "That tastes disgusting!"

"Well, what did you expect?!" Sophia snapped, "It's a rope! Not a piece of licorice!" She glared angrily up at Hook. She was having the worse couple of days in her life and he was not making them better. _My pretty frock is ripped and covered in ash from his stupid bomb. My hands are red and raw from scrubbing the deck, I'm tied up next to Cubby who smells almost as funny as Jack, and to top it all off there are pirates running around everywhere... ALL OVER MY CLEAN FLOOR!_ "So you're going to make us walk the plank I presume," Sophia said.

"That _is_ the cruellest form of pirate punishment, yes," Hook said with a smirk.

Sophia actually thought keelhauling was worse, but she wasn't about to mention _that._ "Well, if you're going to kill us anyway," Sophia said, "I might as well tell you. You're a bloody coward for running away from bloody alarm clocks just because they sound like a bloody crocodile, you're a terrible captain if the only person you can boss around is Smee, AND you have a really, _really_ annoying pointy moustache!"

"What?!" Hook roared. He sprang up and pointed his sword at Sophia's throat.

Sophia swallowed hard, "A really, really, annoying, pointy,_ dignified_ moustache."

Hook beamed and straightened himself up to his full height. "Flattery won't spare you from the plank, my dear."

Sophia changed her tone quickly, "It's bloody irritating! Will's was a thousand times better!" Sophia felt a horrible aching feeling in her gut when she thought about Will. _I hope he's alright..._

-888-

Phil shook a thick layer of soot off his coat. "Ah!" he sighed, "That's better." He moved a few inches only to have another shower of ashes fall on top of him. "This is just the sort of day I've been having!" Phil groaned. He gazed around the room. The tree had been demolished. Dark branches lay everywhere. Puffs of soot rose up whenever a person would move. Phil inched forwards moving slowly to avoid more ash. "Hey flyboy!" he yelled into the pitch darkness, "Where are you?! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Ph..i..l..." the word echoed throughout the ruins and filled the satyr with dread.

"Kid!" he cried, "Whelp! Where are you?!" Nothing. He hurried forwards as fast as he could. "Whelp! Keep talking to me! I need to hear your voice!" Silence. Phil grumbled something to himself, but struggled to continue forwards, "William!"

Suddenly, Phil could hear the crashing of branches. A spritely figure made his way through, his face blackened with soot. "Phil!" Peter cried, "Are you okay?"

"As good as can be expected," Phil grumbled as he cracked his back unpleasantly, "You okay?"

"Fine," Peter said distracted, "Where's Tink?"

"Tink?!" Phil cried, "What about the whelp?!"

"We have to find them!" Peter cried, "And get out of here!" He nimbly leapt ahead. Phil let out a groan and chased after him.

"Hey! Slow down! I've got short legs and my ulcer's acting up again!"

-888-

"The volcano!" Mole wailed, "She awakes!"

"Hey I had nothing to do with it!" Vinnie declared waving a stick of dynamite. Kelsey glared at him. She licked the tip of her finger and extinguished the spark. Vinnie smiled sheepishly.

"This would be a good place not to be," Cookie said nervously.

"No, we have to get her back!" Milo cried, "Or else the whole city will die!"

"And if we don't get out of here, _we'll _die!" Audrey retorted.

"It's the only way to reverse this!" Milo cried in frustration, "Just do it!"

"Jack, that's our cue to skedaddle!" Kelsey yelled up to the crow's nest where Jack was still perched. The other Atlanteans had cut their lines and vanished at the mention of the volcano.

"No!" Jack declared angrily.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to be a good captain," Jack said nobly, taking off his hat and placing it over his heart, "I go down with my ship."

"Argh!" Kelsey cried throwing her hands up. She scrambled up the rope ladders that led to the crow's nest. "Now you decide to be a _good_ captain? You had your entire crew mutiny on you! You've spent your life rolling in debauchery and otherwise dishonorable activities and you choose _now_ of all times to grow a conscience and sense of duty?!" Jack looked down at her mildly. He was completely unmoved by her speech. Kelsey watched as Milo and the others took off with the crystal in tow. "Jack!" she pleaded desperately, "It's just a ship!"

"No," Jack said with stunning earnesty, "It's not just a ship. It's far more than that." He jumped down, "Now if you'll excuse me." He made his way over to the helm. Kelsey watched him go in shock.

"I hate him!"

A deep rumbling sound echoed from the distance. Suddenly, a stream of lava flooded down upon them. Kelsey barely had time to scream before the lava forced the Pearl downstream. Kelsey scampered up the ropes to the crow's nest and clung to the mast in a panic. Flames were licking the boat and black plumes of smoke were rising in the air nearly choking the both her up above and Jack down below.

Kelsey reached into her hat and pulled out the lamp. A plume of blue smoke rose out of the spout of the lamp. Genie appeared fanning himself, "Geez! The air conditioner must be broken or something. Is it hot in there or is it just me?" Then, he caught sight of the flaming ship that they were riding. "WHOA!" he cried, "Master, how did...?"

"No time to explain," Kelsey cried, "Turn into a fire extinguisher... and QUICK!"

Genie did as he was told. Kelsey hurried back down the ropes towards the flames. By some miracle the Pearl was still in one piece even though the sails were flaming and the ship was starting to tip. Kelsey sprayed the fire extinguisher everywhere trying to make her way through to Jack. The deck was getting steeper and steeper. "Jack, this is madness!" she yelled. She gripped him tightly, "I can save us!" she cried, "I can fly us away from here!"

"Only if me ship comes with me!" Jack declared.

"Bloody pirate!" she snapped.

"Yeah, well you smell funny!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Master!" Genie cried suddenly," Look!" he pointed ahead. Milo and the others! They had caught up! Milo was hanging on to the grate that held the crystal barely skimming the surface of the lava. Kelsey grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the helm. They ran forwards up to the bow of the ship while the stern burnt away and crumbled into the lava.

"Kelsey!" she could hear someone yell. It was Dr. Sweet. "Toss us a line!" he cried, "We'll drag you along!"

"Genie?" she asked. There was a loud POOF! and Genie turned into a long blue length of chain. He shot across the way and Sweet caught him fastening one end to the Atlantean vehicle.

The sudden jolt of speed knocked Kelsey and Jack to the ground. The Atlantean vehicle sped ahead dragging both the stern of the Black Pearl and the capsule. Kelsey and Jack clung to it for dear life until they finally made their way into the city of Atlantis.

Genie slipped back into his normal form a little too soon. The Black Pearl skidded across the stone floor, crashing through stands until it landed in the center of the city. Kelsey didn't move for a few moments. She was too afraid. Finally, she began to lose her grip. She slid down the steep angle of the ship before collapsing on the ground. She sat up and looked at the remaining half of the Black Pearl parked there in the central courtyard. Jack was sitting on the blacked figurehead looking around at the sight that surrounded him. "Well!" he said proudly, "Another perfect landing!"

Kelsey looked at him in disbelief before she flopped backwards exhausted on the stone floor. "Most damsels get princes in shining armor," she said to herself, "But no. I get Jack Sparrow... lucky me!" She thought to herself, _Somedays I wonder who the real damsel is. Me or Jack._

-888-

Phil and Peter Pan continued their way through the decrepit tree. "Look!" Peter Pan cried suddenly. He pointed ahead at the faint glow in the distance. He hurried forwards. It was Tinkerbell.

Phil was listening to Peter Pan offer words of comfort to Tinkerbell as he lifted her from a pile of soot. The brave fairy was telling him to go on and save the others. Peter wouldn't go. Not without Tinkerbell. He held the battered fairy gently in the palm of his hand. Her wings were crumpled and she was trembling fiercely. Sobs racked her tiny body. It was only then that Phil realized that she was crying. "What do you mean it's all your fault?" Peter asked.

"I think the smoke's gone to her head!" Phil pointed out.

Suddenly, a loud groan rang in his ears. Phil and Peter jumped at the sudden noise. "Whelp!" Phil cried. He scurried ahead with Peter following close behind him.

A fearsome sight awaited them. Phil stopped and his mouth hung open in fear. One of Will's long arms lay stretched out. The rest of his body was covered by a large pile of tree branches. "Will!" Phil cried, "Hold on, kid! We'll get you out!"

Peter and Phil braced themselves against a tree branch and shoved it off of the pirate's body. Then, another and another. Ash and soot fell down on them until they were all blackened and filthy. By and by they managed to get most of the rubble off of Will's already damaged body. "Kid, please!" Phil cried holding Will's hand, "Say something! You can't die!"

Will's eyes opened slowly. His voice let out a tiny squeak of pain. "We're gonna get you out of here," Phil soothed, "We're going to get you help!"

Peter gently let Tinkerbell sit on his shoulder. He lifted Will up by his arms and gently dragged him away from the pile that they had pulled him out of. "We have to find a way out of here."

Phil took a hold of Will's legs and followed quietly. Peter often had to stop and pull branches out of their path. Phil would kneel besides Will and talk to him struggling to help him. Will's brown eyes closed. His breathing slowed dangerously.

Finally, Peter managed to find a way to the surface. He threw back one more branch and bright beam of sunlight lit up their dark prison. "We made it!" he cried triumphantly.

"Great," Phil cried, "Now help me get him out!"

The two of them lifted their comrade out of the ground and laid him there gently in the grass. A multitude of bruises covered his body. Blood was running down from his head wound again. His face was deathly pale. "What do we do Phil?!" Peter cried.

Phil looked down at William and then back to Peter helplessly, "I don't know kid. I don't know."


	33. Crystal Clear

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own anything from Disney

Chapter. 33 Crystal Clear

"ZE VOLCANO IZ ABOUT TO RELEASE HER FANTASTIC FURY!" Kelsey could hear Mole yelling.

"Milo!" Sweet called out, "Mole says the wall's gonna blow!"

"Oh, _that's_ what he said," Jack said.

Milo was desperately trying to pry open the crate with a long spear. Suddenly, the crate burst apart and light from the crystal flared everywhere. Kida hung there glowing a strange blue light. Kelsey shook her head, "This is not NORMAL!"

Suddenly, Kida ascended upwards high above Atlantis. As she did, four tall statues arose up from the ground. Kelsey leapt away as one nearly squashed. Together the statues created a mighty blue shield which hovered over the city like a shell, protecting it again as it had in the days of old. Kelsey slowly got to her feet and inched closer to Jack. "Jack," she said softly burying her face into his coat, "If we don't make it out of here. I want you to know. I'm sorry about blowing up your rum."

Jack looked up at the strange glowing blue shield, "Apology accepted, love. If we don't make it out, I'm sorry I couldn't send you home."

Kelsey looked up in surprise. She had been half expecting a sarcastic comment about her character flaws. She smiled at the pirate, "Thanks Jack."

Jack grinned at her, "You're me favorite whelp. Just don't tell Will that."

Suddenly a flood of golden lava swept over them rising over the top of the shell. Kelsey looked up. Her mouth was hanging open in surprise. It looked like they were being encased in a shell of gold. Seconds passed before the lava passed and then hardened into rock. Suddenly, glowing blue Atlantean writing began to weave up and down the shell. The rock broke apart crumbling down into the sea. The explorers watched in fascination. Finally, the shield began to thin until it disappeared. A strange fog cleared and Kida was finally lowered back down to the ground.

Milo hurried forwards to catch her. He held her close for a few moments. Her big blue eyes opened and she stared at him. "Milo." She slowly opened her hand revealing a small bracelet in the palm. She clung to Milo for a few moments while the other explorers stood out on the edge peering down at the city. Kida and Milo joined them shortly. While they were staring at the beautiful view, Kida slipped her hand into Milo's. Kelsey couldn't help but smile. In spite of all the turmoil. Love had managed to grow.

-888-

"Atlantis will honor your names forever," Kida said as she placed a crystal around each other explorers' necks. "I only wish there was more we could do for you."

"Uh lady," Vinnie said glancing over at the enormous pile of treasure, "I think we're good."

Jack scowled a short distance away, "All that treasure! And I only have _half_ a ship to fill."

Kelsey glanced over at the Black Pearl... or at least what remained of it. The ship had looked rather decrepit to begin with. Now it seemed clear that the Pearl would never be able to sail again. "I'm sorry, Jack." she said gently.

Jack shrugged sadly, "It was just a ship."

"No, it wasn't!" Kelsey said, "It was... different."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "But it doesn't matter much now. At least it will have a place of honor here at Atlantis."

"In the meantime we might want to find a new way back," Kelsey said, "Maybe we could highjack one of the big Atlantean submarines. Or maybe I could find some way to make the digger water accessible."

"Dream big, love," Jack said sarcastically.

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. They spent the remainder of the day being showered with honors. Including new tattoos, Kelsey was highly relieved to learn that they were created by painting the skin instead of needles. Just to be safe Kelsey had hers done on the back of her neck. That way she could still hide it from her mother. It was a circle within a circle with a horizontal line going through the middle. She who walks between two worlds. That was what it symbolized. Jack had a blue sun painted around the "P" he had branded on his wrist.

"Hold on!" he cried, "What's this mean?"

The artist looked up from his work, "It is our symbol for Captain."

"Really?" Jack asked with a grin, "I should've gotten one of these earlier."

The two meandered out onto the ruins. They sat there and gazed down as Kida was coronated Queen of Atlantis. The royal couple strolled out into the center of the city where a large sculpture had been carved. Milo was quite proud of his artistic masterpiece. Kida gazed at it for a few moments with tear filled eyes before pressing her crystal to the stone. The carving lit up with blue light. A perfect replica of her late father. It slowly rose up to join the other kings of the past. They watched as Kida pulled on Milo's arm. The two scrambled up the ruins to watch it rise above the city.

"I'm not really the romantic sort," Kelsey said as she watched them go, "But they make a cute couple."

"I'm never the romantic sort!" Jack declared, "Unless it suits me better interests, but I guess you're right."

"So have you figured out how we're getting back yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Kelsey said, "I haven't found a way to repair the Black Pearl yet."

Kelsey stared at the bright blue crystal hovering above them. Suddenly, it flared to life again. Kelsey gasped, but Jack continued on. "You know," he said completely unaware of the crystal's activity, "It's probably a good thing I lost that old tub when I did." A beam of blue light shot down from the crystal, shining down on the Black Pearl's remains. Kelsey sat there with her mouth hanging open. "I mean," Jack rambled, "How many times have I had it stolen from me? And it was full of holes to begin with. Sails needed mending. Decks needed swabbing and all that rot." The Black Pearl began to glow a strange blue color before rising up into the air. Kelsey struggled to regain her voice. "I can get a new ship!" Jack cried, "A better ship! Yes, I think I'm far better off without the Black Pearl."

"Well," Kelsey said finally getting her voice back, "That's a good thing."

"Why's that love?"

Kelsey pointed out at the distance. Jack spun around and gaped at the sight. "Oi!" he cried, "No! Not good! Not good at all!" He scrambled down from their perch and hopped onto one of the Atlantean vehicles.

"Jack!" Kelsey cried. She took off after him.

Jack had landed on the deck of the Pearl. "Jack?!" Kelsey cried as she landed next to him,"What are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking this is me ship!" Jack cried, "And that I'm a little bit tired of folks stealing it!"

"Jack!" she grumbled. She looked up as they hovered closer and closer to the crystal. "Jack!" she yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

"Sorry love," Jack said, "I stay."

"I've heard of going down with your ship," Kelsey admitted, "But going up?!" Suddenly, the crystal was right above them. "Oh no!" Kelsey screamed as they were sucked into the crystal, herself, Jack and The Black Pearl.

-888-

Kelsey felt the crystal morph around them. They were inside the crystal. It was twisting and molding like putty. Trying to find a shape. She looked down at her hands and nearly screamed again. Her hands were blue. _We're being transmorgified! _She screamed mentally. The crystal was forming around them. Something strange was happening. The blue crystal was still twisting and taking shape. It slowly began to mold itself into the shape of the Black Pearl. Until finally the crystal was one blue ship plus her and Jack. Suddenly the ship starting to rise up through the water. Faster and Faster it sped up until she felt the icy cold shock of the ocean.

SPLASH! The Black Pearl was shot up from the ocean before it landed again in the still seas. The blue had completely faded away. Kelsey looked down at her fingers again. Pink, soaking wet, and animated, but otherwise unharmed. Kelsey gazed at the ship. It was completely repaired. "Wow!" Kelsey breathed, "That was... COOL!"

Jack was sputtering completely soaked just like Kelsey and everything else on the ship. "Jack!" Kelsey cried, "Are you alright?"

Jack reached into his hat and pulled out a flopping fish. He tossed it back into the sea. "Never better. How are you?"

"Wet," Kelsey said truthfully.

Jack was looking around at his newly repaired vessel. "Me ship!" he cried. He ran forwards and hugged the mast even going so far as to plant a few kissed against the wood, "My girl's back to normal! But how?"

"The crystal fixed it," Kelsey said looking around, "That's the way I see it."

"Strange," Jack said, "Why would it do that?"

"In the movie Atlantis," Kelsey said thoughtfully, "The old king told Milo that the crystal had a conscience of its own. Sometimes it thinks for itself. So... maybe it knew that we somehow had to get back to the surface."

Jack stared at her blankly for a few moments before saying, "You're not making any sense at all."

"Course not," Kelsey said dully giving up the battle.

"Now then," Jack said, "For our agenda I would suggest this. We moor in the mermaid lagoon swing around and pick up Will and your cousin post haste, then proceed to the Indian camp to pick up the crew and then make for the shores of Monstropolis as fast as we bloody well can. Savvy?"

-888-

After mooring in the lagoon Jack and Kelsey made the trek through the jungle back to the tree house. Kelsey froze in her tracks a few paces away. She looked up at the blacked tree trunk. "NO!" she screamed, "NO! NO! NO!" she let out a strangled cry, "EMMA!" she tore into the ruined tree trunk. Jack hurried up behind her struggling to see what she had seen.

"Oh no!" Jack whispered in horror before following her. "Will! Whelp where are you?! Emma?!"

Phil looked up when he heard the yelling. "Kelsey!" he cried, "You're back! What happened to I'll be back at dawn!"

"Phil!" Kelsey cried sweeping him off the ground and hugging the crusty old satyr as though he were a stuffed animal. "Where's the others?"

A sudden groan and gasp for breath interrupted her thoughts. "Will!" Phil cried. Kelsey dropped Phil roughly and raced to Will's side. Will was lying a short distance away. He was deathly pale. Looking even more bruised and banged up then when she had left him. Kelsey knelt down and gently ran her hand across his forehead.

"He's been like that for hours," Phil said, "Not in good shape. He might completely fade away if you do so much as look at him funny!"

"No!" Jack cried, "Mate, snap out of it!" he knelt besides Will and clutched his cold hand. "I'll give up rum for a year mate! Just don't die on me!"

"Move over!" Kelsey cried shoving Jack to one side. With fumbling hands she tore the crystal off her neck. She looked Will over quickly before she decided that his head wound was the worst. She gently placed the crystal against his head. A faint blue glow emitted from the crystal. When she pulled it away his wound was completely healed. She slowly made her way through the rest of his body. For a while nothing happened. Then, Will let out a deep sigh of relief and contentment. His brown eyes blinked and then opened up in surprise.

"Jack, Kelsey," he whispered.

"Thank God!" Kelsey cried, "Stop doing that!"

"What?" Will asked attempting to sit up.

"Stop having near death experiences!" Kelsey cried, "You're gonna give me a heart attack! Are you okay?"

"I think so," Will said.

"Good," Kelsey continued, "Where's Emma and the others?"

"Hook!" Phil cried, "He captured them! And then he threw a bomb down here!"

"He has Emma?!" Kelsey cried, "And Sophia?!"

"And Herc," Phil said, "Oh and Meg too, but she isn't really a_ priority_. Peter just flew out to try and find them."

"Come on!" Kelsey cried as she pulled Will to his feet, "We have to figure out something!"

"Love," Jack said, "You're talking about fighting an entire shipload of pirates! It can't be done!"

"Jack," Kelsey sighed, "You're _Captain _Jack Sparrow. You'll think of something." she handed him his sword. "Savvy?"

Jack stood there for a few moments speechless before he accepted his sword. He turned around muttering to himself. "Oh yeah!" Kelsey said, "Don't go sneaking rum once you get there."

"What?!" Jack cried, "You're asking me to go into a battle SOBER! Why?!"

"You made a little promise," Kelsey said with a smile, "Will survived. You're off the rum for a year." Jack's mouth hung open. Kelsey and Will made their way to the ship. Will gave Jack a small smirk on the way. Jack stared at the two as they went. Then, he skulked after them.

"I hate her!"


	34. A Woman Scorned

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER see chapter 1.

Chapter. 34 A Woman Scorned

"Okay, gentlemen," Emma continued her sales pitch, "For a limited time only! The first pirate who sets us free gets a delicious cookie and if you do it in the next fifteen minutes you'll not only get the cookie, but you'll get a free..." Emma rummaged through her pockets, "A free penny!" None of the pirates looked too interested. "Free shipping and handling!"

"Are you done yet?" Hook asked in a bored voice. Emma frowned and stared at the ground. "So what is your decision?" Hook asked.

"Hook," Wendy declared boldly, "We'll never join your crew!"

"Apparently she's speaking for all of us now," Sophia grumbled.

"Suit yourself," Hook shrugged, "Ladies first, my dear."

Wendy said her tearful goodbyes to her brothers and the Lost Boys before she was roughly pulled away. The pirates forced her onto the plank. They yelled and jeered as she walked forwards with big tear filled eyes. Then, she stepped off the edge of the plank. "Wendy! Wendy!" Michael wailed.

"Wait," Emma said suddenly, "Sophia, why doesn't she just _fly_ away?"

"Because her hands were tied," Sophia said.

"Oh," Emma said, "But Sophia, she doesn't need her hands to fly."

"Hmm, good point," Sophia said, "I hope she knows how to swim."

"I didn't hear a splash," Emma pointed out.

The pirates were discussing this issue right now. "Captain!" One of the pirates cried, "No splash!"

"Shouldn't have done that," Sophia muttered.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" Hook cried as he lifted the unfortunate pirate and tossed him overboard. He whirled around glaring at the rest of them. "Who's next?!"

"You're next Hook!" Standing proudly in the masts was Peter Pan. Cradled close to him was a very pleased looking Wendy. Wendy beamed and cuddled closer to him.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Does that answer your question, Emma?"

"Yuck!" Emma muttered.

Pan swooped down and slashed at Hook with his knife. Hook threw up his sword to parry the blow. Suddenly, Hook threw Pan off. He hurried over to the mast and slashed the ropes. He yanked Emma up and held the sword across her throat. "Stop Pan!" Hook snarled. Pan froze in midair. Hook laughed wickedly, "A valiant effort Pan, but you never stood a chance. You see your little fairy friend was only too willing to help."

"A jealous female can be talked into anything," Hook smirked, "There's nothing more dangerous than a jealous woman..."

CRASH! Suddenly, a strange vehicle came flying in out of nowhere plowing into Hook knocking him flat. Kelsey and Will leapt out. Kelsey glared down at Hook, "How about a woman scorned?!"

"Kelsey!" Sophia cried joyously.

"What?!" Hook cried, "What are you STILL doing alive?!"

Kelsey barely had time to duck. Hook's sword flew past her head narrowly missing her green top hat. Will passed her her sword before kicking a pirate off her. Hook glared at Kelsey. "You have caused me quite enough headaches!"

"WILL!" Kelsey screamed, "I have no idea what I am doing!" She parried Hook's blow and backed away.

"Okay, listen carefully!" Will cried, "Parry! Parry! Thrust! Thrust! DUCK! Good!"

"WILL!" Kelsey yelled again. She had somehow managed to do the splits while holding off Hook's blows with her swords. "I am NOT a video game character!"

Will tripped a pirate before bowling into Hook. Emma was clinging to her cousin while Kelsey attempted to untangle Sophia from the ropes.

"You're late!" Sophia cried.

"Better late than never," Kelsey muttered, "How have things been going for you?"

"Oh you know the usual," Sophia said, "Treehouses blowing up. Pirates kidnapping me in the dead of night, Meg kissing Hook."

"What was that last one?!" Kelsey cried.

"Treehouses blowing up!" Sophia said quickly, "Look out!" A pirate was charging at the girls yelling out a war cry. Sophia reached into her apron pockets and whipped out a feather duster. She flayed it into the pirate's face. The pirate let out a cry and then sneezed on the dust. ACHOO! Kelsey took advantage of the situation and kicked the pirate hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a plop. Kelsey and Sophia looked down at his body. Sophia smiled smugly spinning her feather duster around in her hands before blowing off the top of it like it was a gun. Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Easy Tex, let's get out of here!"

Will was on the other side freeing Hercules. He took care of half the pirates singlehandedly. Meanwhile, Pan was chasing after Hook. "Jack had better get here soon with the ship," Will muttered, "We can't fit everyone onto that thing!" he gave the vehicle a kick.

"Hey! Easy!" Kelsey cried, "Don't touch my baby!"

"You're worse than Jack!" Will grumbled, "Kelsey watch out!" A pirate lunged at them. Will thrust his sword in front of Kelsey. His blade was all that stood between Kelsey and a ferocious looking pirate. Will whirled around gracefully. In a few quick moves Will flung the sword out of the pirate's grip. He pointed his own sword at the pirate's throat. The pirate let out a scream and scampered away.

"Nice one," Kelsey said, "You could've been a little quicker though."

Will raised an eyebrow, "I've been half dead for the past two days and you're critiquing my sword skills?"

"Okay, point taken!" Kelsey grumbled.

"Kelsey!" Sophia cried, "It's Jack!" she pointed out at the ship in the distance.

"Great," Kelsey said hopping onto the Atlantean vehicle. "Get on, Will! Come on Emma! Move it Sophia!"

"What about Hook?!" Sophia cried.

"I'M A CODFISH!" Sophia, Will, and Kelsey all looked skyward. Hook was standing at the edge of the mast crying like a baby. Peter Pan's swordpoint was at his throat.

"I think they can handle it," Kelsey said, "Now come on! Emma, where are you?"

Emma was saying goodbye to the Lost Boys. "Will we ever see you again?" Cubby asked.

"Maybe not," Emma was saying. She stood there dramatically poised on the edge of the ship. "My people!" she cried, "You shall always remember this as the day they almost caught..."

"EMMA!" Kelsey cried. Emma spun around to face her cousin. She was blushing as Kelsey flew alongside her. "Am I interrupting something?" Kelsey asked. Emma shook her head quickly. "Get on," Kelsey said rolling her eyes. Emma scrambled aboard sheepishly. "That's the last thing I need!" Kelsey muttered, "One Jack is enough!"

-888-

They flew across the waves until they landed neatly on the Black Pearl's deck. The crew members rushed forwards to greet them. "Well, I'll be a seagull's nephew!" Gibbs cried, "Miss Kelsey! It's good to see you again. He grasped Kelsey's hand and shook heartily."

"Nice to see you too, Gibbs," Kelsey said daintily jumping down from her vehicle, "Where's Jack?"

"Well, you see," Gibbs said rolling his eyes, "The Captain's having a bit of a meltdown."

"Gibbs!" Jack cried hurrying to Gibbs's side with wide eyes.

"Is he drunk?" Kelsey asked.

"I wish!" Jack retorted, "Gibbs, how long has it been since me last drink?!"

Gibbs pulled a pocket watch out, "About eleven minutes, sir." Jack groaned and shrunk to the ground.

"Honestly, Jack!" Will cried, "Who do you like more? Me or that rum bottle?"

Jack looked from Will to the bottle. There was a long pause. "Honestly?"

"Jack!"

"What?!" Jack cried, "I'm _thinking_!"

-888-

Pegasus flew over carrying Hercules, Phil and Meg. Jack helped a very green Meg down from Pegasus's back. "My darling you look a little sick," Jack said, "Perhaps you don't have your sea legs yet... er horse legs."

"Get out of my way, Jack!" Meg cried clutching her stomach.

Hercules smiled at Kelsey, "So are you guys going to be okay now?"

Kelsey smiled and shrugged, "As well as can be expected."

"Good," Phil said brusquely, "Because we have a crazy schedule to keep! We need to be back in Thebes! Herc, you have a scroll signing you need to attend for your new biography, The Hero Within, then we have to cut the ribbon at the new Colosseum, and then we have a meeting with this inventor. He has this new invention he wants you to endorse. He called it "underpants." Phil scratched his head, "It'll never catch on!"

Hercules let out a heavy sigh, "Duty calls. I'll take Meg back with me. We can drop her off."

"That's probably for the best," Kelsey said, "Jack's awfully unstable without his rum."

Meg hugged Kelsey goodbye before getting onto the horse. "You know," Kelsey whispered, "He is a bit of a ditz, but he's kind of cute. He's really sweet. And he's got muscles and..."

"I get it, Kelsey," Meg interrupted, "I'll think about it." She smiled at Hercules fondly.

"Of course," Kelsey said dryly, "If it doesn't work out you could always come back and try to make an honest man out of Jack."

Meg looked over at Jack and smiled, "I'm not a miracle worker." She smiled down at Kelsey, "Good luck with your journey, Kelsey. It's been a real slice." Kelsey waved as Pegasus took off and vanished into the sky.

-888-

"I still don't understand how Hook found out where the treehouse was," Will said. He sat besides Kelsey. She was busy carving something onto the Atlantean vehicle. "What are you doing?"

Kelsey looked up from her work, "Giving my baby a name!"

Will looked over at her work, "_The Spirit of Atlantis_?"

"Yup," Kelsey said, "You see in my world there was this famous pilot named Charles Lindbergh he named his plan _The Spirit of St. Louis. _So I figured I'd give this one a name like his."

"Interesting," Will said, "But you didn't answer my question."

"Simple." Kelsey said angrily, "Someone must've squealed."

A soft voice echoed behind Kelsey she whirled around nearly swatting Tinkerbell with her ponytail. "There you are! Where have you been?" Tinkerbell muttered something faintly. "What?!" Kelsey cried, "You?! You did this?! You told Hook!" Tinkerbell was crying softly. "WHY?!" Kelsey demanded. Tinkerbell held out her hands pleadingly. She stammered out something. It sounded like a set of windchimes helpless in the breeze. "You thought I had a thing for Peter Pan?!" Kelsey cried, "Are you crazy?! You risked our lives... for a BOY!" Tinkerbell nodded.

William muttered something, "Women."

Kelsey groaned, "What is wrong with you?! It's not even for a cute boy. I mean maybe if it were Will I would understand..." Tinkerbell desperately pleaded to Kelsey. "You're sorry?! You're sorry for nearly getting us killed!" Kelsey cried angrily. She got to her feet angrily. Tink landed on her shoulder. Kelsey blew her off harshly. Will caught her in the palm of his hand. "Just stay away from me Tinkerbell!" she snapped as she stomped away.

Tinkerbell sat there in Will's hands weeping desperately. "There, there now," Will said unsure of what to tell the crying pixie. "She'll come around... I hope."

-888-

"Well, punctuality is not one of your strong points," Sophia said as Kelsey joined her on the main deck, "Whatever happened to I'll be back at dawn?"

"You're the second person to ask me that, Sophia," Kelsey grumbled, "When you're rescuing Atlantean princesses and nearly getting burnt to a crisp you tend to forget about time."

"Hmmph," Sophia muttered, "At least you made it. Though we did have an escape plan worked out."

"Emma's cookie bribes?" Kelsey asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say it was a particularly well thought out plan," Sophia muttered.

Kelsey smiled at her cranky friend, "I missed you too, Sophia."

Sophia glared and Kelsey, but then her gaze softened, "I guess I missed you too. Don't tell Jack."

"Not a word," Kelsey said. The two stared ahead at the ocean. It wouldn't be long now before they reached Monstropolis... and hopefully home.


	35. The MOTLEY Crew

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter 35. The M.O.T.L.E.Y Crew

"I'm sure she didn't mean all those things she said," Will said. He awkwardly handed Tinkerbell a scrap of fabric to use as a handkerchief. Ever since Kelsey had yelled at her, the poor distraught pixie had been weeping on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later," Will shrugged. This only got Tink weeping louder. "Did I say later?" Will cried quickly, "I meant sooner!" It was no good. Tinkerbell continued to sob. "Though in her defense," Will said, "I don't entirely blame her." Tinkerbell bristled at this. She jumped up to her feet and shot a blast of fairy dust at his eye. Will winced and tried to rub it out while Tinkerbell flew off his shoulder angrily chiding him. "Me? Insensitive?!" Will asked. Tink nodded firmly. "Oh and when you nearly got me blown to smithereens? How was that sensitive?!" Will retorted. The fairy tweaked him across the nose before she flew away.

Gibbs shook his head, "I told you it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard." He watched Tinkerbell as she flew away, "Even a miniature one."

"_Especially_ a miniature one," Jack pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Will said, "The whole point of this venture is escorting Kelsey and Emma. There's no way around having women around."

"That and they make far better dining companions than any of the crewmembers," Jack said thoughtfully.

"And what's wrong with the crew?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, "It's just that. Well, Elizabeth's legs looked far nicer in the dress than Ragetti's."

"How dare you talk about her that way!" Will snapped at Jack suddenly.

"Oh right," Jack sniggered, "Sorry I forgot. How dare I impugn your bonny lass's honor."

"It's not just Elizabeth," Will said defensively, a blush creeping across his face, "What if you said that sort of stuff around Kelsey. It's insulting to ladies!" Kelsey appeared on the deck behind Jack.

"Kelsey's not a lady," Jack said, "She's a... Kelsey!"

SMACK!

Jack's head was spinning as Kelsey swatted him hard across the face. "Oh!" Jack cried awkwardly, "Hello love."

"I told you it was bad luck to bring a girl aboard," Gibbs muttered shaking his head.

"You brought Jack aboard," Kelsey pointed out acidly. She pulled the map out of her hat and looked at it. "How far away are we from Monstropolis?"

"Not too far," Jack said, "We should reach it by morning."

Kelsey and Emma spent the night asleep on the deck curled up under a blanket next to Sophia. Will and Jack were walking alongside the deck casually. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Jack demanded.

Will let out a sigh, "The pixie won't leave me alone. She's been buzzing around my head all night. Which wouldn't be so bad except she glows. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't," Jack muttered, "I need a nightcap! And I ain't talking about pajamas!"

Suddenly, a horrible ear splitting noise echoed through the air. Jack and Will fell to the ground clapping their hands over their ears. "Blimey!" Jack cried.

Kelsey and Emma woke up in surprise. Sophia let out a cry, "What on earth...?!"

"Or anywhere else for that matter," Gibbs muttered.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kelsey cried as she got to her feet, "I need my beauty sleep!" Jack opened his mouth. "Don't try my patience Jack!" Kelsey snapped. Jack shut his mouth again.

"If I didn't know better," Will said, "I'd say it was coming from the sea."

"Calypso has a terrible singing voice," Jack muttered. He leaned over the railing and yelled down at the sea, "Hey! Tia Dalma me lovely little barnacle! PIPE DOWN!"

"Haven't you learned anything?" Kelsey snapped, "Don't mess with Calypso! Unless you want your precious Pearl scuttled again."

"I don't think that's Tia Dalma," Will said.

Kelsey had to agree. As horrible as it was, the noise did sound vaguely familiar. Suddenly, the sea around them started to bubble. "Kelsey, what's going on?!" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure," Kelsey said," But I blame Jack!"

"The Sea Gods are obviously angry at us... again," Jack said, "We should do what the Pelogostos do."

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

"Sacrifice a virgin to their might," Jack said. He turned and looked Will up and down. "I think we can safely assume..."

Will was about to yell at Jack, but suddenly something rose up high above the ship. A giant long neck and a green dragon like face looked down at them. At about the same moment, Kelsey recognized what the noise was. "Wait a sec!" she cried, "That noise. It's bagpipes!"

"Bagpipes!" Jack moaned, "No! Anything but that!"

"ACH!" the dragon cried. He looked down at the crew of the Black Pearl. Now Kelsey could see him a little clearer. He had big green eyes and was wearing a red tartan hat. Two ears stuck from the hat, finned almost like a fish. "Weel, now what do we have 'ere?" he asked in a thick Scottish accent. "Intrudas?!" He sniffed the ship suspiciously. "Ah! An iron ketch. I nave no' had one of 'em in years! Mebbe not as good as galleon, but..."

"Hey!" Jack cried, "No! Get away from my ship or I'll..." Jack paused trying to think about something. "I'll do something terrible! And dangerous!... And bad!"

"Nice Jack," Kelsey said with a heavy sigh, "So eloquent!" She eyed up the dragon. "Look, trust me on this," Kelsey said, "You don't want to eat our ship. It hasn't been cleaned in centuries."

"Aye mebbe ye have a point," the dragon said, "But ye did insult the mos' noble instrument in all o' Scotland!"

"Who us?" Kelsey asked.

"Someone yelled 'to pipe down'," the dragon said. Kelsey glared at Jack.

"Fine," she said, "Eat Jack. He deserves it anyway, but at least let the rest of us go. But between you and me Jack doesn't really bathe regularly..."

"I heard that!" Jack retorted.

The dragon laughed heartily, "Ah be on a diet anyway."

Emma arched her back to look up at the tall monster, "Who are you?!"

"Mah name be Nestor of Loch Ness guardian of Monstropolis," he said, "But mah friends call me Nessie."

"Whoa!" Emma cried, "Kelsey! He's the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Yes, Emma, I made the connection," Kelsey said anxiously pulling Emma back away from the edge of the ship. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Ness. We really need to get to the Scare Factory."

"Dah Scare Factory?" Nestor cried, "Now Ah've seen every ting! An' how do ye expect to get into dah scare factory?"

"Okay, we haven't really worked that part out yet," Kelsey said.

"What's yer business in Monstropolis?" Nestor asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're trying to get home!" Emma piped, "We've been wondering all over the Kingdom for ages now! We're looking for the magic door in the factory. Can you please help us?"

Nestor suddenly burst out crying. Big tears rained down on them. "Now if tha's no' the saddest story Ah've eva' heard!" He snatched up one of the spare sails from the deck and blew his nose on it. Will and Jack cringed in disgust. Nestor finally managed to collect himself before he said, "Ah would like to take you to dah factory, but you're humans! Ye can no' expect jus' to simply walk inside."

Kelsey had been pacing around anxiously. "Maybe... we can."

"I think I smell a scheme," Will said, "Unless that's Jack."

"ENOUGH ABOUT ME BATHING HABITS!" Jack yelled, "I wash every month! Whether I need it or not."

-888-

In order to enter into Monstropolis you hand to sail through a series of locks, similar to that of the Panama Canal. They managed to hide the Pearl in a cove not far from the docks. Now they had everyone riding on Nestor's back. "This is never going to work!" Sophia cried.

"Course it will," Kelsey said, "We'll be hiding plain sight. Don't worry so much!"

"Halt!" A red monster with six eyes and four arms hurried forwards to greet them, "Who's there!"

"Oh quit yer shoutin' Cliff!" Nestor yelled up.

"Oh Nestor, it's you," Cliff yelled down, "Whatcha doin' in these parts."

"Ah'm transporting a theatre troupe," he said proudly, "Though Ah must warn ye. Their costumes be incredibly lifelike."

Emma poked her head up. Cliff jumped backwards, "Bless my soul! Scared me half to death! Those are realistic! For a moment I thought she was a real human!"

Kelsey threw a hand over Emma's mouth before they could blow their secret. "So?" Cliff said suspiciously, "Who are you again?"

"We're... er," Kelsey stammered struggling to think up a story, "We're The Monsters Of Theatre and Language Entertainment Youth Crew."

"The M.O.T.L.E.Y Crew?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Kelsey muttered.

"And what are you doing in Monstropolis?" Cliff asked.

"We're performing in a musical at the Scare Factory," Kelsey said.

"Oh that!" Cliff cried smiling, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about now! I heard Mike and Sulley practicing earlier. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me," Cliff chuckled, "It's really catchy! Okay, Nessie, bring them inside!"

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Sophia cried.

"And you were worried," Kelsey smirked.

Sophia scowled, "I wasn't worried!"

"Sure you were," Emma pointed out, "You got that wrinkle in your forehead again.

"Well, it's perfectly reasonable for me to worry! We're going into a land of monsters!" Sophia cried defensively.

"Of course, Sophia," Kelsey smiled smugly before giving Emma a high five.

Sophia shoved her hands inside her pockets and skulked away, " M.O.T.L.E.Y. Crew? Please!"

-888-

"So let me get this straight," Hades sat in the darkness of his lair, comfortably reclined in his throne, "One kid did this to you?"

"She tricked me!" Ursula protested. She was still bandaged up from her last encounter with the Krakken. One eye was still big and black.

"Was he big and strong and ferocious?" Hades asked dully.

"Well, er... actually, she was..." Ursula let out a heavy sigh, "She was a teenager!"

"A teenager?!" Hades cried, "You got tricked into a Krakken lair by some sixteen year old?!" He looked to his companion to the right, "I mean maybe I could understand you getting beaten up."

"She was _eighteen_!" Hook said defensively, "Technically an adult." He had finally escaped from both the crocodile and Peter Pan. Hook winced and pressed a hand to his aching head. "Now Cap'n," Smee said gently, "Mind your blood pressure."

"Anyway, the little shrimp has been causing all sorts of mischief," Ursula said, "Apparently, she took down the Atlantean's guard lobster."

"And she took my lamp!" Jafar was sitting in the corner no longer disguised as an old man.

"And she took over me ship!" Hook snapped.

"And humiliated the poor captain," Smee piped.

"SMEE!"

"She also bested a krakken," Ursula pointed rubbing her bruised cheek, "A very frisky krakken."

"And she fought off three hungry hyenas in the wild lands," Smee pointed out.

"And stole a magic mirror from the Queen's Tower," Hook said.

"Sheesh," Hades said, "This kid has quite the agenda."

"She also rode a wave of lava and helped save the city of Atlantis," Jafar said, "Nearly killing Rourke."

"Nearly?" Hades asked.

"I'm having him rebuilt," Jafar said, "Piece by piece."

"And if I'm right," Ursula said, "And I usually am." She puffed up with pride, "She's the same girl who sang your watchdog to sleep, killed your hydra, converted your servant, and swiped a magic mirror out from right under your nose."

Hades's blue hair suddenly flamed to life, "Alright! Point taken. Something must be done. Hook, you were the last to see her. Where's she going?"

"Monstropolis," Hook said, "Thinks she's going to find a magic door."

"Well, then," Hades said, "I guess we better drop by and throw her a welcome party."


	36. 23:19!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not making any money off this.

Chapter. 36 Twenty-three Nineteen!

"'ere ye are laffie!" Nestor murmured out of the corner of his mouth. He plopped _The Spirit of Atlantis _on the ground roughly. Kelsey frowned and wiped monster spittle off _The Spirit._

"Er thanks, Nessie," she said, "Thanks for everything."

"O course," Nessie said with a toothy grin, "If ye need anythin' mo' jus' call fer mae. Ah hope ye and the wee one make it back safe and sound." With that he turned around and swam back out into the sea.

"Now then," Kelsey said, "We better get to the Scare Factory and fast. Before someone sees us."

"No one's going to notice us on that flying contraption?" Jack asked skeptically.

"A lot less people anyway," Kelsey said helping her cousin aboard, "Now come on! Unless you're scared."

"Love," Jack said indignantly, "I'm..."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Kelsey said with a flourish, "Yeah, I get it! Why don't you just get a nametag already? It will save you some breath."

Jack scowled and climbed aboard _The Spirit _with Sophia and Will. Kelsey plugged her crystal into the slot and they rose high above Monstropolis.

"Kelsey! I just saw the boogie man!" Emma cried, "I _told _you he was real!"

"Emma stop leaning over the edge!" Kelsey snapped sorely wishing that _The Spirit _had a carseat. "Sophia, grab her!"

Sophia caught Emma around her waist and plopped her down in her seat. As she did Sophia leaned forwards and caught a glimpse of something. Something big and black was coming up towards them surrounded by a puff of black smoke. "Kelsey! Look out!"

Suddenly, a large black flying chariot shot out of the air in front of them. Kelsey screeched_ The Spirit _to a halt. Hades was sitting there. The reins were held in his grip. He grinned at them, "Kelsey, long time no see."

"Shit!" Kelsey cried. She flung _The Spirit _into a nosedive. Hades followed right on her tail. Kelsey swept down barely above the streets, whizzing past monsters right and left. Hades sped up so he was right alongside her. His two minions were there as well grinning at her with hideous leering smiles.

"Take the reins, Pain," Hades said handing it to the purple monster. Hades pulled out a long black sword and swung at Kelsey's exposed back.

"Kelsey!" Will cried lunging forwards. His sword clashed against Hades. "Kelsey do something!" he yelled as he parried another one of Hades's blows.

"I have an idea!" Kelsey cried. She forced _The Spirit _to go faster. She sped through the nearest building she could find. Unfortunately, it was the restaurant Harryhausen's.

Monsters looked up in shock. Kelsey crashed through a table spilling sushi and chopsticks everywhere. Kelsey flew forwards rice and eggrolls flew through the air like confetti around her. The monsters screamed and scattered pointing at the newcomers like they were aliens from another planet. Hades came charging close behind. An octopus like monster who worked as a sou chef had grabbed his cell phone. "It's happening again!" he cried, "There's humans in here!"

As the monsters ran away, Kelsey could hear someone yell. "This building is now on lockdown!"

"What?!" Kelsey cried. Kelsey crashed hard into the door. Her face splatted against the door like a bug against a windshield. Kelsey peeled herself off wincing as she did.

"Watch out!" Sophia cried. She slammed her hand on the keypad forcing _The Spirit _away. Just in the nick of time. Hades's chariot had burst through the door flying out of the restaurant. _The Spirit_ crashed into a table and the crystal went flying from the keyhole.

"That was close!" Kelsey said with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, she watched Hades pull a U turn before launching back at them waving his sword and glaring at them with his yellow eyes. "Or maybe not!" Kelsey and the others threw themselves out of the way as Hades crashed through the window. "Sophia! Jack! find the crystal!" Hades leapt out dramatically waving his sword at Kelsey. Kelsey jumped onto the table and ran across it scattering dishes and glasses everywhere as Hades chased after her. She quickly grabbed a pitcher of water from the table. She whirled around and hurtled it at Hades's face.

Hades's hair extinguished and the lord of the dead coughed and sputtered for a few moments, but Hades looked otherwise unharmed. He met Kelsey's gaze squarely and raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Okay seriously," he said, "What was _that_ supposed to do?"

"Oh yeah," Kelsey muttered, "That's witches." Kelsey giggled sheepishly, "You know you look good bald. Kinda like a young Bruce Willis."

Sophia and Jack searched the ground for the tiny blue crystal. "I don't see it anywhere!" Sophia groaned.

"There!" Jack cried pointing ahead. A huge blue monster with multiple piercings sat in the corner eating a bowl of rice. The blue crystal stuck out of it.

"Well, go get it!" Sophia cried. The two raced over to the monster.

"Drop the sticks you filthy ugly monster!" Jack ordered. The monster growled at him angrily. Jack grinned awkwardly, "I mean that in a very caring way."

Sophia snatched up the crystal and made her way back to The Spirit. "I got it! Keep him distracted!"

"Distracted?!" Jack cried and then looked at the now angry monster, "Oh bugger!"

Hades yelled and lunged at Kelsey again with the sword. Kelsey leapt to one side narrowly missing it. Meanwhile, Will was having his own problems. Pain had latched himself onto his leg while Panic had a firm grip on his hair. "Gerroff me!" Will growled attempting to kick Pain free and draw his sword.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Pain cried, "We are the servants of the dark lord."

"Will!" Emma cried. She ran forwards and stomped hard on Pain's tale. Pain let out a shriek of... well pain. That gave Will all the time he needed. He kicked Pain off his ankle. Pain went flying through the air before crashing into one of the walls. Will gripped Panic around his scrawny neck and yanked him off his head. He threw Panic just like he had thrown his sword in his blacksmith shop. Panic went soaring through the air before he landed in the wall imbedded just a few inches above Pain's head.

"You'll pay for that!" Pain wailed, "Come on, Panic!"

Panic struggled to pull himself free, but his horns were stuck deep in the wall, "Pain! I'm stuck! I'm stuck!"

While Hades struggled to yank his sword free from the table, she searched the table desperate for a weapon. She swiped up the nearest thing she could find, a pair of chopsticks. Hades burst out laughing at the mere sight of them.

"And what are you going to do with those?!" he laughed.

Kelsey lunged forwards nailing him right in the eyes with the chopsticks. Hades wailed in pain. Kelsey jumped down from the table. Sophia had finally started the vehicle. "Where's Jack?!" she cried.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" Jack wailed as he ran over and leapt into his seat. The monster chasing right after him.

"Jack!" Sophia admonished, "Stop fooling around!"

"Look out!" Jack cried. The blue monster roared mightily.

"Leave my friend alone!" Emma declared jumping up onto the front of the vehicle.

The monster let out a scream in an unusually high pitched voice, "A kid! A human kid!" He ran away quickly. Emma looked over at Jack with an exasperated sigh.

"How many times do I have to save you?" Jack stuck out his tongue bitterly.

Will had finally made it over to Kelsey's side. "Time to go!" he said quickly. He yanked her aboard the vehicle and they tore off away from the wreckage of the restaurant and high above the city.

_Wow! _Kelsey thought._ I fought off the God of Death using only a pair of chopsticks! _That was a story that could rival even Jack's wild tales of adventure.

"Kelsey!" Emma cried.

"Not now Emma!" Kelsey muttered through gritted teeth.

"We got company!" Emma cried. She pointed down below them. A crowd of monsters in yellow suits were chasing after them. Just above the mob of angry monsters was Hades. His yellow eyes were glaring up at Kelsey, full of hate and anger.

"Oh shoot!" Kelsey groaned, "It's the CDA!"

"What's that spell?" Jack asked.

"It's the Child Detection Agency," Sophia cried, "We could be in trouble."

"I got an idea!" Kelsey cried, "You drive Sophia."

"I don't like this idea!" Sophia cried.

Kelsey made her way back towards the rear of _The Spirit_. Jack yelled to her, "I sure hope this is better than your _last_ idea!"

Tinkerbell anxiously buzzed around Kelsey's head clinging to one of her blonde strands of hair. Kelsey didn't have time to wave her away. Hades was following close behind them. Sophia turned sharply so Kelsey was directly across from the chariot. Kelsey suddenly leapt across to Hades's chariot."What are you doing?!" Sophia screamed. "I _really _don't like this idea!"

Kelsey clung to the side of the chariot. The whole vehicle lurched to one side dangerously. Kelsey clung tightly her legs dangling. Kelsey struggled to remove her sword from its scabbard.

"You little runt!" Hades cried. He made his way over to where Kelsey was hanging. He raised his sword high over his head. Tinkerbell sprung forwards and shot a blast of pixie dust into Hades's eyes. Hades let out a scream of pain. Kelsey whipped out her sword. "Thanks Tink!" Kelsey said. She swung down her sword aiming for the axle of the chariot. The sword swept through the axle and one wheel fell to the ground. The entire chariot swung wildly out of control. Kelsey released her grip and flew as far away as she could from the wreck. The chariot careened hard into one of the buildings. Kelsey snatched Tinkerbell out of the air and flew away as fast as she could. She didn't look back to see if Hades had made it.

-888-

Kelsey finally landed on a window edge. She plopped Tinkerbell onto the sill next to her. She put one hand on her heart and panted hard trying to catch her breath again. Tinkerbell joyously flew up and hugged Kelsey's cheek. "Get offa me!" Kelsey snarled, "I'm still mad at you!" Tink released her grip and sat down next to Kelsey. She piped out a feeble musical note.

"Yeah, I know you're sorry!" Kelsey snapped, "You've told me!"

Tink babbled out something else. Kelsey paused and looked down at the pixie. "You love him?" Tink nodded sadly. A big tear was running down her golden cheek. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose love makes you do crazy things." Tinkerbell looked up at her hopefully. "You gotta stop this stupid jealousy stuff!" Kelsey continued angrily. Tinkerbell scowled at her and crossed her arms indignantly let out an angry noise. "Yeah, I know," Kelsey sighed, "You saw him first. You're gonna scare him off! Guys don't like clingy girls." Tinkerbell didn't respond. She just sat there pouting. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "Look, I know Peter really thinks he likes Wendy." Tinkerbell made a tinkling noise that suspiciously sounded like a scoff. "Well, he does," Kelsey said defensively, "Anyway, you know that someday Wendy is going to grow up. It's just the way the world works. She's gonna grow up and go away forever. She's gonna have her own kids and a husband. Peter's gonna be alone again." Kelsey looked over at Tinkerbell, "That is, except for you. And there may be other girls in his life." Tinkerbell scowled again. "But they'll always come and go. No matter what. You'll always be the one who's left."

Tinkerbell wiped tears off her face and beamed at Kelsey. Kelsey smiled gently at Tinkerbell, "I guess I can forgive you." Tinkerbell let out a happy noise and clung to Kelsey again. "Hey! I said I forgive you! We're not going steady! Lay off the mushy stuff already!"

"There they are!" Kelsey was suddenly blinded as a bright spotlight shone in her eyes.

Hovering above them was a helicopter full of CDA Monsters. If she attempted to fly she would be sucked into the blades of the chopper. Not a pleasant thought.

"Come on, Tink!" Kelsey cried. She made her way down the building as carefully as possible.

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO MOVE!" One of the monsters yelled into a megaphone. "You are under arrest! You are a danger to monsters everywhere!"

Kelsey swung her legs into one of the windows. "TWENTY THREE NINETEEN!" she heard the monster yell, "WE HAVE A TWENTY THREE NINETEEN! SHE'S INSIDE THE BUILDING!!"

-888-

"Any sign of her yet?!" Sophia asked as they flew through the streets of Monstropolis.

"Nothing," Jack said as he spun around looking through one end of his spyglass. "Oh no!" he screamed suddenly, "It's the most hideous monster I've ever seen!"

"Get that spyglass out of my face, Jack!" Will cried.

"Oh," Jack said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Look!" Emma cried pointing ahead at a loud crowd of monsters. They had surrounded a building and a SWAT team of CDA agents were racing inside.

Jack let out a heavy sigh, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Kelsey is inside."

"I can see her!" Will cried. He pointed to a small figure running up the fire escape. "She's headed for the roof!"

Once inside the building Kelsey had been surrounded by agents. She ran through one very stunned monster's apartment. "Sorry!" she cried. She scurried across his living room and out his front door. Now she stood there in the center of the hallway. Monsters were peeking out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. A swarm of CDA agents raced up the steps and were pointing large vacuum like devices at her. Kelsey dove into another monster's apartment.

A wrinkled old granny monster was standing there. She let out a cry of fright. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and jumped out of the granny's window back onto the fire escape. She charged up the steps all the way up to the roof. She could hear the heavy thud of footsteps follow her up the stairs onto the roof.

Kelsey finally made it to the top of the roof. She paused there a few moments desperately trying to catch a breath. _Never took a gym class if I could avoid it. _She thought. _In retrospect, not the best idea._ Kelsey hurried to the edge of the roof and looked down at the city below her. The chopper's bright lights shone down on her.

"Hold it right there!" A group of CDA agents surrounded her. They all pointed their weapons, which resembled vacuums and other cleaning equipment, at her. Kelsey swallowed hard.

"Don't move!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" she heard someone cry. It was Jack.

"Stop!" Kelsey cried jumping up onto the ledge of the building, "I'll jump!"

One of the agents held up a three fingered hand, "No! Wait! Don't jump!"

"Get her!" another agent cried. The agents rushed at her attempting to catch her before she moved.

Kelsey shoved Tink underneath her hat and flung herself off the edge of the building. "She jumped!" one of the agents exclaimed frantically into a large walkie-talkie. "She actually jumped!"

Kelsey fell down, down, down towards the bustling traffic below her. She screamed as her freefall continued. She was going far to fast to stop. She was too terrified to even try to think of happy thoughts. Suddenly, her descent stopped short.

She heard a mighty "oof." She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. Jack shook his head as he pulled her back inside _The Spirit_.

"That, my dear, was something stupid!" Jack declared.

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a smile, "But it worked didn't it?"


	37. A Show Stopping Musical Number!

The Great Disney Adventure

a Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 37 A Showstopping Musical Number!

"Kelsey, what were you thinking?!" Emma admonished once Kelsey was safely onboard The Spirit. "You could have killed yourself. You could have landed on your head."

"Actually,"Sophia said before waving her hand dismissively, "Nah, it's too easy."

"Gee, Emma," Kelsey grumbled, "I'll think about that next time I throw myself from a twelve story building!" Kelsey straightened herself upright and looked forwards. "Have we reached the factory yet?"

"There it is," Jack said, "Bring her down, Sophia."

Sophia landed in between two cars in the large parking lot and the whole crew tumbled off The Spirit. Kelsey jumped off and looked around in confusion.

"You coming, Kelsey?" Emma asked as they headed towards the factory.

"Is this _it_?" Kelsey asked.

"Is what it?" Sophia snapped, "Will you hurry! Or are we gonna wait around for the CDA to catch up with us."

"It's too easy!" Kelsey cried, "I mean, all we have to do is park the car and stroll right inside like this is some sort of... WALMART!"

"I for one think it's a nice change of pace compared to always running for our lives!" Sophia retorted.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jack said slinging an arm around Kelsey, "Look out there! The Ocean! The factory is conveniently located next to the shoreline. The Pearl is right over there." He pointed out into the distance. Kelsey could see its black ragged sails even from where they stood. "Very handy should we need an escape route," Jack said, "Which is probable."

"_Very_ probable," Will said, "But Sophia is right we should hurry before someone..."

"TWENTY THREE NINETEEN!"

"Wha..?" Suddenly, a mob of CDA agents flung themselves out of nowhere and landed on top of Jack in a mass dogpile. "Gerroff me!" Jack wailed. The CDA agents were armed to the teeth with scrub brushes and vacuums.

"Honestly!" Sophia cried, "Who is that obsessively clean?" Kelsey looked at Sophia incredulously.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Will yanked two of the CDA members off Jack while Kelsey kicked two more off. Jack scrambled to his feet next to Jack. "Thanks mate," he said.

"I shouldn't have stopped them," Will said, "That's probably the first bath you've had in ages."

"How did they find us so quickly?!" Sophia cried.

"They had a tip," A large figure made her way through the yellow crowd of CDA agents. Ursula. She leered at them visciously. Kelsey felt sick to her stomach.

Will raised an eyebrow skeptically, "She looks pretty mad. Is she another one of your friends, Jack?"

Jack shook his head vehemently, "I can honestly say that I have nothing to do with this one!"

"I... er actually... we've met," Kelsey muttered, "We had a minor misunderstanding."

"Which was?" Will asked.

"I kinda sorta tried to feed her to the Krakken," Kelsey said.

"Oh," Will said, "Spectacular."

"You're going to regret tricking me, girl," Ursula spat angrily.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kelsey scowled.

"Oh we'll see about that," Ursula said. She chuckled wickedly and clutched the shell shaped necklace at her neck. Suddenly, a mysterious noise drifted out of it. It was a hauntingly beautiful, and oddly familiar, melody. Ariel's voice!

"She still traded her voice?!" Kelsey groaned, "Why does love have to make people so stupid!"

"Kelsey, nothing's happening," Emma pointed out. Kelsey realized that Emma was right. She didn't feel any change at all.

"Ha!" Kelsey laughed victoriously, "What did you plan to do? Lull us to sleep? Not today! Finish her off Will." Kelsey patted Will on the back. Will didn't move at all. "Will?" Kelsey asked. She turned and looked at Will. His eyes glowed a strange green color and he stared ahead blankly. "Uh oh," Kelsey said.

"Jack, are you more drunk than usual?!" Sophia demanded waving her hand in front of his face. Jack didn't even blink.

Kelsey suddenly remembered what had happened in the movie. Ursula had used Ariel's voice to hypnotize Eric. "We may have a problem," Kelsey said.

"Yes, Will," Ursula agreed, "Finish her off."

Will suddenly turned and advanced towards Kelsey. He moved stiffly like a puppet. Kelsey backed away from him slowly. "Now Will," she said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kelsey flung herself backwards just barely missing Will's sword. Sophia caught Kelsey as she toppled over. "I don't think you have to worry about _you_ hurting _him._"

"Watch it!" Kelsey cried as Jack came at them from the other side. Kelsey leapt to her feet and kicked Jack hard in the stomach. Winded Jack fell over. Sophia looked up at Kelsey in confusion.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt them," Sophia said.

"I didn't want to hurt _Will_," Kelsey muttered.

"Why are they acting so funny?" Emma cried.

"It only works on men, apparently," Kelsey said as she scooped up her cousin and ducked away from Will's wild sword.

"Do something!" Sophia cried, "They like you best!" Ursula sat back laughing as Jack and Will both drew their swords and the girls backed into the shallows.

"We need something to drown out that music," Kelsey said.

"Like what?!" Sophia cried drawing her feather duster like a sword.

"I got it!" Kelsey cried suddenly, "NESSIE!"

Ursula stopped laughing. Suddenly, the water began to bubble. Nessie's long neck shot out of the water. He looked down at Kelsey. "Ahoy lassie! Need help?!"

"I need your bagpipes!" she yelped, "Play them now! I have an audience for you."

"Really?!" he cried eagerly, "Sure! One moment." Nessie swooped down beneath the water and emerged with his bagpipes. A horrible blasting noise echoed out of them. Several of the CDA agents wailed and ran away. Kelsey threw her hands over her ears. A horrible grimace spread across Ursula's face. "What on earth?!" The sound faded away powerless against Nestor's bagpipe solo. Ursula let out a scream of pain before throwing herself back into the water.

"Oi!" Jack cried. Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. The green glow had left his eyes. He was back to normal... or at least as normal as Jack could get.

"You're okay!" she cried.

"That horrible noise!" Jack wailed, "Me bloody ears! Someone do me a favor and chop them off!"

"Any other day I would oblige you," Kelsey muttered, "But we don't have time!" She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him and Will both into the factory. "Come on, Sophia!" Sophia had been following them, but she turned and picked up one of the abandoned vacuum weapons that the CDA had left behind. "Sophia!" Kelsey snapped.

"What?!" Sophia shrugged, "It could come in handy."

-888-

Kelsey and her friends raced into the factory. A few monsters stopped and stared at them in astonishment. She could hear one short green monster holler out, "TWENTY THREE NINETEEN!" Kelsey frowned. _Those are my two least favorite numbers right now!_ Suddenly, Kelsey heard two voices stick out above the others.

"What are you two doing?!" Kelsey whirled around to see a slinky purple monster glaring at a short green monster with one big eye and a tall, hairy, blue monster. Randall, Mike, and Sulley. Just the monsters they needed to find.

"They're rehearsing for a play," another monster said as they passed.

"She's out of our haaair!" Mike sang in a loud voice.

"How come I never heard of this play?" Randall asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Kelsey scurried across the room to Mike's side, "Hello guys!" she said casually, "So glad I could find you. I was afraid we would miss rehearsals. We're the monster actors you hired for the play. You know, we play the deadly humans."

"Oh er right of course," Mike said trying to laugh it off before muttering out of the corner of his mouth, "Who are you people and what do you want?!"

"I'll explain later," Kelsey muttered back, "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait a second!" Randall said suddenly. He slunk around Kelsey's legs suspiciously. "You're a theatre troupe?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said quickly stepping in, "The M.O.T.L.E.Y. crew. My name is Jack. This is our lead soprano, Will..."

"If you're a theatre troupe," Randall said, "Then, let's hear one of your songs."

"Songs?" Kelsey asked nervously. She laughed awkwardly, "Of course. Our songs. One second." She huddled together with her comrades nervously. "We're in trouble."

"What else is new?" Sophia muttered.

"They want to hear a song," Kelsey said.

"We don't know anything about music!" Will cried.

"Wait!" Jack cried, "She knows!" he pointed to Kelsey.

"What makes you think I know anything about music?!" Kelsey cried. Jack looked pointedly at her BAND GEEK T-shirt. Kelsey closed her jacket over it quickly. "You shouldn't believe everything you read," she muttered. "We have to find something." she pulled out her Ipod and began to search through the songs.

"The Bare Naked Ladies!" Jack cried eagerly.

"It's a band, Jack!" Kelsey retorted.

"I should very much like to meet this band," Jack said.

"An all MALE band, Jack," Kelsey snapped.

Jack cringed, "Now why would they lead a fellow on like that? It's like when I found out there's no "rum" in "butter rum" candy." Jack paused thoughtfully, "Hmm. Come to think of it. No butter either."

"Focus Jack!" Kelsey snapped.

"That one, Kelsey!" Emma cried pointing at a song, "It's the one from Monster's Inc.!"

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "What's that doing on my Ipod."

Emma shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, "You left your computer on the other day and..."

"We're waiting!" Randall grumbled.

"You're on, love," Jack cried before shoving her forwards. Kelsey cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, eh here's a number from our latest show, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From," Kelsey said, "Enjoy." Kelsey glanced over at Mike and Sulley. Mike was gnawing his fingernails away. Kelsey drew a deep breath, grateful for all the years she had taken choir.

"_If I were a rich girl_," she sang, "_With a million or two. I'd live in a penthouse. In a room with a view. And if I were beautiful..._"

"No way," Jack muttered behind her.

"It could happen," Kelsey scowled, "_These dreams do come true. But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you._"

"_Wouldn't have nothin'. Wouldn't have nothin'_," the others sang in the background. Jack jumped up to sing with Kelsey, "Can I tell you something? _For days I have envied_..."

"You're green with it," Kelsey muttered.

"_Your grace and your charm_," Jack interupted

"Well go on," Kelsey said, "_Everyone loves you_."

"_I know, I know I know_,"Jack said with a grin.

"_And I must admit_," Kelsey sang reluctantly, "_In the end you always come through. And I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you._"

"_You and me together_," they sang as Jack whirled Kelsey around, "_That's the way it should be."_

"_One without the other_,"Kelsey sang dizzily, "_Don't mean nothing to me."_

Jack slung his arm around Will and sang, "_Ya know I wouldn't be nothing. Without you to serve_."

"You don't say," Will said.

"_I'm just a punky pirate_," Jack continued, "_That gets on everyone's nerves!_"

"Everyone!" Will agreed. "_Hey I never told you this. But sometimes I get a little blue_."

"But it looks good you, mate," Jack said. Will shrugged.

"_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you_," he sang.

"Aww!" Jack cried, "Let's dance."

"WHAT?!" Will cried. Jack grabbed Will and whirled him around a few times.

"Check this out!" Jack cried, "Two dancing pirates are pretty light on their feet! Look Ma! I'm dancing!" Jack spun Will out. Will grabbed Kelsey and threw her into Jack's arms.

"Your turn!" Will cried.

"Jack!" Kelsey warned.

"Hello love!" Jack whirled Kelsey around and suddenly Kelsey realized what he was trying to do."

"Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me! ARGH! OHH I SHOULD HAVE STRETCHED!"

"_Yes I would be nothing_!" Will sang.

"_If I didn't have you_," Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Will said.

"_I wouldn't know where to go_," Jack sang again.

"Me too because..."

"_Or know what to do."_

"Why do you keep singing my part?!"

"_Don't have to say it!_" thetwo sang together.

"Aww! Say it anyway!" Kelsey piped.

"_Because we all know it's true!_" Emma piped.

"Sing it Emma!" Jack cried.

"_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have_," Emma sang. Kelsey joined in with her. "_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have!_" Then, Will and Jack joined in. "_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have... YOU!_"

Sophia suddenly burst in singing, "_ONE MORE TIME! BIG ONE!_" Miraculously a monster choir jumped out from behind a curtain.

"_Don't have to say it!_" they all sang. Kelsey turned around in surprise.

"Hey where did all of they come from?!"

"_Oh we all know its true!_" they sang.

"Take it home, Kelsey!" Jack cried shoving Kelsey into the front.

Kelsey belted out in her loudest singing voice, "_I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. You. You. You. You!_" she pointed at each one of her friends. "_A-E-I-O that means you!_"

"_YEAH!_" Kelsey dropped back into Will and Jack's arms and they lifted her into the air. The monster choir had dispersed as quickly as it had come.

Randall stood there for a few moments stroking his chin, "Well, it definitely needs work!" He turned and slunk away. Kelsey scowled at him as he walked away.

"Music hater!"


	38. Kicking and Screaming

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 36 Kicking and Screaming

After Randall slunk away, Mike whirled around and eyed up Kelsey suspiciously. "Okay, I don't know who you are or who sent you, but I just want you to know that you'll never get anything out of me or my friend."

"Are you kidding me?" Kelsey asked, "Ten minutes with Jack and you'd be singing like a canary."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you," Mike said, "ONE!"

Kelsey looked down and smiled, "I can help you get rid of that thing running around your ankles." Mike looked down. A small girl dressed in a monster costume with brown hair and pigtails looked up at them with an adorable smile. "Step into my office," Mike said pulling them into a room.

Sulley flicked the light switch on while Emma looked around at their surroundings. "Your office is a broom closet?"

"We're low budget okay," Mike said defensively, "Now how do we get rid of the kid."

"Aww why would you want to get rid of her?" Emma asked. The two had been engaged in a game of peekaboo. "She's lots of fun!"

"She likes playing with Mike's teddy monster," Sulley said fondly, "It's so cute!"

"Hey!" Mike interrupted, "Focus! You're not going to whip out a billfold and start showing baby pictures are you?"

"We're looking for a door," Kelsey said directly.

"Well," Mike said with a huge salesman like smile, "What type are you looking for? We have screen doors, barn doors, oak doors, metal doors, glass doors, con_dors_, labra_dors_..."

"We're looking for one specific door," Kelsey interupted.

"What?!" Mike cried, "That's stupid! Do you know how many doors are in this factory? It would take years!"

"If it's so stupid then why are you two chuckleheads trying to do the same thing?!" Kelsey demanded.

Sulley and Mike exchanged glances awkwardly, "Touche!" Mike said, "What's your plan?"

"You help us find our door, we'll help you find yours," Kelsey said.

"Done." The two shook on it.

"We'd better get started," Kelsey said, "Come on, Emma. Emma?"

"Boo?" Sulley cried. The door to the janitor's closet hung open. It was too late. They were gone.

-888-

"I'm getting very sick of rescuing your cousin," Jack grumbled as they tore down the hallways, "You should teach the kid how to use a sword."

"No way!" Kelsey cried, "She's only six years old!"

"Pah!" Jack muttered, "When I was six years old I was wanted on three continents. The least she could do was learn how to use a sword."

"No!"

"Suit yourself," Jack grumbled, "But it would save you quite a bit of hassle!"

"Look!" Kelsey cried, "Let's split up. We can cover more ground. You two go that way, Will, Jack and I will go this way."

The monsters nodded and took off down the opposite corridor. "Let's hope they haven't gotten into too much mischief," Kelsey said with a sigh.

-888-

Emma scrambled after Boo as she had wandered back out into the hallway. "Come back Boo!" she cried, "We don't have time for this! Kelsey is gonna get really mad!" The two joined a small bunch of monster children touring the factory. Emma lunged forwards and caught Boo in her arms. "Gotcha!" she cried triumphantly as Boo squirmed in her arms. "Now let's get back and find the others." Emma struggled to walk back the way she came with Boo wriggling in her grip. "Knock it off!" Emma ordered, "We don't have time for this!" Boo scowled and attempted to free her arm. Emma let out a heavy sigh, "Kelsey makes this babysitting thing look a lot easier than it is!"

"Well, if it isn't the little lady out for a stroll? Is it take your monster to work day today?" Emma whirled around in surprise. Standing over them was a glowing blue figure carved out of crystal.

"Rourke!" Emma cried.

"Very good, sweetheart," he said with a sharklike grin. He took a few steps closer, "So whaddya say we go visit your cousin?"

Emma's brow furrowed angrily, "I say no!"

Rourke chuckled, "I'm not really giving you a choice, honey. Let's go!"

"No!" Emma said stubbornly.

"What are you gonna do?" Rourke asked, "You're just a little girl."

"I'm not little!"

"A little puny girl!"

"I'm not puny!" Emma squealed angrily. As she yelled the lights above them flickered. "That's it!" Emma cried. "You're right, Mr. Rourke. I _am_ a little girl! I'm a kid. And if I scream..." Emma drew a deep breath and let out a loud scream. Rourke winced and threw his hands over her crystallized ears. Emma's scream caused a power surge. The light bulbs above them burst and the hallway plunged into darkness. Emma ran forwards between Rourke's legs. She could feel him reach for her, but he couldn't find her in the dark. Emma raced down a corner slipping and sliding as she did. Unfortunately, Boo took advantage of the darkness. She wiggled out of Emma's grasp and vanished in the black hallway. "Boo!" Emma yelled in annoyance, "You're not helping things!" The lights were slowly coming back on. Monsters were racing around in the dark trying to figure out what had caused the power surge. Emma had to hide. She tore down the hallway and flung open the nearest door she could find.

Emma shivered inside. It was dark and cold. She must be in a room near the basement. She stumbled along in the darkness trying to find a lightswitch. It was then that she heard voices.

"Say hello to the scream extractor," Randall said caressing a rather fearsome looking machine.

"Hello," Mike said awkwardly.

"Uh oh!" Emma muttered, "This could be a problem."

"Where is it you one eyed little cretin?!" Randall bellowed angrily.

"First of all its _cree_tin!" Mike said, "If you're going to threaten me at least do it properly. And second of all you're nuts!"

"I'll say!" Emma piped.

Randall whirled around suddenly. "Oops," Emma muttered.

"You little rat!" Randall roared lunging after her.

Emma backed away from Randall as he slunk around her. "What did you think you were going to do? Something bold and heroic?"

Emma backed into the wall, "Well, er ya know... kids are the most toxic thing on the planet!"

Randall snickered, "I'll think I'll take my chances...ARGH!"

Emma had kicked Randall in the stomach so hard he turned a bright shade of pink. She scurried out of his way down towards Mike. "Hold on, Mikey!" she whispered attempting to break his bonds.

"Watch out!" Mike cried suddenly. Randall lunged at Emma. Emma ducked quickly and Randall hit the world. Randall reared his head. Emma gave him a quick punch to the head. He turned green with yellow stripes. Emma chuckled and did it again. This time he was orange. She did it again. This time he was bright yellow with red polka dots. Suddenly, his hands snatched out. He held Emma down with all four of them and glared at her. "Let's see how many colors, I can make _you_ turn!"

"AHHHHH!" Emma screamed again. The lights flickered again. Emma took advantage of the darkness and kicked Randall again. Randall screamed and turned glow in the dark green this time. Emma plopped to the ground and was about to scurry out. She paused and gripped Randall's tail and tied it down to one end of the scream extractor. The lights turned back on and Randall glared at her. Emma was sitting in the operator's chair. She whirled around.

Randall suddenly realized what she was going to do. She was going to use his own machine against him! "Hey, kid can't we talk about this."

Mike laughed, "I don't think she's in much of a talking mood."

At that moment Sulley and Boo burst into the room. "Mike!" Sulley cried, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, me I'm fine," Mike said, "You know me and Emma were just sitting here having a latte with Randall. We were discussing the latest edition of Scream monthly and... OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

-888-

Kelsey and the others had been running down the hallways when a scream echoed down the corridors. The lights suddenly went dead. "Oh great!" Kelsey groaned, "Just what I need! A power shortage!"

The lights came on again a few minutes later. "That was Emma!" Jack declared, "I'd bet me last bottle of rum on it!"

"Come on!" Kelsey cried, "Let's go get her!"

"You have your own issues to worry about!" Stepping out of the shadows was Hook.

Kelsey scowled at him, "I really don't have time for this!"

"We have a score to settle," Hook snarled, "Let's settle it now! Mano a Mano!"

"Womano!" Kelsey retorted.

"Whatever."

Kelsey whipped out her sword, but surprisingly enough Jack stepped in front of her. "Hold on, Governor," Jack interrupted. He approached Hook with his usual swagger, "It would seem to me, Mate that your problem doesn't lie with Whelp no. 2."

"It doesn't?" Hook asked suspiciously, "What's your game?!"

"No game," Jack said, "It just seems to me that if I didn't bring her aboard you would have never met her in the first place. You were chasing after me. When you met her." Jack drew his own sword, "I believe we always knew it would come to this. There's only enough room in the ocean for one pirate lord. That would be me. Whatsay we settle this ourselves. Without involving the whelps? What say you to that?"

"Jack!" Will cried, "What are you thinking?!"

"Shh!" Jack hushed, "Well, what do you say mate? One climactic battle for our lives and for supreme executive power over the ocean without the whelps, savvy?"

Hook grinned wickedly, "Savvy!"

"Not savvy!" Kelsey interrupted, "You can't go trading yourself, Jack!"

"You had no problem when Will did it," Jack snapped. He looked at Will and ordered, "Get out of here!"

"No," Will said shaking his head.

"Please get her out of here?" Jack begged.

"No," Will cried, "Besides, she wants to stay! How am I supposed to get her out of here."

"Beat her over the head with a paddle. That's proved effective in the past," Jack muttered.

"Enough foolishness!" Hook lunged at Jack with his sword. Jack sidestepped quickly and yelled at Kelsey, "You have to find your cousin before Randall does! Now move it!"

Kelsey tore away from Jack and seized Sophia's hand. The trio ran down the hallway while Jack and Hook were left to decide the fate of The Ocean.


	39. Himalayan Mayhem

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See my disclaimer in all its glory on one of the previous chapters.

Chapter. 39 Himalayan Mayhem

Kelsey, Sophia, and Will tore down the hallways, still half in the dark because of Emma's screams. Finally, they had to pause for breath. "Oh For the love of Disney!" Sophia cried, "I'm getting too old for this!"

Kelsey was panting besides her. She didn't have the energy to offer a retort. She looked to her left. Will was glancing back down the dark corridors. "Will, don't even think about it!" Kelsey ordered.

"Someone has to help, Jack," Will said.

"Great," Kelsey said, "For once let it be someone _else's _problem!"

"Besides," Sophia muttered, "Jack is beyond help!" Will frowned and started to head back the direction they had come. "Why are you doing this?!" Sophia cried helplessly, "He's a pirate! A smelly, drunken pirate who's constantly getting us into mischief!"

"But he's a good man too," Will said softly.

"Will!" Kelsey sighed. She stepped in front of him. Will met her gaze steadily. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. As he stared at her fiercely, Kelsey felt her argument slip away. _Stupid big brown eyes! _"Be careful."

"What?!" Sophia cried in disbelief.

Will looked at her in shock for a few moments. He had been expecting more of a fight out of Kelsey. "Well?" Kelsey snapped, "What are you waiting for? Go."

Will suddenly gripped Kelsey tightly by her shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth. "Thank you," he said before he vanished down the hallway. Kelsey stood there for a few moments. Her face was pale and her eyes were as large as grapefruits. Her hands slowly went to her lips. Sophia looked at her curiously.

"Kelsey? Are you alright?" she asked.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN HEAR _ANGELS_ SINGING!"

"Oh please," Sophia muttered rolling her eyes.

"Be still my heart," Kelsey cried dreamily.

"Be still my stomach," Sophia retorted.

"You're just jealous that he didn't kiss you," Kelsey snapped.

"Let's just find your cousin already," Sophia said as she dragged Kelsey in the opposite direction.

-888-

"Emma, please step away from the scream extractor," Sulley pleaded.

"I'll step away once I'm done with Lizard Boy!" Emma snapped.

"Emma!" Sulley begged, "We don't have time for this!" He desperately turned to Mike. "Mike, say something!"

"Go for his scrawny stomach!" Mike cried. Sulley glared at Mike.

"You know you're not helping," he sighed.

"You know I never claimed to help," Mike retorted.

Sulley pried Emma off of the operator's chair. Emma kicked and flailed as he scooped her into his arms. "Come on, Emma." He walked out with Boo under one arm and Emma under the other.

"I don't want to go!" Emma whined.

"Don't worry, Emma," Mike said patting her arm, "If you're really good I promise you can annihilate the evil monster later."

They left Randall and his assistant behind. Randall was still anxiously struggling to get free. He barked at his assistant to help him. His assistant smiled and sat back watching his former boss struggle.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked anxiously.

"To find, Kelsey," Sulley said, "Odds are she's in trouble."

"Yeah, that's a pretty safe bet," Emma said.

"The simulation room!" Sulley cried, "That's perfect! We can hide these two there and then look for Kelsey."

"Hide and Seek!" Boo squealed happily. Emma didn't look as thrilled.

"I want to find my cousin!" she retorted.

"Don't worry we'll..."

"Ah! James! Perfect timing!" Sulley looked up in horror. Sitting in the simulation room was Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monster's Inc., as well as a group of rookies.

"Oh no," Sulley cried, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Emma asked. Sulley didn't have time to answer.

"Oh no! Sir you don't understand." He shoved Boo into Emma's arms.

"Show these monsters how its done," Mr. Waternoose said motioning to the group.

Boo started to wriggle in Emma's arms. "For crying out loud, Boo!" Emma snapped, "Not again!"

"Give us a nice big roar."

"But, but, but sir!"

"Roar!"

Boo accidentally drove her elbow into Emma's stomach. Emma let out a short gasp of pain and scurried over to Sulley. "Boo! No!" Emma cried. Too late. Sulley had whirled around and roared into Boo's face.

-888-

"I know you're sick of me talking about it," Kelsey said, "But Orlando Bloom is probably the BEST kisser on the planet! Not that I have much to compare him to..."

Sophia scowled, "Will you focus on more important matters? Like finding your cousin for example. I'm not sure how we're supposed to find her in this factory. It's so big!"

"That shouldn't be too hard," Kelsey shrugged, "Just follow the screams." Sophia was about to offer a retort when a loud roar echoed down the hall followed by crying and screams. "I didn't mean to be that literal," Kelsey said, "Come on!"

The two of them burst into the simulation room. The room was mass chaos. There had been major panic when the monsters discovered two small human children hovering in the corner. Two full grown humans were enough to send a few monsters into cardiac arrest.

Mike was desperately trying to explain the situation to Mr. Waternoose. He was handling the situation rather well, very calm and collected. Kelsey looked around for Emma. She was sitting in the corner comforting Boo. Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief.

"...And he was going to test out that machine on that sweet innocent girl!" Mike wailed.

Mr. Waternoose took Boo from Emma's arms. Boo buried her face into his chest sobbing loudly. Sulley looked heartbroken. "Now before we do anything else," Mr. Waternoose said rationally, "Let's take care of the child."

"Good," Sophia said as they walked down the hall back to the scare floor. "We've got enough munchkins running around as it is." The little group arrived at the scare floor clustered around a door.

"Hold on, one second!" Kelsey cried. A door had shot up out of the ground. A strange wooden door. "This isn't Boo's door," Sulley said. Emma backed away from the door suspiciously. Mike and Sulley peered inside.

"No," Waternoose agreed with an evil smile, "It's yours." Mike and Sulley were both shoved inside. With two of his many arms Waternoose threw Kelsey and Sophia into it as well. Kelsey screamed as she vanished into a wintery world.

-888-

Hook came at Jack with surprising speed. Jack was thrown roughly to the ground. The two had been battling fiercely for several minutes now. Neither was giving the other any slack. Jack gritted his teeth and slashed at Hook, who narrowly avoided the blow. Hook sprang forwards and knocked Jack flat. Hook stood over Jack triumphantly, "I shall always remember this as the day I killed Jack Sparrow."

Hook raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Jack's head. CLASH! Hook's sword crashed against another. "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you!" Will snarled. He flung Hook away. Hook crashed into a wall while Will helped Jack to his feet.

"I thought you would've stuck to the code," Jack muttered.

"Guidelines, remember?" Will said with a smile.

"Well," a dark sounding voice echoed from the shadows, "This hardly sounds fair. Now does it Captain?"

Jack frowned, "Never was one for fighting fair, mate."

"Who are you?" Will demanded. A glowing blue figure stepped out of the darkness. Rourke.

He hauled Hook roughly to his feet, "Two against one doesn't seem fair to me. I'll help you along, Hook."

"Very well," Hook said distractedly, "Just leave Jack to me!"

Rourke nodded and held up his hand. "Look out!" Will screamed throwing Jack to the ground, just in time. A bolt of blue lightning shot out of Rourke's hand and took out the wall behind them.

Jack and Will looked up slowly. "Well," Jack said, "That's interesting."

-888-

Kelsey stood up to her knees in snow. She looked around at the white landscape that surrounded them in disbelief. "Nepal." she whispered. She looked around at the others. Sophia was shivering so hard her teeth were chattering. Mike had just pulled himself out of the snow. Sulley was staring forlornly at the door frame.

"BOO!" he wailed suddenly slamming the door open and closed.

"It's too late!" Mike scowled, "We're banished, genius! We're in the human world! Oh, what a great idea; goin' to your old pal Waternoose! Too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you hadda do, was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you?" Kelsey looked from Mike to Sulley. He was still standing in the doorway. "YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!"

"ACHOO!" Sophia sneezed loudly, "Oh dis is jus' gweat!" she groaned. "We're here fibe minutes and I'be alweady gotta cold!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Mike asked. They all looked around until their gazes fell on Kelsey. "Oh sure!" Kelsey groaned, "Why don't I think up something? What else is new?! Emma's in danger! And I'm halfway across the globe! But you somehow expect me to think up some kooky scheme that will either help us or get us into more trouble!"

"No neeb to be so gwumpy abou' it," Sophia muttered as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Grumpy?!" Kelsey yelled angrily over the wind, "I'm miles away from home! My cousin's in danger... AGAIN! Jack and Will are gone! I'm FREEZING! There's nothing around for miles! I'm being chased all over the frickin Kingdom by bad guys! And the heroes keep ditching me! I am so sick of running! And of being in danger! If ANYONE around here should be grumpy it's me!" Kelsey realized that she was screaming at Sophia. Surprisingly, big tears were rolling down her face. Kelsey let out a wordless wail of frustration and sadness and flopped down onto the snow. She sat there, face buried in her arms, sobbing.

The rest of them looked anxiously at the others. Finally, Sophia knelt down besides Kelsey. She gently put her arm around her. "It's gonna be okay," Sophia said.

"No it's not!" Kelsey cried.

"Yes, it is!" Sophia declared, "You forget, this is a Disney World. Fings always work out in de end."

Kelsey pulled her sleeve across her eyes, "So what are we gonna do?"

"First fing we should do," Sophia said getting to her feet, "Is fin' some place out ob de snow."

The two began to cross across the snowy fields with the two monsters trailing behind them. A large shape became moving in front of them. "Oh gweat!" Sophia groaned, "What is it this time?!"

Kelsey braced herself. She quickly pulled her sword free of its sheath. A huge furry white thing burst in front of them with a dopey smile. "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

Kelsey stared at the furry behemoth in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

"Abomidable?" Mike cried in disbelief.

"The Abomidable Snow Monster is standing in front of me," Kelsey said, "And this doesn't worry me?" She groaned, "I need therapy!"

-888-

"Snowcone?" Abomidable offered a yellow snowcone to Mike.

"Yuck!" Mike cried.

"Don't worry, they're lemon!" he said.

Kelsey frowned. Emma loved snowcones. Sophia went and sat by Kelsey, while the monsters talked. "Would it be so bad to lib here?" she asked.

"Live here?!" Kelsey echoed.

"Yeah," Sophia shrugged, "You could lib on de boat wib Will and Jack. Don' you like de Kingdom?"

"My family is at home," Kelsey said, "My brother, my sister, my parents, my aunt and uncle, my boyfriend... my dog. My kid cousin. If I ever find her again..."

"Oh kids?" Abomidable piped, "We got kids! Wait till you see the village. Cutest thing in the world. And I haven't even mentioned all the free yak's milk."

"What did you say?" Sulley asked.

"Free yak's milk?" Abomidable asked, "Yeah it's great! Though milking a yak isn't exactly a picnic. But once you get all the hairs out its really good."

"No!" Sophia cried jumping to her feet, "He meant de billage!"

"You said there were kids there?" Sulley asked.

"Oh sure all sorts of kids," Abomidable said, "Tough kids. Sissy kids. Kids that climb on rocks..."

"Where is it?" Sulley demanded.

"At the bottom of the mountain," Abomidable shrugged, "About a three day hike."

"Come on, Kelsey!" Sulley cried, "We need to get there... NOW!"

"You want to go to the village?" Abomidable cried, "Okay, rule number one. Always. No. NEVER go out in a blizzard."

"Blizzard?" Kelsey asked, "HA! I'm from Wisconsin! We call this beach weather!" She grabbed Sulley's arm and they hurried out of the cave.

Sophia sat there watching them leave. Abomidable shrugged as they sat there in awkward silence. "Snowcone?"

Sophia let out a heavy sigh, "We're all gonna die!" Then, she got to her feet and chased after the other two.


	40. This Will Never Work!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had my high school graduation so I haven't had much for time.

Chapter. 40 This Will Never Work!

CRASH! A bolt of blue lightning hit the wall of the factory leaving behind a gaping hole. Will somersaulted out of the way narrowly missing the blast. He hid behind one of the large dumpsters. Another blast from Rourke turned the dumpster into a pile of ash. Will looked down at the pile and swallowed hard. Rourke was gazing down at him with burning blue eyes. "Tired Mr. Turner?"

He grabbed Will by his neck and threw him across the room. Will hit the wall and crumpled down on the ground. Rourke laughed wickedly and took a few steps closer to Will. "You know, you would have never made it in the navy, Turner," Rourke said with an evil grin.

"For a pirate, that's a compliment," Will muttered.

"Say your prayers, whelp!" Rourke yelled.

"HOLD IT!" There was a loud click. Rourke turned his head slowly and found himself staring at the barrel of Jack Sparrow's gun. "Let's get one thing straight here, mate," Jack said inching the gun closer to Rourke's head. "Master Turner is MY whelp! He's not YOUR whelp. He's MY whelp!" Jack ambled closer to Rourke, "And no one messes with William... except me! Savvy?!"

"Jack! Duck!" Will screamed suddenly.

"Quiet, Will!" Jack snapped, "I'm defending your honor!"

"Jack get down!" Will screamed again. Will jumped to his feet and flung his sword forwards. Jack hit the ground. The sword clipped a corner off the top of his hat, but it missed his head. Suddenly, the sword whirled over Hook's head. Hook had been trying to sneak up behind Jack, but Will's sword had nearly pinned him to the wall. Hook slowly raised his eyes to see a sword quivering just inches above his head. The sword split the feather in his hat which drooped down on both sides of his head. Hook's eyes rolled back and he fainted away at the sight.

Jack pulled the trigger. A loud BANG! Echoed through the factory. One of Rourke's crystallized ears was blasted off his head. Jack took advantage of the opportunity. It seized Will's arm and tore off down the corridors.

Rourke chased after them blasting blue fire at the two as they ran. "We... _zap_...really... _boom_... need... to... find... _zap_... a... hiding... place." Will panted between gasps.

"Here!" Jack cried swinging a sharp left. He flung open a door and the two ran inside the room.

Will entered first and nearly toppled head over heels. He stood on the narrow ledge and looked down in awe at the sight below him. "One thousand doors!" he whispered in disbelief. Doors of all types hung around them waiting to sifted into the scare floor. "Jack wait!"

Too late. Will and Jack tumbled head over heels. Will reached out and grabbed onto a door. He held out his arm and Jack scrambled onto the door next to him. "Did we lose him?" Will asked.

Suddenly, Rourke swooped down just a few doors away. Jack let out a heavy sigh, "I'm gonna say no."

"Great!" Will muttered bitterly.

"I have an idea!" Jack cried. He swung around so he was facing the door frame. He kicked it open.

"Are you crazy?" Will cried, "You don't know where that door leads!"

"Could it be any worse than here?" Jack retorted. He grabbed Will by his collar and pulled him inside the door.

-888-

"Dis will nebber work!" Sophia moaned. She stood in the doorway of the cave watching Sulley and Kelsey load up the sled.

"Course it will," Kelsey retorted, "Have a little faith."

"Dis will nebber work!"

"Your undying confidence in me is truly touching," Kelsey muttered, "Either get on the sled or stand out here until you turn into a snow fairy."

Sophia scowled and crawled onto the sled behind Kelsey. "Kelsey?" she asked timidly, "What habbens if this really doesn't work?"

Kelsey pulled her collar anxiously, "You see that mountain in the distance?"

"Yeah."

Kelsey swallowed hard, "We'll be decorating it."

"WHAT?!"

"Go Sulley! Go!" Kelsey urged. Sulley shoved off and the sled went flying over the snow.

Sophia wailed as they soared down the hill. "THIS WILL NEBBER WOOOOORRRRRKKKK...!"

Sophia had an iron grip around Kelsey's waist, her face buried into her jacket. Tinkerbell was bouncing around in Kelsey's hat, clinging to Kelsey's bangs. It was probably the most unpleasant sled ride that Kelsey had ever experienced. The wind blew hair back. Kelsey gripped her hat in one hand and Sulley's blue fur in the other.

"Speed bump!" Sulley screamed suddenly.

"What?!" Kelsey asked in a panic. A large rock sat directly in the middle of their path. "Oh bugger!" Kelsey cried.

WHAM! They hit the rock dead on. Kelsey felt herself be flung from the sled. Sophia screamed bloody murder as they soared through the air for a few seconds before roughly hitting the ground. The two of them cartwheeled down the mountain collecting snow as they went. Kelsey could hear a soft cracking noise. She was relieved to find that it was her glasses snapping and not her spinal cord.

Finally their dizzying downward descent halted. Kelsey lay there in the snow panting heavily. Her hands slowly rose to her glasses. She felt the square lenses with her fingers. There was a nice crack running across one. My mother is gonna love that! But they weren't snapped like she had originally thought.

Kelsey sat up slowly, "Sophia? Are okay?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Sophia wailed, "It was really short. Kinda boring. I think I fell asleep for some of it..."

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes."

"Then, in that case," Kelsey said, "HA! I told you it would work!"

-888-

Jack and Will tumbled into the doorway and landed in a small room. "Where are we?" Will asked.

Jack quickly got to his feet and began to look around, "I can't tell! That big building is in the way."

Will looked out the window of the room, "Jack! That building is the Eiffel Tower! We're in Paris." Jack gave Will a blank look. "France." Will added.

"Ah the French!" Jack said with a golden grin, "The inventors of mayonnaise. Eunuchs the lot of them."

"Come on!" Will grumbled, "We need to keep moving! There has to be a closet in here somewhere."

"Found one!" Jack cried triumphantly. He swung open a door and an avalanche of french berets spilled out. "Nice hat." Jack said picking one up."

Suddenly, the closet that they had entered from burst open. Rourke was standing there angrily. "Will you slow down?!" they heard an indignant voice whine. Hook was right besides Rourke.

"Time to go!" Will cried. The two of them sprang into the closet. They scrambled out again on the scare level. "Where to now?" Will asked.

"This way!" Jack cried pulling Will into another doorway.

-888-

This time the two pirates were standing in a dark cell. "Aren't you two a little short for stormtroopers?" The two spun around to see a brown haired woman lounging casually on a bench behind them.

"Yeah, well you smell funny," Will retorted stealing Jack's favorite line.

"Now, now, William," Jack said cozying up to the girl, "Talk nicely to the dear, lady." He kissed her hand, "Might I say that those two cinnamon rolls on your head are quite lovely." The woman gasped and slapped him.

Jack turned to Will and was about to speak. "Yes, you deserved that, Jack!" Will cut him off.

"I don't understand what I..." Jack paused suddenly, making a revelation, "Oh! That's your_ hair_!"

Suddenly, another figure burst into the room. It was a young boy. "Hello," he cried, "I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."

Jack turned to the girl snippily, "And you thought _we _were short."

Luke gasped and pulled out a strange glowing saber. "Who are you?"

"Wow!" Will cried in amazement, "How on earth did you craft a sword like that?!"

"Will!" Jack scolded, "Now is not the time for trading blacksmith techniques."

"But it's the perfect time to flirt," Will grumbled.

"Luke, who are these people?!" Two more figures appeared in the room. One was a tall man just like them, but the other was a giant furry creature.

"Blimey!" Jack cried, "And I thought the rats on The Pearl were bad!"

The creature howled and gripped Jack's neck. "I think we should leave, Will," Jack cried. He wriggled out of the creature's grip and dropped to the ground. He was about to follow Will, when he turned to the woman. He took off his hat, very gentlemanlike, "I'm sorry I don't have time for long goodbyes..."

"We don't have time for any goodbyes!" Will yelled. He reached out and pulled Jack back into the door.

-888-

"Well, that went well!" Will grumbled.

"Hey, at least we lost..." Jack's words were cut short as a blue blast hit one of the corners of his hat.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Will ordered.

"That door!" Jack cried.

"Oh no!" Will retorted, "We're not having any luck with you picking the doors!" He opened a different door and the two scurried inside, Rourke and Hook right behind them.

"Where are we now?" Will asked once they were safely inside.

"We're on a boat," Jack said, "I can feel it rocking."

Suddenly, a woman let out a horrified scream. "Oh no!" Will cried quickly throwing a hand over his eyes.

"What?!" Jack cried. He looked up to see a lady wearing nothing but a very large diamond necklace. There was also a young artist with a sketchpad. "You pick the doors from now on, Will!" he said.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Will cried yanking on Jack's arm.

"Can't we stay a little longer?!" Jack asked.

"Jack!"

-888-

"Why did we have to leave?!" Jack moaned as they made their way, yet again, back to the scarefloor. "There was a naked woman, on a boat, wearing treasure! Throw in bottle of rum and I would have thought that I had died and gone to heaven!" Jack paused for a moment and then added, "Or Singapore."

"This way!" Will snapped. Opening one final door.

The two fell into a blinding snowstorm. They fell for a while before landing in a huge pile of snow. Jack's teeth were chattering. "I liked your previous choice better! But at least I had a soft landing. Really soft."

"JACK SPARROW HOW TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO FALL ON TOP OF ME!"

"KELSEY?!" Jack cried leaping to one side. "Whelp no. 2!" he cried happily. He pulled her out of the snow and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked in shock.

"I'm not rightfully sure," Jack said, "We've been running all over lately."

"I know the feeling," Kelsey grumbled.

"What took you so long?!" Sophia moaned shivering, "Where hab you been?!"

Will shook his head, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."


	41. A Bad Guy Convention

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story recently hit a major milestone! 10,000 hits! A big thanks to everyone who reads this story and also those who leave reviews! You've made this author very happy! Anyway, on with the story. Only a couple more chapters to go. For real this time.

Chapter. 41 A Bad Guy Convention

"While we're on the subject. What _were_ you doing out here, love?" Jack asked.

"Making snow angels what does it look like?" Kelsey grumbled as they made their way through the snow.

"Are we dere yet?!" Sophia groaned.

"Don't make me turn this sled around!" Kelsey snapped. It had taken the combined efforts of herself, Will, Jack and Sulley, (as well as some elbow grease and a little ingenuity), but they finally managed to pull the sled out of the snow. Kelsey squinted through the snow. She could scarcely see two feet in front of her because of the wind. _Dumb blizzards!_

"Your nose is as red as one of Barbosa's apples," Jack said to Sophia.

"I godda cold," she grumbled, "And your nose is red too!"

"Well, whaddya expect?!" Jack grumbled, "Pirates of the _Caribbean_. Not Pirates of the Swiss Alps!"

"This would go a lot faster if you'd stop fussing and start loading," Kelsey snapped, "And just so you know we're in Nepal!"

Jack grumbled but got to his feet and helped Kelsey reload the sled. "How come you're not sick?"

"She lives in _Wisconsin_," Sophia said with a mocking voice, "This is beach weather for her."

Jack scratched his head, "Where do you live? Wisconsin, Antarctica?"

"No," Kelsey scowled, "Northern Wisconsin. United States. If you go any further north you'd be in Canada."

"Canada?" Jack asked scratching his head, "Oh yes! That's the place with the good bacon, right?"

Kelsey let out a sigh. She knew a lost battle when she saw one. She'd rather try and teach a penguin geography before Jack.

"You know if you didn't crash de sled we woub probably be dere by now!" Sophia grumbled.

"I didn't crash the sled!" Kelsey snapped, "We hit a bump." She heard Will mutter something about "women drivers." "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Turner?" she snapped.

"Just got on the sled," Will sighed, "And try not to crash it!"

"I didn't crash the sled!"

-888-

Emma squirmed in Waternoose's grip. He had her in one hand and Boo in the other. Emma was still struggling to get loose. "I warn you!" Emma snarled, "I'm a yellow belt!"

"Pipe down!" Waternoose snapped.

"Hey Waternoose!" Emma looked up in fear. Hook and Rourke came strolling casually down the hall.

"I thought you two were taking care of the pirates!" Waternoose scowled.

"We were!" Hook retorted, "We lost them in the doors!"

Waternoose groaned, "Where is Hades?! I need to speak to him immediately."

There was a huge poof of black smoke and Hades appeared. "Nice entrance." Emma grumbled.

"Always one for the dramatics," Rourke said.

"Both of you can shut your mouths," Hades said, "You're both on thin ice. And what is it you want, Waternoose?"

"I want your bumbling henchmen to stop tramping around my factory!" Waternoose bellowed, "All these humans running around! Sooner or later somebody is going to get suspicious!"

"We're just here for the girls," Hades said, "And we've already bagged on of them. Sooner or later, Kelsey will come looking for her cousin."

"And what about the pirates?!" Waternoose cried.

"Sooner or later they'll turn up in the scarefloor," Hades said, "Tell ya what. Me and my men will man the scarefloor. When they show up they'll catch them."

"Fine!" Waternoose said, "Just do it! Here! Take this one!" he shoved Emma into Hades's arms. Hades looked down at her in disgust.

"Ugh! Babies! Disgusting!"

"I'm not a baby!" Emma cried vehemently.

"Rourke!" Hades cried, "She's all yours."

"What?!" Rourke asked as Emma was shoved into his arms, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to rally the troops," Hades said, "Meet me back at the scarefloor." With that he vanished in another puff of smoke.

-888-

"ACHOO!"

"Sophia!" Kelsey grumbled, "Cap a lid on the sneezing will ya?!"

"It's nob someting I can helb!" Sophia retorted. "ACHOO!"

"Great," Kelsey grumbled. She shivered and pulled her yellow jacket closer around her body. "Admit it!" she yelled to Jack, "You're lost!"

"I'm never lost!" Jack snapped, "I'm merely _misplaced._" Jack stood on top of a mound of snow. A sudden wind blew his hat away. "Me hat!" he cried diving into the snow trying to retrieve it.

"I think he's _misplaced_ his mind!" Will grumbled.

"ACHOO!"

"Knock it off, Sophia!"

"Bite me!"

"I will!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Play nicely, girls. Otherwise I'm going to have to separate you two." He turned to Jack, "Do you have any idea where we are?!"

Jack wasn't really sure. His compass was so encrusted with ice he couldn't read it. "Of course I know where we are," he said. He looked ahead at the snowy horizon. A sign was sitting there. "There!" he cried, "A sign! That way!"

Jack hurried ahead and looked at the sign. "What does it say?" Kelsey asked.

Jack brushed snow off the sign. DANGER! KEEP VOICES DOWN! BEWARE!

"Beware of what?!" Jack asked.

"ACHOOOO!" Sophia sneezed.

Suddenly, a low rumbling noise echoed in the distance. It almost sounded like thunder. Kelsey shoved Jack out of the way and pushed the last bit of snow off the sign. AVALANCHES.

"Swell," Kelsey sighed.

"Uh oh!" Sulley cried. A towering mass of snow was headed their way.

"GET ON THE SLED!" Kelsey cried, "And hang on! This could be bumpy.

WHOOSH! Sophia was screaming again. Kelsey clung to the sled tightly. Trees and rocks rushed by her. At one point the sled hit a different bump. They soared through the air before crashing back down on top of the snow.

"Look out!" Jack cried. Will yanked Kelsey's shoulders down. She narrowly missed a low tree branch.

"Thanks," Kelsey gasped.

"Up ahead!" Sulley cried. Kelsey let out a yelp and threw her hands over her head.

"No! Not that!" Sulley pointed ahead, "It's the village!" Kelsey poked her head up and looked around. The tiny little village was sitting there. Just like a postcard or calendar page.

"Yep that's it," Kelsey said, "Dead ahead."

"Dead?!" Sophia echoed before letting out another wail and burying her face further into Kelsey's jacket.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Okay bad choice of words on my part."

"Yak ahead!" Jack cried.

"Yak?" Kelsey echoed. Sure enough a yak stood in the middle of their path looking completely bewildered. "Everyone lean right!" Kelsey yelled. Everyone leaned. "Your other right, Jack!" Kelsey cried. The sled swerved narrowly avoiding the yak. Now a tree stood in their path. "LEFT!" Kelsey screamed, "LEFT RIGHT RIGHT LEFT!"

"Are we trying to steer this thing or are we starting a new dance craze?!" Jack yelled.

"Kelsey, the snow!" Will cried. It was rising above them like a tidal wave.

"HANG ON!" Kelsey cried. The snow fell down on top of them. And all was still.

-888-

"Forty years in the military to become a nanny," Rourke scowled.

"You weren't exactly my first choice for babysitter either," Emma snapped, "How about this. You don't wanna watch me. I don't want you to watch me. Let me go and everyone wins."

Rourke chuckled at the little girl, "Nice try, kid."

"I'm warning you!" Emma cried, "If anything happens to Boo... or Kelsey..."

"You'll what?" Rourke asked mockingly, "You're three foot nothing and I've seen dogs bigger than you."

"I'm three _and one half_ foot nothing, thank you very much!" Emma scowled.

"I'll admit kid," Rourke said, "You've got spirit."

"Oh how sweet," Emma said sarcastically, "If I had a cookie I'd give it to you."

"You do have a cookie, dear," Rourke snapped, "You were trying to bribe pirates with it."

"Oh yeah," Emma scowled, "Never mind! My cookie!"

They had made it to the scarefloor. Emma didn't like what she saw. Ursula was sitting in a corner talking to Hades while Hook and Rourke were pacing the floors. The latest villain she noticed was Jafar. He got up and crossed the room. "Are you the little scorpion who has my lamp?!" he demanded.

"No, that's the other one, Jafar," Rourke said, "Don't worry you'll get your chance."

Emma wriggled in Rourke's arm as Jafar returned to his chair. She kicked him had in the side. That turned out to be a bad idea since Rourke was as hard as rock. "OWWW!" she wailed. The lights flickered at her screams.

"Rourke!" Ursula cried, "Silence that child! Before she causes a system failure!"

"I'm trying!" Rourke snapped.

"Put her down!" Hook cried.

"No, don't do that!"

Emma screamed as loud as she could. The lights went black and Emma slipped from Rourke's grip. She quickly got to her feet and scrambled away. The villains were stumbling around in the dark desperately trying to find her. The lights slowly came back on.

"Where's the little brat?!" Ursula yelled.

Emma struggled to hide behind a large pile of scream cannisters. "There she is!" Rourke cried. He charged at her. A blue crystallized monster was charging right at her!

Emma looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. That was when she noticed a dial on the scream cannister. PITCH. Emma cranked it up to high and positioned it directly at Rourke. She pulled the cap off the cannister.

A horrible mind numbing scream echoed out of the cannister. The villains all screamed in pain and put their hands over their ears. All except Rourke. The scream caused cracks to run up and down his body until he burst back into a thousand pieces.

-888-

_Light! I see the light! _It was Kelsey's first thoughts as she struggled to dig her way out of the snow. Finally, she managed to raise her head above the surface. "Ugh!" she groaned, "Now I know how a popsicle feels!" She wriggled her body until she finally made it out. "Sophia?! Jack?! Will?!"

She suddenly caught a glimpse of Jack's bejeweled hand sticking out of the snow. "Jack!" she cried. She pulled his frozen body out of the snow. "Jack, are you alright?!"

"H-h-h..." he stammered.

"Heat?" Kelsey asked, "Help? Home? Hearth? Heater?"

"H-h-h... hat!" he managed, "M-my hat!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Jack!" Kelsey cried. She picked up Jack's hat which was lying a short distance away. She threw it at him before running around looking for the others. She found Will digging himself out a short distance away. He was covered in frost and cold but otherwise unharmed. He was helping Sophia out. Kelsey gave Sophia an evil look.

"I told you not to sneeze!"

Sulley burst out of the snow and shook his blue coat like a dog. "Nice to see you, still in one big furry piece," Kelsey said.

"Look!" Sulley cried, "I saw kid peek out of the window in that house!"

"Let's go!" Kelsey cried.

-888-

Hades stomped towards Emma. His hair was bright blazing red with fury. "You are gonna regret that!" he roared, "Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to put him back together the _first_ time?!"

Emma giggled nervously, "Well, at least I managed to keep your hobby alive."

"I'm gonna wring your scrawny neck!" Hades roared. He sprang towards Emma. Jafar stuck his cane out. Hades stumbled over it and crashed to the floor.

"Imbecile!" Jafar cried, "Have you forgotten? We need her! She's the bait!"

"I don't care!" Hades yelled, "I swear that I'll..."

Suddenly, a door burst open. "I still think we gave that kid an awful fright," Will was saying.

"After years of therapy I think he'll get over it," Kelsey said. She paused and looked around in fright. "Whoa!" she cried. Then, she saw Emma huddling in the corner. "You flaming lunatic!" she yelled, "Get away from my cousin."

"Or what?!"Hades yelled. SPLAT! A wet snowball nailed him in the face putting out his hair.

"Nice shot, Kelsey!" Emma cried happily. Kelsey bowled past him and scooped Emma into her arms.

"Where's Boo?!" Sulley cried.

"I don't know," Kelsey said backing away from Hades. "What is this?! Some sort of Bad Guy Convention? It's a good thing we showed up!"

"I had everything under control!" Emma protested, "If you would have given me five more minutes..."

"Five more minutes and you would have been roast Emma under glass!" Kelsey said.

"What are you yutzes waiting for?!" Hades cried, "Get them."

The four of the heroes backed nervously into a corner while the villain surrounded them.

"Kelsey," Sophia whispered, "I think this is worse than when you crashed the sled!"

"I'd have to agree with you," Kelsey said nervously clutching Emma, "AND I DIDN'T CRASH THE SLED!"


	42. One Bloody Amazing Kid!

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything major from Disney. Otherwise I would not be a starving artist.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading everybody! Only one more chapter after this one!

Chapter. 42 One Bloody Amazing Kid

"This is great," Sophia cried, "Hopelessly outnumbered, outweaponed, outpowered, with no choice of escape."

"Yeah, yeah, we're doomed," Kelsey grumbled, "What else is new?!"

Kelsey grimly set her jaw as the villains began to creep towards them in the group. Hades laughed wickedly, "Honestly, kid. You gotta admit this is kinda stupid. You should just give up now. You're only one kid."

"I count six of us, governor," Jack snapped.

"One kid?" Kelsey asked, "If I'm just _one kid_. Then, why are you putting so much effort into trying to kill me?!"

"Because you ruined my plans!" Hades yelled, "Hercules would be dead if it weren't for you!"

"And you nearly fed me to a krakken!" Ursula bellowed, "And that little shrimp of a mermaid got away thanks to you!"

"AND you stole my lamp!" Jafar hissed.

"AND you helped Pan escape!" Hook yelled.

"I helped _you_ escape too, if that counts for anything!" Kelsey muttered.

"Doesn't matter!" Hades roared, "Thanks to you! You nearly destroyed five of the most powerful villains in the Kingdom."

"Hmm," Kelsey said smugly, "Not bad for _one kid_."

"GET HER!" Hades roared in a fit of anger.

Hook lunged at Kelsey, but Jack shoved her out of the way and placed himself in Hook's path. There was a clash as the swords hit. "Now, now, now, Mr. Hook," he said, "What did I tell you about messing with Whelp No. 2? Let's finish one feud first and no yelling for Smee this time!"

Ursula bowled her way through and pulled out a sword with a swordfish hilt. Kelsey yanked her sword out of her sheath. "Get behind me, Emma!" Kelsey cried.

"Oh that's rich," Ursula snapped, "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"I may not be Will Turner," Kelsey grumbled, "But I know that the sharp end goes_ that_ way and what more do I really need to know? Besides, Will taught me everything I know."

"What does a blacksmith know about swordsmanship?" Ursula scoffed, "He probably spends all his time making horseshoes."

SWISH! A rapier went flying past Ursula's head slicing a lock of her white "Not _all_ my time," Will said coldly.

"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll finish you first."

"Run Kelsey!" Will ordered, "Take Emma and Sophia and run! Find the door!"

"You know that I have issues with running!" Kelsey snapped.

"Go!"

Kelsey scooped up her cousin and ran. "I'll be back!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I'll skewer you for that, you little shrimp!" Ursula yelled at Will. She charged forwards slashing at Will's head with your sword.

Will nimbly dodged her blow and skipped to one side, "I practice for three hours a day. I've been dragged all over The Kingdom fighting every villain known to mankind. And you think I'm going to be put off by some fat sea witch with a sword."

Ursula glared at Will. Then, with her tentacles she unsheathed eight more swords, sharp and sparkling. "Oh," Will said, "This complicates things."

-888-

"Kelsey, we can't just leave them!" Emma yelled, "They're probably getting sick of it by now!"

"I know! I know!" Kelsey cried, "We just need to think up a plan!"

"Like what?!" Sophia asked.

"I have no idea! I'm in WAY over my head here!" Kelsey screamed.

"HALT!" A voice echoed down the hallway. Sophia stopped suddenly.

"Sophia!" Kelsey cried. She whirled around. Jafar stood there in the hallway holding out his staff. Sophia stood there mesmerized.

"Come here!" Jafar ordered.

"Sophia, no!" Kelsey cried.

"Come to me, maid!"

"You're a fairy godmother, Sophia!"

"Come here immediately!"

"Simon says DON'T LISTEN TO JAFAR!"

Sophia walked stiffly over to Jafar's side. "Good girl," Jafar smiled. "Come get your friend, Kelsey."

"Sophia!" Emma wailed.

"Such an obedient girl," Jafar said with a smile He patted Sophia's head lovingly. "Now, bring your friend over here. Break her legs if you have to!"

"Sophia, I know you don't hate me _that _much!" Kelsey cried desperately.

"Yes, master," Sophia said. She bent over to bow before Jafar. Jafar cackled wickedly. Kelsey felt sick to her stomach. Then, all of sudden. Sophia jerked upright and swung hard at Jafar. She hit him square across the jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious. Kelsey stood there a few feet away with her mouth gaping open.

"Sophia?!" Emma cried before bursting out happily, "Nice right hook!"

"Sophia!" Kelsey cried happily, before looking sternly at Emma, "How do you know what a right hook is?"

Emma smiled sheepishly, "You know when your brother watches boxing..."

"Never mind!" Kelsey cried. She looked at Sophia in amazement. "That... that... that... that was probably the most incredible thing I've ever seen you do!"

Sophia smiled and beamed with pride, "The idiot didn't realize I'm a fairy and therefore quite resilient to magical spells."

Kelsey scooped up the snake staff that Jafar always toted around. "Great," she said, "Take him and tie him up somewhere. Then, take Emma and hide. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Sophia yelled as Kelsey vanished back down the hallway.

"No!" Kelsey yelled, "But I _never_ know what I'm doing! Why start now?"

Sophia and Emma stood there alone in the hallway, Jafar's limp body at their feet. Emma turned to face Sophia her hands on her hips. "We're _not_ going to hide are we?"

"Absolutely not," Sophia said, "Come on!"

-888-

"Where did she go?!" Hades bellowed.

"Jafar chased after her, sir," Panic reported. The two ghouls were serving as spies and had been scurrying around the factory all day.

"He's taking too long!" Hades snapped, "I'm going after them!"

"No!" Jack let out a wail, "Will! Do something!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Will cried. Will was jumping back and forth doing a sort of dance trying to avoid Ursula's eight whirling blades. "You do something!"

Hook slashed at Jack again. "You won't be doing anything, when I'm through with you!"

Jack suddenly froze. His eyes went to something behind Hook. "You're gonna want to turn around, mate."

"Like I'm gonna believe that," Hook snapped.

"Very well, then your funeral," Jack shrugged.

Hook paled and turned around slowly.

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Sulley roared out loud into Hook's face.

"SMEE!" Hook screamed. Sulley gripped Hook tight and lifted him off the ground. "Here you are, Jack," Sulley said, "Want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Brilliant roar, by the way," Jack said, "Drag that miserable cretin back to his ship. Make sure he leaves. And I wouldn't be coming back if I were you. Savvy?"

"You're... you're gonna let me go?" Hook sniveled, "But why?"

"A coward dies everyday he doesn't face his fears," Jack said, "Why should I waste my blade on you?"

"I'll bring him to his ship," Sulley said, "Then, I'm going to find Boo."

"Wait!" Jack cried, "Before you go..." He turned Hook's face so their eyes met. "You will always remember this as the day..."

"JACK!" Will yelled, "For goodness sakes!"

"Oh duty calls," Jack said, "Must save the whelp. Ta!" He waved at Hook before Sulley dragged him off.

-888-

Kelsey skidded to a halt, the staff in hand. Standing opposite of her was Hades. "You have really been cramping my style lately," he snapped.

Kelsey brandished the staff boldly. "Oh really?" Hades sneered, "You're going to use that staff to defeat me?"

"That's the general game plan, yes," Kelsey said.

Hades threw his head back and laughed, "Oh that's rich! It's a staff!"

"It's magic!" Kelsey insisted.

"Magic?" Hades said, "Gee, that's funny. I seem to remember someone telling me that you don't believe in magic."

"Oh yeah?" Kelsey snapped, "Who's the idiot who told you that?"

Hades chuckled wickedly and waved his hand. Kelsey suddenly heard her own voice echoing against the walls in the room.

"_Alright buddy! It's been a long time since I've seen your movies and a longer time since I believed in magic!"_

"I believe you told, Mr. Disney that when you first arrived," Hades said with a wicked smile.

"How did you know that?!" Kelsey cried.

"Not important," Hades smirked, "Since you're new here, I'll fill you in on a few details. That staff _is_ magic, but it only works if you believe in it."

"Maybe I do believe after all!" Kelsey said boldly.

"Then, blast me!" Hades challenged her, "Come on!"

Kelsey held the staff in front of her. _Blast! Blast! Come on you stupid thing! Make with the fireworks already!! _Hades threw his head back and laughed wickedly, "You see! You don't believe! You never believed!"

"No!" Kelsey screamed out loud, "Come on! Work! I believe! I believe! I believe! _I saw your face, now I'm a believer! _Come on dammit! Work!"

-888-

Jack and Will both fought back Ursula now. Her tentacles flew madly through the air, slashing in a wild frenzy. Jack ducked and a blade flew over his head. Will and Jack bumped into each other temporarily and Will grabbed Jack's shoulder. "I have an idea! Follow my lead!" Will broke away from Jack and ran around Ursula. Her blades followed him as he leapt nimbly, flipping once before landing on his feet. This time he ran in the opposite direction. Jack obeyed him. He cartwheeled forwards. Her tentacle and sword whirled around following him. The two ducked and cartwheeled like a couple of acrobats. "Hold still you fools!" she cried, "It will only make it easier for you!"

The two ignored her. Suddenly, Will stopped, "There!" he cried triumphantly. Ursula struggled to raise her swords, but found that she couldn't.

"What on earth...?" Ursula looked down at her arms. They were so tangled and knotted together that she couldn't move. Her swords stuck out stiffly so she looked like some sort of malignant pincushion. She looked up at them in surprise, "How did you do that?!" she roared.

"We practice," Will said with a smug smile.

"Sometimes three hours a day," Jack added.

-888-

Hades strode confidently towards Kelsey as she banged the staff on the ground angrily. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears of frustration. "Why?! Why won't you work?!" she yelled.

"You've said so yourself," Hades snapped, "You're not the touchy feely type. You're too cynical for your own good. That's why the staff won't work."

_But I WANT to believe! _Kelsey wept. One stupid nagging voice of doubt still told her. _This can't be happening. This isn't real!_

Hades smirked, "You had a nice go, kid. I'm almost sorry the chase is over!"

"KELSEY!" Kelsey heard Emma's shrill voice cry out. Sophia and Emma appeared around the corner.

"Oh great!" Hades grinned, "You guys are just in time to witness your hero's ultimate demise. Nice timing."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sophia screamed flinging herself at Hades. Hades waved his hand and several strands of smokelike rope knotted around Sophia. Sophia gagged and fell to the ground.

"Sophia!" she heard Will's voice cry out. Jack and Will appeared at the opposite end of the hall. _Great! _Kelsey thought. _Who's gonna jump out next? My grandmother?_!

"Who started a brawl and didn't invite me?!" Jack demanded as Will dragged Sophia's limp body away from Hades. Emma ran ahead and fastened herself onto Kelsey's leg. "Do something, Kelsey! Do something!"

"Now this is where things get entertaining," Hades said smugly, "I can defeat each one of your friends right before your eyes. Which one should go first? You seem rather attached to Will, but then again you're little friend Sophia is already bagged up and ready to go..." A ball of fire swelled in one of Hades's hands.

_Stop it! _Kelsey screamed in her mind. _Make this thing work! _

The arguing cynical voice of doubt echoed in her mind, _What do you care? They're a bunch of cartoons. They're not even real._

Kelsey grimly answered her own question. _Doesn't matter at all! These people have been my friends. They're real to me!_

Suddenly, the staff began to glow warm in Kelsey's grip. Kelsey let out a gasp of surprise as the snake eyes lit up. _It's working! _She thought wildly. _It's working!_ Kelsey tried to will a blast out of the staff, but it wouldn't. She couldn't get it strong enough!

Hades whirled around at the sudden noise. "No!" he cried, "Don't!"

Kelsey looked around desperately. But Will and Jack were standing there helpless. Their eyes were locked on the fireball in Hades's hands. Sophia was still bound and gagged on the floor before them. There was no one left to help her!

Unless.

Kelsey looked down at Emma. She was still clinging to Kelsey's leg. She looked up at her with big wide eyes. Still cute and precocious, but a stubborn almost defiant look was in her baby blue eyes. Emma! Emma was the answer! Emma still believed!

"Emma!" Kelsey cried, "You believe in magic!"

"Huh?!" Emma cried.

"Grab onto the staff, Emma!" Kelsey cried.

"No! No!" Hades shrieked running towards them.

"Do it Emma!" Kelsey screamed.

Emma's eyes were squeezed shut tight but she reached out and gripped the staff tightly.

-888-

As soon as Emma touched the staff a blast of clear white light filled the eyes of the snake staff. It flowed down out of the staff and filled the hallway. Kelsey flinched at its sudden brightness, but the strange light didn't seem to hurt her or Emma. The light suddenly swept out of the staff in giant waves. The entire room was filled with the bright crystal light. However, something strange happened. Hades shrieked as the light hit him. The white light filled him until all Kelsey could see was an outline. Suddenly he burst apart into dust and dissolved into the mysterious white light. The light shot down the halls of the factory twisting down corridors and flying by doors. The light filled every room of the factory. Everywhere villains burst into dust as the light touched them. Jafar's limp body faded away. Ursula struggled to get away from her tangled position, but she too dissolved away. Even Randall, still in the basement flew apart and Hook scampering down the hallways yelling for Smee vanished.

The light shimmered there in the hallway. It shattered Sophia's binds and wiped away all signs of the villains. Then, as quickly as the light appeared it vanished back into the eyes of the snake staff.

Kelsey stood there still amazed at what had happened. "Wow!" she whispered.

Jack took a few steps closer to her, "Hades was right. You're one kid. One bloody amazing kid!"


	43. One Last Wish

The Great Disney Adventure

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own anything of great importance from Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We have arrived at last to the end of my longest, most popular, and by far favorite fanfiction I have ever written. (sobs) Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been following this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It has been a great adventure! A big thank you goes out to everyone who has to reviewed this story, you know who you are. There are far too many to name, but Shiva the Sarcastic has been reviewing since the first chapter. Thanks mate! A few others who have been incredibly helpful with their thoughts and ideas are Dramamaster, Mae-E, Stoneman25, crazy4fanfic, Dazzeling Diamond and many many others. (I'm sorry if I didn't get your names down here!) If you enjoyed this story please read my other work including a sequel to this called The Great Disney Adventure II: Book of Songs. It will be released very very soon! Thanks again everyone! And now onto the last chapter!

Chapter. 43 One Last Wish

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!" Jack cried as he hurried over to Kelsey's side to thump her hard on the back.

"I-I-I don't know!" Kelsey cried, "No. I know. I didn't do it. Emma did."

Emma looked up at her in shock, "Me?"

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a wistful smile, "You were the believer. My heart wasn't pure enough I guess."

"You got the staff to work," Emma pointed out, "I just touched it."

"So?" Kelsey sighed, "I only believed a little bit."

Emma smiled and hugged Kelsey's leg, "That's all you need."

"She's right," Sophia said with a warm smile, "It only takes a spark to start a fire."

"Wow Sophia," Kelsey smiled, "That's deep." Sophia blushed and grinned.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked, "We still need to find the door."

"Look!" Will cried pointing ahead. A single solitary door rose up out of the floor. The door. The Door from Alice in Wonderland.

"Well, well, well," Kelsey said with a resigned sigh, "That's convenient. Totally predictable and utterly unrealistic. Nice to know that the good old Disney magic hasn't completely failed me."

"Well, it's about time!" The door cried, "I was beginning to think that you would _never_ get here!"

"Does this mean that we can go home, Kelsey?!" Emma asked excitedly. Her bright blue eyes were dancing.

"Yeah," Kelsey said, "I guess so." Kelsey frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked, "You got what you wanted. You found your way home."

"Yes, I did," Kelsey said, "But at what cost?"

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"I mean," Kelsey said, "I screwed up all the plotlines! I stole the villains out of all of them. That sort of tampering is bound to screw something up sooner or later!"

"Oh." Jack said. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "So... what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kelsey said, "But I can't just _leave_."

"Why not?" Will asked with a shrug, "What's done is done. Nothing you can do know can change it? You can't fix all your mistakes."

Kelsey froze, "Wait. I can fix one." She pulled off her hat and rummaged her way through the things inside of it. Tinkerbell flew out and whirled around her head excitedly. "Yes, I'm fine Tink," Kelsey smiled, "Thanks for asking. Ah ha!" She triumphantly pulled out the lamp.

"Hold on!" Sophia cried, "You had the lamp!"

"Right."

"You could have used that!" Sophia cried, "Think of the time you could have saved us...!

"You're right as usual, Sophia," Kelsey grumbled, "I get it!" She rubbed the lamp and a blue poof of smoke filled the room.

"Master!" Genie cried happily before pulling Kelsey into a tight hug, "I thought you forgot about me! I was so worried!"

"You're crushing my rib cage," Kelsey gasped.

"Oh! Right," Genie released his grip. Kelsey plopped to the ground.

"Genie," she said, "I'm going home."

"Home?" Genie cried, "But master, you have one last wish left!"

"I know."

"Is it I wish I to free the genie?" Genie asked with hope filled eyes.

Kelsey tore her gaze away from his, "No. It's not. Genie. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Master," Genie said with a smile.

"Good," Kelsey said, "Cause I'm wishing you back into the Cave of Wonders."

"What?!" everyone else cried.

"Of all the things you could wish for," Jack cried, "Gold, jewels... rum!"

"Why are you wishing him back into his prison?!" Will cried.

"Because Aladdin is still in there!" Kelsey cried. She turned to face Genie, "You don't know him, yet. But he's a great kid. Almost as crazy as I am."

"Not possible," Jack muttered.

"Anyway," Kelsey continued, "You have to believe me. You'll help him. You'll have one of the greatest adventures in Disney history... and then he'll free you."

Genie looked down at Kelsey with watery eyes, "If you say so, master. I'll go wherever you send me."

Kelsey ran her sleeve across her eyes, "I'll miss you... you big blue goof!"

"And I'll miss you my grumpy, witty, master!" Genie cried before pulling Kelsey into another hug. He smiled and hugged Emma next. "Keep an eye on your cousin, kid. She's trouble."

"Yeah, I know," Emma said with a cheeky smile.

"Are you ready?" Kelsey asked with a watery smile. Genie nodded at her with a small smile. "I wish," Kelsey swallowed hard and tried to stop her tears from falling, "I wish the Genie and the lamp were back in the Cave of Wonders."

The lamp glowed a bright golden color and Genie was slowly sucked back into it. He waved sadly as he vanished into it. "Goodbye, Kelsey." Suddenly, the lamp glowed brighter and then disappeared in a tiny poof of smoke.

"Goodbye, genie," Kelsey whispered. Kelsey slowly unbuckled the sheath from her belt and handed it back to Will. Will held up his hand.

"No, you keep it," Will said, "Something to remember me by."

"Oh I'll have that kiss to remember you by," Kelsey said again, "Every day of my life! I'll never wash my lips again!"

"Did you ever?" Emma asked quizzically.

Will pulled Kelsey tight into his arms and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, "There's one for the road," he said with a smile. Kelsey grinned and nearly fainted. _Oh what a guy!_

Jack approached Kelsey next, "Well, it will be awful lonesome with only one whelp for company. I must say, besides myself, you are the most troublesome person I ever met." Kelsey smiled. For Jack, that was the greatest compliment she could have received. She hugged Jack tightly. "Jack," she whispered, "Can you promise me something?"

"What's that, love?"

"Don't trade Will for a ship," Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Why's that?" Jack asked, "Do you think I could get two for him."

"Jack," Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Just kidding, love," he said with a golden smile.

"And Jack," Kelsey said with a smile of her own, "You can go back on the rum. I think a few days is penance enough."

Jack's eyes widened and then his whole face broke into a large grin, "William, me lad. After this is over, we're going to Tortuga! Women, rum, and gambling. Not necessarily in that order!"

Finally, Kelsey approached the last person in the group. Sophia. Sophia already had big tears in her eyes. Kelsey gave her a watery smile, "Admit it Sophia, you like me. Just a little bit?"

"Well," Sophia sniffed, "Maybe... just a little." Sophia flung herself at Sophia. "I'll miss you so much! Don't worry I'll be the best Godmother in the world! I swear it!"

"I believe you, Sophia," Kelsey said with a warm smile, "Knock Em dead!"

Kelsey lifted Emma into her arms. Emma was bawling. "It's gonna be okay, Emma," Kelsey soothed.

Emma sniffed loudly and lifted her head off of Kelsey's shoulder, "Will you remember us? Even if we go away? What if everything goes back to normal? What if they don't remember us?!"

Jack smiled warmly at Emma, "How could I ever forget you, Little Mate?" He held her little hand tightly in his, "Even if me head doesn't remember you, me heart will. Always."

Kelsey cuddled Emma close and took a few steps towards the door. Suddenly, she felt a small figure cling to her cheek. Tinkerbell. Her musical voice echoed through the air. "Yes, of course I'll miss you, Tink!" Kelsey cried, "And yes, I do forgive you!"

Tinkerbell flew up above Kelsey's head. A shower of pixie dust fell on top of Kelsey and Emma. Kelsey coughed and waved the dust away from herself. When she looked down, she and Emma were back to normal. No longer animated. She was Real.

"Are you ready?" The Door asked gently.

Kelsey clutched Emma tight in her arms and took one last look at her friends. "Yes, I think we're ready." She turned to face them. "Jack, you keep care of my baby. _The Spirit of Atlantis. _Will, good luck with Elizabeth and don't let Jack go overboard on the rum! Sophia, please don't make your godchild clean his room! A kid could die trying to meet your standards! And..." Kelsey swallowed hard as more tears rolled down her face, "And thank you. For everything."

"Goodbye Kelsey," Will said with a faint smile.

"Goodbye," Kelsey whispered and then she stepped through the door.

-888-

Kelsey found herself in the same strange hallway she had started in. "Kelsey, what's going on?!" Emma cried.

"I don't know," Kelsey said, "Just stay close." Emma buried herself further into Kelsey's jacket. Suddenly, a figure made his way towards them. "Walter!" Kelsey cried happily.

Walt Disney smiled at her, "Greetings Kelsey. Emma. Good to see you're still in one piece."

"Barely," Kelsey muttered.

"Both of you showed tremendous spirit and courage," Mr. Disney continued, "I knew that the DVD found you two for a reason."

"Found us?" Kelsey cried, "Why us?"

"Can't you think of a few reasons?" Walt Disney asked.

"Because I'm sarcastic, and cynical, and cranky and I needed to be converted," Kelsey said.

"Yes, but you also believe," Walt said.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Then, we come to that again. I didn't believe. Not enough."

"Maybe not," Mr. Disney said, "But you still managed to believe a little bit."

"Mr. Disney," Kelsey sighed, "I'm eighteen. I'm not a kid anymore. Everyone has to grow up sooner or later."

"Perhaps," Walt said, "But maybe you don't have to grow up all the way..."

"Please, speak English!" Kelsey groaned, "My brain is still doing cartwheels! The hamster in my head gave up and ran away a long time ago and I'm still trying to make sense of things!"

Walt chuckled, "What I'm saying is that if you believe, even a little bit. Magic has a way of finding you."

"Oh," Kelsey said with a smile, "I figured it was something like that." Kelsey shuffled awkwardly shifting Emma's weight in her arms."But the villains... not that I'm best friends with them, but if I... _killed_ them..." Kelsey cringed.

Walt Disney chuckled," Rest assured, Kelsey, you didn't kill them. The blast sent them all back to their respective stories. All the movies are back the way they should be."

Kelsey let out a huge sigh,"Good! So... how do we get back home?"

"Same way you came," Walt Disney smiled. Then, the world around them faded away into blackness and Kelsey felt a familiar feeling. She was sucked into the blackness screaming and holding Emma tightly.

-888-

OOF! Kelsey was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid of what she would see. Very slowly she opened one. The first thing she saw was her cracked glasses. _Well, now I know it wasn't a dream_. She opened her other eye and she saw the ugly plaid fabric of her sofa. "We made it!" she cried wildly. She sat up. Emma was still clutching her yellow jacket. "Emma! We're home!" Kelsey knelt down on the ground kissing the carpet.

"We're home! We're home!" Emma cried wildly jumping up and down on the sofa. "We're home!"

Kelsey pulled her cousin into her arms and hugged her tightly, "Emma. We wouldn't have made it home if it weren't for you. You're one bloody amazing kid!"

Emma beamed, "I love you, Kelsey!"

"I love you, too," KElsey smiled, " I won't complain about babysitting you for a whole month?"

"How about a year?"

"Don't push it, kid!"

Suddenly, Kelsey heard a popping noise. She turned around and the DVD popped out of the player. For a few moments Kelsey and Emma stared at it in amazement. Kelsey, carefully removed the DVD and looked at it in wonder. "So... what now?" Emma asked nervously

"Hmm," Kelsey sighed, "Emma, we had the greatest adventure of a lifetime, but if someone else gets a hold of this they could really mess up The Kingdom. I mean, more than we did. I think we should keep this as our little secret."

Emma nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

-888-

Later that night, Kelsey's parents, brother and sister arrived home. They were all sitting around the T.V. watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Suddenly, Kelsey's youngest sibling, Rob, let out a cry.

"What is it?" Kelsey's younger sister, Holly, asked.

"Jack winked!" Rob cried.

"What?!" Holly asked in confusion.

"Jack! On the tv! I saw him!" Rob babbled, "He winked!"

"So?" Holly grumbled.

"Well, maybe I'm imagining things," Rob said, "But it looked like he winked... _at Kelsey!_"

Kelsey and Emma exchanged happy glances. "They remember us!" Emma whispered.

"Of course," Kelsey said, "How could they _ever_ forget us?!"

Kelsey sat down on the couch and Emma snuggled closer to her, "Kelsey?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"When we weren't running for our lives," Emma said, "That was really fun!"

Kelsey laughed and cuddled Emma closer, "Yes, Emma. It was. Sophia was right. In Disney movies, everything works out in the end."

THE END


	44. Bonus Features

BONUS FEATURES!

Hi! Talking2myself here. If you're reading this you have presumably finished reading my story The Great Disney Adventure. Here I have movie trailer for the sequel The Great Disney Adventure II: Book of Songs. As well as the master list of all the movies used in this story. Thanks for reading!!

(Kelsey turns her hat over in her hands and looks at it)

KELSEY: Somedays I have to convince myself that it happened

_It's been one year since that fateful day..._

_Much has changed._

ROB: Kelsey, I can't believe you! Why can't you at least try to be normal?!

KELSEY: Normal? Normal is overrated! Why be normal when you can be extraordinary?!

(Will appears at his wedding in handcuffs.)

(Sophia appears in a poof of pink smoke. A scrawny looking girl stares at her in amazement.)

SOPHIA: Hello, I'm your fairy godmother.

_Trouble is brewing in The Kingdom._

(An unknown figure paces in a dark room)

JAFAR: Only one person can control The Book of Songs

VILLAIN: Then find her!

(Rob stares at the DVD in amazement before placing it into the player. Emma walks in too late.)

EMMA: Rob no!

(Kelsey walks down a busy street talking on her cell phone.)

KELSEY: This better be good, Emma!

EMMA: We have an emergency! Rob found the DVD

KELSEY: (stops short) What?!

VILLAIN: What is it, Kelsey? Oh I get it! You thought you were the only one from the real world to make it into The Kingdom!

KELSEY: This is _not_ happening!

_The Return of a Legend_

ALICE (from Alice of Wonderland)(speaking to Rob) Your sister is a hero! She fed the sea witch to a krakken, she sailed with Jack Sparrow, and she defeated Hades with only a pair of chopsticks!"

ROB: (in disbelief) _My_ sister?! Kelsey? She can't even make it through a round of dodgeball!

_To save her brother..._

KELSEY: I swear to God! If you hurt my brother, I'll...

VILLAIN: You'll what?

KELSEY: (After long dramatic pause) I don't know. But it will be painful! Don't you worry about that!

_To save The Kingdom..._

JACK: It would seem, love, that it is up to us to save the day... again.

KELSEY: What? Were all the princes busy? I don't believe that! There has to be, like, twenty three of them!

_Kelsey must find and master The Book of Songs_

WILL: It's the most powerful thing in the Kingdom.

(KELSEY flips through the pages of a book)

KELSEY: Everything is written in riddles! Dammit! Doesn't anything in this world come with user manuals?!

_More action..._

(Jack and Kelsey swordfight with Davy Jones's men)

_More romance..._

(Will kisses Elizabeth)

(Alice runs up and kisses Rob)

ALICE: Rob, do you remember me?!

ROB: er... uh... no. (Alice slaps him)

JACK: (whispers to Will) I don't think he deserved that

_More sarcasm..._

SOPHIA: (yells at Kelsey as she runs by on the giant wheel from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) Kelsey! What are you doing?

KELSEY: Who me? I'm taking a spinning class what's it look like

Coming soon to a computer near you

ROB: Maybe this wasn't some big mistake. Maybe I'm here for a reason

_Walt Disney Pictures presents a talking2myself production_

KELSEY: Something's wrong here. And I'm not leaving until it's right again!

_The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs_

KELSEY: I'm Baa-aaccck

_JUNE 12__th__ or 13__th__ 2008_

And now here it is, The Master List of Disney movies mentioned in the first book. No copyright infringement is intended

Aladdin

Alice in Wonderland

Atlantis: The Lost Empire

Atlantis 2: Milo's Return

Beauty and the Beast

Cinderella

Finding Nemo

Hercules

The Haunted Mansion

The Lion King

The Little Mermaid

Monster's Inc

Mulan

Peter Pan

Pirates of the Caribbean

Sleeping Beauty

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Thanks for following this story I hope you read the sequel!

-Talking2myself


End file.
